Una oportunidad para el que vino del futuro
by Kodrame SM
Summary: Mirai Trunks vuelve en el tiempo ya que su madre lo manda al verlo convertido en un muerto andante.El ultimo capitulo de este fic, despues de millones de años!
1. Una oporunidad

Antes de comenzar quiero dejar claros un par de puntos, en primer lugar no, yo no soy la dueña de los personajes que aquí aparecen estos pertenecen a Akira Toriyama, y segundo no hago esto con algún fin económico, si no como hobbie.

Como advertencia solo les digo que puede contener algunas cosas que den a entender temas como drogas y demás, pero solo las menciono, no las tomo como acción que hagan alguno de estos personajes, que una vez mas repito, no son míos, si así fueran, sería muy feliz jajaja, ahora si empecemos con esto.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Cap. 1 " En un futuro distinto "

Era un día muy soleado para la hora que era, en la ciudad, un día perfecto para estar al aire libre y disfrutar de este, como de costumbre Vegueta se encontraba entrenando, solo que esta vez se había levantado mas temprano, antes de que el sol mandara sus primero rayos, él se encontraba en el patio de la Corporación Cápsula, siendo acompañado por su pequeño hijo, el cual no aspiraba a otra cosa, mas que a llegar a ser tan fuerte o más fuerte aun que su padre, Bulma se encontraba en recargada sobre la baranda del balcón de su cuarto que quedaba enfrente del patio, con una bata de satín blanco que cubría su cuerpo, una leve sonrisa se asomaba en su rostro al ver como Vegueta aconsejaba de repente a el pequeño Trunks, quien hacia todo su esfuerzo por hacer las cosas como su padre se las indicaba, en momentos como esos era increíble el parecido que existía entre ambos, ella lo notaba, tenían los mismos gestos, fruncían el ceño de la misma forma cuando estaban enojados, solo que su hijo se mostraba mas alegre que su padre, sin embargo el pequeño Trunks poseía el mismo orgullo que el príncipe de los sayajins. La suave y fresca brisa de la mañana acariciaba gentilmente su rostro, meciendo dulcemente sus cabellos claros azules casi verdes, ¿Quién se iba a imaginar que hace 10 años el mundo estaba en peligro de ser lo que era ahora? ¿Qué si no fuera por ese joven que viajo del futuro, el cual sería hijo suyo, las cosas serian tan diferentes, ella estaría sin Vegueta, criando a su pequeño hijo, sola ya que Vegueta habría muerto a manos de los androides, aparte abría muerto con la imagen de un enemigo mas, que Goku habría muerto sin luchar si quiera, a manos de una terrible enfermedad del corazón, Gohan, Krillin y todos sus amigos habrían muerto en la pelea contra los androides, Goten, el mejor amigo de su hijo, jamás habría nacido, Gohan no se habría enamorado, ni seguiría estudiando y sobre todo, Trunks tendría la misma mirada triste y melancólica, que su contraparte del futuro, por esto Bulma vivía enteramente agradecida con él, su hijo del futuro, aquel que ahora vivía sin la figura paterna de Vegueta, un escalofrió que recorrió sus espalda la hizo volver a la realidad, y después de sacudir su cabeza entro a la casa, ella sabia que debía preparar el desayuno, ya que no tardarían en demandarlo.

Lo que ella no sabía era que en un futuro diferente, se encontraba un joven de 20 años, alto, apuesto, de unos hermosos pero tristes ojos azules, cabello largo hasta los hombros, de color negro como la misma noche, un rostro pálido por la falta de sol en los últimos años y un maquillaje blanco, para hacerlo ver mas pálido, en su oído oscilaba una arracada plateada, la falta de luz en su habitación, en su vida y en sus ropas, todas negras igual que su estado de animo, siempre vestía unos pantalones negros, con cadenas en los bolsillos, una camisa negra pegada a su cuerpo y una gabardina larga del mismo color, hacía años que había empezado a pintar sus uñas y sus ojos de negro, de igual manera dejo de trabajar y solo se dedicaba a oír música decadente y rock pesado a todo volumen, tanto que las paredes del cuarto parecían apunto de destrozarse. Ahora él se encontraba acostado boca arriba observando el oscuro techo como si fuera lo único que lo mantuviera a flote en un mar de depresión, aferrado a no mover mas que su pie izquierdo al ritmo estridente de las notas que solo lograban hacer eco en su cabeza, sin dejar nada mas que un vació, estaba ido, sin haber consumido alucinógeno alguno, pese a las incontables veces que se las ofrecían para calmar su dolor, era graciosa esa idea, calmar su dolor, como si eso fuera posible, su dolor no podía ser calmado por ningún tipo de droga, ni por el alcohol, solo le dejarían mas pena y dolor al regresar a la cruel pero verdadera realidad, solo disfrutaba del inicio de sus peleas, ya que de vez en cuando se daba a la tarea de buscar un pleito, en algún bar, en algún callejón y siempre era el mismo resultado, siempre al principio se dejaba golpear un poco, para después levantarse con una sonrisa típica de superioridad, la misma que vio hace años en el rostro de su padre, aquel que nunca conoció en su niñez, desde hace algún tiempo Trunks había dejado de sonreír, su madre quien pasaba las noches y los días preocupada por él, estaba enferma de desesperación, la frustración de ver como su hijo se marchitaba ante sus ojos no le permitía respirar, no temía de que alguien pudiera matarlo, ya que era el hombre mas fuerte del mundo, si no mas bien de que él dejara que lo hicieran, que él un día ya no abriera sus ojos por su propia elección, ese era su mayor miedo, ahora como otras veces ella se encontraba afuera del cuarto de su hijo, tocando la puerta con una de sus manos, mientras la otra sostenía la charola con comida, esto lo hacía ya que hace ya varios días ella no sabía si su hijo comía o no.

Bulma: Trunks hijo, ábreme- gritaba esperando que su voz pudiera llegar a los oídos de sus hijo, sobrepasando el estridente ruido que salía de su estereo-

Así toco varias veces mientras su otra mano temblorosa por el temor de no oír nada más que la horripilante música, sostenía aun la charola, y después de una larga espera, cuando iba a correr por una llave o por cualquier que tumbara esa fría puerta, pudo oír un ligero "click" dando paso a un joven de mirada sombría, rostro pálido e indiferente, que se hacía a un lado para dejarla entrar.

Trunks: No me apetece nada –decía con voz ronca y esa actitud fría, la misma que había tenido Vegueta cuando lo conoció-

Bulma: Hijo necesitas alimen…

Trunks: No me importa –decía tajante antes de que su madre terminara de hablar-

Bulma: Mañana iré a visitar a Milk, sabes que ella esta muy en…

Trunks: si, lo se, pronto morirá y podrá ir con Gohan y con su esposo, debe estar muy feliz – decía mientras arrojaba un papel hecho bola a un bote de basura donde había portarretratos con los vidrios rotos, uno de ellos tenía a Bulma con un pequeño Trunks entre brazos, en otro estaba Gohan con su clara sonrisa, junto a un Trunks de unos 7 años, con sus cabellos cortos y una gran sonrisa mientras hacía una señal de victoria con la mano y en otro estaba un joven de 18 años arreglando una maquina en compañía de su madre, llevaba una espada en su espalda y una chamarra con el logotipo de la Corporación Cápsula.

Bulma: No digas eso…hijo… por que mejor no me dejas …- decía mientras se acercaba al bote para tomar las fotos-

Trunks: Déjalas como están – decía cortante mientras le dirigía una gélida mirada –

Bulma: Pero hijo yo solo…

Trunks: ¡Déjame en paz, acaso no lo entiendes, déjame! – decía mientras la conducía hasta el pasillo que daba a su habitación, tomándola del brazo, oprimiéndola pero sin dejar alguna marca en el-

Bulma: …hijo…- la puerta se cerraba ante sus ojos que denotaban preocupación – solo tu padre podría sacarte de esta – y al momento de decir esto, sus ojos adquirían el mismo brillo que era acompañado por una gran idea- eso es,Vegueta, él sabrá que hacer- susurraba formando una sonrisa al curvar ligeramente sus labios antes de salir corriendo en dirección a su viejo laboratorio-

¿Qué pasara ahora con Trunks? ¿Saben que fue lo que pensó Bulma? ¿Le será fácil llevar a cabo su plan, estas y mas preguntas serán respondidas a lo largo de la historia.

Y de esta forma doy fin al primer capitulo de este fic, se que no es muy largo, sin embargo tratare de que el otro no quede tan corto, aunque ya esta en sucio pero aun no eh podido pasarlo a la computadora, espero que me manden sus opiniones, de antemano no me maten aun, prometo no hacer sufrir a Trunks, bueno no mucho y sin mas por el momento me despido, hasta la próxima vez.

Megumi Gabbiani

(Vampiro Queen)


	2. La llegada del viajero

Cap. 2 " La llegada del Viajero "

Después de su entrenamiento matutino Vegueta y su hijo de 10 años, ambos se encontraban en compañía de Bulma , disfrutando de un gran desayuno, ya que después de cada entrenamiento los dos terminaban con un hambre atroz, como si nunca en su vida hubieran probado alimento alguno, y como era su sana costumbre Vegueta devoraba su comida como si no existiera mañana, claro que comparándolo con la forma en que Goku comía, Vegueta tenía bastante mas modales en la mesa, mientras tanto su hijo lo imitaba.

Bulma: ¿Cuándo aprenderán a comer como la gente decente? –decía dando un largo suspiro mientras tomaba un sorbo de su jugo, mientras tanto Vegueta pasaba alimento con la idea de replicarle inmediatamente a Bulma, para defenderse o mas bien dicho pelearse con ella referente a lo que había dicho, sin embargo no pudo hacer esto ya que se oyó un ruido, como el de una maquina ascendiendo a tierra firme, este provenía del patio, Bulma miro a Vegueta en busca de algún indicio de peligro y este simplemente se levanto de la mesa con la mirada seria, indicándole a Bulma que debía acompañarlo-

Chibi Trunks: ¿Qué fue eso? –decía mientras tomaba con el tenedor varios hotcakes, observando como sus padres se levantaban de la mesa sin decirle nada mas que se quedara donde estaba, cosa que no haría, así que se metía rápidamente el tenedor con todo y comida, pasándolos mientras corría detrás de sus padres-

Al llegar al patio, que casualmente era el mismo lugar donde hace un momento Vegueta y Trunks se encontraban entrenando, Bulma y Vegueta vieron lo que nunca creyeron volver a ver sus ojos, sobre el pasto verde estaba la misma nave que hace 10 años había transportado a el joven Trunks, aquel que era la contraparte de su pequeño Trunks, aquel joven que había viajado al pasado para prevenir a todos, de las calamidades que pasarían en el futro, para evitar las muertes de tantas personas, la maquina parecía estar algo vieja, pero era la misma, sin embargo los rayos del sol chocaban contra el cristal de la maquina, dejando ver tan solo la silueta de la persona que estaba dentro la maquina.

Bulma: ¿Vegueta será esto posible? –decía mientras tomaba el brazo de Vegueta, quien la miraba con sus ojos negros tratando de tranquilizarla con la sola mirada, algo que había aprendido Vegueta es que Bulma era una mujer fuerte y que sabía interpretar a la perfección sus miradas, era la única mujer que podía hacer eso-

Chibi Trunks: ¿Qué pasa? ¡Wowww! ¿Qué es esa cosa? –decía asombrado al ver la maquina en su patio, pero le daba mas curiosidad la cara de asombro de sus padres, parecía que ellos sabían más acerca de la extraña maquina –

Vegueta: Mujer, será mejor que me asegure –decía secamente mientras que Bulma retiraba su mano del brazo de Vegueta, y observaba como este se elevaba hasta donde estaba el botón para abrir el compartimiento del viajero- ¡¿Pero que demonios! –decía al observar al joven de cabellos y cejas negras que se encontraba aparentemente dormido dentro de la maquina-

Bulma: ¿Qué pasa Vegueta? –decía al ver el rostro de Vegueta, además él acababa de tomar un sobre que parecía estar sobre el joven, que apenas alcanzaba a divisar - ¿Quién es él?

Chibi Trunks: si, si ¿Quién es papá? ¿Quién es? –decía emocionado-

Vegueta: Será mejor que entremos –decía mientras se guardaba la carta para acto seguido sacar al joven de la maquina y colocárselo en el hombro, para poder trasladarlo a otro sitio- que esperas mujer, vamos adentro, creo que debemos ponerlo en uno de los cuartos cercanos al de nosotros –decía secamente mientras pasaba entre Bulma y su pequeño hijo – Trunks, será mejor que vallas a casa de Goten –decía mirando de reojo a su pequeño hijo- y puedes quedarte a comer y a dormir, si es que Milk no te corre por hacer una de tus famosas travesuras.

Chibi Trunks : Pero papá, yo quiero saber que es lo que esta pasando –decía tratando de convencer a su padre, pero al ver la mirada que demandaba obediencia, no tuvo de otra mas que salir en dirección a la Montaña Paoz donde vivía Goten –

Bulma: …esta bien Vegueta –decía después de ver que su hijo se alejaba, para después observar al joven que cargaba Vegueta en el hombro, era algo raro pero le preocupaba, no sabía quien era, pero sabía que algo andaba mal, así que se dirigieron a uno de los cuartos, para dejarlo descansar sobre una cama, el hecho de que Vegueta mandará a Trunks a casa de Goku, la había alarmado un poco, ¿acaso era el asunto tan serio o tan secreto como para no hacer participe a su hijo de este, mientras pensaba esto tomo una silla y la acerco a la cama donde el joven yacía dormido, era un joven bastante apuesto pero a la vez misterioso, parecía que su rostro era menos pálido de lo que estaba, observo las parpados pintados de negro, al igual que sus ropas, su largo cabello y sus uñas, vio las cadenas y la arracada plateada, ¿será que haya sido algún vándalo que se robo la maquina del tiempo, volvió su rostro a Vegueta quien se había de vuelto para cerrar la puerta tras él- Ahora dime que es lo que pasa Vegueta.

Vegueta: Ábrela – le extendía el sobre que había tomado de la maquina del tiempo, Bulma tomo el sobre y miro el rostro de Vegueta, quien tenía una expresión seria, después poso sus ojos en el sobre, al leer la temblorosa caligrafía con la que había sido escrita la dedicatoria y ver lo que decía, su sangre se le helo-

Bulma: "Vegueta debes ayudar a tu hijo" –murmuro mientras tomaba con fuerza el sobre- ¿Qué…qué significa esto? –decía preocupada y posaba sus ojos nuevamente, en el cabello del joven que era negro, no podía ser Trunks, era imposible, aun así quiso abrirle los ojos y ver que eran azules y no de algún otro color-

Vegueta: No lo se, pero será mejor que leamos lo que dice – decía serio mientras recargaba su espalda contra la pared, cerca de la ventana que estaba del otro lado de la cama –

Bulma: Si, será lo mejor- decía casi en susurro mientras que con las manos un poco temblorosas, abría el sobre y empezaba a leerla, la carta decía así- "Querido Vegueta:

Estoy desesperada, tanto que ya no se que hacer, desde hace 2 años, cuando en el mundo comenzó a reinar la paz nuestro hijo ah cambiado mucho"- Bulma levanto la mirada para ver a Vegueta, quería ver en su rostro algo que le diera alguna idea de lo que pasaba, pero él solo se veía atento a lo que estaba leyendo Bulma, y con la mirada le indicaba que prosiguiera leyendo y esta lo obedeció- " primero no salía de su trabajo y un día dejo de ocuparse de el, comenzó a verse mas huraño y molesto a todas horas, en el trabajo me dijeron que varias veces le grito a los clientes, yo en realidad pensé que era algún problema con alguna mujer o algo así, pero un día que llegue para hablar con él al respecto, y de una vez ver si su animo y su carácter habían mejorado, lo vi como lo puedes ver ahora, había teñido sus cabellos, a un color negro al igual que sus cejas, sus ojos y sus manos tenían pintura, maquillaje, sus ropas eran oscuras, cambio la decoración de su cuarto, la pinto toda de negro, quebró los portarretratos que estaban sobre su escritorio, su cuarto en si era un desorden, destrozo todo lo que le daba vida a su cuarto, todo lo alegre desapareció" – Bulma leía mientras miraba de reojo al joven que estaba en la cama, ¿sería posible que si fuera Trunks?- "algunas veces lo vi furioso destrozando el laboratorio de la casa que le había construido para que trabajara, creo que había tomado, pero ya no eh vuelto a percibir el alcohol en su persona, no se si consuma alguna droga, pero no lo creo, cuando no esta encerrado en su cuarto oyendo ese ruido infernal que parece que acabara con la casa, sale sin decir a donde y regresa con uno que otro golpe, a veces puedo ver que su ropa esta manchada de sangre que no es de él, pero no quiere hablar conmigo al respecto de nada, ya no se si come o no, pero lo que mas me asusta no es que alguien pueda matarlo, por que como tu sabes, él es el hombre mas fuerte en este mundo, no, lo que me preocupa es que deje que lo maten o que un día cuando entre a su cuarto lo encuentre muerto, ya que ah dejado de importarle la vida, parece estar enojado con todo o al menos eso es lo que me hace pensar. Se que no debí volver a usar la maquina del tiempo, pero entiéndeme no se que hacer, estoy desesperada, es mi hijo y no quiero que muera, se que tu ahora compartirás otro futuro, uno mas feliz, pero te suplico que tu y mi contraparte cuiden de mi Trunks, confió que tu podrás encontrar el motivo y la solución de su problema, por el momento el se encuentra sedado, tuve que hacerlo por que no entiende razones, y nunca hubiera aceptado irse por las buenas, también les pido que le expliquen que no me estoy deshaciendo de él, en realidad confió mucho en ti Vegueta, siempre lo hice, y también confío en mi contraparte, se que es lista , no por nada es mi yo en tu tiempo.

Salva a nuestro hijo, te quiere Bulma" …Cielos…es…es Trunks- decía con los ojos abiertos, posándolos después en los azabaches de Vegueta-

Vegueta: Creo que eso me ah quedado claro –decía con los ojos cerrados y sus brazos cruzados mientras su cuerpo seguía recargado en la pared- voy a tomar una ducha – decía mientras caminaba con dirección a la puerta- avísame cuando despierte – dicho esto abría la puerta para después cruzarla dejando a Bulma observando el rostro de aquel joven-

Después de verlo por unos minutos volteaba sus ojos hacia la carta, ¿Cómo pudo llegar a pensar que su Vegueta le había sido infiel, esa era su letra ahora la distinguía, solo que estaba escrita con rapidez y con desesperación, en parte era lógico que no la hubiera reconocido cuando la vio por primera vez, pero ¿Cómo había llegado a pasarle eso a Trunks? Si cuando se despidió lo hizo con una sonrisa, volvió a meter la carta en el sobre dejando escapar un gran suspiro al cerrarlo, después se levanto de la silla y pensaba salir de la recamara cuando comenzó a oír como Trunks hablaba entre sueños.

M. Trunks: …No… no vallas…te mataran…-se movía sobre la cama y en su rostro se reflejaba mucha angustia - …regresa, no vallas…te mataran como a mi padre…- levantaba un brazo como tratando de agarrar a alguien y antes de que Bulma pudiera tomarla, este la bajaba dejándola aun costado de su cuerpo, volviendo a quedarse callado, sin embargo su rostro estaba ensombrecido-

Bulma: …Trunks…- susurraba mientras acercaba su mano para tocar sus cabellos, acariciándolos levemente, pero prefería alejar su mano cuando veía que podía despertarlo, ahora que estaba relajándose un poco su rostro, después salía del cuarto cerrando suavemente la puerta-

Y de esta forma termina el 2do capitulo de este fic, ¿Cómo creen que reaccione Trunks cuando se levante? ¿Qué medidas ira a tomar Vegueta al respecto? Estas y muchas otras cosas mas podrán verse reflejadas en el próximo capitulo.

Bueno quiero dejar unas cuantas aclaraciones, ya que para diferenciar a los dos Trunks, uno será Chibi y otro Mirai, espero que en ese aspecto sea clara, para que no haya confusiones cuando estén los dos en alguna escena y bueno me han sorprendido, apenas subí el fic y no esperaba recibir reviews tan rápido, pero ahora les agradecer a cada uno de ustedes que me han dejado sus comentarios:

Kayla-Chan: Muchas gracias por los ánimos y bueno con respecto a como actuara Vegueta pues lo verán un poco mas adelante. .

Shadir: Muchas gracias por las felicitaciones, se me ocurrió hacer una indagación mas acerca de cómo podía ser que Mirai Trunks siguiera adelante y al mismo tiempo…hum, no puedo adelantarles mas, pero espero que sigan pendientes.

Cali-kun: jajaja en parte esa es la idea, pero ya veras mas adelante. .

InuSherry : jejeje muchas gracias por tu comentario, y pues aquí esta el capitulo 2, espero les haya agradado. Por cierto referente a tu comentario, si recibí tu otro review, lo que paos es que hice unas correcciones, y quite aquel documento y subí este, ya que en el anterior olvide mencionar lo de la arracada, y además tenía una falta ortográfica muy fea, así que esa fue la razón que no encontraste tu otro comentario, sin embargo los tengo en mi mail y ahora en mi lap top, bueno me despido. .

Zieg Shiryu: muchas gracias por desearme suerte, y creeme seguiré adelante. .

Ahora si me despido esperando verlos o mas bien leerlos muy pronto, sin mas por el momento se despide de ustedes.

Megumi Gabbiani


	3. El viajero despierta

Cap. 3 " El viajero despierta "

Mientras tanto en otra parte del mundo, para ser mas especifica en la montaña Paoz, Trunks llegaba a la casa de su mejor amigo en todo el mundo, la casa de Goten, y rápidamente localizaba la ventana del cuarto que Goten y Gohan compartían, desde hace tiempo, él llegaba directamente al lugar donde sintiera el ki de su amigo, antes de acercarse mas a la ventana, Trunks escondía su ki, para no ser notado, al llegar hasta la ventana, la cual estaba abierta, se asomaba para ver que es lo que hacía Goten, desde la cornisa de la ventana, por donde asomaba ligeramente la cabeza, podía ver a Gohan, el hermano mayor de Goten, y no solamente de Goten, ya que vendría siendo algo así como su hermano también, ya que desde que él tenía memoria, Gohan siempre había tenido tiempo para jugar con él, ya sea que estuviera Goten con ellos o no, pero bueno como iba diciendo, pudo ver a Gohan quien estaba recostado en su cama leyendo un libro, con un titulo que Trunks ni se molesto a leer, ya que bien sabía que los libros que Gohan leía eran por el momento materias bastante complicadas o con nombres tan largos que el solo verlos le daban flojera, un lápiz yacía sobre uno de sus oídos mientras ojeaba su libro, después poso su mirada al otro extremo de la habitación, hay estaba su amigo, Goten se encontraba en el suelo frente a la pantalla del televisor, parecía estar entretenido jugando con una consola de videojuegos que le habían regalado hace tiempo con motivo de su cumpleaños, entonces Trunks sonrió maléficamente mientras sus ojos brillaban, y como era su costumbre entraba al cuarto evitando hacer ruido alguno, todo esto con el fin de asustar a Goten quien cada que jugaba perdía la noción de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, mientras tanto Gohan desviaba por un momento la mirada de su libro para ver de reojo a Trunks que se encontraba acercándose de puntitas hasta donde Goten les daba la espalda, ante esto esbozo una pequeña sonrisa y espero el resultado, ahora Trunks ya estaba justo detrás de su hermano menor, fue entonces que sucedió.

Chibi Trunks: ¡¡¡GOTEN! – le gritaba después de haberse posicionado justo en su oído, haciendo que este diera un gran grito mientras sus ojos, parecían que en cualquier momento saldrían completamente de sus orbitas, una de sus manos se encontraba en su pecho sintiendo el violento golpeteo de su corazón, mientras Trunks parecía que sufría de una ataque de risa-

Gohan: Siempre es lo mismo –decía mientras meneaba su cabeza en desaprobación con una sonrisa mayor en dibujada en sus labios-

Goten: ¿Otra vez lo sabias? –decía incrédulo mientras miraba a su hermano- no lo entiendo, simplemente no lo entiendo, ¡¿Cómo es que nunca me avisas hermano! – decía cambiando su cara para formar un puchero, mientras Trunks seguía riéndose a quijada suelta sosteniendo su estomago con las manos –

Gohan: Eso es lo que te para por no estar alerta, Trunks esconde su ki, prácticamente enfrente de la ventana –decía bajando su libro para poder ser visto completamente- ¿no es así Trunks? – Volteaba a ver a Trunks quien parecía estar recuperándose de su pasado ataque de risa-

Chibi Trunks: jejejeje si o

Goten: Oye Trunks, por que mejor no vamos a jugar –decía mientras apagaba su consola-

Chibi Trunks:¡¿A ver quien llega mas rápido al ultimo nido de serpiente de la montaña! –decía con emoción en su voz mientras miraba a Goten quien lo imitaba-

Goten: ¡¡¡¡SIIIIIIIIII! 0

Trunks: ¿Qué dices Gohan, nos acompañas? –decía mientras miraba que Gohan dejaba el libro junto a una lámpara de noche-

Gohan: Bueno en si yo tengo que…

Goten: No, él ya no juega con nosotros, ahora prefiere irse a jugar con Videl – decía adelantándosele a Gohan-

Gohan: En primer lugar Goten, ella y yo no jugamos, estudiamos y la ayudo a entrenar –decía seriamente, sentándose en la cama apoyando su cuerpo en sus manos, las que estaban en la cama- en segundo lugar tengo que terminar con mi ensayo

Goten: Pues yo en realidad creo que…- pero antes de que terminara de hablar su padre se asomaba desde la puerta del cuarto, con su gran sonrisa-

Goku: ¡Trunks! Jejeje ya me imaginaba que eras tu, por que bueno sentí tu ki, y era lógico en cierta forma, solo que Milk y yo queríamos saber que fue lo que paso ahora, por que aun no recibimos la llamada ni de Bulma ni de Vegueta –decía mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta alzando una ceja, ya que últimamente cuando Trunks llegaba sin aviso era por que algo había pasado, y generalmente era algún intercambio de opinión sobre como castigarlo –

Chibi Trunks: No estoy seguro, pero esta vez no fue mi culpa, enserio, esta vez no hice nada –decía al ver la cara de incredulidad de Goku y Gohan- estábamos desayunando cuando oí una maquina y todos corrimos al patio y lo vi, era una maquina muy extraña, no recuerdo haber visto una de ese tipo nunca en mi vida, pero mi mamá y mi papá se veian diferentes, después mi papá saco un muchacho de la maquina –decía colocando una mano sobre su barbilla, mientras recordaba las cosas con los ojos cerrados-

Gohan: ¿Un muchacho? ¿En una maquina extraña? –decía mientras le dirigía una mirada a su padre quien parecía estar un tanto sorprendido, pero no tanto como Gohan-

Goku: ¿A que puedes decirnos de ese muchacho, acaso se parecía a ti?- decía mientras se separaba del marco de la puerta-

Chibi Trunks: No, no se parecía en nada a mi, vestía muy raro, estaba muy pálido y su cabello era como el de ustedes, pero que mas da –decía alzando los hombros- ¿Entonces no vienes Gohan?

Gohan: Humm, bueno aun tengo que terminar con un ensayo, pero en cuanto termine los alcanzare –decía mientras sacaba una libreta de su mochila, la cual estaba aun lado de un pequeño y sencillo escritorio donde él solía hacer sus trabajos-

Chibi Trunks: Ok Gohan, entonces nos vemos después- decía mientras él y Goten se salían por la ventana-

Goten: ¡Te estaremos esperando hermano! –gritaba antes de desaparecer del cuarto completamente-

Gohan: Papá no crees que deberíamos averiguar de que se trata –decía seriamente mientras se sentaba frente a su escritorio abriendo el cuaderno-

Goku: Creo que, si es algo grave o que amenace nuestro futuro, lo sabremos ya sea por que nos llame Bulma o Vegeta o si sentimos algún ki maligno- decía con su típica sonrisa mientras miraba a su hijo-

Gohan: Pero papá, no creo que haya venido solo a saludarnos- decía mientras golpeaba rítmicamente el escritorio con una pluma (entiendase como lapicera, boligrafo, etc) – algo debío o debe estar pasando en el futuro

Goku: pero su futuro no es el mismo que el de nosotros, no creo que sea el mismo que vino hace 10 años, en todo caso no sabemos si es Trunks, ya oíste que no se parece a … bueno a el Trunks de ahora, bueno el de aquí- decía mientras se rascaba la cabeza un poco confundido por como referirse al pequeño Trunks-

Después de decir esto Goku salía de la recamara de sus hijos, dejando a Gohan, quien comenzó a escribir su ensayo, un tanto preocupado por el joven del que había hablado Trunks, algo en él le decía que era el mismo que los había ayudado en la batalla contra Cell.

Mientras tanto en la Corporación Cápsula, el tiempo ya había pasado, desde que Mirai Trunks había llegado del futuro, 3 horas habían sido completadas, Bulma se encontraba en la sala, sentada en una gran sofá, observando un álbum de fotografías, Vegueta quien había vuelto después de tomar su ducha, estaba sentado en otro sillón con los brazos cruzados, los ojos cerrados, el ceño fruncido y uno de sus pies golpeando el piso, mientras se quejaba, como lo llevaba haciendo cada media hora.

Y en otra parte de la casa, para mayor exactitud en la recamara donde Mirai Trunks, había sido dejado para que descansará, los suaves rayos del Sol se filtraban por las ondeantes cortinas blancas que parecían bailar ante la suave brisa de la tarde, tal vez fue eso lo que comenzó a despertar a Mirai Trunks, quien al sentir la extraña calidez a su alrededor comenzó a abrir sus hermosos ojos azules lentamente, y al tenerlos completamente abierto observo a su alrededor, ya no estaba en su cuarto, eso lo sabía ya que ahora estaba en uno diferente, uno blanco con varios adornos, como cuadros, lámparas, un escritorio vació, con solo una pequeña lámpara sobre ella, a cada lado de la cama donde estaba acostado se encontraba un buró con una lámpara de noche, color beige, cada uno y pudo notar que aun lado de la cama también se encontraba una silla, ahora que había examinado la recamara, sabía que tampoco le pertenecía a su madre, se levanto rápidamente como si la cama le quemara y salio del cuarto, topándose con el pasillo de la Corporación Cápsula, pero entonces ¿acaso su madre lo había cambiado de cuarto, sin darse él cuenta?¿Pero como, si ella no era tan fuerte?¿ A demás él se hubiera dado cuenta, como pudo haber pasado algo así? A menos que… hubiera recibido ayuda ¿Pero de quien, mientras pensaba todo esto, bajo con dirección a la sala, su madre solía estar ahí, y así era, sintió su ki, pero lo extraño es que otro ki mucho mayor al de su madre, estaba en la sala, en verdad era una energía muy fuerte, aun así decidió pasar a la sala, ya que debía exigir una explicación acerca de el por que lo habían movido de su cuarto, como habían osado a invadir su espacio, y peor aun, conseguir a alguien que se prestara a molestarlo, pero nunca se hubiera imaginado que al entrar se encontraría con semejante escena; la sala era diferente, sobre uno de los sofá estaba su madre visiblemente mas joven, bastante concentrada en un grueso álbum color vino, que sostenía en su regazo, con una sonrisa en sus labios y sobre todo, el ver que al otro lado, en el siguiente sillón se encontraba su padre, quien lo miraba fijamente a los ojos, encarándolo con sus penetrantes ojos color azabache, esto no podía ser posible, debía tratarse de un sueño o mas bien dicho de otra de sus constantes pesadillas, no podía decir nada, sentía como si algo estuviese atravesado en su garganta y le impidiera hablar.

Vegueta observaba inexpresivo a aquel que era algún futuro de su hijo, vio como su cara inexpresiva había cambiado cuando se dio cuenta de que él se encontraba en la sala, obviamente estaba sorprendido de verlos a él y a Bulma, entonces le hizo una señal a Bulma, quien volteo su rostro hacia la puerta donde aun se encontraba inmóvil Mirai Trunks, ella vio sus ojos, era él , su hijo, veía sus ojos azules tan hermosos como los de ella, solo que los de él estaban completamente abiertos, parecía que en cualquier instante diría algo, pero el silencio que reinaba era totalmente sepulcral, nadie se atrevía a decir nada, hasta que…

Vegueta: Será mejor que vallas a preparar la comida, ya es tarde mujer –decía seriamente mientras se levantaba del sillón, observando de reojo a su hijo- O piensas dejar a tu hijo sin comer –decía señalando a Trunks quien seguía inmóvil tratando procesar el hecho de lo que pasaba ante sus ojos-

Bulma: ¡Cielos! ¡Si, tienes mucha razón! Creo que es hora de que les prepare algo para que coman, por cierto crees que …

Vegueta: le dije que se quedara con Goten a comer ¿recuerdas? –decía mientras caminaba hasta donde estaba Trunks, hasta quedar frente a él- Será mejor que te quites esa cosa –decía mientras tocaba la arracada plateada de su oído – Y ese horrible maquillaje, no eres ninguna niña para usarlo –dicho esto comenzaba a alejarse-

M. Trunks: …Tu no eres nadie para decir que debo o no usar o hacer…-reaccionaba recuperando su actitud gélida y altanera-

Bulma: Trunks, él es tu padre –decía un tanto nerviosa por lo que fuera a pasar, ya que Vegueta había detenido su paso, tensando visiblemente los músculos de su cuerpo, y este observaba de reojo a Mirai Trunks-

M. Trunks: Mi padre murió, sin importarle nada mas que su fuerza y él mismo –se daba la vuelta para observar como Vegueta lo miraba de reojo sin voltear la cara hacia él- ¿Qué es lo que hago aquí? –preguntaba amenazadoramente con un siseo en su voz, como arrastrando las palabras-

Vegueta: Mas te vale que hayas hecho lo que te dije, antes de que te vuelva a ver- dicho esto seguía su camino dejando a una Bulma un tanto incomoda y a un Trunks bastante molesto-

M. Trunks: como lo supuse es un completo idiota-decía entre dientes mientras empuñaba sus manos –

Bulma: cariño, es mejor que no trates de hacerle mucho caso del tono que emplea, creeme él es más de lo que muchos pueden ver a simple vista- decía mientras se acercaba para colocar una mano en su rostro pero al ver como este la esquivaba mirándola con esos ojos tan inexpresivos como los de Vegueta cuando se sentía invadido en su privacidad –este…yo...lo siento, será mejor que prepare la comida, ponte cómodo por favor-dicho esto salía de la sala-

Mirai Trunks estaba realmente fastidiado, ya que apenas se había cruzado con su padre y lo que este hacía era exigirle que cambiara, algo en lo que él no tenía derecho, era el de opinar acerca de cómo vestía o que era lo que hacía, para eso tenía a su hijo en esta línea de tiempo, no tenía por que molestarlo a él también, ¿Cómo podía ser tan irritante, de seguro solo vivía en la Corporación Cápsula por interés y comodidad propia, obviamente trataba mal a su madre y a su contraparte, estos pensamientos lo agobiaban pese a que él trataba de verse alejado de ellos, así se dejo caer en el sillón mas cercano, recargando su cabeza hacia atrás apoyándola en el borde superior de este, entonces fue cuando volvió a percibir el grueso álbum tinto que yacía sobre la mesita de centro, algo dentro de él se apodero de su cabeza, ese algo le decía y lo animaba a abrirlo y ver que es lo que le arrancaba esas sonrisas a su madre, y con un resoplido levanto su cabeza el respaldo del sillón y tomo con fastidio el álbum, al principio veía con indiferencia las fotos, casi todas mostraban lo mismo, a su contraparte de bebe, con distintas ropas, en distintos lugar y poses, con su madre, con sus abuelos, era bastante trivial todo eso, así que abrió el libro nuevamente, localizando ahora una pagina al azar, fue entonces cuando vio algo que llamo su atención, ya que en una de las fotos se encontraba aquel hombre irritante, Vegueta su padre, estaba recostado en un sillón, el mismo donde él se encontraba ahora sentado, pero eso no era lo sorprendente si no el hecho que estaba tranquilamente dormido con un bebe entre sus brazos y su pecho, el cual también estaba placidamente dormido asido de su playera azul rey; eso no era posible, no podía ser posible, tal vez Vegueta se había quedado dormido y nunca se dio cuenta cuando colocaron el bebe con él, eso debía ser lo que había pasado.

Sacudió su cabeza, no quería seguir divagando en esa cuestión, fue entonces cuando prefirió ver las demás fotos, pero había otra no muy lejos de esta, que le volvió a llamar la atención, donde un niño de unos 3 años de cabellos cortos y lilas con ojos azules como el océano estaba junto a un adolescente de cabellos y ojos negros como la noche quien sostenía en sus brazos a una replica en miniatura del Sr. Goku, ante esta imagen rápidamente entendió que aquel adolescente no era otro que el niño que vio cuando había estaba luchando contra Cell, el mismo que en su futuro se había convertido en su maestro y amigo, pero también recordó la crueldad y crudeza de su muerte a manos de esos asquerosos androides, aun así le intrigaba aquel niño que cargaba, ¿Cómo había sido posible? ¿Cuándo? ¿Podía ser alguna otra cosa? ¿Habría sido el ultimo recuerdo que había dejado el Sr. Goku en la Tierra antes de morir o tal vez ni siquiera supo que iba a nacer, volvió a sacudir su cabeza y prefirió dejar de preguntarse cosas de ese estilo, ya que no eran de su incumbencia, así que siguió observando las fotos, al parecer su contraparte y el clon del Sr. Goku habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos desde muy chicos y también Gohan seguía siendo para su contraparte como un hermano mayor, como lo había sido para él, podía ver las misma sonrisa que recordaba en el rostro de su maestro, si Gohan se veía igual, ¿Por qué razón, alguien como su padre habría cambiado? Y aunque así se hubiese dado el raro caso, ¿Qué le importaba él a Vegueta, si ya tenía en su tiempo a un pequeño Trunks, levantaba la vista hacia el techo, para volver a hacer su cabeza hacia a tras, podía oír como su madre tarareaba una alegre canción desde la cocina, él de antemano sabía que su madre era alegre y optimista, pero aun así no recordaba como podía sonar ella haciendo eso que ahora podía oír, ese no era su tiempo, nunca lo sería, ya que su madre, en si tiempo había sufrido mucho y seguía sufriendo debajo de esa mascara de alegría que se apoderaba de ella por las mañanas y la dejaba en las noches, cuando lloraba ante el recuerdo de sus amigos y sobre todo, el de su padre, por eso le había agarrado mas rencor a su padre, sus ojos volvieron la vista al álbum y pudo ver otra foto, que le paro el corazón, ahí estaba nuevamente Vegueta, en el patio de la casa, y parecía estar enseñándole algo a él, o mas bien dicho a su yo de esa era, eso fue exactamente lo ultimo que podía soportar, el darse cuenta de lo que nunca tuvo, lo que nunca vivió, lo que nunca podría tener y volvió a revivir, como en su línea del tiempo no tenía un padre ni un amigo sincero con quien hablar, con quien compartir conversaciones que solo podían entender aquellos guerreros como su padre y Gohan, él era el ultimo sayajin sobre el universo y eso no iba a cambiar ni aunque aceptara que su yo tendría una vida y un futuro mejor que el de él, cerró de un solo golpe el álbum, provocando que Bulma parara de hacer lo que hacía en la cocina y se dirigiera a la sala donde había dejado a Trunks, pero para cuando esta llego, él ya se había ido.

Y bueno aquí tienen el 3er capitulo que creen que pase ahora,¿A dónde se habrá ido Mirai Trunks? Ya saben que tiene que hacer para saber la respuesta,¿ verdad, pero bueno espero lo hayan disfrutado al igual que yo y que no los haya enredado, y si lo hice ya saben que acepto criticas y hablando de criticas a continuación quiero agradecer a aquellos que me han dejado sus comentarios, los cuales son y serán siempre bienvenidos.

Princess Mko: Primero que nada quiero decirte que no te incluí en los agradecimientos de el capitulo anterior, ya que en cuanto lo subí, vi que tenía un review de tu parte, pero bueno ahora eres la primera en compensación, y pues me alegra que consideres interesante el fic.

Elena "Shadir" : Bueno déjame decirte que ya me imaginaba que eras tu, sin embargo a veces no es bueno hacer suposiciones, y conforme a tu review pues si ya vez que Chibi Trunks ya les informo un poco de la situación pero aun veras mas al respecto de este y su amigo entrañable, o sea Goten y pues sobre Mirai Trunks …hum solo te diré que todo tiene una solución, ahora quien se la dará pues será cosa de que esté al pendiente como siempre, espero seguirte leyendo y gracias por todo.

Soul Knight: Muchas gracias por considerar esto una idea original y pues si, siempre quise saber que pasaba después con Mirai Trunks y bueno tu ya sabes como nació este fic, y creo que esto ya lo había explicado y no quiero aburrir con los mismo siempre .

Kayla InuSherry: En efecto esta solucionado lo de los reviews que no aparecen y no se preocupen por eso, también quiero comentar que ya has visto un poco de la reacción de nuestro joven príncipe de los Sayajins, o deberé decir Rey, bueno eso es material de otra historia, tal vez jajaja Ups! No debí decir eso….hum pues ya que, a ver que pasa y pues mejor sigan leyendo.

Kayla-chan: ¿es tan difícil imaginarlo con el cabello negro? Wow OoO. Bueno pues que te puedo decir , tan solo que muchas gracias por tu review y claro espero volverte a leer en el próximo capitulo, pero eso ya depende de ti.

Cali-kun: Jejeje si en efecto creeme que se ve muy bien con el pelo negro, además parece que Mirai Trunks esta algo resentido con Vegueta, pero la solución esta en camino.

Zieg Shiryu: Hola, mucho gusto en leerte joven dragón, y muchas gracias por tus comentarios y te comento que me acabas de picar la curiosidad, y me gustaría saber cuales son esos errores que has visto, y si se que es una fic que necesita de detalles y otra cosa o mas bien dicho una pregunta ¿Quién te dijo que Bulma del futuro se encontrara con su contra parte? Ya que para serte sincera eso no lo tengo en mi boceto, por que si, ya tengo el borrador de la historia con respecto a los eventos generales, pero bueno espero y eso me lo expliques, un gran saludo de mi parte .

Eli-chan1: Valla pues muchas gracias por tus ánimos, espero que sigas disfrutando de estos capítulos y conforme a la siguiente actualización quiero comentar que en la universidad comencé exámenes y tal vez tarde en actualizar, al menos 2 o 3 semanas, pero no estoy segura, puedo darme espacios de tiempos, pero creeanme tratare de no tardarme tanto, aunque los que ya han leído fics míos dirán que suelo tardarme mucho TT.

Y sin mas por el momento me despido esperando volver a saber de ustedes.

Megumi Gabbiani

(Vampire Queen)


	4. Mojado

Cap. 4 " Mojado "

Mirai Trunks caminaba rápidamente por los conocidos y a la vez diferentes pasillos de la Corporación Cápsula con paso seguro al andar, él se repetía una y otra vez en su mente que debía salir de ese lugar, debía dejar esa línea de tiempo donde no tenía nada que hacer, de ese planeta que no le ofrecía nada, de esa vida que no dejaba de lastimarlo cada vez que comenzaba y terminaba un día, al fin se topo con la salida al patio atravesándola sin ver mas que como sus pies cada vez apresuraban mas el paso, de este modo cruzo el patio con las manos en puño y la vista en sus pasos , con su cabeza hecha un lió nuevamente, todo esto provocado por las fotografías, por los horribles y tristes recuerdos de sus pasado, por todo esto no presto atención de a quien se dirigía, simplemente caminaba, él lo había visto desde que cruzo la puerta de la casa, dejo de hacer lo que hacía y se dedico a ver que haría ahora ese mocoso como se refería a él, espero que al menos supiera adonde iba pero al parecer estaba demasiado ido como para fijar sus ojos en el camino, de esta manera Trunks choco contra él, cayendo irremediablemente al césped por la velocidad en la que caminaba; y ahí frente a él, de pie se encontraba la persona con la que menos quería haberse encontrado, Vegueta estaba mirándolo con sus penetrantes ojos azabaches con el ceño fruncido, el rostro desafiante y los brazos a los costados y por su apariencia parecía haber estado haciendo un pequeño calentamiento, ya que no se veía agitado ni nada por el estilo.

Vegueta: ¿Qué demonios pasa? – decía con un tono voz que Trunks no pudo entender si era de molestia, fastidio, indiferencia o tal vez, solo talvez ¿sería preocupación, pero eso no podía ser, así que desecho ese pensamiento de manera inmediata-

Y ahí estaba Trunks inmerso en sus pensamientos, mientras sentía el tupido césped bajo si, al ver la falta de reacción por parte de Mirai Trunks, Vegueta se concentro en la complexión de este y observo en sus ojos azules un gran vacío, un vacío que le hacía remontarse a si mismo en el pasado, por otro lado Mirai Trunks seguía recordando cosas, su cabeza estaba tan llena de tantas cosas al igual que su corazón, esos ecos en su mente , esas pesadillas no lo dejaban en paz ni aun cuando este se encontraba despierto, empezó a sentir que tantas cosas en su mente terminarían ahogándolo, se volvían cada vez mas crueles mas frías, fue entonces cuando sintió una fuerte opresión en uno de sus brazos, algo lo jalaba, levanto el rostro concentrándose en lo que pasaba, eso que lo jalaba tan bruscamente era el mismo Vegueta que lo llevaba como si fuera una pluma, Mirai Trunks jamás se dio cuenta cuando fue que se levanto, ¿acaso fue cuando sintió ese primer tirón en su muñeca, pero aun así …

M. Trunks: ¿A dónde crees que me llevas? –decía tratando inútilmente de soltarse, ya había cruzado todo el patio y ahora cruzaban la entrada hacía donde estaba una piscina donde se detenían en seco, empujando a Mirai Trunks para que quedar enfrente de él y espaldas a la piscina-

Vegueta: ¿Qué fue lo que te dije con respecto a ese ridículo maquillaje? –decía tomándolo fuertemente de los hombros para que fijara su atención en él y no en otra cosa- Y con respecto a lo que dijiste adentro, YO soy tu padre, no creo que seas tan tonto como para olvidarlo –después de decir esto curveaba los labios hasta formar una pequeña sonrisa que desconcertaba a Mirai Trunks, fue entonces cuando Vegueta aprovecho para empujarlo a la piscina-

M. Trunks: ¡¿Pero que diablos! – decía después de sacar la cabeza de el agua mientras su largo y negro cabello se le pegaba al rostro y a los hombros, por su pálido rostro maquillado escurría maquillaje negro y blanco , mezclándose entre si, su pendiente plateado brillaba con mas intensidad por los rayos de sol de aquella tarde, buscaba con la mirada a Vegueta pero este ya no estaba, se había ido- ese hijo de …- murmuraba con rencor mientras se acercaba a la orilla para tomar impulso y salir de la piscina, con la gabardina empapada y la playera adherida a su torso-

Después de salir comenzó a caminar con las manos en puños, iba a encontrarlo, podía sentir que su ki aun se encontraba cerca y cuando lo encontrara le enseñaría que él no tenía derecho alguno sobre él, no podía darse el lujo de tratarlo así, de hablarle así, nadie podía hacerlo, entonces lo diviso, estaba frente a la cámara de gravedad y de espaldas a él, ya estaba a su alcance, a solo un par de metros, de los labios de Mirai Trunks iban a emanar un sin número de verdades y maldiciones, cuando antes de esto Vegueta se dio la vuelta quedando cara a cara nuevamente y este ultimo le lanzo una toalla que impacto el rostro de Mirai Trunks-

Vegueta: toma, entra a la cámara, date una ducha y cambiate esa ropa, esa mujer es capaz de dejarme sin comida si te llegaras a enfermar- decía mientras digitaba la clave de acceso de la cámara de gravedad, la cual se abría de manera instantánea cuando este terminaba de hacerlo- al fondo hay una puerta, esta conduce a un baño con regadera, dentro también esta un armario con ropa, puedes tomar de ahí-decía serio con un tono que demandaba obediencia- también hay algo de ropa nueva en uno de los cajones, puedes tomar de ahí también, te esperamos adentro –dicho esto se marchaba –

M. Trunks: grrrr –gruñía mientras cruzaba la puerta de la cámara de gravedad, camino hasta el fondo como se le había indicado, exactamente como le había dicho su padre, se encontraba una puerta, tomo la perilla de esta y la giro para abrirla, pero antes de entrar giro su cabeza hacía la maquina de gravedad, sabía que su madre podía hacerlas, recordó que hubo una vez que pudo construir una para que Mirai Gohan entrenara, aun lo tenía en su memoria, y como si lo estuviera viviendo nuevamente puedo verlo-

FLASH BACK

Un joven de cabellos negros y un tanto desordenados, ojos del mismo tono que su cabello se hallaba dentro de una gran cámara junto a un niño de cabellos claros color morados y ojos tan azules como el océano. El mayor de ellos se encontraba frente a un tablero, ajustando los controles de gravedad.

M. Trunks: ¡Wow!¡Mi mamá es un genio! ¡¿Verdad Gohan!- Decía al observar como había quedado la cámara de gravedad pese a la escasez de material por los ataques de los androides-

M. Gohan: Si Trunks, Bulma siempre ah sido muy lista –decía con una sonrisa mientras lo miraba de reojo- muy bien ahora empezaremos con la gravedad aumentada 50 veces, creo que será lo mas apropiado para ti – dicho esto presionaba un botón, cuyo efecto sintió el mas pequeño, al sentir como su cuerpo se sentía mucho mas pesado provocando que después de un par de minutos cayera de rodillas al piso, mientras Gohan se acercaba hasta quedar de pie frente a él- levántate Trunks, ¡Vamos levántate! –decía mientras observaba como este hacía un gran esfuerzo por levantarse del suelo- ¡Vamos Trunks, tu eres el defensor de tu madre, debes protegerla, por eso debes ser mas fuerte!- observaba como poco a poco comenzaba a incorporarse apoyando una pierna en el suelo - ¡Eso es, arriba! –con un fuerte impulso Mirai Trunks lograba incorporarse, ahora estaba de pie, su respiración era agitada, se notaba lo duro que había sido para él – Muy bien Trunks, Ahora hazlo lo que yo- dicho esto Mirai Gohan hacía una serie de movimientos que incluían varias patadas en diversos estilos, mezclados con puñetazos simples al aire, después terminaba con una gran salto triple en el aire hacia delante cayendo de pie, sin rastro de cansancio en su rostro-

Su velocidad había sido increíble, Mirai Trunks se había quedado impresionado al observarlo, de pronto su mirada se topo con la de su ahora maestro, era una mirada sería en espera de que él reaccionara e hiciera lo que le había indicado, así que comenzó a imitar los movimientos que había visto antes, los cuales se le dificultaban de sobremanera, por la poca costumbre de sentir su cuerpo tan pesado, aun así su velocidad era buena pero no se comparaba con la de su joven maestro, cuando llego el momento de ejecutar el triple salto hacia delante, cayó de rodillas al suelo, levantándose casi inmediatamente, el error había estado al perder el equilibrio antes de caer, Mirai Gohan simplemente se acerco a él para aconsejarlo, pero en ese instante oyeron como la maquina era atacada desde el exterior, Mirai Trunks volteo hacía donde se oían los ataques, casi de inmediato sintió como su maestro lo tomaba en brazos, haciendo una agujero al otro extremo de donde se oían los ataques, saliendo instantáneamente a toda velocidad, Mirai Trunks volteo la cara hacía atrás mientras Mirai Gohan se alejaba del lugar con él en brazos, y los vio mirando al cielo con una sonrisa burlona en los labios, los androides 18 y 17. Mirai Trunks estaba rabioso y cuando Gohan aterrizo finalmente en una montaña cercana al mar, completamente alejada del peligro se soltó de Gohan, saltando al piso.

M. Trunks: ¡¿Por qué!¡Nosotros debimos defendernos! ¡Esa maquina le costo mucho trabajo a mi mamá!- decía encarando a su maestro, quien sonrió levemente y se fue a sentar sobre una roca cercana-

M. Gohan: Estoy seguro que Bulma apreciara mas que tu estés a salvo, a que esa maquina hubiera salido ilesa- decía completamente calmado mientras contemplaba con cierta tristeza a su joven alumno- además aun eres muy chico y necesitas mas entrenamiento para enfrentarlos, el cual ya te prometí, solo que ahora debes estar conciente de que debemos no solo duplicarlo si no triplicarlo para así sacar todo el potencial que tienes encerrado y no pongas esa cara- decía al ver como Mirai Trunks hacía una extraña mueca de incredulidad- Eres el hijo de Vegueta eso se nota, y estoy seguro de que podrás con eso y con mas.

M. Trunks: Tú…tú...¡¿tú en serio lo crees así Gohan! – decía observando sus propias manos como si en ellas pudiera en contra la fuerza que había pertenecido a su padre-

M. Gohan: ¡Claro, ya te dije que estoy seguro, de que tú eres la esperanza de este mundo!...por eso no puedo arriesgarte, aun debes seguir vivo, ya que eres nuestra última esperanza- decía con una triste sonrisa-

M. Trunks: Pero si tú eres mucho mas fuerte que yo, estoy seguro de que si entreno mas y los enfrentamos juntos, podremos acabarlos- decía observando como su maestro seguía esbozando esa amable y melancólica sonrisa en su rostro sereno, que lo caracterizaba era como si siempre estuviera preparado para la muerte- Tu pudiste hacer todos esos movimientos a la perfección a una velocidad increíble pese a que tu cuerpo pesaba 50 veces mas, ¡¿Cómo puedo ser yo la esperanza del mundo si ni siquiera pude terminar de pie!- decía mirando fijamente a su maestro-

M. Gohan: ya te dije, eres mas fuerte que yo eso lo se, solo necesitas expulsar todo tu poder y controlar bien esa energía, y no te impresiones por esos movimientos, solo eran para acostumbrar tu cuerpo a la gravedad, además tu padre y él mío los hubieran podido hacer a la perfección, es más podían haberlos hecho con una gravedad aun mayor y a una velocidad que ni siquiera puedes imaginar, creeme no hice nada que tu no puedas superar- dicho esto se levanto de la roca para mirarlo seriamente- ya fue bastante de charla es hora de entrenar y creo que este lugar es bastante amplio y apropiado, aquí podremos entrenar – y dicho esto Trunks se colocaba en guardia para recibir cualquier ataque –

FINAL DEL FLASH BACK

Mirai Trunks sacudió su cabeza, ya que aquel recuerdo le había arrancado una momentánea sonrisa, pero él sabía que ni debía seguir con esos recuerdos debía seguir alejándolos de su cabeza, así entro a la habitación encontrando como su padre se lo había mencionado un cuarto de baño, con una regadera detrás de unas puertas corredizas de vidrios blancos que solo dejarían ver la silueta de quien la ocupara, casi enfrente de estas se encontraba un sencillo armario de color blanco con dos puertas, aun lado de la ducha se encontraba el sanitario y aun lado de este estaba el lavamanos , al parecer todo estaba decorado en colores azul y blanco, menos el azulejo del suelo ya que este tenía un color blanco por completo, sin ninguna rastro de adorno u otro color en el, era simplemente blanco, pudo observar que entre la ducha y el sanitario se encontraba situado un toallero con 2 toallas en el, ambas de color azul rey, pero nada dentro podía ser capaz de sacarlo del letargo en el cual había vuelto a caer, estaba indiferente ante lo que lo rodeaba. Se paro frente al espejo del lavamanos y cerro los ojos, sentía que la fría ropa comenzaba a molestarle y así se dio la vuelta quedando frente a las puertas corredizas para quitarse su gabardina mojada, la cual dejo caer al suelo observándola de reojo y esperando que el agua de la piscina no le hiciera muchos estragos, después se saco por encima de la cabeza, la playera fría que parecía haberse convertido en su segunda piel, aventándola al mismo sitio donde había caído su gabardina, después le siguieron los pantalones que al caer al suelo provocaron un sonido metálico, producto de las cadenas que tenían estos, finalmente termino de desnudarse y tomar la puerta corrediza para abrirla y después entrar al interior de la ducha, una de sus manos tomo la llave del agua caliente abriéndola en su totalidad mientras que con la otra mano abría parcialmente la del el agua fría para mediar la temperatura del agua, tal y como le gustaba, sentir el agua golpeando de lleno su rostro a esa temperatura relajaba su rostro, ahora sus manos pasaban por su cabello alisándolo en su longitud, para después posar una de sus manos en su rostro, recordando que el maquillaje se le había corrido al caer en la piscina, retiro su mano de su rostro para observar como sus dedos estaban manchados de negro, los miro por unos minutos mientras sentía la textura de estos, meditando los últimos acontecimientos, todo había sido tan rápido, no hacía mucho se había levantado en una cama que no era la de él y ahora estaba duchándose por que …un momento él había salido de la corporación para largarse de ahí, pero …por alguna extraña razón ya no le era tan indispensable el dejar ese lugar, no era que le importara demasiado quedarse, pero ya estaba en ese tiempo, tal vez...solo tal vez podría terminar de asegurarse que su madre y su yo de ese tiempo no fueran maltratados, ya después arreglaría la forma de regresar a su tiempo, pensando esto tomo el jabón y se enjabono el rostro para terminar de quitarse el restante de maquillaje de sus cara, desapareciendo las manchas negras, después prosiguió a enjabonarse su formado cuerpo, el cual pese a que ya no se ejercitaba como cuando batallo contra Cell, no dejaba de causar suspiros, cerraba los ojos y aun podía ver dibujado en el rostro de su padre esa sonrisa sarcástica, mientras lo tiraba a la piscina, se había estado burlando de él, ¿acaso se veía tan patético, como para que su padre se divirtiera con él, era increíble que su madre se hubiera fijado en su padre, según recordaba su madre nunca había tenido suerte con los hombres, aun así era una incógnita para él el que su madre hubiera escogido a alguien como su padre, ella en su tiempo no solía hablar de él, al principio cuando iba a viajar por primera vez a este tiempo y le había demostrado a su madre lo emocionado que se sentía al saber que vería a su padre, ella misma le había advertido que no esperara mucho de él, entonces si era así ¿Por qué razón lo mando de regreso, y ahora que se ponía a pensarlo, ¿Cómo había hecho ella para…, en ese momento su rostro palideció y abrió los ojos de par en par, y mientras tomaba un poco de shampoo en sus manos comenzaba a recordar la ultima vez que la había visto.

FLASH BACK

Mirai Trunks se encontraba acostado nuevamente observando el techo cuando volvió a oír a su madre, se levanto de la cama con cara de fastidio y se dirigió a abrir la puerta, haciéndolo solo parcialmente.

M. Bulma: Hijo te traje un poco de jugo –decía con una sonrisa bastante sospechosa-

M. Trunks: No gracias-decía secamente aun sin abrir en su totalidad la puerta-

M. Bulma: Vamos es de naranja con zanahoria y es perfecto para el calor, esta muy fresco – decía sosteniendo su sonrisa, mientras le mostraba el apetitoso vaso con hielos, bastante tentador para el horrible calor que había comenzado a arrasar con la ciudad, aun así su hijo nunca se quitaba su gabardina, además era su bebida favorita – si te lo tomas, prometo no insistir en que me acompañes a visitar a Milk –decía mientras observaba como su hijo parecía que podría ceder-

M. Trunks: …esta bien…- decía antes de abrir la puerta y tomar el vaso helado por el sudor frió que despedían los hielos, tomándoselo de un solo trago- …listo…- la sonrisa de su madre se había intensificado, ahora no le dejaba nada mas que pensar, que tal vez podía tramar algo, vio como esta se retiraba sin decir una palabra mas, aun así y pese a lo mucho que la conocía decidió no darle mayor importancia simplemente giro los ojos en señal de fastidio y volvió a cerrar la puerta, para después dejarse caer en su cama nuevamente, después de unos minutos comenzó a sentir como sus parpados parecían pesar mas de una tonelada cada uno, comenzando a hundirse en un profundo sueño.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

M. Trunks: Ya veo –susurraba con los ojos cerrados mientras masajeaba su cuero cabelludo para terminar de quitar el shampoo de sus cabellos-

Después cerró las llaves del agua para finalmente volver a correr la puerta de la ducha y estirar una mano para tomar una toalla y secar minuciosamente su cuerpo, cuado termino de hacerlo la enredo alrededor de su cintura y salio para tomar la otra toalla y secar su cabello mientras salía en dirección al armario que había visto anteriormente, colocándose frente a este, lo abrió con ambas manos después de dejar la toalla sobre sus hombros, dentro del armario pudo observar varios trajes como los que su padre solía usar para entrenar, los mismos que usaron al entrar a la habitación del tiempo, solo que ahora podía ver que no solo estaban los típicos de color azul rey, si no que también había unos de color negro, decididamente ya sabría cual usaría, pero antes de tomarlo recordó un pequeño detalle, no tenía ropa interior en este tiempo, en si no tenía nada de ropa, pero no era lo mismo que no tener ropa interior que ponerse y definitivamente no iba a usar la de su padre y la verdad no creía que a él le parecía esa idea también, estaba ahí de pie pensando que hacer, por que bien podía no usar nada, pero sería algo inusual para él y no se sentiría muy cómodo, se llevo una mano a su frente tratando de pensar en otra solución para este problema y fue cuando recordó las últimas palabras de su padre "… también hay algo de ropa nueva en uno de los cajones, puedes tomar de ahí también…" y sin pensarlo dos veces abrió el primero de los cajones y vio ropa interior empaquetada aun, al igual que camisetas con y sin mangas de color blanco y calcetas blancas, todo nuevo y de dos tallas, al parecer era topa desatinada para su contra parte y para su padre, aun que esto resolvía completamente su problema, no dejaba de pensar en lo extraño que resultaba, pero después de un momento de pensar en eso, tomo lo que necesitaba y cerro el cajón, pudo ver que debajo de el segundo cajón estaba un espacio donde había varios pares de botas, tomo un par de ellas de las grandes, ya que como había visto en los trajes y en la ropa interior, había en dos tallas, desde que había cerrado el primer cajón se había preguntado que contenía el segundo, y ahora por alguna razón le llamaba mas la atención, y en su cabeza circulaba la misma pregunta una y otra vez, mientras comenzaba a cambiarse, ¿Qué habrá en el segundo cajón?.

Cuando termino de vestirse se vio en el espejo, él ya había usado un traje de ese tipo, siempre considero que eran bastante cómodos, como una segunda piel se amoldaban a su cuerpo, solo que ahora no era un traje azul, si no uno negro que hacia juego con sus cabellos del mismo color, y a su vez realzaban el azul de sus ojos, después de verse tomo las toallas y las colgó en el toallero, se inclino al suelo y tomo su gabardina para colgarla

sin embargo que haría con la ropa mojada, colocando una mano sobre su barbilla se puso a pensar y decidió buscar debajo del lavamanos, en su tiempo su madre solía colocar bolsas negras por si se ofrecía cambiar la bolsa al bote de la basura o para el de la ropa sucia al igual que un sin fin de productos de limpieza, al abrir las puertas se sonrió irremediablemente, ya que ahí estaban los productos de limpieza y las bolsas negras, tal y como lo había sospechado, de esta manera tomo una bolsa y metió su ropa húmeda dentro, dejando esta en el suelo volvió a ver el armario aun abierto, aun se preguntaba que había en ese segundo cajón, decidió que no hacía daño a nadie y aunque así fuera no le importaba mucho, así que se dirigió hasta el armario e intento abrir el misterioso segundo cajón, pero no podía, parecía estar atascado, podía romperlo pero eso sería el colmo y no quería llegar a eso, busco a los lados y se dio cuenta de que del lado izquierdo estaba una pequeña cerradura, tenía llave, el maldito cajón tenia llave, ¿Por qué tenía llave, la curiosidad era mas fuerte aun, así que intento forzar el cajón para sacarlo, pero en eso oyó que golpeaban fuertemente la puerta, ese sonido lo asusto, como si fuera una niño pequeño apunto de ser atrapado en una travesura, volvieron a tocar la puerta y Mirai Trunks no se movía.

Aquí acaba el 4to capitulo que creen que pase ahora ¿Lo sacaran a la fuerza? ¿Qué oculta ese cajón, ¿ Mirai Trunks se vengara por lo que le hizo Vegueta, ¿Vegueta le hará algo mas a Mirai Trunks,¿Me tardare en actualizar? Descubran todo esto en los siguientes capítulos.

Makoto-san:

Sinceramente agradezco tus comentarios y espero que hayas disfrutado de este capitulo, mira que a mi en lo personal me agrado bastante jejeje y aun hay mas. .

InuSherry:

Bueno creo que poco a poco Vegueta esta reaccionando, además aun faltan cosas.

NYX THE STRANGE:

¿Como explicarte que es una arracada?...hum…veamos….hummmm, mira es un arete, pero es como aro o como una media luna, si has visto "Gravitation" es como el que usa Auki Eiri, o bien como los que usaban los renegados, esos de moto y cabello largo, escogí este tipo de arete por que no me gustan mucho los que son solo como brillantitos, se podría decir que también es algo así como un pendiente pero me agrada mas decir que es como un aro, no se si esto te aclaro tu duda o solo te enrede mas. .

Cali-kun:

Bueno ahí tienes otro capitulo, jejeje aquí Vegueta ya no se vio tan pasivo. .U

Eli-Chan:  
Nuevamente muchas gracias por tus comentarios y espero no haberme tardado mucho, en si con este fic, me estoy luciendo ya que no me eh tardado tanto como en otros, jejeje disculpen pero la universidad me limita a veces mi tiempo, asi que aprovecho los camiones para escribir en una libretita, el problema es que después no le entiendo a mi letra por tantos brincos que daba el camión. .0

Elena:  
Por un momento me recordaste a una amiga muy querida, jejeje creo que tu ya me hubieras matado pues tengo arranques muy dramáticos pero ahora prefiero escribirlos jajajaja, bueno ahí estuvo este fic, espero verte en el proximo.

Princesa Mko:

Bueno comprendo eso de la universidad, en si no pensaba actualizar hasta el sábado o domingo pero como tengo libre esta hora (trabajo en equipo y el equipo no esta aquí ¬¬.)puede que lo suba antes del fin de semana, y bueno espero hayas disfrutado de TODAS las escenas, siempre me ah gustado que mediten en la ducha, en lo personal lo hago (por eso a veces quieren sacarme a patadas de el) y bueno espero sigas leyendo y si no pues aun asi gracias por tus comentarios, creeme me animan mucho los reviews y demás .

Kayla-chan:

Con respecto a cuando se conocerán Mirai y Chibi pues te diré que no falta mucho, no recuerdo en que capitulo tengo escrito que se ven y se le dice a chibi quien es Mirai y toda la onda, pero pues que mejor forma de saber, si no es leyendo . (ok eso es plan con maña lo se jajaja, pero al final solo ustedes deciden si seguir leyendo o mandarme a…. bueno por allá, ya saben a donde .U )

Y sin mas por el momento me despido, agradeciendo todos los comentarios y esperando los próximos comentarios u amenazas (recuerden sin autora no hay continuación del fic jejeje) bueno entonces nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.

Megumi Gabbiani

P.d. DISCULPEN POR EL RETRASO ESTE CAPITULO LO DEBI HABER SUBIDO EL JUEVES PASADO 23 DE SEPTIEMBRE PÈRO DESDE ENTONCES NO TENGO INTERNET Y NO PODIA PASARLO A UN CIBER YA QUE ESTA EN MI LAP TOP Y NO TIENE PARA DISCO DE 3 ½, ESPERO QUE ME DISCULPEN PERO ESTA VEZ NO FUE MI CULPA.


	5. Y el dia

Cap. 5 " Y el día sigue…"

En el capitulo anterior…

Aun se preguntaba que había en ese segundo cajón, decidió que no hacía daño a nadie y aunque así fuera no le importaba mucho, así que se dirigió hasta el armario e intento abrir el misterioso segundo cajón, pero no podía, parecía estar atascado, podía romperlo pero eso sería el colmo y no quería llegar a eso, busco a los lados y se dio cuenta de que del lado izquierdo estaba una pequeña cerradura, tenía llave, el maldito cajón tenia llave, ¿Por qué tenía llave, la curiosidad era mas fuerte aun, así que intento forzar el cajón para sacarlo, pero en eso oyó que golpeaban fuertemente la puerta, ese sonido lo asusto, como si fuera una niño pequeño apunto de ser atrapado en una travesura, volvieron a tocar la puerta y Mirai Trunks no se movía, pero después de volver a oír el golpeteo en la puerta con mas fuerza decidió colocarse su mascara de seriedad y frialdad absoluta y después de dar un suspiro decidió decir…

M. Trunks ¿Quién es? –decía mientras cerraba suavemente el armario-

Vegueta: ¡¡Ya me harte de esperar!-decía bastante molesto ¿o deberé decir gritaba?-

M. Trunks: …- se acercaba y abría la puerta encarando a su padre- ¿Y quien te dijo que lo hicieras?- pudo observar como ante estas palabras aparecía una vena sobre la frente de su padre que parecía apunto de explotar-

Vegueta: ¡¡¿Qué dices mocoso!- y con un rápido y feroz movimiento volvía a tomar a M. Trunks del brazo para arrastrarlo hasta la salida de la cámara de gravedad, mientras M. Trunks maldecía a diestra y siniestra y al llegar a la salida se toparon con Bulma, quien desapareció la sonrisa de sus labios al verlos, entrecerrando los ojos, mientras cruzaba sus brazos y golpeaba el piso con un pie- ¿Qué quieres mujer?- decía sin hacer caso a las replicas de M. Trunks, quien trataba de zafarse del fuerte agarre de su padre-

Bulma: S…U….E….L….T….A….L….O –decía entre dientes mientras clavaba sus ojos azules en los de Vegueta-

M. Trunks observaba la escena callado, llegando a temer por la misma vida de su madre, ya que sentía como el ki de su padre se elevaba de manera considerable mientras sentía que este le oprimía mas el brazo-

Bulma: Vegueta mas te vale que lo sueltes –decía entre dientes mientras lo seguía observando, así paso mas o menos 5 o 6 minutos, los cuales fueron un tanto angustiantes para M. Trunks, quien estaba seguro que no dudaría en transformarse en súper sayajin, si su padre le llegaba a levantar la mano a su madre, pero para su sorpresa (y la de muchos) sintio como el agarre de su padre se deshizo mientras Vegueta decía unas cosas entre dientes, las cuales no pudo alcanzar a entender-

Vegueta: ¡Bien! ¡Pero tengo hambre, así que si no entra vendré por él! –decía mientras caminaba con dirección a la casa-

Bulma: vamos Trunks, la comida se enfría –decía con una sonrisa mientras se giraba para caminar a la casa-

M. Trunks: ¿Eh? – lograba decir después de unos segundos de tratar de analizar la situación - …¿Por qué? …-decía logrando que Bulma voltease para mirarlo confundida- …si…¿Por qué tanto escándalo? – decía aun extrañado por la escena anterior-

Bulma: ¿Hablas de Vegueta? – decía mientras M. Trunks asentía sin llegar a mirarla- bueno…Vegueta a veces , por no decir que siempre, es como un niño caprichoso, si quiere algo debe tenerlo y si no lo tiene se frustra o hace berrinche o bien las dos cosas, y la verdad te esperábamos para comer, y él ya tenía hambre desde que salio de ducharse y …como te tardaste demasiado para su gusto- decía con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras le indicaba que la siguiera –

M. Trunks: eso es infantil –decía con una gota sobre su frente mientras la seguía a paso lento-

Bulma: te sorprendería de saber lo infantil que puede llegar a ser en ocasiones, jejejeje, por cierto me contó lo de la piscina –decía mientras lo miraba de reojo- pero la verdad luces mucho mejor sin ese maquillaje en la cara- esbozaba una tierna sonrisa mientras un ligero rubor se producía en las mejillas de M. Trunks- jajajaja en eso también te pareces a Vegueta –dicho esto cruzaban la entrada a la casa-

M. Trunks:...madre…-susurraba después de cruzar la puerta, de manera inaudible para Bulma-

Así cruzaron el corredor hasta llegar a la sala y después a la mesa, donde M. Trunks pudo ver como su madre se dirigía a la cocina para después servirle a su padre su comida, mientras observaba la escena de manera discreta se sentaba al otro lado de la mesa, quedando enfrente de su padre, para ver después como su madre se acercaba para servirle con una sonrisa, y aunque como siempre, no sentía apetito empezó a comer de manera pausada, ya que no quería que en su madre desapareciera era sonrisa tan clara, una parecida a la que hace tiempo su madre en el futuro emitía para disimular su tristeza-

Bulma: que bueno que comes- decía para después sentarse aun lado de Vegueta –

Así paso la comida sin muchos contratiempos, hasta que el príncipe de los sayajins termino su comida y se levanto de la mesa.

Vegueta: Voy a entrenar hasta la cena –le decía a Bulma como su hablara de dos o una hora-

Bulma: Vegueta son las 7 de la noche, esto fue la cena, además cenaste demasiado no creo prudente que vallas otra vez a la maquina- decía mientras recogía los platos de M. Trunks, quien había terminado apenas, para después juntar los de su esposo y los de ella-

Vegueta: ¡No es mi culpa que ese mocoso se durmiera o se desmayara en la ducha –decía señalando a M. Trunks acusadoramente, mientras este lo observaba incrédulo-

Bulma: En si, si buscamos a un culpable serías tu –decía tranquila mientras lo miraba – ya que si no lo hubieras aventado a la piscina, él no hubiera tenido que tomar un baño-decía con un brillo de victoria en sus ojos azules-

Vegueta: Eso se lo busco él, yo se lo advertí –decía entre dientes mientras encaraba a Bulma – además debes admitir que estas deacuerdo con lo que hice –decía ahora con una cínica sonrisa y una brillo en sus ojos azabaches-

Bulma: Di lo que quieras, aun así no preparare cena alguna –decía correspondiéndole con la misma sonrisa –

Vegueta: Pero, pero ….grrrrr ¡maldita sea mujer!- golpeaba la mesa y se giraba con dirección a la puerta – estaré entrenando – y sin decir nada mas se iba-

Bulma: Antes de conocerlo bien, creía que Goku era infantil –decía mirando la puerta –pero a veces Vegueta se comporta igual o hasta peor que Goku – dicho esto se dirigía a colocar los platos en el lava trastes-

M. Trunks: Eso es…-pero antes de terminar de hablar veía una ráfaga cruzar la puerta-

C. Trunks: ¡Ya llegue! –se oía mientras este pasaba mirando a M. Trunks, hasta llegar a la entrada de la cocina-

Bulma: ¿Hijo?... pero yo creí que te quedarías a dormir con…-pero no terminaba de hablar cuando aparecía un invitado –

Goten: ¡¿Dónde! ¡¿Quién! –entraba corriendo hasta quedar frente a M. Trunks para verlo detalladamente dando una vuelta a su alrededor- ¡¡Wow! – decía mientras observaba al joven de largos cabellos negros- ¡esta tan alto como mi hermano! – decía sorprendido mientras M. Trunks levantaba una ceja-

Bulma: Cielos – movía la cabeza en forma de negación después de asomarse a ver a Goten- Goten, Trunks ¿Qué hacen aquí? –decía mientras llevaba una mano a su cabeza- Milk se va a infartar cuando sepa que vinieron sin permiso, por que se nota que ella no los dejaría salir a estas horas y mucho menos solos-

C. Trunks: pero mamá…-decía con un puchero en su rostro-

Goten: Por favor, queremos saber quien es él –decía señalando a M. Trunks sin quitarle la vista de encima – tiene un ki como el de mi hermano- dicho esto se acercaba mas a M. Trunks - ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Eres terrícola o de otro planeta?¿Que edad tienes? ¿Eres familiar de Trunks? ¿Dónde vives? ¿Te vas a quedar mucho tiempo? ¿eres de los buenos o de los malos? –decía rápidamente mientras C. Trunks asentía ante cada pregunta y M. Trunks solo atinaba a mirarlos con un extraño tic nervioso en el ojo, implorando a Kamisama se los sacara de encima pues comenzaban a marearlo-

Bulma: ¡Basta! – ante lo cual los niños volteaban a verla – Ahora mas les vale ir arriba o llamare a Vegueta para que los lleve el mismo –decía frunciendo el ceño mientras colocaba ambas manos en sus caderas- ¿Qué esperan?

En ese momento un joven alto y moreno de cabellos y ojos negros cruzaba la puerta

Gohan: ¡Aquí están! –decía con el ceño fruncido mientras se dirigía a los niños, quienes habían volteado con cierta pesadez- les dije que solo cerca de la montaña ¬ ¬

Goten: Pero yo quería ver al muchacho del que me hablo Trunks –decía señalando a M. Trunks, quien observaba casi impresionado al que en su futuro había sido su maestro y amigo-

Bulma: A ustedes les dije que se fueran a tu recamara Trunksdecía con una vena en la frente mientras miraba a C. Trunks- ¡Vamos, muévanse! – y ante tan pacifica orden, los niños salían, no sin antes dejar en claro con sus quejidos lo desacuerdo que estaban con la idea.-

Gohan: En serio lo siento, cuando me di cuenta ya venía con dirección a la ciudad- decía mirando de reojo a los niños- mi padre y yo sabíamos que algo pasaba –decía serio mientras volteaba a ver a M. Trunks –

M. Trunks había observado todo y desde que vio al que acompañaba a su yo de esa era, se dio cuenta que era el otro hijo de el Sr. Goku, era algo bastante obvio pues era una copia perfecta de este, fue sorpréndete aunque ya lo había visto en las fotografías, pero no esperaba que ese mismo día vería al que en su tiempo llego a ser su maestro, ya que en cuanto Gohan cruzo la puerta supo que era él, aunque fuera tan diferente y al mismo tiempo tan parecido a su fallecido maestro, se le veía mas relajado, sus ropas eran mas casuales, se veía mas delgado, y cuando vio su rostro no pudo dejar de preguntarse que edad tendría actualmente, se encontraba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta cuando Bulma y Gohan habían terminado de hablar y que ahora se encontraba mirándolo como esperando una respuesta

Bulma: A estado muy callado, pero esperamos que pronto pueda sentirse mas cómodo, por eso creo que tardara un poco en contestarte –decía sería –

Gohan: Esta bien, creo que lo mejor será llevarme a Goten a la casa, es mejor que ustedes hablen con Trunks, de cualquier forma le comentare lo que me dijiste a mi papá para que él se encargue de explicarle a Goten- decía mirando a Bulma de manera seria - …bueno entonces nos vemos Bulma, espero vernos después Trunks –decía antes de salir rumbo al cuarto de Trunks, despidiéndose con una sonrisa antes de cruzar la puerta –

Bulma: Si, hasta luego Gohan –decía con una pequeña sonrisa, para después voltear a ver a M. Trunks-

M. Trunks: ¿Ese era Gohan? – preguntaba secamente, aunque ya sabía que así era–

Bulma: Si y el niño de cabellos rebeldes es Goten, su hermano menor, el cual es solo un año menor que tu, bueno claro esta que en tu tiempo nunca nació pero así sería , cielos me siento un tanto extraña al respecto, eso de referirme a ambos del otro puede llegar a ser algo confuso, creo que como dijo Gohan será mejor hablar lo mas pronto posible con Trunks…hum bueno con… tu me entiendes ¿no, respecto a ti – decía colocando una mano en su mentón –

M. Trunks : …Goten…- susurraba mientras meditaba acerca del hecho de que Gohan siempre tendría que hacerla de padre o tutor -…Gohan siempre corre con las mismas responsabilidades – esbozaba una sonrisa ladina, mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados suavemente, al parecer no había oído a Gohan cuando hablo acerca de su padre y aun creía que Goku se encontraba muerto-

Bulma: ¿Qué dices hijo? – decía al ver la repentina sonrisa en su rostro-

M. Trunks: nada, creo que iré a descansar-decía secamente mientras pasaba por lado de ella –

Bueno y aquí termina el capitulo 5, este bueno quería pedir disculpas pero en verdad me dejan mucho trabajo en la Universidad, ya no me falta mucho para salir, pero eso significa dos cosas, una que vienen las semanas mas pesadas y dos que pronto estaré libre (si es que no me ponen a hacer algo de provecho en mi casa), aun así espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y ahora pasare a los agradecimientos, por que me gusta que me envíen criticas y claro responderlas, para que vean que si las leo todas .

Kayla-chan : Muchas gracias por los ánimos y creeme que después dire que es lo que pasa con ese cajón.

Eli-chan1: Me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior, a mi también me gusto mucho cuando quedo listo y creeme se que el tiempo a veces se nos hecha encima o no nos deja hacer todo lo que queremos.

Cali-kun: jajjaa segunda persona a la que le gusto el hecho de que aventaran a M. Trunks y claro segunda que me pregunta sobre el misterioso 2do cajón .U

Elena: Y seguimos contando, eres la tercer persona que le agrado lo de la tirada a la piscina jajaja, bueno gracias por tus comentarios .

InuSherry: Jajaja cuarta persona, que me hace referencia a lo de la piscina y serias la tercer que me pregunta sobre el tan mencionado 2do cajón, jejeje al parecer los deje con la espina aun en este capitulo. 0.

Princess Mko: Jejeje valla espero que no tenga yo la culpa de que te valla feo, jejeje confió en que te va a ir bien (claro debe, como cargaríamos eso en nuestra conciencia) (tu cállate ¬¬. ) (huy que carácter . ), y bueno si seguimos contando serias la 5ta persona que disfruto de la tirada a la piscina por parte del príncipe de los sayajins y la 4ta que me pregunta acerca del cajón, valla, valla que cosas jejejeje .U

Y sin mas por el momento me despido esperando ver mas de sus reviews .

Megumi Gabbiani


	6. La decision de Vegueta

Cap. 6 " La decisión de Vegueta "

El oscuro manto nocturno cubría el cielo, él lo veía mientras caminaba hacía la casa, el suave y fresco sereno de la noche golpeaba su cuerpo, a estas alturas de la noche se encontraba un poco cansado, pero este no era un cansancio físico, nada que ver con su entrenamiento, todo era mas bien mental, si en efecto tenía un cansancio mental, sentía una gran pesadez en su cuerpo y una extraña angustia, realmente ese mocoso lo desesperaba demasiado, mientras cruzaba la puerta de la entrada a la cocina volvía a pensar en la carta que traía en la nave, y casi de manera mecánica se dirigía al refrigerador y después de abrirlo tomaba un galón de jugo de naranja para empinárselo completamente, sintió como el ácido y fresco sabor de este paso por su garganta cual helada brisa invernal, oxigenando de alguna manera su cuerpo y su cerebro, después de que sintió como este se agoto, aventó el recipiente de plástico a la basura, ahora debía darse una ducha rápida antes de meterse a la cama para tratar de dormir.

Y así lo hizo, en cuanto salio de la ducha, se puso su ropa interior y se fue a la cama donde Bulma ya yacía dormida, y tratando de no despertarla se metió entre las sabanas, acomodándose aun lado de su mujer, para después cerrar los ojos tratando de dormir, así pasaron 1, 2, 3 horas y no podía conciliar el sueño, su mente no dejaba de torturarlo con el recuerdo de cuando en la batalla contra Cell, este mato a M. Trunks justo ante sus ojos, era suficiente, ya no soportaba mas, así que abrió los ojos de golpe y se levanto de un brinco como si la cama le quemase la espalda.

Bulma: ¿Qué haces Vegueta? -preguntaba adormilada, mientras miraba como el reloj de su mesita de noche marcaban las 3:30 de la madrugada-

Vegueta: Me lo voy a llevar, tu encargate del otro – decía mientras se vestía con unos jeans negros y una playera azul rey-

Bulma: ¿uh?...¿de que hablas – decía mientras se levantaba de la cama adormilada, pero ante la actitud de Vegueta comenzaba a entender lo que le había dicho, para lo cual se sobresaltaba parpadeando mientras sus ojos se acostumbraban a las penumbras que invadían el cuarto- Pero Vegueta, ¿Qué piensas hacer, no hagas ninguna locura, no sabes lo sensible que se ve, en serio creo que lo único que él necesita es tiempo- decía ya mas despierta-

Vegueta: No pienso quedarme sin hacer nada, yo se lo que ese mocoso necesita y escúchame bien Bulma – se giraba apara verla a los ojos con una mirada fiera- Él no es ningún debilucho ¿entiendes? –decía sin llegar a levantar la voz, pero con una que no demandaba replica alguna-

Bulma: Nunca dije que el fuera débil, yo solo dije que…Vegueta temo que él haga una locura si tu llegas a hacer algo que a él le moleste, estoy segura que a él le afectan mucho tus palabras, si el solo ver a Gohan le afecto de tal manera, que no hablo ni se movió, en verdad siento que su salud mental esta demasiado frágil, recuerda lo que decía la carta-decía visiblemente preocupada mientras bajaba la vista al suelo-

Vegueta: Mujer- decía suavizando un poco su tono de voz acercándose a ella al mismo tiempo- es necesario, él puede con esto, no te preocupes- decía después de tomar su barbilla para que la mirara a los ojos- confía en mi Bulma – susurraba clavando sus ojos negros en los azules de ella-

Bulma: Vegueta- susurraba después de esbozar una débil sonrisa-… cuídense

Vegueta: Así se hace mujer – esbozaba una sonrisa para después soltarla y dirigirse a la puerta- …nos vemos- después de esto cruzaba la puerta de su cuarto-

Bulma había observado como Vegueta cerraba la puerta de tras de él, ahora solo le restaba confiar y esperar que él tuviera razón.

Vegueta llego al fin hasta la recamara que ocupaba M. Trunks, para después girar la perilla con el fin de abrirla, pero esta no cedió, al parecer estaba cerrada con seguro lo cual hizo que frunciera el ceño, pero casi de manera instantánea en sus labios se asomo una sonrisa ladina y con un golpe la destruyo, deshaciéndose de su obstáculo, provocando a su vez que M. Trunks se despertara de golpe, para esto Bulma había oído el sonido de la puerta y corría para ver que era lo que había pasado y de igual manera el chibi se despertara, saliendo exaltado de su cuarto hasta llegar a donde estaba su madre quien observaba de lejos a Vegueta quien aun se encontraba afuera de la habitación de M. Trunks

M. Trunks: ¡¿Pero que demonios quieres! –decía molesto mientras se dirigía a la puerta donde se veía la figura de su padre-

C. Trunks: ¿ que es lo que pasa mamá? – le preguntaba a su madre mientras miraba a su padre y al joven misterioso de cabellos largos negros- ¿mamá?

M. Trunks: Te hice una pregunta –decía con una fiera mirada mientras empuñaba sus manos-

Vegueta: Bulma llevate al niño a dormir, no hay nada que ver aquí, regresen a sus cuartos- decía mientras le sostenía la mirada a M. Trunks- y tu cállate, este no es el lugar para solucionar las cosas –

M: Trunks: ¡¡¿Solucionar las cosas, ¡¡¡¿Acaso estas loco, ¡¡¡Yo no te estoy pidiendo nada!- decía cada vez mas molesto-

Vegueta: Bulma váyanse a dormir- decía firmemente mientras la miraba de reojo-

Bulma: Trunks vamonos a la cama- decía mientras tomaba el brazo de C. Trunks-

C. Trunks: No entiendo, ¿ que es lo que pasa mamá?- decía frunciendo el ceño mientras caminaban de regreso-

Vegueta: Tu madre te explicara – dicho esto se transformaba a súper sayajin de golpe y rápidamente noqueaba a M. Trunks, quien se había distraído un poco al ver a su madre obedecer a su padre sin replicar-

C. Trunks: Mamá, mamá, ¿Por qué papá hizo eso?-decía tras ver como su padre salía a gran velocidad de la corporación por una ventana, lo cual vio por que miraba de reojo a su padre mientras caminaban-

Bulma: Será mejor que vayas a dormir, ya te explicaré después del desayuno-decía dándole un empujón para que volviera a caminar-

C. Trunks: pero quiero saber ahora mamá –decía molesto- es injusto que no sepa lo que esta pasando-

Bulma: Te dije que después de desayunar- decía mientras caminaba-

C. Trunks: Entonces quiero desayunar ahora-decía mirando a su madre –

Bulma: Trunks ya te dije que …

C. Trunks: pero no voy a poder dormir, aunque me vaya a mi cuarto estaré despierto- decía cortando a su madre-

Bulma: cielos Trunks- decía mientras miraba su reloj- bueno ok vayamos a desayunar, yo tampoco podría dormir- decía resignada mientras cambiaban su rumbo hacia la cocina- eres tan terco como…en si no se si como yo o como tu padre- decía mientras despeinaba un poco los cabellos lilas de su pequeño hijo-

¿Y adivinen que?...si aquí termina el 6to capitulo, jejeje no me tarde nada ahora jejeje, aunque se que esta algo corto, pero creanme el próximo no estará tan cortito, y bueno apenas subí anoche el 5to y ya tengo reviews que contestar, ¡que alegría! 0.

Así de una vez empiezo .

Elena: Si en verdad creo que era necesario pero jejeje no es nada a comparación con lo que la mente de Vegueta planea 0.  
Y si esos dos son niños de tener, ya vez que de que se unen para alcanzar algo, ni quien los aguante jajajaja.U

Eli-chan1: jajaja gracias por la comprensión y por lo que leí eres escritora , hummm que interesante y de Gravitation…hummm ¿Cómo se llama tu fic, digo para ver si en una vueltesita puedo leerlo. .

RunlineY: Cielos pero linda (eres niña? Jejeje espero no haberla regado ya .) bueno pues gracias, ese fue un halago para mi, espero que no te hayas decepcionado con este capitulo, jejejeje bueno a mi me gusto aunque me quedara tan corto, es que en si era mucho mas largo pero tuve que dividirlo en dos, así que lo que haga Vegueta lo veras hasta el séptimo capitulo .

Y sin mas por el momento me despido de todos ustedes esperando que pasen un buen fin de semana y que se abriguen si hace frío por que después van a andar como yo, con gripa y afónica TT.

Atte.

Megumi Gabbiani


	7. Estallando

Cap. 7 " Estallando "

Vegueta voló hasta llegar a un claro, en una montaña, al descender dejo a M. Trunks en suelo, el cual estaba cubierto por ojos secas, ramas, piñas de pinos, hierba y tierra, para después voltear a su alrededor, aun se encontraba el cielo oscuro, los rayos del Sol no salían aun, pero eso no significa que él no pudiese ver a su alrededor, ya que después de unos cuantos segundos lo encontró, a unos cuantos pasos se encontraba un lago bastante grande por lo que pudo apreciar, así que sin pensarlo dos veces se acerco al lago hasta llegar a la orilla de este, donde se hincó para tocar las cristalinas aguas de este, y al instante de verificar lo que sospechaba, sonrío con los ojos cerrados, después volvió a incorporarse para regresar hasta donde se encontraba el cuerpo inconsciente de M. Trunks, se agacho y tomo uno de sus pies comenzando a arrástralo hasta llegar nuevamente a la orilla del lago, fue entonces cuando soltó su pie, y espero a ver si este despertaba y al no ver respuesta alguna se inclino para tomarlo nuevamente por la cintura y levantarlo, después comenzó a elevarse nuevamente hasta ubicarse en el centro del lago, estaban como a unos 5 metros de altura, de donde finalmente dejo caer a M. Trunks, y después de un par de minutos este salio del lago, ya que al entra en contacto con la helada agua, sintió como si millones de agujas se le clavaran en todo su cuerpo, por lo cual abrió los ojos repentinamente y nado hasta la superficie para salir del las heladas aguas de este, entonces lo volvió a ver, a unos metros de él, se encontraba la figura de su padre, quien cruzado de brazos y con su acostumbrada sonrisa ladina lo observaba desde arriba. Eso definitivamente era el colmo, lo había vuelto a tratar como a un simple muñeco de trapo y esa maldita sonrisa que se dibujaba en su rostro ¡¿acaso se burlaba de él, no podía soportarlo, así que su ki comenzó a elevarse, mientras empuñaba sus manos.

M. Trunks: ¡Es la última vez que me tratas así! –decía molesto mientras llegaba a la altura de su padre, mirándolo con furia en los ojos- ¡¿Me has oído, ¡No soy un niño, ¡¡NO soy tu hijo!-decía mientras sentía que sus sangre hervía en su cuerpo mojado-

Vegueta:…¿a si?...-decía borrando su sonrisa- ven y convénceme de lo contrario mocoso- decía serio mientras se colocaba en pose de defensa-

Y sin dar pauta a más M. Trunks salio disparado para impactar a su padre, quien lo estaba esperando, comenzando a librar una batalla al parecer pareja, los rayos del sol parecían comenzar a salir de el horizonte, mientras ellos seguían con su batalla. M. Trunks parecía estar reprimiendo aun algo, aunque esto no significa que no se concentrara en su objetivo, el cual era Vegueta, mientras que este no perdía de vista la forma en como su hijo se movía mientras le propinaba golpes y se defendía de los que él le mandaba.

Vegueta: ¿Eso es todo? –decía después de colocar sus brazos en cruz, para evitar un golpe en su rostro- ¡Te has oxidado mucho mocoso! – decía después de impactar su rodilla contra su estomago, provocando que el rostro de M. Trunks hiciera gestos de dolor, los cuales cambiaron instantáneamente mezclándose con una de furia-

M. Trunks: ¡¡CALLATE! ¡¡NO ERES NADIE!- decía antes de volver a lanzarse contra él, propinando golpes y patadas en el cuerpo de este, de los cuales solo unos cuantos acertaban - ¡¡SOLO ERES UN MALDITO BASTARDO! – dicho esto atinaba a darle un fuerte golpe en el rostro, dejando un hilo de sangre correr por el labio de Vegueta- ¡¡NO TIENES DERECHO!- ahora atinaba una patada a unos de los costados de su padre- ¡¡NUNCA AMASTE A MI MADRE NI A MI!

Vegueta: ¡Eres un simple mocoso que no sabe de lo que habla!-dicho esto le propinaba varios golpes en el rostro y estomago de su hijo- ¡¡Golpea con más fuerza! ¡¡Desahoga tu odio contra mí! –le propinaba un fuerte rodillazo en el estomago- ¡¡Vamos pon bien esa maldita guardia!

Ahora el Sol comenzaba a filtrarse en las hojas de los árboles y altos pinos, la fresca brisa golpeaba sus rostros y sus cuerpos que estaban cubiertos de golpes, se podía oir la grave voz de Vegueta quien le exigía mas fuerza en su golpes y hasta cierto punto se podría decir que lo dirigía, por su lado M. Trunks poco a poco comenzaba a desahogarse un poco, cuando alguno de estos estaba cerca del suelo, se formaban densas nubes de polvo, por la velocidad de estos, sus músculos se veían visiblemente tensos, pese a la ropa que ambos portaban, la cual estaba ya húmeda por las perlas de sudor que sus cuerpos desprendían, por el esfuerzo y el ejercicio, la voz demandante de Vegueta se mezclaba entre los árboles, con los trinos de las aves, el susurro del aire y los jadeos de M. Trunks, el cual exhalaba por el duro y rápido combate, al igual que Vegueta. Las perlas de sudor surcaban sus cuerpos, dándoles a sus pieles tonalidades doradas, por los rayos solares, perlas que caían cual gotas de lluvia cuando alguno de ellos caía a la tierra, cubierta de ramas, hojas y demás elementos de ese ecosistema.

El sonido seco que los golpes provocaban no eran nada comparados con los daños que estos dejaban en sus cuerpos, y no solo en estos, si no que en sus corazones también, ya que cada golpe iba cargado de algo, una frustración, un deseo, cada uno con diversas cargas de emociones, ya fueran presentes, pasadas o temores futuros; M. Trunks comenzaba a salirse de control, ya estaba trasformado en súper sayajin, Vegueta observaba como su hijo finalmente podía descargar gran parte de lo que tenía tanto tiempo guardándose dentro de si, tanto en su cuerpo como en su mente y corazón, si una oportunidad de estallar completamente anteriormente, podía observar y reconocer en su hijo el claro y puro deseo de libertad.

M. Trunks sin decir una sola palabra le transmitía parte de su gran desesperación, ahora las preguntas salían sobrando, después de esto tal vez tendrían el tiempo y tal vez la confianza de hablarlo, pero ahora no era ese momento aun. Vegueta sabía que M. Trunks solo quería liberarse como lo hacían los guerreros de su clase, como él mismo lo hacía.

La fuerza impresa en los golpes y las defensas jamás podría ser explicadas con palabras, era tal la velocidad y la energía que despedían que solo con verse y sentirse podrían creerse y entenderse, saber que no era una ilusión si no una realidad, su realidad.

Finalmente M. Trunks cayó al suelo de rodillas, bañado en sudor, con la respiración agitada y el corazón apunto de estallar en su pecho, ya no podía seguir luchando, sus fuerzas se habían terminado, pero pese a todo lo que hizo, aun sentía que una cruel mano le apretaba su corazón, sus ojos se tornaron vidriosos, le quemaban horriblemente, las lagrimas ya no podían seguir siendo detenidas, ya no podía seguir aguantando mas, ya no podía seguir tragándose su dolor, no quiso voltear a ver a su padre, a quien sentía a poco metros frente a él, no soportaría ver otra vez esa sonrisa burlona en su rostro, no quería ver el desprecio en su rostro, apretó entonces con fuerza sus puños al igual que sus ojos, tratando de impedir vanamente que las lagrimas parasen, fue entonces que golpeo fuertemente la tierra al par que dejaba escapar un grito que estremecería a cualquier ser vivo. Ahora que pasaría, se pregunto mientras seguía con los ojos fuertemente cerrados,¿su padre lo humillaría, ¿lo mataría por su debilidad, por haber deshonrado su preciado legado? ¿O simplemente lo dejaría ahí?.

Vegueta: Bien hecho –decía en susurro mientras se agachaba para tocar su hombro- ahora…habla – decía en un tono serio pero tranquilo, pudo observar como su hijo levantaba su rostro con las marcas de las lagrimas en el, sus ojos abierto llenos de asombro- suéltalo todo – sus ojos color azabaches concentraban en los azules de su hijo- ¿Por qué actuabas así? –decía con un tono tan cercano a la preocupación que dejaría a cualquiera en shock-

M. Trunks: …no…no lo entenderías- decía a la vez que volvía a agachar la cabeza, apretando nuevamente sus ojos, aun no cesaban sus lagrimas- …nadie lo entendería, lo que es vivir ansiando…

Vegueta: …tener un padre a quien le importes- acompletaba en tono serio de manera sistemática, mientras observaba como su hijo volvía a levantar la cabeza- …¿crees que no lo se?...- observaba seriamente a M. Trunks, quien lo miraba incrédulo-…por si no lo sabes, mi padre me regalo a Freezer, nunca se preocupo realmente por mi, solo le orgullecia mi nivel de poder – decía mientras tomaba asiento en una roca no muy lejos de M. Trunks, sin ver a su hijo-…así que se lo que es crecer sin unos, la diferencia entre nosotros es que mi madre solo me tuvo, jamás la conocí, siempre estuve solo, mientras que tu has tenido a Bulma junto a ti, y según tengo entendido, también a Gohan- volteaba a ver a M. Trunks quien aun estaba de rodillas al suelo, solo que ahora estaba erguido, atento a su padre- pero ese, no es el tema .

M. Trunks: …ha…háblame de eso…-decía serio con cierto temblor en la voz-

Vegueta: …hum… -observaba el rostro de su hijo, sus lagrimas habían cesado, pero sus ojos aun se veían rojos- solo… si tu lo haces primero- decía seriamente-

M. Trunks: …odio mi tiempo…-hacía una pausa para poder sentarse en el suelo, extendiendo sus piernas-

Vegueta: ¿A tu tiempo o a mi?- dijo secamente mientras sentía una extraña ansiedad-

M. Trunks: …odio el no haber tenido la oportunidad que esta teniendo mi yo, de esta era, el haber crecido teniéndote cerca, el haber matado a Gohan, el que pese a que siempre vivió defendiendo a muchos y enfrentando a los malditos androides…, muchas personas de mi tiempo lo tienen como algo peor que un ladrón, peor aun que los mismos androides…

Vegueta: ¿Mataste a Gohan? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –decía alzando inquisitivamente una ceja, mirándolo a su vez incrédulo-

M. Trunks: No con mis propias manos, pero por mi culpa lo mataron, si yo… si yo no hubiera sido tan débil, él…tal vez estaría vivo, no se si lo sepas, pero él siempre me protegía – decía volviendo a sentir como las lagrimas escocían sus ojos- aun cuando peleábamos con los androides, él me cuidaba, siempre me dijo que yo era la esperanza del futuro, por eso evitaba que peleara, pero por eso…por mi debilidad murió, solo y entre las ruinas de la ciudad destrozada , mi maldito destino no me dejo ni siquiera decirle adiós, ni agradecerle nada, yo siempre creí que entre los dos acabaríamos con esos malditos androides- sentía como en su garganta se formaba un molesto nudo, provocando que sus voz temblara- por eso odio mi vida, odio ser el único sobreviviente, él único que no teme hablar de lo que paso, el único que parece recordarlo- de su garganta ahora solo salía un hilo de voz mientras pasaba una mano desde su frente hasta alisar su cabello hacia atrás, el cual volvía a su rostro- ahora siento que no tengo una razón para vivir, no sabes cuanto odio la hipocresía que hay en la oficina, siento que solo sirvo para pelear, me sentí tan libre al hacerlo el día de hoy, en ese momento no importaban los tontos e inútiles modales empresariales y la farsa que debía aguantar en el trabajo, por eso lo deje, era algo tan falso, tan hipócrita y vano, todos lo eran…

Vegueta: ¿Tu madre también? – preguntaba serio mientras observaba el cielo –

M. Trunks: … ella ah decidido olvidar lo que paso y actuar como si todo se fuera a arreglara, a veces siento que ella…

Vegueta: es fuerte, tu madre es la mujer mas extraordinaria que existe, por eso la elegí como mi compañera- decía observando como las nubes pasaban lentamente por el cielo azul- tu problema es que no sabes seguir adelante como ella, …aun no encuentras tu camino, dices que todo lo que te rodea en tu tiempo es falso e hipócrita, ¿Qué me dices acerca del cariño de tu madre, hablas de que por tu culpa Gohan murió, pero…¿no fue él, quien decidió morir por el futuro, por tu futuro, dices odiar no tener la oportunidad de Trunks, pero ¿ como sabes eso, si te cierras tu solo toda ventana a tu alcance, eres listo por ser hijo mío y de Bulma, pero tanta tontería te ah cerrado puertas que podrías ver si tan solo abrieras los ojos, creo que es un mal de familia, yo mismo viví así por muchos años hasta que conocí a Kakarotto y a tu madre, gracias a ellos …- meditaba un poco lo que iba a decir mientras lo miraba de reojo por un momento, para después volver a concentrar su vista en el despejado cielo- …se que no solo soy el príncipe de los súper sayajins, uno de los guerreros mas fuertes y el de mayor rango, si no que me enseñaron que puedo ser algo mas que eso- se levantaba para verlo a los ojos y colocar sus manos sobre los hombros de su hijo quien lo miraba asombrado- tu eres mi hijo, y eso no cambiara en ninguna línea de tiempo, y yo ya tengo una idea para que puedas tener esa oportunidad que tanto anhelas, solo espera aquí, tengo algo que hacer antes- después de decir esto lo soltaba y comenzaba a elevarse por los aires sin mirar hacia a tras-

Y aquí….si aquí termina el séptimo capitulo, se que muchos de los que me han leído anteriormente, van a creer que va a temblar o a llover hasta inundar Guadalajara, jejejeje por que eh subido 3 capítulos seguidos, pero es que eh tenido tiempo de hacerlo y como ya lo tengo escrito en un libreta, y solo tengo que pasarlo a computadora, pues no me tardo mucho que digamos, aunque si quiero advertir que el próximo capitulo es muy largo así que me tardare mi tiempo, pero ya saben que los milagros suelen suceder . ( no los esperen tan seguidos ¬¬.)

Y bueno con alegría veo que ya tengo reviews, así que los contestare de una vez .

cali-kun : Wow que bueno que te encantará jejeje y bueno no te preocupes por lo del review, mas vale tarde que nunca .

Y si ya sabes lo lindo y tierno de Vegueta jajaja si sabía que a alguien iba a sorprender el hecho de que actualizara tan rápido, jejeje .U

Eli-chan1: Ni yo creía hacerlo tan pronto, y bueno aquí tienes la continuación, y referente a lo de tu fic, ya me daré mi vueltesita por Gravitation y un vez mas gracias por tus comentarios .

P.d. que es "dewa matta"?

RunlineY: Bueno si, si, pero ya ni modo jejeje .U además es bueno dejarlos con ganas de más o.

Elena: Si verdad, ese hombre es la delicadeza hecha hombre jajaja

Y sin mas por el momento me despido de todos, esperando verlos o bien leerlos mas tarde.

Atte:

Megumi Gabbiani


	8. Vegueta, parte de sus ideas y reacciones

Cap. 8 " Vegueta, parte de sus ideas y reacciones "

Vegueta había llegado ya hasta la casa Goku, el cual se encontraba sentado a la mesa dominando de devorar, digo de terminarse su desayuno, al igual que su familia, bueno aunque Goten no se encontraba del todo despierto aun, Goku llego a preguntarse si su pequeño hijo estaba enfermo o hechizado, pero después recordó que todo eso era mas bien por esa maquina que le habían regalado en su pasado cumpleaños. Mientras tanto Vegueta descendió a la tierra y comenzó a caminar hacía la puerta de la casa, con una sonrisa en su rostro, ya que podía sentir el ki de toda la familia, lo cual le ayudaba en su plan, así que abrió la puerta y entro a la casa como si se tratase de la suya, dirigiéndose al comedor donde lo miraban algo intrigados, con excepción de Goten, quien claro estaba mas dormido que despierto.

Vegueta: Kakarotto, Gohan, afuera …¡Ya! –decía demandante ante la cara sorprendida de Gohan, mientras volteaba a ver a su padre en respuesta de lo que pasaba, el cual solo ladeaba la cabeza, pero al recordar el despliegue de energías que sintió en la mañana, las cuales pudo reconocer como de Vegueta y Mirai Trunks, además de ver las ropas sucias y algo maltrechas de Vegueta, se quedo pensando que podría estar pasando, así que solo movía la cabeza en forma de negación hacia la interrogante mirada de su hijo, mientras tanto Goten comía de manera pasada y automática un plato de avena con los ojos entreabiertos y claro, la cara de absoluta incredulidad de Milk-

Milk: ¡¿Qué! – gritaba mientras se levantaba de su silla con su seño completamente fruncido- ¡¿Cómo te atreves!

Goku: ¿Qué es lo que pasa Vegueta? –decía serio, mientras colocaba una mano en el hombro de su mujer, para que se tranquilizara-

Vegueta: Se los diré afuera, así que muévete y trae a ese mocoso contigo –decía mientras miraba a Gohan, pero ninguno de los mencionado parecía entender la urgencia de él- ¡Vamos, que no tengo todo el día!- decía molesto mientras se dirigía a la puerta de la casa-

Milk: ¿Pero que demonios le pasa? –decía molesta mientras observaba como Goku y Gohan se levantaban de sus lugares- ¿Y ustedes a donde creen que van? ¬ ¬

Goku: Milk, debemos ver que es lo que pasa, recuerda que cuando Vegueta viene solo, no viene a perder tiempo, debe ser algo relacionado con lo de la llegada de Trunks del futuro a la corporación- decía antes de cruzar la puerta de su casa-

Milk: Esto no es posible –decía de mala gana, para después voltear a ver su hijo menor quien parecía no haber notado nada de lo anterior, ya que seguía desayunando con los ojos entreabiertos- lo repito, esto no es posible – se llevaba una mano hasta la cabeza para masajearla un poco con unos dedos-

Mientras tanto, ya afuera de la casa Vegueta los esperaba de brazos cruzados con su habitual cara de pocos amigos.

Vegueta: ¡¿Creen que tengo todo el maldito día! –

Goku: Tranquilo Vegueta, ya estamos aquí, ahora dinos que es lo que pasa, ¿esto tiene que ver con Trunks verdad, ¿acaso el futuro peligra nuevamente? –decía serio mientras Gohan se dedicaba solo a observar atentamente –

Vegueta: Cállate y respondeme una cosa, cuando Namekusei exploto, tengo entendido que mandaron a todos lo parientes de esa lagartija a otro planeta ¿cierto? – decía mientras Goku asentía seriamente- ahora, ¿Cómo lo localizarías si no pudieras usar la telé transportación?

Goku: ¿uh?...¿Sin usar la telé transportación? – levantaba una ceja mientras lo miraba interrogante?- bueno… no se, tal vez iría con Bulma para que hiciera una maquina que me ayudara a localizarlo, pero para que quieres…- sin embargo no podía terminar de formular su pregunta-

Vegueta: Dende es mas chico que tu, ¿cierto? -preguntaba mientras miraba a Gohan, quien solo asentía sin entender gran cosa de lo que pasaba- Muy bien, ahora Kakarotto, quiero que vallas a ver a esa lagartija y ambos vallan con Bulma, para que encuentren las coordenadas exactas del nuevo Nameku- terminaba de decir cuando podía observar por la cara de Goku, que este se preparaba para hacer una pregunta, lo cual no le permitiría- No Kakarotto, no tengo tiempo ni la paciencia para explicarte, aun tengo que hacer, ya después veré como le hago para que entiendas, lo mejor será que se lo explique a Gohan, para que este te lo explique- después volteaba a ver a Gohan con cara de asesino mal pagado, o sea la normal .U-

Gohan: ¿si, Sr. Vegueta?-decía con una gota de sudor en su frente-

Vegueta: Tu vienes conmigo, y mas te vale no llenarme de preguntas mocoso – decía mientras comenzaba a elevarse- ¡¿Qué es lo que esperas! –gritaba molesto al ver que Gohan seguía con los pies en la tierra-

Gohan: Eh.. ¡Si, ya voy! –dicho esto se elevaba para así seguir a Vegueta, quien había emprendido el vuelo en cuanto Gohan despego los pies de la tierra, dejando atrás a un Goku bastante confundido-

Goku: ¿Y ahora que estará pasando? –dicho esto se acercaba a la ventana, desde la cual podía ver el comedor, asomándose por esta – Milk, voy al templo sagrado, después regreso – decía con una sonrisa mientras se rascaba un poco la cabeza rogando que su esposa no estallase, como era habitual cuando se iba-

Milk:¡¿Qué!¡¿Y Gohan! –decía mientras lo miraba con ojos de asesina - ¿¡Ya vas a llevarlo con ese rebelde sin causa?

Goku: ¿Rebelde? –decía mirándola extrañado- No hablas de Piccoro ¿verdad?

Milk: ¿Quién mas a de ser? ¬ ¬

Goku: ¿Piccoro es un rebelde? –decía aun confundido- no te entiendo, pero no, Gohan no se va conmigo

Milk: Que bueno, por que el día de hoy tiene una cita con Videl y no podemos dejar que la deje plantada por andar con ese monstruo – decía sonriente mientras cruzaba sus brazos-

Goku: eh… bueno… en si Gohan se fue con Vegueta – decía mientras se escabullía –

Milk: ¡¿Qué!- volteaba para ver hacia donde estaba Goku, pero este ya no estaba, y al acercarse rápidamente a la ventana, veía un punto a lo lejos - ¡Goku! ¡Vuelve acá de inmediato!- gritaba en vano – ya arreglare cuentas contigo cuando regreses –murmuraba mientras se daba la vuelta, para después dirigirse a la mesa donde Goten yacía dormido sobre su plato de avena- y me asegurare de esconder ese artefacto del demonio –decía mirando a su hijo profundamente dormido y embarrado de avena-

Mientras tanto Mirai Trunks seguía recostado sobre el pasto observando el cielo azul, ahora no solo había dejado de sentir ese presión en su pecho, si no que se encontraba cómodo y tranquilo, meditando un poco lo que había pasado.

M. Trunks: ¿A dónde habrá ido? –susurraba mientras cerraba momentáneamente los ojos, dejando que su rostro y sus cabellos fueran acariciados por la suave brisa de la montaña- ¿Qué es lo que esta tramando? – volvía a susurrar quedamente, pero después sentía como dos ki's se acercaban a toda velocidad hasta la montaña, por lo cual se incorporaba rápidamente hasta quedar de pie- Son mi padre y… -en ese momento aparecía Vegueta seguido de Gohan quien vestía un pants gris y una playera negra- ¿Gohan?

Gohan: Hola Trunks –decía sonriente mientras descendía-

Vegueta: Vamos a acampar el día de hoy –decía mientras Gohan y M. Trunks volteaban a verlo incrédulo- así que ustedes dos vallan y busquen comida y leña para el fuego

M. Trunks: ¿Acampar? –decía incrédulo-

Vegueta: Si, ¡y no es una pregunta, si no una orden mía! ¡Así que muevance por que tengo hambre –decía con cara de… bueno ya saben, la de ¡No pienso dar pie a replicas! .U-

Gohan: ¿Y usted que hará? –decía mientras miraba a Vegueta-

Vegueta: ¡Matarlos, si no se mueven! –gritaba amenazante –

Gohan: humo….ok, ok, iremos por leña y por comida – dicho esto caminaba hacía el bosque seguido por M. Trunks-

Ambos estaban caminando mientras recogían algo de leña por el camino, en un incomodo silencio, que fue roto hasta que llegaron a las orillas de un lago. (Si es el lago en donde Vegueta lanzo a M. Trunks .U)

Gohan: Creo que podríamos llevar pescado, ¿Qué me dices Trunks? –decía mientras dejaba en el suelo la leña que cargaba en los brazos –

M. Trunks: Esta bien-decía mientras observaba como Gohan se deshacía de su playera, dejándola caer al suelo junto a la leña-

Gohan: Desde chico mi papá me decía que eso te hacía fuerte –decía sonriente mientras se quitaba su pants- y es algo que esta comprobado científicamente

M. Trunks: eh…si –decía un tanto incomodo mientras dejaba también la leña en el suelo-

Gohan: ¿pasa algo? –decía mirando a M. Trunks, él cual pese a verse mas relajado, no había hablado gran cosa con él-

M. Trunks: No…nada –decía mientras se acercaba al lago, mirándolo de reojo-

Gohan: ¿te incomoda? –decía refiriéndose obviamente a que desvistiera frente a él- ¿el que me quite la ropa?

M. Trunks: No, esta bien, solo estoy confundido por lo que hace mi padre- decía mientras entraba al lago, sintiendo como el agua se había calentado un poco con los rayos del sol- Te ayudare a conseguirlos

Gohan: Muy bien – se apresuraba a quitarse las calcetas, para tirarse al lago - ¿sabes pescar así Trunks? –decía observando a M. Trunks quien aun no se sumergía –

M. Trunks: si, aunque solo lo hice una vez –decía con cierta nostalgia para después sumergirse en el agua-

Gohan: humo ok – dicho esto él también se sumergía para buscar su desayuno-

Al poco tiempo cada uno emergía a la superficie, sacando sus pescados, el de Gohan era un poco mas chico que los dos que cargaba M. Trunks, el cual lo miraba un tanto extrañado, ya que su antiguo maestro era de un excelente apetito. Al llegar a la orilla del lago Gohan trataba de estilar un poco su cabello para después empezar a vestirse.

Gohan: Supongo que uno es para Vegueta – decía mientras se ponía su playera- a no ser que estés tan hambriento –decía con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba para ponerse las calcetas-

M. Trunks: yo…este, si es para él –decía mientras se sonrojaba un poco por el comentario – oye… Gohan –decía quedamente mientras Gohan terminaba de ponerse sus calcetas-

Gohan: si, dime –decía mientras tomaba uno de sus tenis-

M. Trunks: yo… lamento no haberte contestado ayer – decía serio y con un deje de pena en su voz –

Gohan: No, no te preocupes-decía mientras terminaba de ajustarse las agujetas de su tenis – al parecer estabas un poco ausente jejeje –decía mientras lo miraba de reojo, ciertamente lo sentía mas relajado que cuando visito a Bulma en busca de su hermanito- por cierto Trunks, tengo una duda –decía mientras tomaba su otro tenis –

M. Trunks: ¿si? –decía serio –

Gohan: ¿eres tu el mismo que estuvo con nosotros en la batalla contra Cell?-decía mientras ataba sus agujetas –

M. Trunks: si, soy el mismo-decía serio mientras observaba como Gohan se incorporaba asegurándose de que sus tenis estuvieran bien sujetos-

Gohan: Si, de alguna manera lo sospechaba –decía sonriente para después tomar con una mano su pescado y con el otro brazo toda la leña- estas muy cargado así que yo me llevare la leña –decía sonriente en respuesta a la cara de inconformidad que había visto cuando tomo también la parte que él traía-

M. Trunks:…si esta bien –decía mientras volvía a ver el tamaño que tenía el pescado de Gohan, lo cual no paso desapercibido por Gohan-

Gohan: Es por que ya desayune algo en mi casa –decía alegre para después hacerle una seña con los ojos de que debía regresar- por cierto Trunks, ¿sabes que es lo que esta tramando Vegueta? –decía mientras caminaban a la par, observándolo de reojo-

M. Trunks: no, …yo creí que tu sabrías –decía con un deje de sorpresa en su voz-

Gohan: No, yo no se nada, el día de hoy, solo llego a la casa y nos saco a mi papá y a mi de la casa y…- no pudo seguir su anécdota ya que observo como M. Trunks había dejado de caminar, quedándose estático con los ojos abiertos cual platos - ¿pasa algo? –preguntaba alzando una ceja mientras lo observaba aun inmóvil-

M. Trunks: ¿El Sr. Goku…esta…esta vivo? –decía en la misma pose mientras Gohan recordaba que cuando M. Trunks se fue, su padre había muerto en la batalla con Cell-

Gohan: ¡Oh es cierto!-decía con una sonrisa mientras le indicaba con la cabeza que siguieran caminando- Mi padre esta vivo, en si creía que ya lo sabías por su ki, pero supongo que como hemos estado en paz y no lo eleva no lo hayas detectado- decía sonriente mientras era observado por un sorprendido M. Trunks- déjame ver… hum si, lo revivimos… hum no, mas bien revivió, gracias a que un ser supremo le dio su vida, para que mi padre pudiera volver a luchar en contra de… humo bueno…-medito un poco como explicarle lo que había pasado- no se exactamente como explicártelo, pero han pasado muchas cosas, hace unos años tuvimos que enfrentarnos contra un enemigo muy poderoso, Majin Boo, y fue una batalla muy difícil, mas que la de Cell, yo casi muero en una de las batallas contra uno de sus seguidores, Vegueta y mi papá pelearon el uno contra el otro, ya que tu padre se dejó poseer por un mago que debía despertar a Majin Boo, a cambio de pelear contra mi papá – decía serio-

M. Trunks: ¿Mi padre? –decía mas incrédulo-

Gohan: Si y… bueno según me contó Goten, después Vegueta se revelo contra ese mago y decidió luchar contra Majin Boo, después de dejarlos inconscientes, a él y al pequeño Trunks- decía mientras M. Trunks sonreía levemente- dando finalmente su vida, en vano ya que no pudo acabar con Majin Boo, pero le dio tiempo al Sr. Piccoro de llevarse a los niños al templo de Kamisama – al decir esto M. Trunks se estremeció de imaginar a su padre dando la vida por salvar a la Tierra-

M. Trunks: Y hace cuanto lo revivieron –decía serio mientras miraba el suelo-

Gohan: Pues lo revivieron para terminar la pelea, después de revivir a mi padre, al final tuvieron que usar la energía de la gran Genki dama para poder vencer a Majin Boo y la Tierra volvió a tener paz –decía mientras se acercaban al lugar donde Vegueta esperaba sentado en una roca-

Vegueta: Ya era hora –decía de mala gana mientras Gohan dejaba la leña en el suelo para después prenderla con un rayo de energía-

Gohan: es que este lugar esta algo alejado del lago –decía mientras arreglaba su pescado-

Vegueta: a mi solo me interesa el hecho de que tengo hambre, tal vez tu no lo tengas pero yo si tengo y mucha, ya que el estomago de un gran guerrero como yo se despierta con el ejercicio- decía mientras observaba como Gohan arreglaba los pescados, para después ensartar cada uno en una estaca- espero que no tarden demasiado –decía mientras M. Trunks los colocaba al fuego-y de antemano les advierto que ese es el mío- decía mientras apuntaba el mas grande de los tres –

Gohan: Si, como diga – decía con una gota de sudor en su frente al igual que M. Trunks-

Los pescados se cocinaron al fuego de la gran hoguera mientras otro incomodo silencio reinaba en el ambiente, lo cual empezaba a desesperar a Vegueta, mientras Mirai Trunks estaba como hipnotizado por las brazas del fuego y Gohan los observaba a ambos mientras se preguntaba el por que de Vegueta de tener con él un campamento y no solo con M. Trunks, ¿será a caso que M. Trunks necesitaba también de un amigo como él, bueno fuera lo que fuera ya estaba ahí y estaba decidido a hacer el ambiente menos tenso.

Gohan: Sr. Vegueta …-hacía una pequeña pausa para pensar mejor su pregunta-

Vegueta: ¿Qué quieres?- contestaba secamente mientras lo miraba de reojo-

Gohan: Me estaba preguntando la razón de haberme…- pero nuevamente Vegueta no dejaba que terminaran de preguntarle, no sin antes observarlo con su angelical cara de asesino mal pagado, mientras M. Trunks había volteado a verlos – eh… bueno…- decía un tanto nervioso por la mirada de Vegueta-

Vegueta: ¿Alguna vez has culpado a Goten o a Trunks de tu patético nivel de pelea? –decía serio mientras lo miraba severamente-

Gohan: Claro que no, nunca –decía firmemente aunque un poco extrañado por la pregunta- ¿Por qué lo pregunta, yo estoy conciente de que después de la batalla contra Cell deje de entrenar como se debe, pero no es secreto el que a mi no me divierta tanto como a ustedes el pelear, mucho menos en periodos de paz como los que tenemos ahora, sin embargo- hacía una pausa y podía observar directamente a Vegueta- después de lo que paso contra Majin Boo, me di cuenta de que es necesario estar siempre listo y la verdad me sorprendió de sobre manera que Goten y Trunks pudieran convertirse en súper sayajins a una edad tan chica, me ví realmente impactado, en verdad los dos tenían un muy buen nivel de pela

M. Trunks: ¿Cómo? –susurraba asombrado- ¿esos niños pueden…? –preguntaba sorprendido mirando a Gohan y as su padre-

Gohan: Si, yo también me impresione mucho, ambos son muy fuertes y se divierten mucho midiendo sus fuerzas –le decía M. Trunks con una sonrisa –aun así Sr. Vegueta- volteaba para ver a Vegueta, quien comprobaba si su pescado ya estaba listo- no se por que me pregunta eso, ¿acaso no se han vuelto a quejar de que ya no juego con ellos? –preguntaba mientras se cruzaba de brazos-

Vegueta: algo así, pero era mas bien por otro motivo- miraba de reojo a M. Trunks mientras tomaba su pescado, el cual al fin estaba listo-

M. Trunks: ¿uh? – al notar las intenciones de su padre, se tornaba un poco nervioso, él bien sabía que con esa pregunta se refería a él y no a su contraparte-

Gohan: Ah ya veo – notaba el gesto de Vegueta y comenzaba a entender un poco- pues sinceramente debería disculparme con ellos, ya que para mi el pequeño Trunks se convirtió en un hermanito como lo es Goten, es solo que ahora con la universidad me es mas difícil jugar con ellos, ya que me mantiene mas ocupado –decía para después tomar su pescado-

Vegueta: es un mocoso tonto- decía después de pasar bocado- aun no entiende muchas cosas y suele confundir la cosas, tal y como Bulma- decía con una sonrisa ladina, refiriéndose mas a Mirai Trunks que a el Chibi-

M. Trunks solo fruncía el ceño, para después tomar su pescado, era obvio que se refería a él, ante todo esto Gohan solo sonrió, ya que la escena era bastante cómica. Y así pasaron el desayuno en un ambiente callado, pero sin llegar a ser tenso, cuando Vegueta estaba terminando su gran pescado Gohan observo como este se levantaba y arrimaba un termo junto a unos vasos.

Vegueta: yo conseguí algo de tomar –decía mientras llenaba tres vasos con agua- aunque hubiera preferido otra cosa .

Gohan: Muchas gracias Sr. Vegueta –decía mientras recibía el vaso que le ofrecía Vegueta- supongo que no debo preguntar ¿verdad? U

Vegueta: exacto –decía sin mucho interés para después mirar a su hijo- ¿Y tu que? ¿No lo quieres? –decía amenazante ante lo cual M. Trunks, solo atinaba a asentir un tanto sorprendido- ¿Por qué pones esa cara, jamás has tomado agua? –decía mientras alzaba un ceja de manera inquisitiva mientras seguía extendiéndole el vaso-

M. Trunks: No, no es eso- tomaba el vaso para después observar el agua que contenía-

Vegueta: ¡¿Y Ahora que! ¿¡Acaso crees que esta envenenada!-decía con una vena palpitando en su cabeza mientras Gohan escupía repentinamente el agua que tomaba- ¡¿Y ahora tu que tienes! ¡¿CREES ESO MOCOSO!– decía mas molesto mientras Gohan negaba con la cabeza de manera nerviosa, para después volver a servirse-

M. Trunks: No, es solo que…no me lo esperaba – decía un poco apenado-

Gohan: jejejeje, si eso jejeje Uu

Vegueta: ¡¿Y tu de que te ríes!- se volteaba violentamente hacía Gohan, quien ya sudaba frío-

Gohan: No, nada , nada jejeje, ¡oh! miren nada mas la hora – decía nerviosamente el reloj de su muñeca- Videl me espera en su casa para ir a buscar un libro a la ciudad- se levantaba para comenzar a elevarse- Fue un placer, este nos vemos Trunks, cuando gustes puedes ir a mi casa, este jejeje adiós Sr. Vegueta- dicho esto se alejaba rápidamente-

Vegueta: grrrr, mocoso del demonio –decía observando como se alejaba-

M. Trunks: …pa…padre…-susurraba en forma casi inaudible-

Vegueta: ¿uh? –volteaba a verlo, ciertamente M. Trunks no lo había llamado así desde que llego, y obviamente sentía un extraño calor en su ser, cosa que obviamente no demostró- ¿Qué quieres?

M. Trunks: es solo que…-bajaba la mirada hasta el vaso ahora vacío mientras sentía la mirada de su padre-

Vegueta: ¿Qué? –decía mientras arqueaba una ceja- ¿piensas decirlo este siglo? –decía en tono de burla-

M. Trunks: Tu dijiste que…-seguía con la mirada en su vaso mientras sus cabellos negros formaba una cortina que le impedía a Vegueta ver de lleno el rostro de su hijo-

Vegueta: como Bulma, siempre que quieren preguntarme algo personal se van por las ramas- decía en susurro, mientras observaba confundido a su hijo, hasta recordar cierto pacto que habían hecho- ¿es sobre mi niñez? –decía serio, mientras observaba como su hijo asentía levemente- ¿creíste que no cumpliría mi palabra?- decía mientras su hijo apartaba un mechón de su rostro para colocarlo detrás de su oído- nunca eh faltado a mi palabra –decía serio- solo esperaba hacerlo mas tarde, no creí que ese entupido hijo de Kakarotto huyera

M. Trunks: ¿Ya lo tenías todo planeado?

Vegueta: Casi, ¿Por qué te sorprendes, yo soy el príncipe de los sayajins y soy capaz de eso y mas ¬ ¬

M. Trunks: yo…no dije lo contrario

Vegueta: Ok…como sea, mejor comencemos ¿o quieres preguntar algo antes?-decía mientras se sentaba en el pasto-

M. Trunks: bueno…- lo meditaba un momento, y si había algo que le daba curiosidad- el otro día, cuando me duche en la cámara de gravedad, vi que hay un cajón que tiene llave, ¿Qué hay adentro? –preguntaba mientras tomaba asiento cerca de su padre-

Vegueta:…eso no te importa…-decía secamente- no hay nada importante, olvídalo y como veo que no tienes mas que preguntar comenzare con mi parte del trato – decía sin ver a su hijo-

Flash Back

En un gran castillo se puede apreciar a un pequeño niño con cola, ropas reales y cabello negro en punta, que se encontraba en un rincón oscuro de una de las habitaciones vacías del castillo, que tenía un gran tragaluz en el techo, dejando filtrarse la poca luz que desprendían las estrellas, a lo lejos se podían escuchar las estridentes y molestas risas, la música una que otra pelea de borrachos, desde que recordaba siempre era igual cuando se lograba una nueva conquista, y el niño de apenas 5 años se encontraba con la vista perdida en el hermoso cielo estrellado que veía por el tragaluz, era tan bello, tan pacifico, tan real y a la vez tan lejano de su propia realidad que no podía dejar de admirarlo sin perderse en el, de pronto oyó como unas pisadas caminaban hasta la habitación, y para no ser visto el pequeño se escondía en la oscuridad que reinaba detrás de un pilar, entonces la gran puerta tallada fue abierta, dando paso a uno de los súbditos mas fieles y viejos de el rey, el cual llevaba el titulo de ser su padre, este se acerco a la luz que se filtraba por el tragaluz y a los pocos segundos, la figura de su padre hizo aparición en la habitación, manteniéndose un tanto alejado de la tenue luz, aun así es pequeño pudo ver las ropas reales que su padre solía llevar.

Súbdito: Su majestad, eh llevado la carta a la "Sra"- decía después de hacer una reverencia y quedar con una rodilla al suelo y la cabeza baja, como era la costumbre-

King Vegueta: ¿Cuál fue su respuesta? –decía fríamente-

Súbdito: Acepto, sin dudarlo –decía aun agachado-

King Vegueta: Claro, si ya sabía que debía haber al menos una neurona en esa rebelde cabellera- decía mientras se acerca a la luz, dejando ver una sonrisa en sus labios-

Para ese momento el niño, ya sabía de que mujer hablaban, puesto que solo existía una mujer que podría tener el titulo de "Sra." y esa era su madre y aunque no la conocía y jamás la había visto, él solía soñar con ella, que de alguna forma ella se interesaba por él. Al menos mas que su propio padre, todo esto debido a que en cada cumpleaños, ella le mandaba una nota con la palabra "Felicidades príncipe", con una hermosa caligrafía, la cual le leía es viejo que ahora hablaba con su padre, pero cada que este se enteraba de las notas, tachaba a su madre de hipócrita y débil, repitiéndole miles de veces, que su madre solo lo hacía por formalismo y siempre le exigía que las quemara, sin embargo él siempre las conservaba, todo esto con ayuda de ese anciano, ese maldito anciano que ahora hablaba de ella y de un trato que había trazado su padre con ella, lo cual no era buen indicio. Desde que recordaba el pequeño, siempre buscaba enterarse de ella escondiéndose en los rincones oscuros, todo con tal de oír sobre ella, todo con tal de saber un poco de ella.

Súbdito: A mi si me sorprendió su majestad, ya que ella…- pero no terminaba de hablar cuando el rey acertaba una fuerte patada contra las costillas de aquel anciano de larga barba-

King Vegueta: Cállate miserable gusano- decía con el rostro fruncido por el desprecio- no eres nadie para opinar acerca de los asuntos de la familia rea, todos saben de sobra que una mujer solo sirve para procrear, divertir a los hombre y de vez en cuando para combatir, ella ah cumplido – decía con desprecio- no hace ni hará nada mas.

Súbdito: pero su majestad, ahora que ella ah renunciado al joven príncipe, ella…

King Vegueta: vuelve a ser, no mas que una guerrera de clase alta –decía después de girarse para darle la espalda al anciano quien permanecía inmóvil, con el rostro contorsionado por el dolor de sus costillas- ahora largo, ve y celebra con los demás –decía serio- después manda a el grupo de Bardack al siguiente planeta

Súbdito: su hijo esta a punto de nacer mi Sr. –decía aun inclinado-

King Vegueta: eso no es de mi incumbencia, debe nacer igual de inútil que Raditz, no sabe procrear hijos fuertes

Súbdito: ¿Usted, no ira a ver a…

King Vegueta: No tengo a que ir, si no fui al nacimiento del mío, ¿Cómo osas insinuar que iré a ver a ese maldito mocoso? –dicho esto se giraba para verlo con el ceño fruncido-

Súbdito: Pero la prin…- más nuevamente no terminaba de hablar ya que el soberano asestaba una brutal patada contra su rostro, rompiéndole el labio-

King Vegueta: No se te ocurra volver a mencionar a ESA, sabes que esta prohibido en este castillo –dicho esto se marchaba sin voltear a ver, como el anciano luchaba por levantarse del suelo-

Después de unos minutos de que el anciano salio de la habitación, el pequeño príncipe salía de su escondite y después de asegurarse de que el pasillo estaba libre de cualquier alma, comenzó a correr como si de eso dependiera su joven vida, hasta llegar a su gran habitación, donde se encerró para después sacar una cajita de plata y oro blanco donde guardaba las preciadas notas de su madre, no eran muchas, solo 5 notas y un sobre que aun no había abierto, ya que le había llegado apenas esa misma mañana, las tomo todas y las aventó al suelo con rabia mientras miraba esa hermosa letra que tantas veces lo había hecho sentir amado.

Vegueta: Renuncio…-susurraba mientras sentía como sus tiernos ojos azabaches le escocían de sobremanera-¡él tenía razón, jamás me quisiste!–le gritaba a las notas esparcidas por el suelo, para después dirigirse al balcón de su alcoba, para observar el cielo aun plagado por estrellas- nunca …nunca se lo perdonare- decía mirando de reojo con desprecio las notas de su madre, mientras se enjuagaba las pocas lagrimas que se le habían escapado- jamás volveré a ser tan débil, por que es lo único que me dejaste

Fin del Flash Back

Vegueta: …desde entonces mi único….¿consuelo?-era salir al espacio y matar –decía concentrado en el cielo azul que de vez en cuando albergaba alguna nube blanca-

M. Trunks: ¿Quién era Bardack? –decía mientras observaba a su padre-

Vegueta: creo que era el nombre del padre de Kakarotto- decía sin interés-

M. Trunks: ¿Y que relación tenía …hum…-meditaba un poco en como referirse

a el antiguo rey de Vejitasei (ok, a su abuelo, pero no iba a llamarlo así ¬ ¬.)-

Vegueta: No lo se, jamás volví a oír de la madre de Kakarotto, solo se que al parecer murió al darlo a luz, o algo así dijo Raditz, el hermano mayor de Kakarotto- dicho esto se levantaba siendo observado por su hijo- creo que es hora de buscar ..- pero en ese momento se oía un tenue timbre, y lo siguiente que vio M. Trunks, fue como las mejillas de su padre se tornaban de un leve color carmesí, a la vez que tensaba todo su cuerpo- ¡Diablos!- murmuraba mientras acercaba su muñeca a la altura de su rostro, para después apretar un botos que parpadeaba constantemente en el reloj que este traía en su muñeca- ¿si? –decía lo mas bajo que podía, pero aun así M. Trunks lograba oírlo-

Bulma: Vegie, ya tenemos listo lo que quería cariño –decía la conocida voz de Bulma con un tono mas meloso, que el que había oído M. Trunks-

M. Trunks: ¿Vegie? –decía mientras sentía un tick nervioso en uno de sus ojos, a la par que Vegueta se tornaba rojo cual tomate-

Vegueta: Deja de llamarme así mujer – balbuceaba molesto-

Bulma: Supongo que Trunks debe estar contigo ¿verdad? –decía alegre- jejeje ok, Vegueta, como te decía, ya tengo listo lo que querías y ya hable con nuestro pequeño diablo sobre lo que pasa- se oía mientras M. Trunks seguía en estado de shock y claro su tick en el ojo- Goku y Piccoro regresaron con Dende para traer un mapa del universo que esta en el templo sagrado, considero que esos datos harán la localización mas exacta y sencilla

Vegueta: si, esta bien – decía un poco mas relajado-

Bulma: ¿Cuándo regresan? –decía mientras Vegueta fruncía el ceño- ¿Ya se arreglaron las cosas?

Vegueta: No se cuando regresemos, ahora íbamos a buscar algo para comer –decía serio-

Bulma: ¿Por qué mejor no vienen a la casa? – se oía mientras Vegueta resoplaba fastidiado- hice tu comida favorita – se oía su voz de forma melodiosa-

Vegueta: ¡¡Acaso piensas sobornarme con comida!¡Ese es el entupido de Kakarotto, no yo! –dicho esto cortaba la comunicación con ella- ¡Que se cree esa mujer!

Sin embargo después de caminar repetidas veces en el mismo sitio, murmurando miles de insultos, se detenía con el ceño fruncido y miraba a su hijo directamente a los ojos.

Vegueta: Nos regresamos a la casa –dicho esto desviaba la mirada al cielo-

M. Trunks: ¿Qué? –decía levantando una ceja mientras su tick parecía empeorar- pero si tu dijiste que..

Vegueta: ¡¡Cállate y muévete!-decía nervioso mientras se elevaba- ¡Dije que te movieras! –dicho esto M. Trunks comenzaba a elevarse para seguirlo-

Y de esta manera termina el 8vo capitulo, y como les comente anteriormente, o mas bien como se los advertí ( si esa palabra esta mejor .) este capitulo sería largo y pues como lo pueden apreciar así es, de antemano les advierto (si nuevamente) que el siguiente capitulo me esta quedando algo largo (algo? ¬¬.) bueno pues ahora proseguiré con los reviews .U

Zieg Shiryu : Claro que conozco el sarcasmo como la palma de mi mano, jajaja y si, se que deje pendiente lo de el cajón , pero creeme ya saldrá mas información con respecto a eso. Gracias por tus buenos deseos, solo dime por que me salí del guión OO.?

kayla-chan : Verdad que, su método es muy bueno y pues aquí tienes un poco de su pasado (según yo, claro .U)

Eli-chan1 :Que bueno que te agradará la continuación y si, se que muchos se sorprendieron por las actualizaciones pasadas jejeje y por cierto leí tu fic, pero creo que no pude dejarte un review, pero como ya salí de vacaciones, lo haré -. (P.d. gracias por la explicación )

RunlineY : Ah bueno jajaja, este que ser venadas? (disculpa mi ignorancia jejeje .U) y bueno tienes teorias buenas jejeje

cali-kun: jajaja si comprendo eso también, ya que es raro ver a Vegueta abriendo su corazón y mas hablando de su pasado.

Elena: Pues ya conoces al lindo, tierno y compresivo de Vegueta y si a esto le sumas un Trunks encerrado en su mundo, pues tienes como única opción (según Vegueta) los golpes jejeje .U

Y si ya me fije en mi error, gracias por darme a conocerlo, espero que no me vuelva a pasar.

InuSherry: jajaja otra sorprendida por mis anteriores actualizaciones jejeje y no es para menos, claro. Y bueno como pudiste notar Vegueta no quiere que se sepa que contiene ese misterioso cajón ¿lo dejaremos? Jajajaja no lo creo. Si Vegueta puede ser un buen padre (a su manera claro )

Y sin mas por el momento me despido de todos ustedes, y prometo tratar de actualizar antes de navidad .

Megumi Gabbiani


	9. Goten y su insaciable sed de respuestas

Cap. 9 " Goten y su insaciable sed de respuestas"

Mientras tanto en la Corporación Cápsula Bulma se encontraba sentada en la sala tomando con una de sus manos un vaso con Te helado.

Bulma: Va a venir, lo se –decía con una clara sonrisa en su rostro, después de darle un trago a su bebida- solo espero no haber interrumpido algo serio entre esos dos – fue en ese momento cuando vio como corría su pequeño hijo, hasta quedar frente a ella bastante inquieto-

Ch. Trunks: ¿Ya llego? –decía mientras miraba a todos lados buscando a alguien mas en la habitación-

Bulma: No –decía mientras lo miraba divertida- ¿No se supone que tu puedes sentir la energía de las personas? – levantaba una ceja mientras su hijo fruncía un poco el entre ceño-

Ch. Trunks: Si pero… pero que tal si ocultan sus ki´s o si no reconozco el ki de…- meditaba un poco mientras hacía un gracioso puchero- mi hermano mayor

Bulma: ¿Tu hermano mayor?- decía extrañada- Trunks pensé que me habías entendido, él no es otro que tu en un futuro distinto al que te espera ahora- decía dejando su vaso en la mesita de centro-

Ch. Trunks: Lo se, lo se, pero no puedo decir "a que horas voy a llegar yo" ¿verdad, suena muy tonto así que es mucho mejor si le digo hermano mayor-dicho esto bajaba su cabeza para mirar la alfombra de la sala- uno como el que tiene Gohan –decía en tono triste-

Bulma: Esta bien, puedes llamarlo así Trunks: decía con una pequeña sonrisa mientras acariciaba una de sus mejillas-

Ch. Trunks: ¿puedo ir? –decía levantando la cara con renovadas energías y carita de cachorrito abandonado-

Bulma: No, ya te dije que no puedes –decía con un suspiro-

Ch. Trunks: Pero es que ya se tardaron mucho mamá- decía con un puchero mas pronunciado-

Bulma: ya te dije que no puedes, tu padre y él están arreglando un problema y no puedes interrumpirlos- decía mientras volvía a tomar su vaso de la mesita de centro para darle un trago-

Ch. Trunks: Prometo no molestarlos, es mas ocultare mi ki para que no me detecten, por favor mamá –decía volviendo a poner su carita de cachorrito mientras tomaba una de las manos de ella- di que si, di que si, di que si mami, andale di que si.

Bulma: cielos Trunks, ya te dije que no – decía enternecida mientras observaba como su pequeño hijo volvía a bajar la cabeza y soltaba su mano ante la rotunda negación de ella- …además no deben tardar en llegar, te aseguro que nos acompañaran a comer- decía con una sonrisa después de levantar el rostro de su hijo con su mano libre-

Ch. Trunks: ¡¿En serio! – decía con sus ojos brillantes-

Bulma: En serio –decía antes de volver a darle un trago a su bebida-

Ch. Trunks: ¡¡¡Yupi! –dicho esto salía corriendo con dirección a su cuarto que estaba en el segundo piso y antes de entrar se asomaba a las escaleras para gritarle - ¡¿Mami!

Bulma: ¿Qué? –decía alto sin llegar a gritar-

Ch. Trunks: ¡¿Puedo llamarle a Goten! – pasaron un par de minutos, tras los cuales oyó como su madre emitía un "si" resignado y un tanto inseguro- ¡¡Gracias!- y dichos esto entraba a su habitación para tomar el teléfono inalámbrico, para a continuación marcar el numero telefónico de su amigo, pudo oír como timbro, 1, 2, 3, 4 veces y no contestaban, lo cual desespero al chibi, y cuando iba a colgar oyó como la voz de Milk contestaba-

Milk: ¿Bueno? – contestaba un poco agitaba por haber corrido hasta el teléfono de la sala-

Ch. Trunks: Hola, puede pasarme a Goten –decía como si su vida dependiera de esa llamada-

Milk: hummm…¡Goten! ¡Te habla Trunks, contesta el teléfono! – alcanzaba a oír Ch. Trunks y después de unos segundos oyó como descolgaban lo que supuso era el teléfono del cuarto de su amigo –

Goten: ¿Trunks? –decía mientras se oía como Milk colgaba la otra bocina-

Ch. Trunks: ¡Goten! ¡Goten, ¡¿Ya sabes quien es el que estaba el otro día en mi casa! –decía mientras oía el sonido de el videojuego de Goten-

Goten: ¿El que estaba en tu casa? –decía mientras meditaba un poco y jugaba su adorado videojuego- ehhh… pues…

Ch. Trunks: El muchacho de pelo largo –decía animado-

Goten: ¿El de pelo largo? Hummm…¿ahh ese? …hummm… no, no se, ¿Quién es?-decía curioso mientras colocaba el pause a su juego-

Ch. Trunks: Eres un tonto Goten, que acaso no ves que soy yo –decía como si fuese lo mas obvio y lógico en el mundo-

Goten: Creo que últimamente tu papá te ah golpeado muy duro en el entrenamiento, por que eso es imposible, y es algo que hasta yo lo se –decía en tono de burla-

Ch. Trunks: ¡No!¡Entiende, él vino del futuro! –decía ofendido- ¡Eres un bruto!

Goten: ¿Del futuro?-decía al tiempo que arqueaba una ceja- ¡Mentiroso! ¡Tu solo quieres engañarme, otra vez!–decía molesto- ¡además su color de cabello es distinto al tuyo! –decía levantándose de la cama donde estaba cómodamente sentado-

Ch. Trunks: Si no me crees, pregúntale a Gohan, mi mamá me dijo que mi papá vino y le dijo que estaba con ellos en una montaña- decía con aire de victoria- te apuesto lo que quieras –decía desafiante-

Goten: ¡Es una apuesta! – dicho esto colgaba, para salir corriendo de la habitación hacia la sala- ¡Gohan! ¡¿Gohan!-gritaba mientras miraba por todos lados-

Milk: Tu hermano debe estar con Videl, hace rato vino se cambio y se fue, ya se le había hecho tarde para su cita con ella- decía desde la cocina- Y mas le vale no haber vuelto con ese Vegueta, no se como pudo atreverse a …- pero su hijo entraba a la cocina, colocándose de tras de ella, quien lavaba unas cazuelas-

Goten: ¡¿Vino el Sr. Vegueta! –decía asombrado –

Milk: Si y se lo llevo mientras desayunábamos –decía mientras lavaba con mas ahínco la pobre cazuela –

Goten: ¿Y mi papá, ¿Dónde esta? –decía mientras se colocaba a un lado de ella para verla-

Milk: ¡¿Tu padre! –decía con una vena palpitando en su sien- ¡¡Tu padre se fue con ese rebelde! –decía bastante molesta por lo cual Goten comenzó a retroceder, ya que él ya sabía que no sería nada sano para su persona seguir ahí - ¡¡¡Pero si me entero, de que por culpa de esos rebeldes mi niño tiene problemas con Videl, me van a conocer enojada!- decía furiosa mientras Goten salía de la casa y se elevaba a varios metros del suelo-

Goten: Bueno…¿Y ahora donde estas? –decía mientras buscaba el ki de su hermano- ¡Te tengo! – decía emocionado para después volar en dirección de Satán City- ¿con que estas con Videl? –decía mientras imprimía mas velocidad, por lo cual en cuestión de pocos minutos se encontraba arriba de la gran mansión de Mr. Satán, viendo como estos dos estaban en el patio debajo de un árbol, así que descendió hasta donde se encontraban su hermano y Videl, quien se veía molesta mientras que su hermano parecía también estarlo, solo que de una forma mas controlada que la de Videl, así que pudo oír parte de la "conversación" que tenían-

Gohan: Ya te dije que tenía un asunto importante que hacer- decía fastidiado mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello-

Videl: ¡Entonces dime, que era eso tan importante! –decía de brazos cruzados-

Gohan: Le di mi palabra a esa persona –decía entre dientes mientras arrugaba el entre ceño- ¡Y ya te dije, que no pienso romperla, ¿entiendes!

Goten: Hermano –decía sonriente mientras le jalaba la manga de la playera-

Videl: ¡¡No me grites! –decía ignorando completamente a Goten quien seguía jalando la manga de Gohan-

Gohan: ¡Tu comenzaste a levantar la voz por algo completamente absurdo- decía molesto mientras sentía como lo jalaban de su manga levemente-

Goten: Hermanooooooooo –decía mientras jalaba con más ahínco-

Videl: ¡¿Absurdo! –decía mientras se le acercaba mas- ¡¡¡Llegas con 2 horas de retraso! ¡¡¡Me ocultas lo que hacías! ¡¡¡¿Y eso se te hace absurdo!- decía al borde del llanto-

Gohan: ¡Hace un escándalo de nada!-decía empuñando las manos-

Goten: ¡Hermano! –gritaba logrando captar completamente la atención de ambos-

Gohan: ¿Goten? – levantaba una ceja inquisidoramente mientras luchaba por volver a controlarse, mirando de reojo a su hermano- ¿Qué haces tu aquí?

Goten: ¿Es cierto? –decía con ojos de cachorrito-

Gohan: ¿De que hablas? –decía confundido mientras se sobaba la sien-

Goten: El muchacho de pero largo que estaba en casa de Trunks es…- pero no terminaba de decirlo ya que Gohan le tapaba la boca-

Videl: ¿Uh? – fruncía el ceño mientras miraba la escena anterior- ¿Por qué no lo dejas que continué? –decía entre dientes-

Gohan: Goten, vuelve a casa, después hablamos de él ¿ok?- decía en susurro a su hermano-

Videl: ¡¿Qué es lo que susurras! ¡Ese tipo tiene que ver con que llegaras tarde, ¿verdad!

Gohan: ¡Ya te dije que dejes en paz ese asunto! –decía molesto pero mas tranquilo que la ultima vez-

Videl: ¡¿Por qué no puedo saber que pasa! –decía con un hilo de voz- ¡Si solo es algo que tienen que ver con un entrenamiento o con tus estudios, solo dilo y ya!

Gohan: No fui a entrenar ni a estudiar, por favor Videl, ya deja de hacer tanto drama –decía mientras se soltaba del agarre de su hermano- ya te dije que nunca eh faltado a mi palabra y no pienso empezar a hacerlo ahora – decía mientras Goten los observaba con sed de saber mas sobre el tema que le interesaba-

Goten: Es cierto Videl, mi hermano se fue durante el desayuno con un muchacho muy misterioso, de cual –volteaba ver a su hermano quien le rogaba con la mirada que no fuera decir nada- no se completamente nada, es mas ni lo eh visto bien –decía guiñándole un ojo a su hermano, quien se dio un golpe en el rostro con la palma de la mano, mientras Videl comenzó a imaginar cosas raras-

Videl: ¡¡¡¿Saliste con un muchacho! –finalmente explotaba- ¡¡¡¿Me plantaste por un hombre! ¡¡¡¿Por algo que no tiene que ver con un entrenamiento o tus estudios! –dicho esto le soltaba una bofetada a Gohan, lo que no se esperaba este-

Gohan: ¡Diablos Videl! –se sobaba su mejilla la cual tenía marcada la mano de ella-

Videl: ¡¡¡Largo! ¡¡¡Y no vuelvas hasta que me expliques quien es tu "amiguito"!- dicho esto empujo a ambos hasta la reja de su mansión-

Ya afuera de la mansión Gohan se sentó en la acera mientras daba un profundo suspiro, mientras tenía una cara de incredulidad infinita, tras lo cual Goten se sentó aun lado suyo manteniéndose callado a duras penas, aun así se le notaba una gran curiosidad por lo que pasaba en casa de Trunks.

Gohan: …- miraba de reojo a su hermano, el cual se debatía entre hablar o no- …ya dilo Goten…-decía resignado-

Goten: es cierto que ese muchacho viene del futuro- decía acercándosele para susurrárselo al oído, lo cual se hacía gracia a Gohan-

Gohan: Si Goten –decía tras un suspiro resignado-

Goten: ¿Es Trunks? – preguntaba del mismo modo mientras cuidaba que no hubiera nadie cerca-

Gohan: Si, pero viene de un futuro muy distinto al nuestro, gracias a él no sufriremos lo que a él le toco sufrir-

Goten: …-guardaba silencio para ver como lucía su hermano, pudo ver que este lucía algo decaído y molesto, mientras pateaba una roca que estaba junto a su pie- ¿lo eché a perder? –decía preocupado-

Gohan: ¿Uh? –lo volteaba a ver a los ojos- No Goten, ella ya estaba molesta mucho antes de que tu llegaras- decía mientras lo despeinaba-

Goten: ¿Por qué no se lo dijiste? –decía mientras miraba como se asomaba una triste sonrisa a el rostro de su hermano-

Gohan: Pues… por que se lo prometí al Sr. Vegueta, además confió en que ella entienda –decía mientras se levantaba- ahora vamonos a casa

Goten: ¡No! –decía asustado mientras sujetaba el brazo de su hermano- ¡Mamá esta peor que Majin Boo niño!...-la cara de Goten convencía totalmente a Gohan, quien volvía a sentarse-

Gohan: Bueno…entonces…-decía mientras miraba a su hermano- ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

Goten: …humo…Vamos con Trunks –decía decidido mientras se levantaba-

Gohan: ¿Con Trunks? –decía mientras alzaba unan ceja-

Goten: ¡Si! –decía emocionado- ¡Debo saber la verdad que se esconde detrás de todo esto!- decía mientras fruncía el ceño y levantaba una mano con dirección a la Corporación Cápsula-

Gohan: Goten, ¿no me crees? ¬ ¬ -decía mientras se levantaba -

Goten: Uno nunca sabe cuando le van a jugar una broma, además tu nunca me avisas cuando Trunks esta detrás de mi y me asusta –decía mirando de reojo a su hermano-

Gohan: ¡Oye, no es mi culpa que seas tan distraído! –decía frunciendo el ceño- Además yo no te oculto cosas ¬ ¬

Goten: ¿Y que me dices de cuando todos creímos que estabas muerto? –decía mientras lo apuntaba acusadoramente- ¿Qué me dices de eso?

Gohan: Estaba inconsciente y estábamos a mitad de una batalla, no podía salir de mi entrenamiento para avisar que seguía vivo y no sabía que me creían muerto ¬ ¬

Goten:¿Y que me dices de cuando te vas a jugar con Videl? ¬ ¬

Gohan: ¡No voy a jugar, voy a ayudarla a estudiar! –decía en deformet (para los que no estén familiarizados con este termino es cuando se caricaturiza de mas al personaje y se pone como un chibi .)-

Goten: ¿Y cuando me asustaron el año pasado? ¡Tu lo sabías y no me dijiste nada, solo te reías! –decía también en deformet-

Gohan: Fue tu cumpleaños ¬ ¬

Goten: Pero me lo ocultaste, ¡y siendo mi cumpleaños! –decía con ojos llorosos-

Gohan: Si no, no hubiera sido sorpresa ¬ ¬

Gohan: ¿Y de esta mañana, cuando te fuiste sin invitarme ni decirme nada? –decía en el mismo estado-

Gohan: Te quedaste dormido en la mesa, ¿Qué culpa tengo yo de que te desveles jugando? ¬ ¬

Goten: Y papá tampoco me dijo nada TT

Gohan: Ya te dije, estabas dormido ¬ ¬

Goten: Y me dejaron solito con mi mamá enojada, y ya saben lo peligrosa que se pone TT

Gohan: Esta bien, esta bien, vamos a casa de Bulma- decía resignado-

Goten: ¡Yupi! –decía alegre para después ponerse en pose de Victoria - ¡Vamonos! –decía para después elevarse-

Gohan: Cielos –movía la cabeza resignado para después elevarse también-

Mientras tanto en otra parte de la ciudad se encontraba Ch. Trunks apunto de caer en un colapso nervioso, preguntando cada 5 minutos…

Ch. Trunks: ¿Ya mero? –preguntaba con fastidio y de forma monótona-

Bulma: Por milésima vez, te repito que no lo se –decía mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el respaldo del sofá-

Ch. Trunks: Tengo hambre-decía frunciendo el ceño, mientras se acostaba de espaldas, sobre la alfombra de la sala a los pies de su madre quien lo miraba de reojo-

Bulma: Ten paciencia, tal vez se alejaron mas de lo que creí- decía levantando la cabeza del respaldo para verlo mas detenidamente, pasaron unos cuantos segundos cuando observo como este se levantaba como si la alfombra quemara, con los ojos completamente abierto, para después correr a la ventana y salir por ella- bueno… supongo que ya llegaron-decía con una sonrisa mientras se levantaba para ir a la cocina-

Mientras tanto en el jardín de la Corporación, Ch. Trunks podía observar como a lo lejos se acercaban dos puntos que poco a poco tomaban forma, pudiendo distinguir a su padre y a su "hermano mayor" , pese a estarse consumiendo por la emoción de ver cara a cara a su "hermano mayor" se mantuvo callado mientras que estos descendían frente a él, el primero en pisar tierra firme fue su padre quien en su punto de vista se veía mas fuerte e imponente ( vamos es su héroe y es un niño, ¿Qué esperaba? .U) después vio a su "hermano" , él si lucía distinto, muy diferente a la ultima vez que lo había visto en el pasillo, mientras le gritaba a su padre, y no se refería al hecho de que estuviera sucio, un tanto despeinado y algo golpeado, si no que se veía mas relajado, mas tranquilo, antes podía verlo como un frió robot que se enojaba con su papá, callado y alejado de todo, pero ahora tenía la intuición de que eso había cambiado para bien, estaba tan absorto del mundo mirándolo fijamente, buscando en sus rasgos los suyos que no se dio cuenta de que Vegueta y M. Trunks lo miraba extrañados.

Vegueta: ¿Y tu por que tan callado? –decía finalmente mientras alzaba una ceja y se mantenía con los brazos cruzados-

Ch. Trunks: Ah, este… eh nada jajaja –decía sonriente-

Vegueta: Vamos, que tengo hambre-decía serio mientras se adelantaba, no sin antes despeinar los cabellos lilas de su pequeño heredero- vamos muévanse- decía sin voltear a verlos-

Ch. Trunks: ¡Si papá!- dicho esto caminaba hacia la casa, al igual que M. Trunks-

Durante el camino al comedor, M. Trunks pudo sentirse observado fijamente por su contraparte, quien caminaba aun lado de él, mientras trataba de imitar su forma de caminar, lo cual lo tensaba, dando como resultado a un joven y aun niño con caminad robotico. Mientras que Ch. Trunks luchaba por verse tan tenso como su "hermano", M. Trunks luchaba por no verse tan tenso, lo cual lo tensaba mas.

Bulma: ¿Qué tienen?- decía mientras parpadeaba interrogante con una bandeja vacía en las manos-

Vegueta: déjalos mujer, deben estar jugando o alguna de esas tonterías de chiquillos – decían sin mucho interés-

Bulma: Pero que…- en ese momento de ver a M. Trunks y a Vegueta de cerca pudo notar algo más- ¿Por qué vienen así? ¬ ¬

La imagen que veía Bulma de ambos era la siguiente, Vegueta estaba visiblemente relajado, pero su ropa estaba hecha un desastre, su rostro tenía uno que otro raspón , sus fuertes brazos también a la vez que estaban cubiertos de tierra, mientras el solo lo miraba expectante con cara de "que me ves", a lo que Bulma volteaba a ver a su hijo quien estaba peor que Vegueta, ya que tenía raspones y varios moretes sobre su piel, el labio lo tenía bastante hinchado y sus ropas…¡demonios sus ropas, el traje de entrenamiento estaba roto de las rodillas, piernas, brazos y su torso.

Vegueta: ¿Qué? –decía con el ceño fruncido-

Bulma: ¡Largo! –decía entre dientes-

Vegueta: ¿Qué? –decía incrédulo-

Bulma: Mas les vale que se vayan a duchar y a cambiar –decía mientras le brotaba una pequeña y diminuta vena sobre su sien-

Vegueta: ¡¿Qué! – se levantaba inmediatamente mientras M. Trunks observaba extrañado la escena y Ch. Trunks se reía por lo bajo –

Bulma: Que no abra comida para aquel que este sucio –decía desafiante mientras encaraba a Vegueta-

Vegueta: ¡¿Para esto vine! –decía furioso mientras salía vociferando maldiciones-

Bulma: Es mejor que tu también vayas, en tu cuarto te deje algo de ropa –decía mirando a M. Trunks-

M. Trunks: ¿Ropa? - preguntaba mientras la miraba impresionado-

Ch. Trunks: Si, mamá te compro ropa – decía sonriente- vamos hermano, yo te llevo- decía mientras lo tomaba de la mano-

M. Trunks: ¿Hermano? –decía sorprendido mientras miraba como lo jalaban de la mano-

Bulma: No te preocupes, ya le eh explicado todo, es solo que…

Ch. Trunks: Yo prefiero llamarte hermano 0

M. Trunks se había quedado de pie mirando como su replica lo observaba sonriente mientras lo animaba a caminar

Bulma: Trunks –decía algo preocupada-

Ch. Trunks y M. Trunks: ¿Si?

Bulma: eh, bueno por que no dejas a tu hermano mayor, creo que se sentiría mejor si va el solo- decía mirando a su pequeño con ternura-

Ch. Trunks: Esta bien mamá –decía mientras bajaba su rostro y poco a poco soltaba la mano de M. Trunks-

M. Trunks: Por mi…- miraba como al hablar su pequeña replica alzaba el rostro- no hay problema

Ch. Trunks: ¡¿En serio! –decía con un brillo infantil en sus ojos- ¡Vamos, te voy a enseñar una playera que yo solito escogí para ti decía mientras volvía a jalarlo de la mano, hasta que ambos cruzaron la puerta-

Mientras ellos llegaban a el cuarto que ahora ocupaba M. Trunks, Bulma se metía a la cocina con la bandeja en los brazos, dirigiéndose a prender la estufa eléctrica.

Bulma: Vaya, en verdad será difícil distinguirlos cuando quiera hablarles y se encuentren juntos- decía mientras sacaba unos platos de la alacena- Aun no se cuanto tiempos se quedará –decía mientras iba al refrigerador y sacaba de este una gran jarra de vidrio con agua de sabor- Me preocupa un poco el entusiasmo que ah demostrado Trunks con Trunks – al instante de decir esto ultimo arqueaba una ceja- Es definitivo debo buscar la forma de diferenciarlos- decía frunciendo el ceño mientras sacaba 4 vasos de la parte superior de la alacena-

Goten: ¿Llamarlo?- se oía la voz del pequeño, el cual se asomaba por una ventan que estaba enfrente de la mesa-

Gohan: Goten, debes aprender a no meterte en las conversaciones de los demás- se oía la voz de el mayor de los hijos de Goku, quien acababa de llegar junto a su hermano-

Bulma: Goten, Gohan, ¿Qué los trae por acá? ¿vienen a visitarnos y a quedarse a comer, verdad?- decía sonriente mientras sacaba mas vasos y platos-

Goten: ¡Si! 0

Gohan: No ¬ ¬

Goten: ¿Por qué no? TT

Bulma: Por nosotros no habrá problema Gohan, bien sabes que siempre serán bien recibidos en esta casa –decía mientras colocaba los platos y vasos en los lugares de la mesa-

Goten: ¡¡Ya vez!-decía mientras miraba la cara de su resignado hermano- además recuerda que Mamá te va a matar cuando sepa que te peleaste con Videl y con el humor que tenía esta mañana, creo que no sales vivo hermano –decía en tono de burla-

Gohan: eh… bueno como decía, creo que aceptaremos tu invitación a comer – decía con una gota en su frente- ahora voy a dar la vuelta para entrar por la puerta Bulma

Goten: Payaso –decía mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas del comedor-

Gohan: El que yo tenga la suficiente educación como para entrar por la puerta, no tiene nada que ver con que me llames así ¬ ¬

Goten: Payaso, payaso, payaso –decía en tono de burla mientras miraba a su hermano-

Vegueta: ¡¿Pero que maldito escándalo es ese! –decía mientras entraba a la habitación-

Goten: Es que mi hermano es un payaso –decía en tono de burla-

Gohan: Deja eso quieres- decía molesto-

Vegueta: ¿Pero cual es el madito problema con ustedes dos ahora? –decía mientras miraba a los dos con cara de asesino-

Goten: Él dice que la gente educada no entra por las ventanas Sr. Vegueta –decía mientras miraba a Vegueta y señalaba a Gohan pero este ya se había ido para entrar por la puerta lo cual no le tomo mucho tiempo, ya que ahora estaba atrás de Vegueta-

Vegueta: hump…pues tiene mucha razón, entrar por las ventanas es de gente inculta como tu padre –decía con aires de grandeza mientras Bulma arqueaba una ceja –

Gohan: Bueno ¿ahora que paso? –decía mientras miraba a Goten-

Bulma: ¿Cómo dices eso?- decía de brazos cruzados después de dejar la jarra de agua en el centro de la mesa-

Ch. Trunks: ¿Decir que? – decía mientras entraba junto a M. Trunks quien vestía una playera azul rey y , un pantalón negro y unas botas negras, mientras llevaba su cabello recogido en una coletta baja- ¿Goten?

M. Trunks: ¿Gohan? – decía mirando a Gohan aun lado de su padre-

Bulma: Pasa que su padre anda hablando de educación cuando él hace lo mismo –decía mientras les indicaba que se sentaran-

Vegueta: Claro que no, yo no ENTRO por las ventanas mujer, yo SALGO por ellas –decía triunfante mientras tomaba asiento – Y ahora sírveme que ya eh esperado demasiado –decía con aire de superioridad-

Bulma: Es lo mismo- decía antes de entrar a la cocina-

Vegueta: ¿Y ustedes que? –decía mirando a M. Trunks y a Gohan quienes seguían de pie- ¡vamos ya siéntense! ¬ ¬

M. Trunks: Si –decía y después tomaba asiento aun lado de Ch. Trunks quien estaba enfrente de Goten-

Gohan: Si, gracias Sr. Vegueta- decía mientras tomaba asiento frente a M. Trunks-

Vegueta: Bueno ¿y a que debemos su visita? –decía directamente a Gohan y a Goten mientras Bulma llegaba con la comida, empezando a servirles a M. Trunks, Vegueta y Gohan-

Bulma: Es eso cierto Gohan, no me dijeron la razón de su visita –decía mientras se dirigía a Ch. Trunks-

Gohan: Bueno eso deben preguntárselo a Goten- decía para después tomar un bocado-

Goten: Lo que pasa es que no se si creerles a Trunks y a mi hermano- decía mirando con desconfianza a Ch. Trunks y luego a Gohan, mientras Bulma se acercaba para servirle-

Bulma: ¿Creerles? – preguntaba mientras arqueaba una ceja, para después tomar asiento del otro lado de la mesa, quedando enfrente de Vegueta, y entre Ch. Trunks y Goten-

Ch. Trunks: Es que Goten no me cree que vienes del futuro –decía mirando a M. Trunks, quien había empezado a comer-

M. Trunks: …- terminaba de pasar bocado para después mirar a Goten- ya veo

Goten: ¿Entonces tú eres Trunks del futuro? –decía sorprendido –

Vegueta: ¿Acaso tu padre no te ah explicado? –decía con tono fastidiado mientras terminaba de pasar su bocado-

Goten: No lo eh visto en todo el día TT

Gohan: Estabas dormido, ¿Cómo lo ibas a ver? –decía antes de llevarse otro bocado a la boca-

Goten: ¿Yumm engtompces esk veldad? –preguntaba mientras masticaba su comida-

Ch. Trunks: Claro tonto- decía con una gran sonrisa-

Goten: …- meditaba un poco en silencio mientras todos comían en paz, hasta que volvió a interrumpir el silencio- ¿Entonces por que tienes el pelo negro?-decía mientras miraba desconfiadamente a M. Trunks, quien estaba terminando su comida-

M. Trunks: yo…-sus mejillas comenzaban a adquirir un tono rosado- bueno yo…

Gohan: Déjalo terminar de comer en paz Goten- decía serio mientras limpiaba sus labios con una servilleta-

Goten: Pelo quielo saberl –decía con otro pedazo de comida en la boca-

Gohan: Son cosas que no nos incumben –decía serio para después darle un trago al vaso con agua fresca que tenía junto a él-

M. Trunks: …esta bien-decía con un tono nervioso- yo me lo pinte de negro

Bulma: ¿Tu solo? –decía asombrada-

M. Trunks: Si, yo solo –decía aun con las mejillas teñidas de rosa-

Goten: …ah….-volvía a meditarlo mientras todos los demás terminaban de comer, hasta que recordó algo que vio en la tele una vez – ¿pero eso no es de niñas? –decía provocando que todos miraran a Goten- ¿Y por que lo hiciste? –decía son quitarle la vista de encima-

Gohan: ¡Ya deja eso Goten! –decía molesto de las constantes preguntas hacía M. Trunks, ya que él sabía que no debían forzar las cosas así, o la menos no mover cosas del pasado tan a la ligera-

Ch. Trunks: Es cierto ya cállate- decía con el ceño fruncido-

Goten: ¿No serás de esos raritos? –decía sin pena, y acto seguido se veía como Vegueta comenzaba a atragantarse con un hielo que tenía su bebida-

Vegueta: …- después de hacer que este pasara por su garganta se levantaba colocando las manos en la mesa mientras miraba a Goten- ¡¿Qué!

M. Trunks: No ¬¬

Ch. Trunks: ¡Ya callate Goten! –decía imitando a su padre-

Goten: Pero si tu dijiste que cuando llego tenía pintura en la cara y eso lo hacen las niñas –decía como quien dice la hora-

Gohan: ¡Ya basta! –decía mirando de la gana a su hermano –

Goten: Y tu estas amargado por que te peleaste con Videl –decía frunciendo el ceño-

Vegueta: ¡Maldición ya dejen de pelear mocosos del demonio! –decía molesto mientras golpeaba ligeramente la mesa con su puño, logrando que esta se hiciera pedazos-

Goku: ¿Y ahora por que tan molesto Vegueta? –decía apareciendo detrás de él-

Vegueta: Kakarotto ¬ ¬

Bulma: Hola Goku, ¿gustas comer, aunque si quieres tendrás que comer en la sala hasta que consiga otra mesa –decía mirando a Vegueta-

Goku: No, yo comí con Mr. Popo –decía sonriente mientras miraba la mesa hecha añicos- jejeje y … hum – volteaba a ver al único que no conocía- Tú debes ser Trunks verdad -decía mientras este lo miraba sorprendido-

M. Trunks: Ho…hola Sr. Goku

Vegueta: ¿Que no sabias que estaba vivo? - Decía ignorando las miradas asesinas de Bulma-

M. Trunks: Si, Gohan me lo dijo, es solo que me sigue sorprendiendo –decía mas serio-

Gohan: ¿Por qué siento que últimamente nadie me cree? –decía entrecerrando los ojos-

Goku: ¿Por qué dices eso Gohan? –decía mientras miraba a su hijo-

Goten: Pues eso es por que Videl no le cree, yo no le creí y parece que ahora Trunks el rarito tampoco le cree –decía sonriente-

M. Trunks: No soy rarito ¬ ¬ –decía mirando a Goten –

Goten: ¿Entonces por que te pintas el pelo y la cara? ¬ ¬

Gohan: Cielos que terco ¬ ¬

Goku: Bueno, si es o no eso que dices, …cosa que no entiendo muy bien, déjalo hijo, todos somos diferentes y debes aceptar a la gente si es rarita o no –decía con una sonrisa-

Vegueta: ¡Claro que no lo es idiota! –decía molesto-

Goku: Pero dice que se pinta el pelo y la cara, y creo que eso es algo raro, pero no tanto, además no debe ser tan malo Vegueta –decía mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda-

Vegueta: Me duele la cabeza-decía con una enorme vena palpitándole en la sien- Me voy a entrenar

Goku: ¿Pero que dije? –decía con cara de inocente-

Goten: Bueno ¿eres o no del futuro? –decía frunciendo el ceño-

M. Trunks: Si, pero de uno diferente –decía mas tranquilo-

Goten: aaaaaaah ¿y como sabes eso? –decía curioso- ¿Qué paso en tu tiempo?

Goku: Eso te lo explico yo, en la casa –decía mientras se colocaba detrás de él- toma Bulma- le lanzaba una cápsula – ahí esta lo que me pediste a mi y Piccoro- dicho esto tocaba el hombro de Goten- Te esperamos en la casa Gohan, nosotros nos vamos –dicho esto colocaba dos dedos sobre su frente y después desaparecían-

Gohan: Cielos, disculpa a mi hermano Trunks –decía mirando a M. Trunks, para evitar confusiones- bueno, creo que me iré mejor a la casa, aunque primero quiero ir a visitar al Sr. Piccoro, ya que no es nada bueno estar cuando llegue mi papá a la casa U

Bulma: Si quieres quédate con nosotros, sirve de que tienes alguien de tu edad con quien platicar, yo debo ir a terminar esto que me pidió Vegueta –decía mientras miraba a M. Trunks-

Gohan: No gracias, creo que hay alguien mas que quiere pasar tiempo con él –decía mientras miraba a Ch. Trunks-

Ch. Trunks: ¡Si!¡Vamos hermano te enseñare mi cuarto! –decía mientras tomaba rápidamente la mano de M. Trunks para comenzar a jalarlo-

M. Trunks: Bueno este, creo que nos vemos después Gohan –decía mientras era arrastrado hacia las escaleras-

Bulma: bueno entonces nos vemos después Gohan –decía sonriente mientras este salía por la puerta, levantando una mano en señal de despedida-

Bueno aquí termina el 9no capitulo jejeje y como dicen que no les importa que tan largo me quede pues aquí tienen uno mas largo que el anterior, creo que me emociono escribiendo jejejeje , pero bueno creo que ya llego la hora de pasar a …(a unos comerciales? .) No!... me refiero a la parte donde les agradezco sus reviews .

InuSherry: Que bueno que crees que eh podido capturar la belleza de Vegueta, jejeje espero no salirme de el personaje de ninguno, o al menos no salirme mucho.

Veo que tienes una teoria acerca de la relacion entre Vegueta y la madre de Goku, bueno dejame decirte que eso se vera maaaaaaaas adelante.

Vegueta tiene un plan para hacer la vida de M. Trunks mas agradable en su tiempo, para eso las quiere .

Princess Mko : Jajaja yo también ya salí de vacaciones y estoy escribiendo jejeje, jajaja que bueno que te gusto el capitulo anterior, y con respecto de que para que quería Vegueta a el mangaso de Gohan, es para que este le explicara un par de cosas y para que pasaran algo de tiempo, ya que no es secreto el hecho de que M. Trunks le agarro mucho cariño a su fallecido maestro.

Sobre el dichoso cajón, ya lo sabran mas adelante jejeje.

kayla-chan: Que bueno que te agrado el capitulo pasado, y bueno ya veras las ideas de ese terco principe. Y respecto a ese bendito cajón que las tiene tan intrigadas, solo te diré que si tiene que ver un poco con su pasado, pero no solo eso, eh -.

Shadir : jajaja, ya vez, una de las debilidades de ellos es que la comida es muuuuuuuuuuuy importante.  
Oye que quieres decir con que "saco cosas de la conversación."  
Y dime cual es tu sospecha, tal vez tengas la idea correcta .

Eli-chan1: Que bueno que te agrado el capitulo jeje y veo que el cajón sigue haciendo de las suyas jajaja.

Bulmita: Primero que nada confesare que me impresiono y me emociono mucho la idea de que me leas desde España , wow jajajaja que cosas.

Me alegra que te gustara el fic, y jejeje si, trato de poner un poco de todo y yo te mando un saludo desde Jalisco México niña .

RunlineY: Gracias por la explicación, aunque ya me imaginaba algo asi jejeje.

Bueno valla teoría la tuya, me gustaría decir de una vez que onda, pero creo que quitaría parte del encanto ¿no crees, veré que tan rápido puedo sacar eso .


	10. Un dia juntos ¿es eso malo?

Cap. 10 " Un día juntos ¿es eso malo? "

La siguiente mañana llego, bañando de luz y de tranquilidad la Corporación Cápsula donde desde muy temprano cierto príncipe de un planeta ahora extinto entrenaba en la cámara de gravedad instalada en el jardín, mientras una mujer de cabellos cortos y claros tomaba una humeante taza de café, y una libreta donde hacia anotaciones, ya vestida con un vestido corto de color rojo que hacía juego con sus zapatillas de tacón bajo. Se encontraba visiblemente concentrada cuando oyó como unos pasos bajaban por las escaleras que daban a la sala, la cual a su vez se conectaba con el comedor donde se encontraba ella, dejo su lápiz por un lado, sobre la mesa, cuando oyó la risa alegre de su pequeño hijo, quien apareció aun en su pijama blanca y el cabello levemente despeinado que era acompañado de su "hijo mayor", un joven alto y apuesto que vestía una pijama azul rey que resaltaba increíblemente esos dos océanos que tenía por ojos, sus largos cabellos estaban sostenidos en coletta baja, dejando unos cuantos mechones escapar, los cuales enmarcaban traviesamente su rostro.

Bulma: Buenos días hijos –decía serena mientras se levantaba de su silla- ¿Cómo pasaron

la noche?- decía mientras se encaminaba a la cocina-

M. Trunks: Buenos días –decía con una leve sonrisa en sus labios-

Ch. Trunks: ¡La pasamos genial mamá! ¡Mi hermano es el mejor del mundo! –decía con una enorme sonrisa mientras corría con su madre – Mamá, tengo hambre ¿Qué hay de desayunar? –decía con la misma sonrisa mientras observaba a su madre-

Bulma: Pues hice hot cakes y estaba pensando en hacerte una malteada de chocolate para que lo acompañes –le decía en tono de cómplice –

Ch. Trunks: ¡¡¡¡SI! –corría rumbo a su "hermano mayor" quien se encontraba de pie junto a la puerta de la cocina- ¡¡Yuju!

Bulma: ¿Qué me dices tu? –decía sonriente al ver a su joven hijo siendo rodeado de su pequeño hijo-

M. Trunks: Si, por favor –decía mientras miraba de reojo a su hiperactiva contraparte, quien se detenía repentinamente frente a él-

Ch. Trunks: ¡¿Verdad hermano que también quieres tu malteada de chocolate! –decía con los ojitos de cachorrito a medio morir-

M. Trunks: Si, también U –decía con una gota sobre su frente, para después ser jalado por Ch. Trunks hasta la mesa-

Bulma: En un momento les sirvo, solo voy a preparar sus malteadas –decía desde la cocina-

Ch. Trunks: ¿Mi papá se fue a entrenar? –decía mientras se sentaba frente a su adorado hermano mayor –

Bulma: Si, se levanto muy temprano, desayuno y se fue a entrenar – decía mientras preparaba el desayuno-

Ch. Trunks: ahhh, oye vamos con papá a entrenar después de desayunar ¿si? –decía sonriente, mientras miraba a M. Trunks-

Bulma: Me gustaría mas que tu hermano fuera a comprar mas ropa –decía mientras les traía un gran plato con varios Hot cakes a cada uno – acuérdate que no le compre mas que dos cambios y esa pijama –decía para después traer dos copas con malteadas- y si gustas puedes llamar a Gohan para que te acompañe –decía mirando a M. Trunks, para después volver a sentarse donde estaba su libreta –

Ch. Trunks: ¡Oh si! ¡Sirve de que se le quita lo triste! –decía sonriente para después comenzar a devorar su desayuno- ¿Qué? –notaba las caras interrogantes de los demás- es que anoche antes de dormir le llame a Goten para presumirle todo lo que hice con mi hermano, y me dijo que al parecer Videl aun no perdona a Gohan –decía antes de darle un gran trago a su malteada-

Bulma: ¿Pero y ahora cual será el problema? –decía mientras cerraba su libreta-

Ch. Trunks: Goten me dijo que fue por que Gohan le oculto la identidad de mi hermano, ya que le dio su palabra a mi papá de que nadie que no fuera uno de nosotros se enterarían de que él vino del futuro –decía mirando a M. Trunks- al parecer Goten llego cuando Videl le estaba armando un escándalo para después echarlos de su casa

M. Trunks: ¿Quién es Videl? –decía un poco confundido-

Bulma: Es la novia de Gohan, solo que tiene un carácter algo difícil en ocasiones –decía mientras miraba a M. Trunks – pero siempre hacen las pases en menos de dos días, Gohan la quiere mucho

M. Trunks: Oh valla –decía serio-

Ch. Trunks: ¡Listo! –decía mientras se levantaba de la silla- ¡Ahora voy a entrenar! –decía para después salir corriendo-

Bulma: jajajaja, siempre se pone de ese animo cuando tiene la oportunidad de entrenar con Vegueta- decía sonriente-

M. Trunks: Si, se le nota –decía con una gota de sudor sobre su frente, mientras cortaba tranquilamente su desayuno- …oye…este…-meditaba un poco como llamarla mientras fruncía el ceño y probaba bocado-

Bulma: Mamá, llámame mamá cariño –decía sonriente mientras lo miraba atenta-

M. Trunks: ¿Qué tanto conoces a papá? –decía antes de probar otro bocado-

Bulma: Pues…digamos que se todo lo que él quiere que yo sepa- decía tranquilamente mientras observaba desayunar a su hijo- Anoche por ejemplo –decía mientras colocaba los codos sobre la mesa para detener su barbilla con la palma de sus manos- Vegueta me contó como fue su día ayer, me comento sobre cierto trato que tuvo que hacer contigo para que le contaras lo que pasó –decía mientras M. Trunks terminaba de comer para después tomar su malteada-

M. Trunks: …Si…- decía después de dar un trago a su malteada, esbozando una ligera sonrisa- me contó un poco de lo difícil que fue su niñez, y sin duda alguna fue peor que la mía- decía mirando a su madre, para después dar el ultimo trago a su malteada-

Bulma: sabes…Vegueta era un misterio, y desde que llego a la Tierra se me hizo un reto saber un poco más acerca de él, así que siempre trate de ganarme la confianza de ese gruñón y engreído jejeje –decía sonriente mientras a su mente venían imágenes del su pasado, para después estirar un poco uno de sus brazos y acariciar suavemente el rostro de su hijo- así, con el cabello negro resaltan mas las facciones de tu padre en tu rostro- decía mientras le sonreía con ternura-

M. Trunks: …gracias-decía con un leve color carmesí sobre sus mejillas-

Bulma: jajajaja, sin duda alguna eres hijo del todo poderoso príncipe de los sayajins-decía sonriente antes de retirar su mano de el rostro de hijo- bueno ahora debo ir al laboratorio-decía mientras se levantaba de la silla para ir a tomar una libreta negra de cuero que estaba dentro de su bolsa- el teléfono de Gohan esta aquí, en mi agenda, búscalo bajo el nombre de Milk- decía mientras le extendía la agenda para después darse la vuelta rumbo a su laboratorio-

M. Trunks:…este…mamá-decía provocando que Bulma se girara para verlo- ¿Qué hay en el segundo cajón? –decía finalmente –

Bulma: ¿El segundo cajón? –repetía tranquilamente, mientras este asentía levemente- …supongo que hablas del que esta en el baño de la cámara de gravedad- decía para recibir otro movimiento de cabeza en forma afirmativa por parte de M. Trunks- bueno…no te puedo decir, lo que hay con exactitud…pero…- volteaba a ambos lados como asegurando que ni Vegueta ni Ch. Trunks, estuvieran por ahí- …solo te puedo decir que están los recuerdos mas celosamente guardados por tu padre, es mas…hay unos que aun no sabe que es lo que en realidad significaron, por…hummm- meditaba un poco antes de continuar- por cosas jejeje –decía sonriente esquivando su mirada-

M. Trunks: ¿Sobre su madre? –decía seriamente, tratando de sacarle toda la información que pudiera, lo cual no paso por desapercibido para Bulma-

Bulma: Podría ser –decía con una sonrisa antes de girarse y seguir su camino al laboratorio-

Mirai Trunks se quedaba en silencio por un momento mientras mantenía la agenda de su madre entre sus manos, observando como esta desaparecía de su rango visual.

M. Trunks: …bueno…ya lo averiguare –decía con una sonrisa digna de Vegueta, para después abrir la agenda y buscar el numero de Gohan- bueno ahora veamos –decía mientras se acercaba a tomar la bocina del teléfono que estaba en la cocina- aquí esta –dicho esto marcaba el número, para después oír como sonaba dos veces, tras los cuales se oía como era levantada la bocina –

Gohan: Bueno –decía mientras sostenía la bocina de su cuarto, con el hombro ya que sus manos estaban ocupadas haciendo unas anotaciones en una libreta y ojeando un libro-

M. Trunks: ¿Gohan? –decía un poco inseguro-

Gohan: Si ¿Quién habla? –decía sin perder la concentración en sus notas-

M. Trunks: Soy Trunks..-decía para después hacer una pequeña pausa, para meditar un poco acerca de si era correcto o no invitarlo a que lo acompañase, cuando él parecía estar ocupado-

Gohan: ¡Ah! ¡Hola Trunks! ¡Disculpa jejeje es que no reconocí tu voz! –decía mas alegre dejando de escribir para después tomar la bocina con una de sus manos, mientras la otra cerraba el libro y lo metía en su mochila- ¿Qué se te ofrece? –decía en su tono habitual mientras cerraba su libreta-

M. Trunks: Es que mi madre quiere que me compre algo de ropa y me dijo que te podía invitar –decía mientras esperaba oír algún comentario acerca de esto, sin embargo no oyó nada – claro que si tienes algo mas que hacer, no es ningún problema para mi, puedo ir yo solo, aunque… bueno solo era una invitación, mas nunca un compromiso –decía algo apenado suponiendo que este tendría cosas mas importantes que hacer ese día, como sería reconciliarse con su novia o estudiar, ya que era bien sabido la fascinación que siempre había demostrado Gohan desde niño hacia los libros-

Gohan: ¡Ah! Jajaja discúlpame Trunks, es que me puse a pensar en que yo también tengo que ir a la ciudad para hacer unas cosas- decía algo apenado- y me quede pensando que otra cosa me mandaría mi mamá a comprar, así que creo que estaría bien ir los dos, además no creo que conozcas mucho de las tiendas que hay en esta época –decía en su tono habitual de fraternidad-

M. Trunks: Entonces ¿donde nos vemos?-decía con una sonrisa en los labios, al reconocer en ese Gohan, lo distraído que podía llegar a ser su fallecido maestro-

Gohan: Si quieres yo paso a tu casa, de cualquier forma yo ya iba de salida –decía mientras cerraba su mochila-

M. Trunks: Ok, mientras voy a tomar una ducha –decía mientras liberaba sus cabellos-

Gohan: Bien, te veo en una media hora –decía mientras miraba su reloj-

M. Trunks: Esta bien, adiós –dicho esto se oía como Gohan colgaba la bocina, para después colgar él- bueno ahora tengo media hora , así que – volteaba a verse que aun andaba en la pijama azul que su madre le había dejado el día anterior en su cuarto junto a dos cambios- me daré una ducha y me cambiare –decía mientras dejaba la agenda de su madre aun lado de el teléfono-

Y de esa forma paso el tiempo, Gohan llego a la Corporación Cápsula y paso al interior de esta cuando Bulma le abrió la puerta, la cual traía un lápiz sobre uno de sus oídos, como acostumbraba cuando se encontraba trabajando en un nuevo proyecto.

Bulma: Disculpa la tardanza Gohan, estaba en el laboratorio-decía mientras pasaban a la sala- me alegra que puedas acompañarlo, aunque no se que este haciendo este niño-decía frunciendo un poco el ceño-

Gohan: ¿También viene el pequeño Trunks? –decía en susurro- de haber sabido le decía a Goten –decía sonriente-

Bulma:¿UH?...ah no, no, él esta entrenado con Vegueta –decía sonriente- es solo que aunque este grande lo veo como un niño –decía mientras a Gohan se le formaba una gota sobre su frente-…Gohan…no sabes lo preocupada que me tuvo cuando llego y cuando leímos la carta, sentí que la tierra se abría bajo mis pies –decía borrando la sonrisa de su rostro-

Gohan: ¿La carta? –decía mientras arqueaba una de sus cejas-

Bulma: …la hizo mi contraparte en el futuro –decía mientras sacaba de su bolsillo la carta- puedes leerlo para que te des un idea de cómo llego –decía mientras se la extendía-

Gohan le dio una rápida leía a la carta, después de sacarla del sobre, observo la temblorosa caligrafía y las palabras que eran una clara suplica para salvar a Mirai Trunks, verdaderamente Gohan sintió como si él mismo hubiera vivido esa desesperación a la vez de que comprendió muchas cosas que Vegueta y Mirai Trunks había dicho y hecho la vez que estuvo con ellos en la montaña.

Gohan: …ya veo…-decía seriamente tras devolverle la carta ya en el sobre- al parecer ya se ve mucho mejor Trunks-

Bulma:…si ambos se ven bien –decía esbozando una nueva sonrisa- aunque definitivamente debo buscar como diferenciarlos –decía pensativa-

Gohan: jeje si, creo que si –decía tras una leve sonrisa-

Bulma: Realmente te agradezco que lo acompañes, yo iría con él, pero tengo que terminar completamente con el encargo que me dejo Vegueta-decía en susurro-

Gohan: Ya veo, mi papá me comento algo acerca de eso, solo que aun no entiendo completamente, que es lo que se propone el Sr. Vegueta-decía igual que Bulma-

M. Trunks: ¿Qué susurran? –decía con una ceja levantada-

Bulma: ¡Oh, Trunks!-decía acercándose a él- ¡Luces muy apuesto, hijo mío!¡Aunque claro que siendo mi hijo, no se puede esperar menos! –decía sonriente-

M. Trunks: ¿Mamá estas cambiando de tema? –decía un poco sonrojado

Gohan: jeje, bueno, bueno, creo que mejor partimos –decía sonriente-

Bulma: cierto, pero antes de que se vallan – decía para después sacar algo de su bolsillo- toma corazón –decía mientras le extendía una tarjeta de crédito- solo debes firmar y listo –decía sonriente –

M. Trunks: Pero que no necesitas documentos míos, una identificación, mi firma y esa clase de cosas –decía tomando la tarjeta de crédito-

Bulma: ¿Olvidas que soy la actual dueña y presidente de la compañía? –decía mientras le guiñaba un ojo- ahora váyanse y por favor diviértanse, los dos lo necesitan –decía mientras los empujaba a la puerta- y no se preocupen por llegar temprano

Gohan: si jejeje- decía mientras sentía que era empujado hasta afuera de la casa-

M. Trunks: Nos vemos ma…-pero no podía terminar de hablar por que una sonriente Bulma les cerraba la puerta en las narices – esa sonrisa nunca deja nada bueno- decía sintiendo un escalofrió al recordar que era la misma que tenía su madre cuando le ofreció aquel jugo-

Gohan: ¿tu crees? –decía mientras se daba la vuelta –

M. Trunks: Bueno ¿y a donde vamos primero?-decía dándose la vuelta para caminar unos pasos a donde estaba Gohan, después de exhalar un suspiro resignado-

Gohan: Bueno me gustaría que primero fuéramos a la universidad, necesito regresar estos libros y sacar otros que necesito –decía mientras señalaba la mochila que colgaba de uno de sus hombros- después podríamos ir al centro comercial para comprar tu ropa y los encargos que me hizo mi madre-decía mientras sacaba una lista del bolsillo de su pantalón y la guardaba dentro de su mochila para después seguir buscando dentro de su bolsillo- Pero dime, que opinas al respecto, rayos ¿Ahora donde la deje?-decía mientras revisaba su otro bolsillo-

M. Trunks: si, por mi esta bien así-decía mientras observaba como Gohan buscaba desesperado algo dentro de sus bolsillos- ¿Qué pasa? –decía arqueando una ceja –

Gohan: Una cápsula para irnos –decía mientras abría su mochila- No es muy elegante pero es el que usamos cuando acompañamos a mamá por las compras-decía con el ceño fruncido- yo recuerdo que se lo pedí a mamá esta mañana

M. Trunks: ¿Una cápsula? – susurraba mientras lo observaba un tanto divertido-

Gohan: si, no podemos llegar volando, tu sabes el escándalo que se armaría –decía con el ceño fruncido- ¡¿Dónde esta! –decía molesto mientras se llevaba una mano a su sien- a ver, veamos –decía tratando de hacer memoria- después de que hablamos colgué, tomé mi mochila, baje a la sala, le pedí las llaves , me las dio, después entraron mi papá y Goten a la casa- decía con los ojos cerrados- después me hablo mi mamá deje la mochila y la cápsula en la mesa de centro para ir a la cocina donde estaba ella, me dio la lista de las cosas que iba a comprar, guarde la lista en mi bolsillo, después ví mi reloj, era tarde así que me apure, tome mi mochila y…- abría los ojos repentinamente para después dejar salir un suspiro de frustración- rayos, la deje en el sofá –decía mientras bajaba el rostro en un acto de frustración-

M. Trunks: Ya veo –decía con una gota sobre si frente-

Gohan: ¡Diablos ahora tendremos que ir a…rayos –decía mientras se pateaba mentalmente-

M. Trunks: No es necesario- decía mientras se metía la mano a su chaqueta, capturando la atención de Gohan- Mamá me dio unas ayer–decía mostrando una cajita blanca- Dijo que ningún hijo suyo, andaría cargando las compras o a pie cuando no fuese necesario –decía levemente sonrojado-

Gohan: ¡Perfecto! –decía con una nueva sonrisa en sus labios- por que no quiero que nos retrasemos mas en el programa- decía mirando a Mirai Trunks, quien tomaba una de las cápsulas, la cual se convertía en un nuevo modelo de un convertible negro con asientos de piel- cielos, que belleza –decía después de silbar – Bulma no se mide jajaja –decía mientras colocaba su mochila en el asiento trasero-

M. Trunks: Manéjalo tu Gohan –decía mientras le aventaba las llaves-

Gohan: ¿Yo? …pero, pero si es tuyo –decía sorprendido-

M. Trunks: Pero como tu lo dijiste, yo no conozco las tiendas de está era, además no creo que pueda estar en mejores manos – decía sonriente mientras se sentaba de un brinco, sin abrir la puerta, en el asiento del copiloto- vamonos, que no quiero salirme de ese programa que tienes –decía con la misma sonrisa-

Gohan: Yo eh… bueno –decía tímidamente mientras abría la puerta del carro para después sentarse en el asiento del conductor- en ese caso vamonos- dicho esto metía la llave para arrancar el carro, el cual respondía con un sonido parecido al ronroneo de felino- definitivamente hermoso –decía embelezado con todo el carro -

M. Trunks: …-observaba divertido esa faceta de Gohan, para después esbozar una sonrisa ladina - ¿te dejo a solas con el carro? –decía mordazmente mientras lo miraba-

Gohan: ¡¿Qué! ¡No! ¡Ya vamonos!- y así con la cara completamente roja salieron con rumbo a la universidad-

Mientras tanto en la Corporación Cápsula, para ser mas exacta en el laboratorio de Bulma, se encontraba esta en frente de la pantalla de su computadora, junto a la cual había varios planos de lo que parecía el universo y una maquina extraña.

Bulma: Cielos Vegueta, aun no entiendo como no se me ocurrió esto a mi –decía con el ceño fruncido mientras tecleaba con rapidez, chocando a su vez de reojo los planos que estaban aun lado de ella- ni siquiera a mi contraparte del futuro-decía mas frustrada- diablos ¿me estaré haciendo vieja?- decía repentinamente dejando de teclear por un momento, para después hacer un puchero frunciendo mas el ceño- ¡No! ¡Yo soy joven y hermosa! A cualquiera se le va una, hasta a mi –decía dándose ánimos mientras volvía a teclear- aun así , Vegie no va a dejar de molestarme con eso –decía con unas rayas azules en su rostro- bueno, ya veré después que haré al respecto –decía con un peligroso brillo en sus ojos azules-

Bueno creo que mejor dejamos a Bulma, ya que esta poniéndose algo raro y mejor la dejamos seguir trabajando. Mientras tanto Gohan y Mirai Trunks ya habían llegado a el estacionamiento de la gran Universidad, así que después de que Gohan tomara su mochila, de que ambos salieran del carro, cerrarlo y ponerle la alarma, se dirigieron al camino central que los llevaría a la biblioteca.

Gohan: Bueno este camino nos lleva directo a la Biblioteca, la cual esta hasta el fondo, por lo cual pasaremos por las diferentes facultades- decía con la mochila al hombro mientras caminaban-

M. Trunks: Es grande –decía mientras caminaba junto a él, observando las áreas verdes y los grandes edificios que se formaban delante de ellos-

Gohan: si, es que hay muchos estudiantes y varias carreras, por ejemplo aquel edificio de tu lado –decía señalando un edificio de color beige- es la facultad de Administración y Negocios, esa es la facultad de Videl y de varios de mis compañeros de la preparatoria –decía mirando por un momento aquellos edificios, para después volver a esbozar una sonrisa y mirar a otro lado- mientras que los que están a mi lado es la de Ingeniería y Arquitectura –decía señalando uno del mismo color- bueno y aquellos otros de tu lado es la facultad de Filosofía, Letras y Ciencias Sociales –decía señalando unos edificios de color blanco con bordes azules- mientras que estos otros son los de la facultad de Leyes y Ciencias de la Comunicación- decía señalando otro grupo de edificios de su lado de color gris – en esos mismos edificios se encuentras las carreras de diseño –decía sonriente mientras seguían caminando-

M. Trunks: ¿Y tu donde estudias? –decía mirando los edificios-

Gohan: ¿yo? … bueno, yo estudio en aquellos edificios de adelante- decía señalando unos edificios completamente blancos de grandes ventanales, del lado de él- es la facultad de Ciencias Biológicas y Químicas- decía sonriente mientras miraba a M. Trunks-

M. Trunks: ¿Químico? –decía mirando los dichosos edificios que le señalaba Gohan-

Gohan: No, en si estudio Medicina –decía mientras lo pasaban de largo- aunque después no se si me especialice en alguna área o haga otra carrera, creeme me fue muy difícil decidir una carrera, había varias que eran interesantes –decía sonriente ante una mirada algo sorprendida de M. Trunks-

M. Trunks: Ya veo –dicho esto guardaba silencio para meditar un poco acerca de varias cosas, admitía el hecho de que Gohan era una persona realmente increíble siempre oyó de su madre que si no hubieran existido los androides, Gohan seguramente habría seguido estudiando, ya que era muy estudioso y responsable desde que ella recordaba, cosa que él lamentablemente solo pudo apreciar escasas veces, ya que la mayoría del tiempo se la pasaba luchando contra los androides, sin embargo él siempre supuso que su maestro era no solo un gran guerrero si no también un hombre inteligente, iba tan adentrado en sus pensamientos que no noto como frente a ellos se iba mostrando un enorme edificio de grandes ventanales, ni de que Gohan lo miraba de reojo un poco preocupado, sin embargo decidió mejor no preguntar-

Gohan: Trunks –decía en voz baja por segunda vez, llamando esta vez su atención- ese edificio de ahí es la Biblioteca –decía señalando al frente –

M. Trunks: Es… grande –decía impresionado mientras llegaban a la entrada-

Gohan: Y no lo has visto por dentro –decía sonriente mientras posaba una mano sobre la puerta de vidrio –

M. Trunks: lo imagino –decía seriamente mientras daba un ultimo vistazo al exterior del edificio-

Gohan: Bueno entremos –decía empujando la puerta, para poder entrar- listo aquí tienes la Biblioteca de nuestra universidad- decía sonriente mientras entraban-

Al entrar a la biblioteca Mirai Trunks se quedaba petrificado al observar la magnitud del edificio en su interior, no solo era grande, si no que también era bastante agradable y de un ambiente tranquilo, pudo observar como pese a ser verano, había estudiantes que salían con libros o que estaban en las mesas del fondo leyendo o tomando apuntes, después dirigió su mirada a donde se encontraba Gohan, quien se había adelantado hasta una mesa donde dejo sus libros, para después hacerle una seña con la mano para que lo siguiera (N.A. aunque yo creo que mas bien era para que se moviera .U) ante lo cual M. Trunks se comenzaba a mover, preguntándose a que hora Gohan se había adelantado y mas aun, cuanto tiempo se había quedado de pie.

Gohan: no tardaremos –decía en voz baja ya que había llegado junto a él-

M. Trunks: ¿los vas a dejar ahí? –decía en el mismo tono que Gohan mirando de reojo la mesa donde había varios libros-

Gohan: Si, esa es la mesa recopiladora, ahí debemos dejarlos y después uno de los encargados los va a regresar a su lugar –decía para después comenzar a caminar seguido por M. Trunks al fondo del edificio pasando entre unas mesas de estudio, llegando a donde había dos elevadores, donde Gohan oprimía el botón de uno de ellos-

M. Trunks: Bueno vamos por tus libros –decía para después entrar al interior del elevador seguido por Gohan quien se colocaba junto al tablero de los pisos, mientras M. Trunks se colocaba aun lado de él observando que el interior del elevador estaban grandes espejos- ¿y a que piso vamos? –decía mirando por el los espejos a Gohan-

Gohan: Al 4to piso-decía después de oprimir el botón del piso al que iban- no tardaremos en llegar – decía mientras el elevador señalaba haber parado en el 2do piso, donde se abrian las puertas dando paso a una joven delgada de cabellos rubios y cortos, de ojos azules y piel blanca-

Iresa: ¡Hola Gohan! –decía sonriente para después posar su mirada en el misterioso joven que lo acompañaba-

Gohan: Hola Iresa –decía sonriente mientras observaba como miraba a M. Trunks y rogaba al mismo tiempo que no comenzara la lluvia de preguntas-

Iresa: Huyyy ¿ quien es tu amigo? –decía coquetamente mientras se le acercaba un poco – que hermosos ojos tiene

Gohan: ehh… bueno…este digamos que es un… ehh pariente –decía sonriente mientras M. Trunks la miraba entre molesto y asombrado, esto ultimo por las palabras de Gohan-

Iresa: ya veo –decía con una sonrisa - ¿y dime donde estudias bombón? –decía sensualmente mientras M. Trunks se debatía entre contestarle alguna de sus usadas contestaciones que usaba para sacárselas de encima o bien quedarse quietesito y sin decir nada-

M. Trunks: … - su rostro estaba sonrojado, ya había decidido guardar silencio, pero aun así seguía acercándosele, fue entonces cuando oyó como el elevador señalaba haber llegado al 4to piso, para después sentir una mano que tomaba la suya, solo que era una bastante grande y fuerte como para pertenecer a esa extraña y molesta rubia-

Gohan: Nos vemos jejejeje –decía nervioso mientras jalaba a M. Trunks afuera del elevador donde lo soltaba, ambos observaban como las puertas del elevador se cerraban dejando a una rubia cruzada de brazos, bastante molesta – gracias, gracias a Kamisama salimos sin mas cuestiones, lo mejor es que ella debe ir al 5to piso y no creo que ahora se regrese –decía en voz baja un tanto nervioso- No se si se lo creyo, pero no sabía que mas decirle y con lo persistente que es esa mujer –decía mas tranquilo mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello- cielos que suerte tenemos –dicho esto esbozaba una clara sonrisa –

M. Trunks: Y…algo intimidante –decía con un leve sonrojo –

Gohan: Valla jeje – decía en voz baja- si te gusto, lo mejor será que hables con el Sr. Vegueta , por que por mi parte no puedo decirle nada, es mas no debí haber mentido, pero no tenía de otra –decía sonriente mientras le indicaba que lo siguiera –

M. Trunks: ¡Estas loco! –gritaba molesto y aun sonrojado, mientras que otros que se encontraban en ese piso le indicaban con un dedo en la boca que bajara la voz- yo…eh…disculpen –decía apenado para después ir con Gohan, quien tomaba un grueso y gran libro, esbozando una ligera sonrisa por haberlo encontrado- realmente no me agradan ese tipo de personas –decía mientras Gohan caminaba un poco mas para después tomar otro libro mas delgado –

Gohan: bueno, bueno, ya vamonos estos son los que necesitaba …hum- miraba de reojo otro libro para después tomarlo – bien ahora si vamonos –decía sonriente-

M. Trunks: me escuchaste ¿verdad? ¬ ¬

Gohan: aja –decía mientras caminaban hasta una maquina donde Gohan colocaba su credencial, para después digitar un numero y finalmente comenzar a escasear el lomo de los libros que llevaba-

M. Trunks: si como no – pero algo llamaba su atención- ¿uh? – en el suelo se encontraba un libro de empastado color vino, el cual tomaba para después leer el titulo de este- La sexualidad del hombre en este nuevo siglo –murmuraba para después abrirlo y ojearlo sin interés aparente- Valla –decía en el mismo tono sin llegar a sonar ningún tipo emoción-

Gohan: Trunks, si quieres lo saco y lo lees en tu casa –decía sonriente cerciorándose que alguien llegara a oir como lo llamaba- lo raro es que no me di cuenta cuando lo tomaste –decía guardando sus libros en la mochila mientras M. Trunks lo cerraba de golpe con la cara roja, mientras volvían a indicarle que guardara silencio-

M. Trunks: No, yo no lo tome… este…-decía bajando su voz, pero como estaba tan nervioso, Gohan se lo arrebataba de las manos para después escasearlo- estaba en el piso

Gohan: No debería de darte vergüenza es algo completamente natural y este es un buen libro –decía para después apretar un botón en la maquina indicando que había terminado – aunque creo que si tienes alguna duda podrías preguntársela primero al Sr. Vegueta y después leer el libro –decía para después caminar de vuelta al ascensor-

M. Trunks: yo, yo, yo…-decía para después entrar al elevador junto a Gohan, aun sonrojado mientras bajaba la cabeza para que su cabello le tapase el rostro-yo no tengo ninguna duda, ya te dije que estaba en el piso –decía nervioso mientras miraba de reojo a Gohan quien no quitaba esa sonrisa picara que se le había formado –

Gohan: aja-decía mientras se divertida de lo lindo fastidiando a alguien - ¿entonces por que no lo dejaste en el piso? –decía mordazmente, para sorpresa de medio mundo-

M. Trunks: por que… bueno por que …pues no es el lugar de un libro , estoy seguro de que tu también lo hubieras recogido- decía nervioso mientras oían como el elevador indicaba haber llegado al primer piso-

Gohan: En eso tienes razón –decía meditándolo mientras caminaban rumbo a la salida- entonces si no te interesa lo dejamos- decía sacando el libro mientras se detenía junto a la mesa recopiladora- para que lo regresen a su sitio- decía mientras hacía ademán de dejarlo sobre la mesa-

M. Trunks: Mejor vamonos ya –decía evitando que Gohan regresará el libro- aun debemos hacer la compras –decía jalándolo de la playera hasta la salida (N.A. ¿de donde habrá aprendido eso? .U)-

Gohan: entonces si lo quieres – decía con su voz normal, ya que ya habían salido de la biblioteca- puedes comenzar a leerlo dentro del carro –decía divertido mientras caminaban al estacionamiento-

Y así caminaron hasta llegar al estacionamiento, Gohan con una gran sonrisa mientras que Mirai Trunks ponía cara de fastidio con un leve tono carmesí en sus mejillas, mientras se preguntaba desde cuando Gohan se había vuelto tan …tan así, será que esta era la parte que no conocía de su maestro o simplemente así era por que su destino había sido diferente al de este que lo acompañaba ahora, y en menos de lo que se imagino, ya estaban en el estacionamiento, y sin mas dio un salto al carro después de que Gohan le quito la alarma, para sentarse de brazos cruzados, mientras Gohan dejaba su mochila en el asiento de atrás, llevando consigo uno al asiento del conductor.

Gohan: Toma empieza a instruirte –decía extendiéndole el libro de color vino después de sentarse-

M. Trunks: ¡Que no me importa! ¡¿No lo entiendes! –decía sonrojado hasta las orejas mientras tomaba el libro para después arrojarlo al asiento de atrás-

Gohan: eh…- volteaba el rostro a delante y arrancaba el carro para salir del estacionamiento de la universidad – yo…discúlpame, no fue mi intención, no creí que te fueras a molestar tanto- decía serio mientras lo miraba de reojo a Mirai Trunks, quien seguía de brazos cruzados mirando al lado contrario de Gohan- creeme que es la primera vez que me comporto de esa manera, y no es que no trate con personas de mi edad es solo que…no se en realidad lo que me pasa, es como si te conociera desde siempre –decía serio mientras volvía a concentrarse en el camino, por lo cual no se daba cuenta que Mirai Trunks comenzaba a bajar su guardia-

M. Trunks: No…esta bien…en realidad no me moleste tanto…-decía mientras el aire mecía su cabello- lamento haber sido tan brusco

Gohan: Bueno, creo que a cualquiera le pasa, entonces …¿amigos? –decía serio sin perder la vista del camino-

M. Trunks: claro –decía sonriente mientras prendía la radio- creo que algo de música nos haría bien –decía mientras Gohan asentía con una leve sonrisa en sus labios-

Y después de unos minutos al volante, llegaron al estacionamiento del Centro Comercial, el cual estaba lleno pese a ser tan grande.

Gohan: el problema aquí va a ser el estacionamiento- decía con el ceño levemente fruncido mientras buscaba un lugar vació- como son vacaciones, mucha gente viene a pasar el día –decía mientras M. Trunks ponía atención en el estacionamiento por si veía algo-

M. Trunks: Ahí esta uno –decía señalando un lugar vacío adelante-

Gohan: perfecto-decía mientras manejaba con dirección al lugar vacío, donde finalmente se estacionaba- Muy buena vista Trunks –decía sonriente mientras presionaba un botón para tapar el convertible-

M. Trunks: de nada -decía mientras salía de un brinco del carro antes de que se cerrara completamente-

Gohan: Si quieres vamos primero a comprar tu ropa –decía después de salir del carro-

M. Trunks: creo que lo mejor sería ira comprar primero lo que te encargo la Sra. Milk –decía mientras miraba al frente –

Gohan: Bueno y después regresamos para dejar las compras en el carro –decía después de ponerle la alarma al carro, para salir con dirección al supermercado donde Gohan tomo un carrito para las compras y con lista en mano se dispuso a caminar en compañía de Mirai Trunks en busca de lo que le había encargado su mamá, entre ambos fueron llenado el carrito mientras Gohan iba tachando las cosas que ya estaban dentro del carrito, para al final tener como resultado un pobre carrito cargando una montaña de comestibles, mientras todos volteaban a verlos, ya sea por la enorme cantidad de comida o simplemente por ser dos jóvenes bastante apuestos-

M. Trunks: ¿No te sientes observado Gohan?- decía al pasar cerca de un grupo de mujeres que los desnudaban con la vista-

Gohan: ¿tu crees? –decía sin despegar la vista de su lista- veamos según esto solo nos hacen falta …¿dos cajas de chocolates finos y un ramo de rosas rojas? –decía arqueando una ceja- esto de seguro fue idea de mi madre ¬ ¬

M. Trunks: bueno los chocolates deben estar en aquel pastillo –señalando el de dulces y chocolates- creo que las rosas deberíamos comprarlas en una florería

Gohan: No, esta vez no –decía serio- ya vamos a pagar

M. Trunks: ¿Pero no crees que eso te ocasionará problemas en tu casa? –decía extrañado mientras llegaban a una caja milagrosamente corta-

Gohan: Mira Trunks esto es por que mi mamá quiere que a toda costa valla a pedirle disculpas a Videl, por algo que realmente no lo merece-decía mientras avanzaban- y es algo que esta vez, no haré- decía serio- ya me canse de ser yo quien tenga que dar el primer paso para reconciliarnos después de una pelea- decía finalmente al llegar a la caja, donde la cajera después de saludarlos, comenzaba a pasar los víveres mientras los miraba de reojo, apreciando las facciones de cada uno de ellos-

M. Trunks: ya veo-decía serio – creo que lo mejor será dejar este tema por la paz por el momento

Gohan: Si, es lo mejor, no quiero hablar al respecto- decía mientras la cajera seguía pasando los víveres, sin perder detalle de ambos-

M. Trunks: esta bien, pero cuando gustes puedes hablar conmigo –decía con una sonrisa que por poco hacía que se derrita la cajera-

Gohan: Gracias –decía regresándole la sonrisa, mientras la cajera ya había llegado a un mundo donde solo existía ella con ellos dos a sus servicios (N.A. admitamos que muchas haríamos lo mismo al ver a dos sayajins enfrente de nosotras y …bueno cosas así /.)

M. Trunks: Gohan: -decía para después señalar discretamente a la cajera con la mirada-

Gohan: ¿uh? –volteaba a ver a la cajera que ya se encontraba en su propio mundo, pasando objetos de manera sistemática- ¿señorita se encuentra usted bien? –decía cortésmente mientras él y M. Trunks la observaban con una ceja arqueada-

Cajera: ¿Eh? –decía regresando de golpe a la realidad – No, no es nada –decía colorada mientras pasaba el ultimo objeto- ¿encontraron todo lo que necesito, digo necesitaban? –decía mientras observaba como Gohan asentía y buscaba dentro de su cartera el dinero para pagarle- ¿Cómo supo cuanto era? –decía al notar que era exactamente lo que debía pagar-

M. Trunks: Aquí lo marca –decía fríamente mientras señalaba una pantalla que estaba frente a ellos donde se marcaba la cuenta, mientras el niño que empacaba las compras solo rodaba los ojos con fastidio-

Cajera: si claro , claro jejejeje –decía entregándole a Gohan su ticket, mientras M. Trunks tomaba la mitad de las bolsas para cargarlas-

Gohan: Gracias –decía para después darle unas monedas al niño y tomar la otra mitad de las bolsas-

Cajera: Vuelvan pronto –decía sonriente aun sonrojada mientras miraba cierta parte anatómica de ambos al salir de la tienda, puesto que M. Trunks lo había esperado-

Niño: Mujeres –decía con fastidio antes de volver a rodar los ojos-

Gohan: Que mujer mas rara ¿no lo crees? –decía mientras caminaban al estacionamiento con el montón de bolsas- bien dice mi papá que las cajeras de este lugar son extrañas decía inocentemente-

M. Trunks: ¿eh? –decía incrédulo- ¿acaso no notaste como …cielos…como no te das cuenta?...mejor olvídalo –decía con un suspiro para después mirar el cielo como si esperara alguna respuesta o algo así-

Gohan: ¿Qué? –decía tomando con dificultad las llaves de su pantalón, para abrir la cajuela, ya que habían llegado finalmente al estacionamiento-

M. Trunks: No es posible –decía incrédulo mientras comenzaba a acomodar las bolsas en la cajuela-

Gohan: ¿Qué? –decía inquieto mientras se acercaba para acomodar las que el cargaba-

M. Trunks: No, nada, nada –decía para después exhalar un suspiro-

Gohan: Oye, no pongas esa cara –decía con el ceño fruncido mientras acomodaba la ultima bolsa.-

M. Trunks: ¿Por qué? –decía mirándolo de reojo-

Gohan: por que es exactamente la que pongo cuando mi papá no entiende algo , que por demás es obvio ¬ ¬ -decía mientras cerraba la cajuela, para volver a ponerle la alarma-

M. Trunks: ¿Y? –decía con la misma expresión-

Gohan: Quiero saber, no me gusta quedarme con una duda –decía mientras alcanzaba a Mirai Trunks quien había comenzado a caminar-

M. Trunks: Vamos por mi ropa y después tal vez te explique –decía para después volver a suspirar y poner cara de incredulidad-

Gohan: Pero ya deja de hacer eso ¬ ¬

M. Trunks: ok, ok, ok ¿A dónde vamos ahora? –decía mirándolo de reojo-

Así los dos fueron a 2 tiendas de ropa para caballeros, donde Mirai Trunks escogía su ropa, la cual en su mayoría era negra, mientras Gohan le indicaba su desacuerdo espacialmente al ver que casi toda era negra, es mas de no haber sido por que Gohan se ponía a fastidiarlo, M. Trunks había escogido solo en este color y claro que dejaron varios corazones rotos a su paso. Al llegar a la 3ra tienda de ropa, Mirai Trunks tomo una playera negra con un dragón azul rey en lo que era un costado de esta, fue cuando sintió la mirada de Gohan.

Gohan: No crees que ya es mucha ropa negra-decía mientras M. Trunks seguía buscando ropa, después de haber apartado la playera del dragón azul-

M. Trunks: Me gusta lo negro –decía mientras tomaba unos pantalones negros-

Gohan: Pero lo tuyo ya es obsesión –decía mientras observaba con incredulidad como se detenía a ver una playera negra de algodón-

M. Trunks: No voy a comprar algo en color rosa o amarillo- decía sarcástico mientras dejaba de buscar ropa, para verlo-

Gohan: No pero…- se acercaba a donde estaban las playeras para después extenderle una blanca de algodón y otra azul rey de manga corta- un poco de variedad no te vendría nada mal –decía mientras M. Trunks las tomaba-

M. Trunks: hummmm…tal vez tengas razón –decía mientras las observaba- por cierto Gohan –decía mientras sacaba un playera negra de manga larga con caracteres japoneses en las mangas - ¿Qué te parece?

Gohan: Indudablemente, no tienes remedio –decía resignado-

M. Trunks: No, para mi no, me refería a si te gusta para ti- decía sonriente , pero Gohan le respondía con una negación con su cabeza- ¿Por qué, si no te gusta el color , hay muchos colores y mas modelos, pero creo que esto te quedaría muy bien – decía sonriente, pero después observaba como Gohan bajaba un poco la mirada- ¿Dije algo malo Gohan?

Gohan: No, es solo que…solo traje el dinero para las compras de mi mamá …-después de decir esto levantaba su rostro- yo solo vengo como acompañante

M. Trunks: bueno si ese es el problema, entonces yo lo pago-decía alzando los hombros en señal de que no importaba- no creo que mi mamá tenga algún problema con esto

Gohan: No, no puedo aceptarlo –decía nervioso-

M. Trunks: Si no escoges algo tu, entonces yo comprare algo que crea que te queda y se lo llevare a la Sr. Milk, no creo que ella lo rechace –decía mientras le seguía extendiendo los pantalones, guantes y la playera de caracteres japoneses-

Gohan: hummmm…- fruncía un poco el ceño, para después tomarlas cosas- ok, pero solo será esto

M. Trunks: hummm, pero …¿Qué me dices de esto y esto?- decía mientras le mostraba unos pantalones negros que incluían unas cadenas que conectaban el bolsillo delantero con el trasero y unos guantes de cuero sin la parte de los dedos-

Gohan: Es demasiado –decía con una inminente negación mientras se cruzaba de brazos-

M. Trunks: bueno, hagamos esto, los aceptas y yo dejo que me escojas todo un cambio de ropa –decía cruzándose de brazos-

Gohan: ¿Y eso en que me beneficia a mi? –decía levantando una ceja mientras se miraban de frente-

M. Trunks: Bueno como tienes rato quejándote de lo que escojo, creí que podrías mostrarme tus gustos en ropa –decía en forma de reto- claro que si crees que tu forma de vestir no esta a mi altura, pueeeeeees te lo entenderé –decía en el mismo tono –

Gohan: ¿Qué? –decía mientras estrechaba los ojos- bueno, bueno, conociendo al pequeño Trunks, se que no te rendirás hasta que me convenzas, así que acepto el trato-decía resignado- siempre y cuando prometas usar lo que te escoja –decía en tono de regaño, como si le estuviese hablando al chibi-

M. Trunks: Con que no sea algo rosa o en un color como ese, acepto –decía encarándolo-

Gohan: Ok, ahora esperame aquí, creo que vi algo en la otra parte de la tienda –decía sonriente mientras dejaba las ropas que le había ofrecido M. Trunks de un lado-

Gohan se fue a otra parte de la tienda y volvió después de 10 minutos, con lo que parecía ser, ropa doblada de un color claro.

M. Trunks: Muy bien, ahora dime ¿Qué es eso? –decía con una ceja arqueada-

Gohan: Se llama traje –decía en tono de burla-

M. Trunks: Gohan tengo 20 años, los trajes son aburridos, no voy a salir con un traje- decía mientras estrechaba los ojos –

Gohan: Yo también tengo 20 años, pero eso no significa que no tenga uno, tarde o temprano se necesita de uno, ademase este es un traje no muy formal-decía mientras se lo ofrecía- además tu y yo hicimos un trato

M. Trunks: Al menos voy a probármelo-decía resignado-

Gohan: Nadie te detiene –decía sonriente-

M. Trunks: Ok, pero me solo yo me lo voy a ver –decía mientras tomaba el traje de las manos de Gohan-

Gohan: Nunca dije que me lo tendrías que mostrar ¿o si? –decía mientras se colocaba aun lado de donde estaba la ropa que ya había seleccionado M. Trunks- de cualquiera forma tarde o temprano alguien te lo verá puesto

M. Trunks: Ok, ahora vuelvo-decía para después dirigirse a los probadores-

Mientras Mirai Trunks se iba a probar el traje, Gohan se quedaba observando un punto en la nada, mientras meditaba un poco su día hasta ese momento, fue cuando esbozo un sonrisa, era agradable tener un amigo de su edad, realmente se sentía cómodo, pese al pequeño choque que habían tenido al salir de la universidad, minutos después M. Trunks volvía.

Gohan: ¿Y bien? - Decía mientras fijaba su vista en él-

M. Trunks: No esta del todo mal –decía sonriente – ya vamos a pagar –decía mientras tomaba la ropa para después dirigirse a la caja, donde estaba una mujer mayor con una gran y cordial sonrisa-

Cajera: ¿Encontraron todo lo que buscaban? –decía sonriente mientras checaba los precios y quitaba las etiquetas-

M. Trunks: hummm…¿lentes oscuros? – acto seguido la amable cajera sacaba un gran exhibidor donde había varios estilos- veamos …hummm… creo que estos están bien- decía señalando unos lentes horribles de color rojo-

Gohan: ¡¿Qué! ¿y tu me hablas de buen gusto? –decía con clara desaprobación-

M. Trunks: Bueno según tu, ¿cuales son los mejores?-decía con una sonrisa de victoria-

Gohan: hummm, veamos…- miraba atentamente cada uno de ellos, hasta encontrar unos en color negro un poco alargados de las esquinas-

M. Trunks: si, bueno me da esos y… también estos –señalaba un par muy parecidos a los que Gohan había escogido, solo que mas alargados-

Cajera: Claro que si jovencito –decía para después sacarlos y poner cada uno en un estuche negro- ¿Sería todo jóvenes? –decía mientras colocaba todo en un par de bolsas con el nombre de la tienda-

M. Trunks: Si, sería todo – dicho esto le extendía la tarjeta de crédito, la cual era pasada por una maquina-

Cajera: Muy bien joven, ¿podría firmar aquí?- decía mientras le extendía una pluma-

M. Trunks: ¿Gohan no tienes apetito? –decía mientras firmaba-

Gohan: Estaba pensando que podríamos llevar las bolsas al carro y después ir a comer algo- decía mientras M. Trunks se incorporaba regresando la pluma, para después asentir con la cabeza-

Cajera: Que tengan buen día –decía después de entregarles las bolsas-

Después de agradecerle a la cajera con una pequeña inclinación, ambos salían al carro donde dejaban las bolsas de la ropa en el asiento trasero junto a la mochila de Gohan.

M. Trunks: Bueno cual es el mejor lugar para comer cómodamente –decía mientras sacaba los dos estuches de lentes-

Gohan: bueno hay uno muy bueno y bastante tranquilo, no muy lejos de la primer tienda de ropa a la que entramos-

M. Trunks: esta bien, mientras sirvan buena comida y se este cómodo, estoy deacuerdo –decía mientras le extendía uno de los estuches-

Gohan: ¿Y esto?-decía observando el estuche-

M. Trunks: son los lentes que escogiste –decía mientras abría su estuche para colocarse los de él, mientras Gohan lo miraba dispuesto a opinar – digamos que es parte de tu cambio de ropa- decía sonriente mientras Gohan tomaba el estuche para abrirlo y colocárselos-

Así los dos caminaban rumbo a un restaurante con grandes ventanales y varias macetas , al llegar un mesero los guiaba a una mesa que daba a la gran fuente central de todo el centro comercial.

Mesero: Aquí tienen el menú-decía mientras les extendía una hoja del menú a cada uno de ellos- ¿gustan ordenar ahora o mas al rato?

M. Trunks: creo que ordenaremos de una buena vez- decía mientras Gohan asentía- bueno, entonces yo quiero-decía mientras se quitaba los lentes para colocarlos en su playera, mientras Gohan guardaba los suyos en su estuche- una ensalada cesar, un filete de ternera termino medio y la sopa del día –

Mesero: ¿Y usted caballero? –decía mientras miraba a Gohan-

Gohan: yo quiero…un plato de macarrones con queso y una orden de pechuga de pollo a la parrilla-

Mesero: ¿Algo de tomar caballeros? –decía mientras terminaba de anotar-

M. Trunks: creo que…una limonada –decía mientras leía la carta- ¿y tu Gohan?

Gohan: lo mismo –decía mientras le regresaba el menú-

Mesero: entonces les repito sus ordenes, una ensalada cesar, un filete de ternera termino medio, la sopa del día, un plato de macarrones con queso, una orden de pechuga de pollo a la parrilla y dos limonadas –decía para después observar como ambos asentían- en un momento se las traigo –decía para después irse –

M. Trunks: Valla en verdad es un lugar acogedor –decía mientras miraba alrededor- ¿ya habías venido? –preguntaba mientras miraba la enorme fuente en forma de delfines que estaba frente a ellos-

Gohan: si, varias veces –decía con cierta melancolía-

M. Trunks: supongo que con esa chica llamada Videl- decía mientras lo miraba –

Gohan: si, le gustan mucho los postres que venden aquí- decía con una media sonrisa-

M. Trunks:…bueno con respecto a eso, me dijeron la razón de su pelea y …lo siento –decía apenado- tal vez deberías decirle la verdad, y de a ver algún problema yo hablaría con mi padre –decía mientras amarraba su cabello-

Gohan:…mira Trunks –decía mientras se inclinaba un poco para acercarse-

Mesero: Disculpen caballeros-decía después de llegar con los platillos sobre un carrito- sus ordenes- dicho esto Gohan se volvía a sentar normalmente, para que el mesero les acomodara su comida- que tengan buen provecho caballeros –dicho esto se retiraba-

M. Trunks: ¿Ahora que me ibas a decir?-decía mientras tomaba una cuchara para su sopa-

Gohan: Que yo di mi palabra y no pienso faltar a esta, además de que Videl debe entender que hay cosas que por el momento no le puedo decir, realmente espero que ella tenga en mente el hecho de que nunca le eh fallado, como para que este tanto tiempo molesta conmigo –decía serio mientras tomaba un tenedor para comenzar a comer sus macarrones-

M. Trunks: Esta bien –decía antes de llevarse otra cucharada de sopa a la boca- por cierto quería pedirte un favor –decía un poco nervioso antes de tomar otra cucharada-

Gohan: Si, lo que quieras –decía mientras cortaba un poco de su pollo-

M. Trunks: Necesito ayuda para descubrir algo de mi padre – dicho esto Gohan volteaba a verlo- Como el va a ayudarme, quiero regresarle el favor, solo que aun no se de que forma puedo hacerlo, pero tengo algo en mente que me…nos ayudara a saber mas de él y de esta forma encontrar una forma justa de pagar lo que ah hecho y piensa hacer aun por mi –decía mientras miraba serio a Gohan, quien había dejado de comer por un instante-

Gohan: Algo me dice que terminare a manos del Sr. Vegueta –decía un poco nervioso- pero que mas da, somos amigos y además a veces llegue a envidiar que Goten y el pequeño Trunks tuvieran esos enredos-

M. Trunks: Entonces comenzaremos con esto –decía sonriente, mientras Gohan le devolvía la sonrisa, para después volver a comer-

Pero mientras estos dos comenzaban a armar su plan para descubrir el secreto de, el gran y todo poderoso, príncipe de los sayajins, en otra parte de la plaza dos jóvenes caminaban mirando los aparadores, estas era Videl e Iresa que casualmente habían coincidido en la Universidad.

Videl: No se a que venimos, si ya te dije que prefiero estar en mi casa –decía sin mucho animo- creo que me van a llamar

Iresa: Mira, si se quieren comunicar contigo deben tener el numero de tu cel y si del que estamos hablando es de Gohan creo que debe seguir ocupado con su pariente ese que esta como para comérselo –decía mientras se acercaba a ver un collar de esmeraldas- ¡Cielos, yo quiero uno!

Videl: ¿De que hablas? –decía frunciendo el ceño-

Iresa: pues de este bellísimo collar, lastima que este tan caro –decía con un puchero-

Videl: no eso no, lo que dijiste de Gohan –decía mientras Iresa la volteaba a ver-

Iresa: ¡Ah eso, pues que debe estar en la universidad aun, con ese bombón que tiene como pariente, ¿Por qué no me dijiste de él? –decía en tono de represalia –

Videl: ¿Pero de quien hablas? Gohan no da asesorias ni nada en estas vacaciones, además de parientes solo están sus padres, su hermano y un abuelo –decía mientras colocaba una mano sobre su mentón-

Iresa: Mira, lo vi hoy en el ascensor, antes de toparme contigo, iba acompañado de un muchacho mas o menos de nuestra edad, de cabellos negros, largos ¡y unos ojos! –decía mientras comenzaban a caminar- También tenía una arracada que lo hacía lucir tan salvaje, cielos en verdad quiero uno de esos para mi cumpleaños- decía mientras Videl se ponía seria-

Videl: No será acaso su papá, el Sr. Goku es un hombre muy apuesto y se ve muy joven para su edad –decía pensativa- pero no tiene el cabello largo, mas bien lo tiene algo…raro, alborotado

Iresa: ¡Claro que no! El que te digo tenía unos ojos azules, bellísimos ¡y cielos que tipo!-la miraba con ojos soñadores – ¡Era un bomboncito!

Videl: ¿Será acaso, aquel que menciono Goten?-susurraba mientras llegaban al pie de la fuente central-

Iresa: ¡Mira, ahí están!-decía mientras los señalaba, ya que tenía en restaurante enfrente de ella-

Videl: ¡¿Qué! –fruncia el ceño al ver la escena, Gohan se encontraba limpiando sus labios con una servilleta, mientras el otro se llevaba algo a la boa- ¡entremos! Es hora de ver que diablos pasa –decía mientras jalaba a Iresa hacía el restaurante-

Al entrar un mesero las atendía y Videl le decía exactamente el lugar donde quería estar, así que fueron llevadas a una mesa que estaba aun lado de la Gohan, solo que las separaba un biombo que dejaba espació para observar un poco y obviamente podían oír toda la conversación. Pudieron observar que Gohan vestía como acostumbraba cuando salía con ella o para alguna reunión en la Corporación Cápsula, era casual, llevaba un pantalón de vestir color café, con una playera de algodón blanca, mientras que el sujeto que estaba frente a él, vestía unos jeans azul marinos, una playera negra, de donde colgaban unos lentes oscuros y una chaqueta de mezclilla, y como le había comentado Iresa, notaba que era un joven apuesto, demasiado para su gusto, tenía unos ojos azules y el cabello negro, sostenido en una coleta baja y lo peor de todo es que estaban sentados en la mesa que ella y Gohan tomaban cuando iban a ese lugar.

Iresa: que lindo –decía en susurro mientras escaneaba a Mirai Trunks-

Videl: cállate, no me dejas escuchar –decía en susurro para después poner mas atención en la conversación de ambos-

Gohan: Bueno…-decía mientras observaba como el mesero recogía los platos de la mesa, dejando solo las bebidas- por quinta vez te repito, tu no tienes la culpa ¿ok? –decía frunciendo el ceño- aparte de que como te dije, no me gusta faltar a mi palabra- decía serio mientras M. Trunks le daba un trago a su bebida-

M. Trunks: pero si quieres yo hablo con ella – observaba como Gohan se llevaba una mano a su frente en signo de incredulidad- ocultando quien soy y todo eso obviamente

Gohan: No, ella debe entender …-decía serio- deja ese tema en paz ¿ok? – guardaba silencio por un instante recordando la desesperada carta que había leído- …no quiero que vuelvas a caer en lo que eras cuando llegaste, un ser frío, resentido y sin ganas de nada –decía serio –

M. Trunks:…yo… Gohan –susurraba antes de esbozar una leve sonrisa-

Gohan: Prométeme que pase lo que pase , no volverás a dejarte morir como lo hacías –decía mientras estiraba la mano para posarla sobre la de él en muestra de preocupación y por alguna extraña razón, …de culpabilidad –

(N.A. Ya saben que este niño suele echarse la culpa de lo que le pasa al mundo así que pues… es todo .Uuu)

M. Trunks: ¿Cómo sabes eso? –preguntaba mientras sus ojos azules se abrían cual platos, esto realmente no se lo esperaba-

Gohan: Leí la carta –decía seriamente mientras apretaba su mano- prométemelo –decía mientras Iresa abría los ojos sorprendida, Videl empuñaba las manos y M. Trunks sonreía débilmente-

M. Trunks: Tienes mi palabra –decía con una sonrisa en sus labios, ese que estaba frente a él, ese era su adorado maestro, ese era el hombre que le enseño casi todo lo que sabía, era quien lo había defendido y había muerto por su futuro y el de el mundo-

Gohan: mejor ponte tus lentes, parece que …-señalaba su rostro mientras soltaba su mano ya mas tranquilo, con una sonrisa serena en sus labios-

M. Trunks: ¿Qué? –decía mientras tocaba con las yemas de sus dedos su mejilla, sintió algo humedo, una lagrima, unas lagrimas que había escapado sin darse cuenta del todo- yo..lo siento, es solo que tu …-decía nervioso mientras que con el dorso de la mano se la limpiaba-

Gohan: Esta bien, creo que mejor nos vamos a otro lado –decía para después terminar de tomarse su limonada-

M. Trunks: Si, …podríamos ir… hummm –meditaba un poco, en verdad no sabía si comenzar el plan para descubrir los secretos de su padre o mejor iban a hacer algo mas interesante, como medir sus fuerzas, eso le arranco una sonrisa-

Iresa: Tranquila Videl, cualquiera… bueno son amigos, unos muy apegados, pero no creo que sea nada malo –decía mientras animaba a Videl, quien estaba ida-

Gohan: ¿A dónde? –decía mientras levantaba una ceja-

M. Trunks: pues estoy pensando, es que creo que mi madre no me quiere en la casa, al menos no por el momento –decía sonriente-

Gohan: jajaja, lo dices, por eso de "No se preocupen por llegar temprano" –decía sonriente – si quieres puedes comenzar a instruirte mientras yo leo los libros que saque para mis notas –decía en un claro tono de fastidio-

M. Trunks: ¡Yo no te dije que lo sacaras! –decía algo rojo-

Gohan: Tampoco me detuviste –decía mientras sonreía-

M. Trunks: Sigues con eso ¬ ¬

Gohan: Es divertido –decía sonriente-

M: Trunks: Si, divertido-decía con fastidio mientras le hacía una señal al mesero para que se acercara con la cuenta-

Gohan: ¿Bueno entonces que vamos a hacer?-decía mientras el mesero se acercaba con la cuenta, recogía los vasos y se los llevaba –

M. Trunks: Eras tu el que tenía todo programado –decía recuperando la compostura mientras checaba la cuenta-

Gohan: La verdad, no creí que quisieras hacer algo después de tus compras-decía mientras le pedía la cuenta con una mano- sentí que me invitabas solo por que te lo habían indicado

Iresa: Videl, son solo amigos, mira cada quien va a pagar la cuenta –decía mientras Videl comenzaba a bajar la guardia, sin dejar de estar atenta-

M. Trunks: Siendo sincero contigo, me sentía un poco incomodo, la verdad creí que tendrías algo con tu novia, y no quería interrumpir nada –decía serio- pero…-en ese momento esbozaba una sonrisa que dejaba endiosaba a Iresa, la misma que molestaba a Videl (N. A. Creo que en este momento todo lo que haga o deje de hacer M. Trunks le molesta .U)- nunca me había divertido tanto como el día de hoy…lo que pasa es que… -se acercaba sobre la mesa para susurrarle- yo tampoco suelo ser tan sociable con los de mi edad- decía para después separarse, y comenzar a reírse abiertamente-

(N.A. Cabe aclarar que ni Videl ni Iresa oyeron lo que M. Trunks le había dicho, o sea que solo vieron que se le acerco para decirle algo y que por alguna extraña razón, comenzaron reírse .)

Gohan: pero bueno, cuanto es lo de mi comida –decía mientras sacaba su cartera, mientras M. Trunks volvía a llamar al mesero-

M. Trunks: ¿aceptan tarjetas de crédito? –decía ignorando olímpicamente a Gohan, mientras el mesero asentía- bien tome –le daba su tarjeta, la cual era pasada por una maquina-

Gohan: ¡Hey! Te estoy hablando –decía entre dientes mientras observaba como le indicaba el mesero donde debía firmar -

M. Trunks: Te estoy oyendo –decía mientras firmaba- Gohan ¿Puedes dejar la propina, no traigo efectivo –decía mientras Gohan sacaba dinero para dársela al mesero, quien después de una inclinación y un "tengan un buen día" se fue-

Gohan: Muy bien, dime cuanto te debo de mi comida –decía mientras M. Trunks se levantaba-

M. Trunks: Dijiste que no traías dinero –decía mientras Gohan se levantaba-

Gohan: Dije, que no podía pagar la ropa de esa tienda –decía en replica mientras M. Trunks se colocaba sus lentes y comenzaba a caminar-

M. Trunks: por eso la pague yo –decía serio volteando a ver a Gohan mientras pasaban cerca de largo de donde estaban Videl e Iresa- y no pienso discutir nada con respecto a eso-decía mientras Gohan exhalaba un suspiro resignado y se disponían a partir-

Gohan y M. Trunks salieron del restaurante con dirección al estacionamiento y después de unos minutos de estar en un estado de Shock, Videl volteo a ver a Iresa, mientras se levantaba para seguirlos, Iresa iba de tras de ella pidiéndole que la esperara, pero la joven de ojos azules solo quería una explicación, ¿era eso mucho pedir, al poco tiempo pudo verlos, caminaban muy animados, ahora Gohan traía unos lentes como los de ese maldito tipo que lo acompañaba.

Gohan: Bien ¿A dónde vamos a ir?-decía mientras sentía un ki conocido-

M. Trunks: ¿Qué te parece si vamos a medir nuestras…-notaba que Gohan se detenía de lleno, y también sentía un extraño ki, uno no muy fuerte, pero bastante molesto, entonces volteo su rostro a Gohan, y lo vio, él estaba siendo detenido por una joven, una muchacha de cabello corto y negro- ¿Pasa algo? –decía mientras Gohan observaba muy confundido a Videl- ¿uh?

Videl: ¿Con que este es el "joven misterioso"? –decía sarcástica mientras señalaba acusadoramente a M. Trunks-

Gohan: Videl deja esto en paz, no es el lugar para una de tus escenas de celos –decía serio- y la verdad no se que quieras decir- decía mientras observaba como Iresa llegaba detrás de ellos-

Iresa: Gohan explícale a Videl –decía agitada por haber corrido mientras Gohan levantaba una ceja-

Videl: Los vimos en el restaurante –decía cortante-

Gohan: ¿Me estabas espiando? –decía molesto-

Videl: Eso no importa, vi que le tomabas de la mano, parecían estar muy felices –decía mientras miraba de mala gana M. Trunks, mientras Iresa la sujetaba de los hombros- oí que te compra ropa y por lo visto te paga la comida – decía altiva - ¿y ahora a donde van? –decía siseante-

Gohan: Estas equivocada, no es lo que estas prensando –decía bajando la guardia-

Videl: ¿Qué es entonces? –decía de mala gana mientras miraba terriblemente a Gohan, como si hubiera hecho lo mas imperdonable y bajo del mundo –

Gohan:…

M. Trunks: Oye, espera, espera un momento –decía mientras se le acercaba a Videl- antes de sacar conclusiones deberias …

Videl: ¡Tu cállate idiota! –dicho esto le levantaba la mano para abofetearlo, pero Gohan le detenía la mano antes de que esta llegara a impactar la mejilla de M. Trunks-

Gohan: Videl… ya basta-decía molesto mientras obligaba a que bajara la mano, sin llegar a lastimarla- no se te ocurra volver a intentar algo así-decía severamente-

Videl: ¿Cómo puedes hacer esto? –decía entre dientes, era la primera vez que Gohan se atrevía a encararla-

M. Trunks: Esta bien Gohan, y aunque lo hubiera hecho sabes que no me habría dañado –decía un tanto ¿sorprendido?¿sacado de onda?-

Iresa: Deberías preocuparte mas por Videl, -decía con el ceño fruncido- Si le explicaras bien quien es en realidad este hombre, todo terminaría aquí –decía animando a ambos-

Gohan:…vamonos-decía frío mientras giraba su rostro a M. Trunks, quien asentía –

Videl: ¡¡¿Cómo que te vas!¡¡Espera!¡¡Te exijo una explicación y no te vas a ir sin dármela! –decía mientras uno que otro se paraba a ver la escena, ya fuera dentro de su coche o a punto de subirse-

Iresa: Vamos Gohan, deberías explicar que es lo que pasa aquí –decía molesta, una cosa era que ese tipo de ojos azules estuviera como para comérselo y otra muy diferente que por su culpa, Videl y Gohan estuvieran peleándose de esta manera-

Gohan: Así como ella debería confiar en mi –decía herido sin llegar a subir la voz mientras observaba a Videl después de quitarse los lentes oscuros, se veía mal, ciertamente estaba afectado por la desconfianza de Videl, ¿Cómo podía pensar eso de él?-

M. Trunks: Dame las llaves, no dejaré que conduzcas en ese estado –decía serio mientras extendía la mano-

Videl: ¡¡Tu no te vas a ir si no me explicas quien diablos es este afeminado! –decía furiosa con los ojos vidriosos mientras tomaba a Gohan por la playera-

M. Trunks: ¡¡¿Que demonios!- se acercaba para quitarle las manos de la playera- ¡¡¿No entiendes que soy solo un amigo!-decía molesto mientras Gohan se quedaba como piedra, esto no debía estar pasando, ¡Videl creía que él la engañaba!- ¡¡¿Acaso estas tan ciega que no ves la realidad!¡¡No creo que nunca te halla fallado como para que le grites y lo trates como basura, cosa que YO no voy a permitir ¿entiendes!-decía mientras encaraba a Videl, quien se había quedado sin habla, como meditando lo que le habían dicho, mientras Iresa estaba completamente impresionada que existiera alguien que se atreviera a tratar así a su mejor amiga, hija del grandioso salvador del mundo-

Iresa: ¡¿Acaso no temes lo que te haga Mr. Satán cuando se entere de cómo has tratado a su única hija!-decía mientras miraba a los dos con superioridad, sabía que con eso los pondría al margen, nadie que conociera a Mr. Satán se atrevería a retarlo-

M. Trunks: ¿Es hija de ese payaso? –decía incrédulo- ¿Gohan quieres emparentar con semejante farsante? –decía mientras miraba a Videl ya sin sus lentes, pues se los había quitado con un brusco ademán-

Gohan: Si, ella es hija de Mr. Satán –decía serio-

M. Trunks: ya veo –decía con una cara de fastidio- ahora lo entiendo

Iresa: Ten cuidado con lo que dices, por que Videl también es una mujer fuerte, muchos creen que es la única que podría tener una batalla decente con él-decía orgullosa-

Gohan: …deja eso …-decía mirando a M. Trunks- después te explico –decía mientras le daba la llaves, para después comenzar a caminar, con un paso lento-

M. Trunks: Esta bien –antes de caminar miraba a Videl con una mueca en sus labios- No sabes lo afortunada que eres –señalaba a Gohan con el pulgar –

Gohan: Déjala, que crea lo que quiera –decía con un tremendo dolor en el pecho-

M. Trunks: Muchas mujeres matarían por tener 5 minutos de su atención – decía con cara de asesino antes de volver a ponerse los lentes oscuros –

Gohan: …en verdad creí que confiabas en mi…-dicho esto comenzaban a caminar rumbo al coche, mientras Videl e Iresa se quedaban de pie observando como estos desaparecían en el estacionamiento-

Y de esta forma doy por terminado el 10mo capitulo (Ahora si nos excedimos ¬ ¬.) (Tu cállate ¬ ¬.) bueno como les decía, acabo de terminar de pasarlo a la computadora, y se que me volvio a salir largo, pero me agrado como quedo, ahora me pregunto ¿Qué pasará con Videl y Gohan? ¿Qué plan han formado Gohan y M. Trunks para ayudar a Vegueta? ¿En que sentido piensan ayudar a Vegueta? Y sobre todo ¿Qué es lo que esconde el 2do cajón, esto y mas lo podran descubrir muy pronto, pero mientras tanto pasemos a los agradecimientos .

Buffy: Bueno quiero comentarte que este fic, lo comencé sin haber tomado en cuenta alguna discusión entre Videl y Gohan, yo ya tengo 2 historias de esta pareja y creo que toda pareja tiene sus altibajos, y por el momento creo que no romperé mi acostumbrada pareja, sin embargo estoy abierta a recomendaciones. Y referente a la relación entre Goku y Vegueta, después la sabrás, muchas gracias por tus comentarios .

Zieg Shiryu :Muchas gracias por tus ánimos y tus lindas palabras y bueno sabes bien que soy muy fanática de la serie, jejeje y se hace lo que se puede.

Eli-chan1 : que bueno que te agrado el capitulo, y bueno todos sabemos que no solo Goten esta loco jejeje, nos vemos en la próxima.

RunlineY : ¿Qué quieres decir con que este si es un capitulo como Dios manda? TT .

Y si, este Goten puede llegar a ser algo …ehh ¿inquieto? Y bueno creo que casi todos sacan de sus casillas a Vegueta .U

InuSherry: Pues muchas gracias y bueno ya veremos que pasa cuando M. Trunks tenga que volver y bueno como pudiste observar los enredos siguen, en verdad lo siento por Gohan, es tan lindo, tierno, adorable, inteligente, sexy ( Hola, mejor sigue con esto, por que si sigues soltando baba, nunca terminaremos ¬¬.). Y si como pudiste observar se llevan bien ahora falta ver que mas puede pasar, como va a reaccionar M. Trunks con Gohan ahora que esta dolido y ver cuando se soluciona este lió.

Princess Mko: que bueno que te divertiste con el pasado, espero que también hayas disfrutado de este y como podrás ver, siguen las malas lenguas acerca de las preferencias de el pobre de M. Trunks.  
Y sobre tu teoría, solo te digo que pronto lo sabrás o eso espero .U

Elena: Si, así es Goten es un caso típico de niño con muchas energías ( No te recuerda a nuestro hermano menor?.) (Buen punto jejeje, pero déjame continuar ) En si el chibi se refería a Gohan, ya que él crecio solo, y a veces los hijos únicos desean tener un hermano mayor. Y bueno tu teoría es bastante interesante jejeje

Por cierto… FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO 0. ( esto es por si no los leo antes de cualquiera de estas festividades)


	11. La Cabaña

Cap. 11 "La cabaña"

Mirai Trunks llevaba ya mas de una hora al volante, ambos sin decir una sola palabra al respecto de lo acontecido, la verdad a ninguno de los dos les importaba a donde fueran a parar, tenían cosas mejores en la cabeza que estarse cuestionando su paradero, fue entonces cuando Gohan observo como el Sol amenazaba con desaparecer detrás de las montañas por las cuales iban a la deriva sobre la carretera, y después de que M. Trunks giro un poco el volante para poder tomar con suavidad una curva que pasaba entre estas, pudo observar a lo lejos lo que parecía ser una playa virgen, puesto que no había rastros de civilización, realmente no se encontraba seguro de lo que tendría que hacer, ni a donde podían ir solo sabía que no le agradaba ver tan callado y melancólico a Gohan, también sabía que debía hacer algo y si no lograba su meta al menos lo intentaría, no dejaría que se siguiera sumiendo en esa melancolía, no quería que él pasara por lo que él mismo paso, no sería justo que su alegría se opacara por una chiquilla ruidosa e insegura, no sería que estaba exagerando las cosas, tal vez Gohan podía el solo contra este problema, pero aun así él estaría al pendiente para que no llegara a caer en alguna depresión, de su parte corría.

M. Trunks: ¿Conoces el lugar? –decía mientras se estacionaba cerca de las blancas arenas de la playa-

Gohan:…Es la playa Media Luna –decía sin ánimos después de darle un vistazo al lugar-

M. Trunks: Bien, pasaremos la noche aquí –decía mientras salía del carro para sacar de su chaqueta su cajita de cápsulas y sacar una de etiqueta café para después oprimirla, de la cual después de un leve "plomp" aparecía una cabaña de madera con unos escalones, y antes de estos había una tarima de madera que formaba el piso, y asentándose en la arena de la playa la cabaña quedaba a la vista-

Gohan:..No podemos quedarnos aquí-decía arriba del carro- al menos no yo, tengo cosas que hacer, mi mamá me espera con las compras –decía sin ánimos mientras M. Trunks lo miraba de reojo-

M. Trunks: Vamos, abajo –decía mientras abría la puerta del carro, del lado de Gohan- No te hará daño pasar una noche fuera de tu casa- decía encarándolo –

Gohan: …Las compras de mi mamá –decía sin ganas y sin moverse, salvo la mano que apuntaba desganada la cajuela- no sabes como se pone ella cuando no se hacen los encargos que ella pide

M. Trunks: De eso me encargare yo, ahora bájate y ayúdame a bajar las bolsas de la ropa- decía serio- vamos, muévete que no tengo ganas de discutir contigo- y dicho esto de la forma principesca (N.A. léase como el todo poderoso Príncipe de los Sayajins nn.U) Gohan se bajaba del carro y entre ambos metían las bolsas de la ropa dentro de la cabaña, cosa en lo que no tardaron mucho, ya que entre los dos pudieron llevarlo de un solo viaje- bien ahora pensar en una forma de …Gohan ¿A dónde se supone que vas? –decía recargado en la pared cercana a la puerta cuando observaba como Gohan se acercaba a la puerta con claras intenciones de irse-

Gohan: Afuera –decía secamente mientras abría la puerta, para después lentamente mover sus pies para cruzar el lumbral de esta- necesito despejarme un poco- decía sin muchas ganas, pero antes de que Gohan llegará a bajar los escalones se topaba con su papá, quien había aparecido gracias a la Telé transportación-

Goku: ¡Gohan! –decía con su habitual sonrisa, la cual se borraba al ver la cara desolada de su hijo- ¿te pasa algo? –decía ladeando la cabeza-

Gohan: No, solo necesito dar un paseo solo -decía serio, pasándolo de largo, dejando bien claro que no quería que lo acompañasen- si me esperas te ayudare a llevar las compras de mamá- decía después de bajar los dos escalones de madera-

Goku: ¿Uh? –arqueaba una de sus cejas y volteaba a ver a la cabaña donde M. Trunks seguía recargado en la pared - ¿le pasa algo? –preguntaba un tanto contrariado-

M. Trunks: Necesita estar solo por un momento, por lo cual considero que lo mejor sería dejarlo aquí por esta noche-decía con los brazos cruzados sin llegar a moverse de su lugar-

Goku: Pues…por mi no hay problema -decía sonriente- el único serían las compras que le encargo Milk, ya que esta algo hummmm molesta nnU

M. Trunks: Las tenemos en el carro –decía mientras salía de la cabaña- sígame por favor Sr. Goku

Mirai Trunks guiaba a Goku hasta donde estaba estacionado el carro y de su chaqueta sacaba las llaves de este, para después quitarle la alarma y apretar el botón que abría automáticamente la cajuela, fue entonces cuando Goku comenzó a cargarlas, siendo ayudado por M. Trunks, quien se encargo de acomodárselas para que no se le cayeran, dando como resultado una montaña de bolsas con las piernas de Goku

Goku: Valla Bulma no escatima en cosas cuando se trata de su familia jejeje –decía refiriéndose al carro- se ve bonito tu auto jejejeje es como uno que Gohan tiene en miniatura en su cuarto

M. Trunks: ¿oh si? –decía mientras comprendía la reacción de Gohan al ver por primera vez el auto-

Goku: Bueno Trunks yo me encargo de Milk –decía alegre sin perder el equilibrio de lo que cargaba-

M. Trunks: Si, este…¿Sr. Goku? –decía con cierto dejo de inseguridad-

Goku: Si dime – se alcanzaba a oír su alegre respuesta-

M. Trunks: ¿Podría decirme que es lo que sabe de su familia? –decía serio mientras lo abría los ojos-

Goku: Bueno y yo nos conocemos desde que éramos niños, a Gohan siempre lo considere un niño muy…

M. Trunks: No, Sr. Goku yo me refiero a su familia en el planeta Vegita –decía en aclaración-

Goku: ahhh….hummm bueno lo único que se es que mi hermano mayor se llamaba Raditz y…hummm –meditaba un poco- no se si esto cuente, pero hace algunos años soñé con mi padre, bueno eso me dijo él que era, me decía que debía derrotar a cualquiera que se interpusiera en mi camino, que si alguien quería hacerme desistir de lo que quería lograr lo convenciera de lo contrario, que usara la fuerza que aun dormía en mi y…hum creo que sabía algo del súper sayajin pero no recuerdo bien que me dijo de eso jejejeje- sonaba un poco confundido- pero la verdad solo conocí a Raditz, y agradezco a Kamisama el haberme golpeado la cabeza al llegar a la Tierra, ya que de no ser así, tal vez la Tierra ya no existiría, pero bueno como eso no paso, es algo de lo que no debemos preocuparnos- decía con su habitual alegría- bueno ahora debo irme, Milk debe estar preguntándose por que tardo tanto, nos vemos después Trunks –decía jovialmente antes de desaparecer con las compras-

M. Trunks: …Bien …-decía mientras cerraba la cajuela- ahora veamos que sucede y de mi cuenta corre que Gohan vuelva a sonreír –decía con una leve sonrisa en sus labios mientras se dirigía para sacar la mochila de Gohan del asiento trasero- así tenga que ir con esa chica y revelarle quien soy-decía mientras volvía a convertir en cápsula el automóvil- pero primero debo saber que tan afectado se encuentra Gohan al respecto- decía mientras guardaba la cápsula en su cajita, para después volver a la cabaña-

Al volver a la cabaña dejaba la mochila de Gohan en uno de los sofás de la sala, para después dirigirse a una pequeña cocina y observar detenidamente el lugar, no era una cocina lujosa, si no mas bien modesta, sin embargo parecía una cocina bastante cómoda y para que mentir, también era bonita, se acerco lentamente hasta uno de los anaqueles de la alacena, pero como lo supuso estaba vacía, no había víveres ni nada, después se dirigió al refrigerador, pero estaba igual de vacío, salvo por una jarra con agua natural y unos hielos en el congelador, pero aparte de eso no había nada mas, cerro la compuerta del congelador con un suave golpe para después salir con dirección a la sala, donde se detuvo para inspeccionarlo con la vista, hasta enfocarla en una esquina de esta, cerca de una puerta que conducía a un pasillo, el cual conducía a las habitaciones, las cuales eran idénticas, salvo por el detalle de que una tenía una cama tamaño King size y la otra una matrimonial, sin embargo las sabanas eran iguales, color blanco con los ribetes azul rey, color que empezaba a sospechar que era el favorito de su padre.

Mientras tanto Gohan se encontraba caminando bajo la luna llena, el cielo estaba con pocas estrellas, las suficientes para iluminar el manto nocturno, además de que la luna se encontraba en su máximo esplendor, grande y redonda, casi de una forma irreal y hechizante, sintió como la suave y fresca brisa marina golpeaba suavemente su rostro y movía sus negros cabellos, ahora se encontraba frente a donde la ultima ola había dejado su húmeda marca en la firme tierra , observo como las olas se formaban incesantes unas tras otras , con una perfecta sincronización , mientras que la hermosa luna llena le brindaba parte de su plateado fulgor a las olas cuando estas se formaban a varios metros a lo largo de él, era increíble como la pura y a la vez simple belleza de este paisaje lo dejaba completamente hipnotizado, sentía como si el mar lo llamara y sin meditarlo comenzó a quitarse sus ropas de una forma lenta y pausada, acomodándola pulcramente donde calculo, no se mojaría, al igual hizo con sus tenis, ahora lo único que cubría su perfecto y bien formado cuerpo era un bóxer color negro que se ceñía sensualmente en sus caderas, que a su vez contrastaba de forma increíble con su tono de piel y con sus hermosos ojos color azabache y sin mas, como si el sonar de las olas al romper y el suave sonido lo siguieran invitando de forma incitante, movió sus pasos para entrar dentro de las frías aguas saladas, como si estas pudieran lavar la agonía que caía sobre su alma, y quitar esa mano fría y cruel que apretaba su corazón y es que su problema residía en que el siempre debía ser el que arreglara los problemas que surgían entre él y Videl.

Cuando se encontró lo suficientemente adentro del mar, comenzó a nadar tan duro como sus brazos pudieran soportar, azotando bruscamente sus brazos contra la salada agua del océano, sin llegar a alejarse demasiado de el lugar. El golpeteo de los brazos contra el agua fría le provocaban cierto dolor, sin embargo no era nada comparado con lo que había pasado en años anteriores o como el daño que sentía que habían provocado las palabras y la mirada desconfiada y defraudada de su novia, como podía ser que ella creyera que le estaba siendo infiel, él que no podía ver a nadie mas que no fuera ella, él quien sería capaz de dar su vida con tal de que ella siguiera viva, ¿acaso le había fallado anteriormente sin darse cuenta? ¿Acaso no era él que trataba de arreglar sus riñas con una de sus sonrisas?.

Repentinamente se paraba en seco dejando de nadar sobre las saladas e incesantes olas, para sumergir su cuerpo dentro del océano mientras pensaba en como un simple malentendido basto para que ella pusiera en duda su fidelidad, mientras tanto a su alrededor el agua fría le provocaba un sentimiento parecido al que sufría cuando volaba por el cielo oscurecido por la noche, pero de la misma forma era algo diferente, al parecer el agua no solo le estaba sirviendo de desahogo si no que a la vez y de una forma lenta y pausada comenzaba a relajar los músculos de su cuerpo, tal y como una vez se lo había dicho su padre, "las cosas simples de la naturaleza no solo son bellas, si no que a la vez son amigas de los seres vivos", parecía oír dentro de su cabeza, siempre creyó entenderlo y haberlo experimentado, pero nunca como lo estaba haciendo en esos momentos, cuando su cuerpo nadaba libremente bajo las claras aguas del océano, dejando de sentir el frió sobre su cuerpo para sentir simplemente lo que era el agua, así sin mas ni mas, solo sentía como el agua acariciaba cada poro de su piel, sin embargo la inminente necesidad de sus pulmones por aire lo hizo impulsarse a la superficie, saliendo de repente mientras hacia su cabeza hacia atrás y jalaba aire para llevarlo a sus pulmones, encontrándose nuevamente con el esplendor de la plateada luna sobre el manto oscuro de la noche.

Gohan: …¿Hace cuanto que no me sentía así de libre? … susurraba antes de comenzar a nadar de regreso a la orilla, sus brazadas eran mas tranquilas que antes, así que tardo mas en llegar hasta la orilla de la playa, saliendo con aire pausado y tranquilo, sintiendo como la brisa marina golpeaba de lleno su cuerpo, parte de sus negros cabellos se le adherían al cuello y a la frente, mientras varias gotas de agua salada recorrían ávidamente su bien formado cuerpo; cuando llego hasta donde estaba su ropa doblada se inclino para tomarla, pero no se vistió con ellas, ni las desdoblo siquiera- no, creo que mi madre me mata si llego a mojar mis tenis, además de que me gustaría tomar un baño para deshacerme del agua salada y la tierra –decía mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la cabaña, sintiendo la firme y fresca arena bajo sus pies, la cual poco a poco comenzaba a perder su firmeza, sin embargo el constante brillo de esta no cedía, pareciese que miles de piedras preciosas hubieran sido esparcidas e incrustadas en estas, poco a poco con su paso firme y tranquilo llego hasta donde se encontraban los 2 escalones de madera de la cabaña- no siento el ki de mi papá dentro de la cabaña- decía de subir los escalones, sintiendo el ki de Mirai Trunks cerca de la puerta, la cual fue abierta segundos después de colocarse frente a esta-

M. Trunks: Luces mejor –decía mientras miraba el rostro mas relajado de Gohan- parece que el agua nos tranquiliza de manera natural- decía con una sonrisa mientras se hacía aun lado para que pasara Gohan-

Gohan: ¿Y mi papá? –decía aun de pie frente a la puerta, estilando aun algunas gotas de agua desde su cabello –

M. Trunks: Se llevo las compras a la Sra. Milk y se fue, pero es mejor que entres para que te seques o te des un baño ya que si llegaras a enfermarte tengo el presentimiento de que la Sra. Milk me mataría, ya eh oído de su energía en este tiempo por boca de mi contraparte –decía para después observar como Gohan pasaba adentro de la cabaña, para que M. Trunks cerrase la puerta detrás de él- en el fondo hay un pasillo que te llevara a dos recamaras, toma la que mas te agrade, ambas tienen una ducha dentro de ellas-decía mientras señalaba la puerta que estaba cerca de la sala, mientras caminaban hasta uno de los sofás, donde M. Trunks se sentaba, tomando la mochila de Gohan- toma, la baje del carro, tal vez quieras que este en tu cuarto –decía mientras le extendía su mochila-

Gohan: si, bueno creo que me voy a dar una ducha –decía mientras tomaba su mochila con cuidado de no mojar ni su ropa ni su mochila ni sus tenis-

M. Trunks: y llévate de una vez aquella bolsa –decía señalando una de las bolsas- no sería mala idea que la usaras mañana, pero esa ya es decisión tuya-decía mientras tomaba el control del estereo para prenderlo-

Gohan: Ok-decía mientras se agachaba para tomar la bolsa- entonces podremos dormir aquí –decía en susurro un tanto extrañado antes de desaparecer por el pasillo-

M. Trunks: …solo espero estar haciendo lo correcto…-decía en silencio mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados, recostado a lo largo del cómodo sofá, con la cabeza sobre uno de los cojines de este, mientras oía las notas de una canción diferente a la música decadente que oía en su tiempo, sin embargo no dejaba de ser movida -…¿no estaré comenzando a disfrutar demasiado de su amistad?...¿es esto a lo que se refería mi madre cuando hablaba de la relación que sentía hacía el Sr. Goku y Krillin?-susurraba mientras arqueaba una ceja sin llegar a abrir sus hermosos ojos- Ella llego a hablarme de un encanto escondido que tenía el Sr. Goku y que al parecer había heredado Gohan…y por lo que pude apreciar, también el pequeño Goten heredo, ¿el pequeño Goten, pero si en realidad Goten viene siendo menor que yo por uno o dos años-decía mientras oía el comienzo de otra canción con un ritmo mas movido- parece que él y mi contraparte de este tiempo se llevan muy bien, me pregunto como hubiera sido mi destino si hubiera alcanzado a nacer, tal vez Gohan jamás había fallecido, pero…entonces toda su atención sería para él…hummm no, Gohan no es así, creo que hubiera sido bastante divertido, o al menos hubiéramos tenido momentos mas alegres, pero…hay cosas que jamás cambiaran jajaja, pase lo que pase y aunque arregle el pasado jamás podré vivir lo que ellos han vivido, sin embargo…ya no me duele tanto, ahora que estoy probando una amistad y conociendo a la vez mas a fondo a la contraparte de mi maestro, me siento mas completo, también me resta conocer un poco mas de mi padre, al parecer es mejor persona que la que muchos se imaginarían en mi tiempo, me pregunto si mi madre conoció todas las etapas que su contraparte de este tiempo…ella debió sufrir mucho mas de lo que yo creía y no le ayude en nada al caer en mi encierro…pero eso va a cambiar…- fue entonces que sintió que alguien se acercaba- valla pensé que tardaría mas en llegar –decía mientras abría los ojos y se incorporaba del sofá, con dirección a la puerta, la cual era tocada segundos antes de que M. Trunks la abriera-

Mientras tanto Gohan terminaba de ducharse, cerrando la llave del agua, para después estirar un mano y tomar una de las toallas blancas para así comenzar a secar el exceso de agua en su cuerpo y en su cabello, para después colocarla sobre su cintura y dirigirse a la cama matrimonial, donde se encontraba su ropa doblada, la bolsa de la ropa que "amablemente" le había convencido de aceptar (N. A. Debo recordar el chantaje de llevárselo a Milk por parte de Mirai Trunks? ) y su mochila.

Gohan: Ahora, mi ropa –decía mientras enfocaba su mirada en su ropa- veamos mi ropa esta limpia, no se mojo ni nada-decía mientras se sentaba en la cama- sin embargo...- daba un gran suspiro al recordar que su rompa interior aun se encontraría mojada por el agua de mar- bendita la hora en que no pensé en que haría después de meterme a nadar al mar-decía mientras se dejaba caer de espaldas a la cama, mientras alcanzaba a oír las notas de una canción bastante alegre y movida- ¿y ahora,...no voy a usar mi ropa sin ponerme ropa interior –decía mientras fruncía el ceño a la vez que extendía sus brazos a la altura de sus hombros, formando con su cuerpo una cruz- y obviamente no voy a decirle nada al respecto, sería vergonzoso –al decir esto movía una de sus manos, volcándola sobre la cama accidentalmente, cosa que no pasaba desapercibido para Gohan- ¿uh? –se incorporaba, sentándose en la cama para observar algo que no recordaba a ver visto- ¿Qué es eso? –levantaba una ceja para después tomar una nota que supuso sería de M. Trunks- "Supongo que esto te servirá, y no te preocupes, no me hace falta ya que compre varios para mi, y aunque estos también los había comprado para mi, supongo que te servirán" –leído esto observaba un paquete de plástico con ropa interior dentro- ¿pero como...? –balbuceaba incrédulo mientras sus ojos se abrían notablemente y aun con la nota en sus manos la giro, con el extraño presentimiento de que había algo mas- "Lo se por que me vi en una situación parecida después de un altercado con mi padre" – leído esto una sonrisa apareció en sus labios y comenzó a vestirse- ¿un altercado con el Sr. Vegueta? Jejejeje ya lo imagino

Cuando termino de vestirse con la ropa que traían antes de entrar al mar, se fue a la sala donde observo a Mirai Trunks recostado en el mismo sofá que había estado cuando se fue a duchar, mientras se oía una canción bastante relajante y tranquila, el cual al sentir el ki de Gohan, abrió sus ojos y volteo a verlo.

M. Trunks: ¿y bien? –decía serio mientras se sentaba en el sofá-

Gohan: ¿y bien? – repetía confundido mientras se sentaba en otro de los sofás- …ahhh ya…hablas de la nota ¿verdad? –decía sonriente aunque un poco abochornado- jejejeje muchas gracias, en verdad me encontraba ante un dilema y ninguna de mis opciones me agradaban

M. Trunks: no me refería a eso- decía estrechando los ojos mientras una gota recorría su frente- si no mas bien, me refería a…- pero el ruido del estomago de Gohan lo callaba-

Gohan: eh…..jejeje, creo que tengo algo de apetito- decía con la mano detrás de la cabeza-

M. Trunks: …era de imaginarse…-decía serio mientras lo miraba atentamente- aunque considero que fue algo inoportuno- decía serio- ya que somos mayores y debemos controlar nuestro cuerpo, ya que si no lo controlamos nosotros ¿Quién mas lo hará? –decía como si estuviese reprendiendo a un niño en el colegio- no podemos dejar que nuestro cuerpo nos mande por que de ser así- pero un segundo sonido, ahora del estomago de M. Trunks lo callaba en seco, dejándolo visiblemente sonrojado- iré por la cena –dicho esto se levantaba con dirección a la cocina ante la mirada divertida de Gohan, para minutos después volver con varias cajas de pizza y algunos refrescos y vasos entre sus brazos-

Gohan: ¿decías? – preguntaba con una gran sonrisa picara en los labios- ¿Qué es lo que me decías de el control de nuestro cuerpo? –repetía con el mismo tono de burla-

M. Trunks: Cállate y come –decía aun sonrojado antes de tomar un pedazo de pizza y meterlo a su boca-

Gohan: jajajajaja, si, si a comer –decía sonriente mientras tomaba un pedazo- un momento ¿Cómo pagaste la pizza, si no tenías efectivo? –decía mientras observaba como M. Trunks pasaba bocado –

M. Trunks: digamos que me las ingenie –decía mientras lo miraba de reojo antes de tomar otro pedazo- ¿y bien? –decía mientras miraba como Gohan abría otra caja para ver que otro tipo de pizza había encargado-

Gohan: ¿uh? ¿y bien que? –decía mientras sacaba un pedazo de la otra caja y tomaba su vaso para servirse refresco- ¿gustas? –decía después de llenar su vaso, ante lo cual M. Trunks asentía mientras comía, y Gohan empezaba a servirle en su vaso- ¿Qué? –decía antes de ofrecerle el vaso con refresco-

M. Trunks: ¿ Vas a decirme como te sientes al respecto de lo que te dijo esa mujer? –decía un tanto molesto e indiferente a la vez, antes de tomar un trago de su refresco-

Gohan: Bueno…-tomaba el vaso entre sus manos después de darle un trago- creo que le daré tiempo, si ella me sigue considerando desleal sin tener una prueba concisa, no creo poder hacer nada al respecto, ya que como te lo dije, no pienso romper mi palabra-decía mientras observaba el contenido de su vaso como si de repente fuera lo mas interesante en la sala- sabes que tu situación es especial y no sabemos bien hasta que punto podría ser peligroso que alguien mas lo sepa, al menos no por el momento- nuevamente su rostro se ensombrecía un poco- ¿sabes?...últimamente hemos tenido varias discusiones por asuntos realmente insignificantes, al principio creía que solo se trataba de la presión de la universidad, pero ahora…no lo se, tal vez ella ya no me quiera como me había dicho al inicio de nuestra relación, tal vez pudo haberse aburrido de mi, no soy una persona sociable, tampoco soy el mas animado en las fiestas, creo que nací con dos pies izquierdos je, aparte de que …-pero no terminaba de dar su discurso ya que algo pegajoso le daba de golpe en el rostro-

M. Trunks: Te quejas como una niñita llorona –decía sonriente antes de lanzarle otro pedazo de pizza, el cual lograba esquivar fácilmente Gohan, mientras M. Trunks le daba otra mordida a otro pedazo-

Gohan: ¿Por qué hiciste eso? –decía mientras fruncía el ceño- si sigues así nos vamos a quedar sin cena-decía mientras observaba como M. Trunks se terminaba su pedazo- eres un inmaduro –decía antes de tomar otro pedazo de pizza para darle una mordida-

M. Trunks: empezabas a decir tonterías, créeme si esa chiquilla sabe lo que le conviene volverá contigo-decía mientras se servía mas refresco- si no lo hace, créeme que no te convenía a ti, así es de sencillo-decía como si nada antes de darle un trago a su refresco, pero al dejar el vaso en la mesita de centro donde estaban las cajas de pizza, los refrescos y demás, un cojín se estrellaba en su cabeza-

Gohan: jajaja ya cállate que me aburres-decía con un segundo cojín en la mano de forma amenazante-

M. Trunks: valla Gohan, debería aprender de tu madurez ¿verdad? –decía sarcástico antes de tomar el cojín que se había estrellado en su cabeza y levantarlo de forma amenazante, después de darle una ultima mordida al pedazo que había comenzado a comerse-

Gohan: Ni se te ocurra –decía amenazante mientras que con la otra mano buscaba otro cojín- no te conviene, vencía a el pequeño Trunks y a mi hermano, JUNTOS –decía con un brillo en sus azabaches ojos-

M. Trunks: ¡¡Ah! ¡¿Con que metiéndote con niños inocentes!-decía antes de saltar detrás de uno de los sofás, tomando rápidamente los cojines de ese sofá, para después comenzar a lanzárselos-

Gohan: Buenos tiros –susurraba mientras los esquivaba con suma facilidad – pero no lo suficiente para vencerme –decía antes de brincar atrás del sofá en que estaba sentado y lanzar otros cojines, los cuales ninguno alcanzaba a darle a M. Trunks, y cuando este ultimo esbozaba una sonrisa, sentía como una botella de plástico, se estrellaba contra su rostro, tras lo cual este se molestaba y le reñía el cambio de objetos y en pago le lanzaba una de las cajas vacías de pizza, y así se la pasaron lanzándose pedazos de pizza, envases de plástico, cajas de pizza, cojines, y uno que otro objeto que no se quebrara, cuidando a su vez no destruir mas de lo necesario, a la vez que se movían alrededor de la cabaña, pasando por la cocina, la sala y el pasillo, hasta que Gohan fue semi impactado por su propia mochila en el estomago, logrando aminorar el golpe recibiéndola con las manos- ¡ay! –se quejaba antes de caer de bruces- ¡oye por que mi mochila! –decía desde el suelo mientras M. Trunks se acercaba con una sonrisa victoriosa-

M. Trunks: jajajaja, eso te pasa por guardar la guardia, eso me dio tiempo de ir por tu mochila – decía con una gran sonrisa, idéntica a la que esbozaba Ch. Trunks cuando se salía con la suya- ¡Te eh ganado! Jajajaja –decía mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello y de forma presuntuosa-

Gohan: Pero eso no se valió –decía frunciendo el ceño- mi mochila tiene libros de la biblioteca y si les pasa algo me los cobran –decía mientras se sentaba y hacia un puchero digno de Goten-

M. Trunks: jajajaja, OK, pero tu empezaste a lanzar mas cosas, como el envase que me aventaste al rostro –decía cruzándose de brazos-

Gohan: Huy si, no sea que te quite lo único que te sirve para conseguir cosas gratis –decía en tono de burla - ¡Ay mi hermoso rostro, mi hermoso rostro! –decía burlonamente mientras se levantaba del suelo –

M. Trunks: Yo jamás dije eso –decía mientras se lanzaba contra él, a lo cual Gohan no se dejaba y comenzaban a rodar dándose puñetazos, patadas y demás- ¡admite que te eh ganado! –decía mientras colocaba una de sus manos en su cuello y la otra la alzaba amenazante, de la cual comenzaba a formarse una bola de energía-

Gohan: ¡olvídalo! –decía con una sonrisa antes de que con un rápido y ágil movimiento lo movía de encima de él para alejársele- atrévete a hacerlo –decía en guardia mientras lo retaba con la mirada para depuse decirle que se acercara con un movimiento de su mano-

M. Trunks: ¡Ahora veras! –decía entes de lanzarse contra él nuevamente destruyendo accidentalmente el estereo, lo cual los detenía en seco- ehhh …crees que mi madre se moleste –decía al ver como el aparato tenía el golpe de una de sus patadas-

Gohan: jejeje este… lo que me preocupa es que creo que era el estereo favorito del Sr. Vegueta-decía con unas rayas azules en su rostro- pero…este creo que puede arreglarse –pero dicho esto el aparato se desbarataba ante los ojos de ellos-

M. Trunks: jejeje valla, ¿en serio? –decía con una sonrisa nerviosa-…este…que te parece si mejor recogemos un poco esto jejeje- y dicho esto comenzaban a recoger todo lo que podían, pedazos por aquí y por allá de pizza era limpiados con un poco de agua que habían tomado de la llave de la cocina, usando como trapo de limpieza una toalla blanca que en su vida volvería a ser blanca, después comenzaron a ordenar los cojines y sillones volcados, al igual que tiraban los trozos de las figuras de cristal y los pocos jarrones que había en la sala, ignorando completamente al estereo completamente destrozado M. Trunks se acostaba en un sillón, mientras Gohan se sentaba en el que estaba enfrente- bueno… como te gane …quiero que me hagas un favor –decía como si nada mientras Gohan suspiraba resignado, sabía que no le iba a sacar esa idea ni a golpes-

Gohan: hummm ya que…¿Qué es? –preguntaba mientras subía los pies descalzos al igual que M. Trunks, a la mesita de centro-

M. Trunks: sobre el asunto de mi padre –decía con una traviesa mirada-

Gohan: ¿Sobre Vegueta? –decía levantando una ceja-

M. Trunks: ¿Ya lo olvidaste? –decía entrecerrando los ojos – si apenas te lo dice hoy –decía incrédulo-

Gohan: …hummm no, es solo que aprecio mucho mi vida –decía sonriente- y no quiero morir antes de terminar mi carrera –decía mientras M. Trunks se divertía ante el aparente temor que parecía provocar su padre a las personas-

M. Trunks: No es para tanto –decía en tono de burla mientras miraba el techo-

Gohan: no, claro que no –decía sarcástico- solo tendrás que quitarle esa dichosa llave al Sr. Vegueta, de alguna forma, la cual aun ni si quiera sabes donde esta, después tendré que entretenerlo para que tu puedas abrir el cajón y puedas descubrir que es lo que contiene –decía mientras miraba a M. Trunks – cuando es bien conocido por todos que el Sr. Vegueta no soporta que se metan o pregunten sobre su vida privada, tal vez terminemos varios metros bajo tierra y todo por que, ¿Por qué tú, tienes curiosidad de que es lo que guarda ahí dentro? –decía en el mismo tono- de por si no creo que les agrade la idea de haber hecho pedazos el estereo –decía mirando de reojo los pedazos del aparato-

M. Trunks: Es que no solo es por mi curiosidad, creo que hay algo mas –decía mientras alcanzaba un envase vacío que no habían visto- Tal vez mi padre y el Sr. Goku sean parientes –decía mientras jugaba con el envase de plástico, golpeándolo en el suelo-

Gohan: ¡¡¿Qué!- decía levantándose de golpe- ¡¿Cómo esta esto! ¡Explica a que te refieres con exactitud!

M. Trunks: No grites que estoy aquí –decía después de lanzarle la botella de plástico, la cual esquivaba Gohan- Mi padre me comento algo de su infancia , al parecer su padre y la madre de el Sr. Goku se conocían o hasta me atrevo a decir que estaban relacionados de alguna manera –decía serio mientras Gohan volvía a sentarse-

Gohan: ¿Pero que clase de relación? –preguntaba mientras tomaba su barbilla y meditaba un poco- Eran parientes o…¿algo mas? –decía con cierto temor en la voz-

M. Trunks: Eso es lo que quiero descubrir –decía cruzándose de brazos mientras cerraba los ojos- y debemos arreglarlo antes de que me regresen –decía de brazos cruzados mientras su cabeza usaba de almohada uno de sus brazos- y creo que no falta mucho para eso –esto ultimo lo decía en un suave susurro, sin embargo Gohan había alcanzado a oírlo

Gohan: de que te regresen- decía en susurro, mientras meditaba esas palabras, era lógico que él volvería al futuro, exactamente cuando había sentido conseguir un verdadero amigo, así como lo había hecho su pequeño hermano-

M. Trunks: Si, como sabes debo volver a mi tiempo, solo que no se cuando será eso exactamente- decía serio mientras abría sus ojos para enfocarlos en el techo- ¿Por qué te sorprendes? –miraba de reojo a Gohan quien ya se había acostumbrado en tan poco tiempo a tenerlo cerca, apoyándolo a su manera- …quiero que sepas que…cuando me valla, voy a extrañar varias cosas…en especial a ti y a mi padre –decía un poco abochornado, pues esta clase de comportamientos eran inusuales en él y según tenía entendido, también entre amigos, ¿pero que mas podía hacer si iba a volver a su futuro sabiendo que ya no volvería?-

Gohan: hummmm, no lo se-decía un poco pensativo- claro que se que debes volver…pero bueno, eso no importa mucho, lo que ahora debe importarnos es en comenzar, y creo que lo mejor será comenzar mañana mismo –decía sonriente- además esta aventura mortal será lo que te lleves como recuerdo mío, jejejeje, así que manos a la obra

M. Trunks: Me parece perfecto –decía levantándose para extenderle la mano- Mañana empezaremos la operación "Planeta Vegita" –decía mientras Gohan le estrechaba la mano-

Gohan: ¿Por qué ese nombre? –decía mientras arqueaba una ceja-

M. Trunks: por que tenemos que investigar mas sobre nuestras raíces –decía como si hablaran de lo mas natural y común en el mundo-

Gohan: Sería bueno que hiciéramos un plan mejor estructurado –decía mientras alcanzaba su mochila – por que cualquier error y el Sr. Vegueta nos manda directo al hospital si es que nos va bien- decía mientras sacaba un cuaderno y lo abría en busca de una hoja limpia-

M. Trunks: Entonces empecemos –decía mientras le pasaba un lápiz que sacaba de la mochila de Gohan-

Gohan: aunque espero tengas tiempo para instruirte –decía con un falso tono de preocupación mientras tomaba el lápiz- ni modo si tienes alguna duda puedes buscar información en tu tiempo ¿no?

M. Trunks: Mas vale que dejes ese tema en paz de una buena vez y nos pongamos serios con nuestra estrategia- decía mientras lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados-

Gohan: ok, ok, uno que se preocupa por el bienestar de sus amigos y estos que se lo toman a mal, pero recuerda que la ignorancia no deja nada bueno –decía con aire de profesor, a lo cual M. Trunks respondía con un puñetazo amistoso en su hombro – ok, ok, la mejor forma de empezar es haciéndolo desde el principio así que dime como crees que sea mejor obtener la llave de el Sr. Vegueta ¿al menos ya sabes donde la guarda? –decía para después colocarse el lápiz detrás de su oído-

M. Trunks:…si, ya se donde la tiene, el problema es como quitársela, no se tal vez podríamos pedir ayuda a tu hermano y a mi contraparte –decía con una picara sonrisa-

Gohan: …los conozco y se que nos pedirán algo a cambio…humo pero ese siempre es Trunks, y como a hora esta endiosado con "su hermano mayor" tal vez puedas encargarte de eso –decía mientras meditaba un poco- así que pongamos eso como opción A ¿Qué mas? –decía mientras anotaba en su libreta-

Y de esta forma acaba el capitulo 11avo capitulo y si esta vez lo hice mas corto, pero no me negaran que estuvo divertido jejejeje, bueno yo si me divertí en este capitulo, y adivinen que…tic,tac,tic, tac, tic, tac, si en efecto en el cap. 12avo se va a saber al fin el enigma de el 2do cajón y …jajaja algunas cosas mas, prepárense por que este fic esta apunto de llegar a su fin, solo me pregunto yo ¿saldrán a salvo de las garras del supremo y todo poderoso príncipe de los sayajins? (A veces creo que voy a cobrarle a Vegueta toda la publicidad que le hago jajaja nn.) ¿pero en que estaba?... oh si en mis preguntas ¿ustedes como creen que vallan a tomar el gran destrozo que hicieron por la batalla campal, pero bueno ya veremos que mas puede pasar, ahora pasemos a los reviews, me encanta responderlos jejeje.

**RunlineY:** Bueno las diabluras las podrás apreciar en su esplendor, y ya veo lo de tu expresión jejeje, ya me imaginaba algo asi, pero las cosas claras son mejores jajaja, asi que espero que tu navidad haya sido buena nn.

**Zieg Shiryu**: como pudiste observar ese pequeño enigma de la caja se va a aclara en el sig. Cap. Y gracias por eso de larga vida a la reina, jajaja ojala sea así.

**Eli-chan1**que bueno que te gustara la continuación anterior, jejeje y si creeme tal vez yo hubiera pensado lo mismo, solo que yo no hubiera hecho un escandalo tan publico jejeje, o eso creo y como dices tu dewa matta nn.

**InuSherry**: bueno referente a lo que va a hacer M. Trunks, pues ya lo viste, la cosa reside ahora es en que pasara para que se reconcilien, pero como puedes ver Gohan puede calmarse un poco. Y si no todos la enfrentan, unos solo la ignoran y otros mas que nada no se meten con ella por el miedo que le tiene a ella o bien a Mr. Satán. Con respecto a lo que harán para descubrir lo que medio mundo quiere, léase el misterio del 2do cajón, lo veras en el sig. Cap. Y con respecto a las edades de M. Trunks y Gohan, son iguales y esto es por que, M. Bulma arreglo la maquina para que M. Trunks regresara a la epoca cuando Gohan tenía 20 años, como M. Trunks, ya que es una maquina del tiempo y puede volver cuando quiera, recuerda que anteriormente cuando M. Trunks volvió, Gohan era mucho menor que M. Trunks.

**Princess Mko**: Y como pudiste observar tb tiene rasgos de Goten jajaja, y claro que es cierto lo que le dijo M. Trunks a ella, siempre quise pintar una amistad entre estos dos y me gusta como me esta saliendo.

**Elena** :Sip se mostro insegura y concuerdo contigo, ya que Gohan es un amor y un angelito jeje .

Y bueno sin mas por el momento me despido de todos hasta la próxima nn.

Megumi Gabbiani


	12. El Secreto del Segundo Cajón

Cap. 12 " El secreto del 2do cajón"

Gohan y Mirai Trunks se habían pasado gran parte de la noche esbozando con esmero y sumo cuidado el programa del plan que seguirían, ajustando tiempos y distancias, al tiempo que aportaban ideas para no acabar en manos del gran príncipe de los sayajins, entiéndase Vegueta.

A la mañana siguiente se habían levantado temprano y después se metieron a duchar cada uno en sus correspondientes cuartos, Mirai Trunks fue el primero en salir de esta, se vistió y se calzo para después salir a traer algo para el desayuno mientras Gohan terminaba de ducharse, con tal de que para cuando Gohan salio de la ducha se dispuso a vestirse y calzarse, preguntándose donde podría encontrarse M. Trunks ya que hacia rato que no sentía su ki, sin embargo cuando salio a la sala, vestido y arreglado Mirai Trunks ya había regresado con un galón de jugo natural y 4 cajas con 1 torta cada una tras lo cual Gohan esbozo una gran sonrisa pues se había levantado con apetito, por lo cual se dispusieron a desayunar en paz, ya que no querían destruir alguna otra cosa mas de el mobiliario como lo habían hecho la noche anterior. Después de un buen desayuno tomaron las cosas y las metieron en la cajuela del carro, para después disponerse a guardar la cabaña en su cápsula.

M. Trunks: Vamonos Gohan –decía mientras le lanzaba las llaves del carro, las cuales eran tomadas ágilmente por este-

Gohan: Si, vamonos -decía mientras quitaba la alarma del carro junto con los seguros, para después entrar al carro, cada uno con su estilo, entiéndase M. Trunks de un salto y Gohan abriendo la puerta-

Y así Gohan comenzó a manejar rumbo a la Corporación Cápsula, donde por cierto Bulma, Vegueta y Chibi Trunks terminaban su desayuno.

Ch. Trunks: Mamá …-decía antes de que Vegueta dejará la mesa, ya que su sana costumbre indicaba que después del desayuno este desaparecía si no es que lo interrumpían-

Bulma: Dime hijo –decía mientras recogía los platos- ¿pasa algo? –decía al notar el silencio en su hijo, cosa que noto también Vegueta, dándole a ambos padres mala espina –

Ch. Trunks: es solo que….hum…¿puede venir Goten a jugar? –decía finalmente con su mejor carita de ángel-

Bulma: hummm…- observaba de reojo a Vegueta quien se disponía a salir del lugar antes de que lo metieran en algún problema, entiéndase autorización para tal acto, antes de caminar a la cocina- pregúntale a tu padre –decía antes de entrar a la cocina mientras Vegueta suspiraba con cierto fastidio-

Ch. Trunks: ¿papá? – decía con la misma sonrisa utilizaba con su madre, ahora dirigida a él-

Vegueta: No –decía severamente, pues cuando estos dos se juntaban era seguro que alguna calamidad sucedía, no importa donde se encontrarán-

Ch, Trunks: Pero...pero…¿Por qué? –decía de forma lastimera, haciendo un puchero infantil, cosa que le calaba el alma al príncipe-

Vegueta: ¿Por qué? …-repetía con sarcasmo – pasa que siempre que viene esa copia de Kakarotto, lo único que pasa es que se terminan metiendo en problemas sin mencionar que mis entrenamientos terminan frustrados y sin contar los destrozos en la casa y claro la histeria de tu madre –decía de brazos cruzados con la típica cara de "no, es no y punto"-

Ch. Trunks: Pero, pero, esta vez no será igual , solo viene a jugar en la alberca, prometemos que no te vamos a molestar, en serio , es en serio ahora si – dijo mirando a su padre con los ojos cristalinos y mas grandes de lo normal-

Vegueta: …NO….-decía simplemente –

Ch. Trunks: Pero papá –decía con cara de cachorrito-

Vegueta : NO –decía firmemente levantándose finalmente de su silla-

Ch, Trunks: Prometo entrenar todos los días, desde mañana –decía siguiendo a su padre pues ya había comenzado a caminar a la salida del comedor-

Vegueta:…hump..-gruñía mientras cruzaba la puerta del comedor hacía la sala, mientras era seguido por su "angelical" hijo- siempre me dices lo mismo

Ch. Trunks: es que lo que pasa …que yo entreno pero con Goten nnU

Vegueta: hump…si claro –decía sarcástico sin llegar a verle, pues si algo había aprendido con Bulma era no mirar a los ojos de ese mocoso endemoniado embustero-

Ch. Trunks: Vigilo que no me supere, por eso checo todo lo que hace – decía mientras caminaba al lado de Vegueta por el pasillo que conducía a las recamaras- y lo distraigo para que no entrene

Vegueta: …hump – gruñía al tiempo que llegaban frente a la puerta que pertenecía a él y a Bulma-…déjame en paz –decía mientras giraba la perilla de la puerta sin llegar a ver a su pequeño retoño-

Ch. Trunks: por que tu no quieres que yo deje que Goten se vuelva mas fuerte que yo, ¿verdad? –decía inocentemente, acaparando la atención de su padre, como ya lo había imaginado, el cual se había volteado para verlo detenidamente-

Vegueta: …no quiero un solo problema…- dicho esto volvía su vista al frente y cruzaba el umbral de la puerta-

Ch. Trunks: ¡¡Si, digo no, claro que no papá – dicho esto corría a su cuarto y desde la ventana del mismo, el cual se ubicaba en el segundo piso de la corporación cápsula, gritaba a todo pulmón- ¡¡LISTO!- y de unos arbustos del patio salía un sonriente Goten, con una que otra hoja en su cabello-

Mientras tanto Vegueta se acercaba a el peinador donde Bulma tenía sus cosméticos, perfumes y demás cosas junto a unos perfumes que ella misma se había encargado de comprarle a Vegueta ya tiempo atrás, en medio de el peinador a forma de división se encontraba una caja de joyería la cual abría y observaba atentamente su contenido como si estuviese buscando algo con la mirada, hasta que su vista se fijo en algo, ahí estaba el objeto de su búsqueda, una muy delgada cadena de oro blanco trenzado con oro amarillo, después de visualizarla la saco con sumo cuidado mostrando después de sacarla lo que fungía como el dije de esta, eran dos objetos, uno de plata pura, una llave con finísimos grabados y lo otro era de cobre, otro tipo de llave, nada de especial, muy común y si al parecer importancia alguna, después de sacar la cadena se la coloco por encima de la cabeza, para que descansara sobre su cuello y pecho, sin embargo no permitiría que nadie se la viera, jamás lo había permitido desde que contaba con esta y no empezaría a hacerlo hoy, así que la escondió debajo de su playera, hecho esto se observo por un minuto en el espejo, el día de hoy se había levantado con un extraño presentimiento pero.

Vegueta:…patrañas…-dicho esto volvió a fijar su vista en aquel que se formaba como su reflejo, cuanto había cambiado desde haber pisado el planeta Tierra, si alguien le hubiera dicho que en el futuro, él el todo poderoso príncipe de los sayajins, se quedaría en un planeta a vivir una vida sedentaria al lado de una sola mujer y que no contento con eso se relacionaría con sujetos de tan bajo rango, de seguro que o bien le daba un ataque de risa histérica o bien lo mataba con sus propias manos por llegar a decir esa sarta de tonterías, pero ahí estaba él, ese era el camino que había elegido y debía admitirlo disfrutaba de esta vida, y así sin mas esbozo un sonrisa, para salir de su habitación.

Cuando iba caminando por el pasillo se topo con su pequeño hijo y con la copia innegable de su mayor enemigo y a la vez aliado, el hijo de Kakarotto aquel que logro varias veces sobrepasar su poder antes sus propios ojos, el pequeño Goten sin duda alguna había sido hecho a pulso con el molde de Kakarotto.

Goten: Buenos días Sr. Vegueta – dijo el pequeño e "inofensivo" niño con su habitual sonrisa, realmente le exasperaba esa sonrisa, tenía toda la cara de que se arrepentiría de haberlos dejado jugar en la Corporación-

Vegueta:…cuando te vallas a esconder, toma en cuenta que tu Ki también debe ser escondido para que los que saben leerlo no se de cuenta de tu presencia,…- dijo secamente sin voltear a verle a la cara, para después pasar de largo aun lado de ambos, mientras oía la afirmativa del pequeño, el cual tenia una gota de sudor sobre su frente, para después oír la voz de su pequeño hijo-

Ch. Trunks: ves, te lo dije Goten –dijo con voz demandante mientras estrechaba los ojos, no se podía negar tampoco el parentesco en algunos gestos que el chibi hacía, que al verlos no te hiciese pensar en el gran príncipe de los sayajins-

Goten: pero…pero…yo no tengo la culpa, tu papá es muy bueno y…y…-decía con un gran puchero mientras sus ojos se hacían mas grandes y cristalinos-

Ch. Trunks: Claro que si es tu culpa –decía mientras Goten dirigía sus manitas a sus oídos tapándolos con fuerza, para no oír los reclamos de su mejor amigo- bueno, bueno ya que, estoy seguro de que algún día aprenderás y puedas medirte con alguien como yo –dijo después de exhalar un suspiro de resignación, tras lo cual Goten se destapaba los oídos – mejor vamonos de una buena vez a la piscina, después de esto pudo oír perfectamente el grito afirmativo de su amigo para después verle correr a pierna suelta hasta la puerta, aunque claro que era algo obvio que no lo esperase, el otro pequeño ya se sabía de memoria la casa y mas misma corporación.-

Mientras tanto Vegueta ya había llegado a la sala donde Bulma estaba sentada muy cómodamente en un sillón de dos piezas, la presencia del príncipe no paso desapercibida por ella, ya que después de vivir tanto tiempo a su lado se había acostumbrado tanto a él que podía sentirle llegar aun sin saber como leer el Ki de una persona.

Bulma: ¿ya lo traes otra vez Vegie? –decía mientras le hacia espacio en el sillón, palmeado el lugar aun lado de ella en una clara invitación de que se sentara a acompañarla-

Vegueta: Si –fue su única respuesta antes de moverse hacía el lugar que se le era indicado- ¿acaso tienes algún problema con eso? –dijo después de haberse sentado a su lado, sin embargo ella negó con la cabeza antes de tomar un trago de su limonada parcialmente helada-

Bulma: ¿Y los niños? –dijo antes de dejar su limonada en la mesita de centro y tomar el control de estereo, para prenderlo-

Vegueta: en la piscina – fue su única respuesta antes de que ambiente de la sala se inundara con una suave melodía que provenía del aparato electrónico-

Bulma: ¿los cuatro? –dijo de forma natural mientras le miraba de reojo, era algo que sencillamente no podía evitar hacer, desde siempre se le hizo un hombre no solo altamente atractivo si no que también alguien misterioso, alguien completamente fascinante, el saber que era lo que pasaba con exactitud a diario en esa cabeza era una de sus preguntas diarias-

Vegueta: ¿cuatro? – dijo confundido mientras alzaba una de sus cejas - ¿ no te estarás refiriendo también a Gohan y al otro Trunks? –dijo extrañado a lo que ella esbozo una sonrisa mientras asentía con la cabeza- bueno…ellos están lejos de aquí, pero se mueven en nuestra dirección, tengo entendido que pasaron la noche en una de nuestras cabañas a varios Kilómetros de la ciudad, ¿no?- pregunto mientras ella se volteaba a verle para asentirle- esos dos…creo que el estar juntos les ayuda mas de lo que pensaba, tal vez fue una de las cosas que el hijo de Kakarotto necesito en su tan aburrida niñez, en vez de haberse pasado tardes enteras encerrado entre libros estupidos, bien pudo hacer entrenado con alguien mas –dijo meditabundo mientras cerraba los ojos por un momento, realmente le tranquilizaba el saber que su hijo ahora estaba bien, y sobre todo que estaba conviviendo con otro guerrero, aunque si lo pensaba bien Gohan mas que ser un guerrero era algo así como un buen ejemplo, si eso era-

Bulma: eso quiere decir…que…¿estamos solos? –dijo de forma coqueta lo cual hizo que Vegueta abriera los ojos de forma repentina, pues si algo había aprendido de Bulma es que..estaba completamente loca y sus ideas aunque no fueran malas, siempre lo tomaban desprevenido- ¿Vegie?

Vegueta: Mujer sabes perfectamente que …-decía mientras observaba como Bulma iba reduciendo la distancia que había entre ambos, para finalmente abrazarlo con una de sus manos alrededor de su cuello y usar las yemas de dos de sus dedos de la otra para rozar los labios del desconcertado sayajin, indicándole que guardase silencio-

Bulma: shhhhh, lo se, lo se –decía suavemente mientras acortaba la distancia que existía entre sus rostros-es solo que quería aprovecharme de este momento para nosotros dos Vegie- dijo esto casi rozando sus labios con los de él, cosa que el orgulloso príncipe de los sayajins no quiso despreciar, así que solo necesito asegurarse de que ningún tipo de Ki se encontrara dentro de la casa, para después tomarla por la cintura, colocando sobre esta sus fuertes manos para ahondar mas aquel roce de labios, convirtiéndose ahora en un apasionado beso, mientras este le recostaba sobre el sillón, hasta que Bulma en un desesperado y molesto intento por llevar algo de oxigeno a sus pulmones decidió separarse con cierto enfado de esos labios, provocando que el guerrero sayajin gruñera en clara indicación de molestia- Vegie –susurro apenas rozando los labios de su compañero, a lo que Vegueta volvía a abrir sus ojos previamente cerrados antes de recostarla, mientras una mirada entre interrogante y frustrada atravesaba su rostro - ¿Qué es lo que planeas? –dijo antes de colocar su cabeza en el hombro de este mientras le abrazaba-

Vegueta:…valla momento…-dijo un poco calmado, pero ya debía estar acostumbrado a sus cuestiones- ya te lo explique anoche ¿no? –dijo serio en un tono mas suave –

Bulma: si, pero…¿Cuándo…vas a…? – decía con cierto temor en la voz, pero no termino de hablar pues Vegueta se había incorporado llevándola con él, dejándola sentada sobre su regazo-

Vegueta: Uno o dos días mas –decía mientras sentía la calida y pausada respiración de su mujer cerca de su cuello, mientras él se encargaba de acariciar su cintura y espalda-

Bulma:…Vegie…-volvió a llamarle sin llegar a mirarle a los ojos, ella ya sabía que las cosas debían ser así, pero sinceramente no podía evitar dejar de sentirse triste antes esto-

Vegueta : ¿hum? – fue el único sonido que salio de su garganta, en parte comprendía lo que le pasaba a ella, pero él ya se lo había explicado, las cosas debían ser así, debían pensar en los demás, tomando en cuenta que estas demás personas eran sus propias contrapartes o mas bien las contrapartes de sus seres mas queridos en el mundo, por eso él había pensado en esa solución, por eso él había hablado de esas cosas con su hijo, si su hijo, por que como bien dijo él hace unos días, el que los separasen líneas de tiempo diferentes no cambiarían jamás el hecho de que él era su hijo-

Bulma: Él quiere saber lo que tienes en el cajón –dijo suavemente mientras acariciaba su nuca y le miraba a los ojos, ante lo cual Vegueta se había tensado y no por las caricias o por la mirada extremadamente dulce y persuasiva de ella, si no mas bien por el hecho de lo que le había dicho- ¿por que no se lo muestras Vegie? –dijo sin dejar de acariciar su cuello-

Vegueta: no le veo la razón –dijo de forma seca mientras evadía su mirada, pues algo había siempre en esos ojos azules que no podía evitar mas que acceder a lo que le pedían, pero ahora era diferente, se trataba de su pasado, aquel que había deseado tantas veces dejar enterrado, aquellos recuerdos dolorosos de su infancia, que con mucho trabajo había contado a grandes rasgos a su mujer, ¿Cómo contárselos a su hijo? ¿de que le servían a él? …simplemente de nada y para nada-

Bulma: entonces…-susurro a su oído antes de pasar uno de sus dedos por el cuello de su orgulloso guerrero- ten mucho cuidado – decía suavemente mientras acariciaba la cadena que sostenía las llaves- uno nunca sabe lo que esos dos niños pueden estar tramando, recuerda las veces que nuestro pequeño y Goten se han decidido a saber algo –dijo mientras besaba el lóbulo de su oído, lo cual mando una descarga por la columna vertebral del guerrero-

Vegueta: no se atreverían y mucho menos Gohan –dijo mientras cerraba los ojos para disfrutar mas de la caricia que su mujer le regalaba mientras ella misma paseaban sus finas manos sobre los fuertes brazos de él delineando con suavidad cada músculo que sobresalía de su piel-

Bulma: piensalo bien –decía antes de morder sensualmente el ya sensible lóbulo de su oído, a la vez que él llevaba una de sus manos hasta una de las piernas expuestas por su ropa, para sentir la suavidad de esta sobre su propia piel-

Vegueta:..Bulma…-lograba dejar escapar su nombre como un suave murmullo que se ahogaba entre las suaves notas que tenía como fondo, mientras que la mano que se mantenía en la cintura de esta afianzaba su agarre en ella –

Como se puede observar y obviamente entender, nuestro apuesto príncipe de los sayajins se encontraba con la guardia totalmente baja concentrándose mas que nada en lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, mientras sus manos comenzaban a navegar sin pena por la ropa que cubría el cuerpo de su mujer, mientras ella hacia la misma operación con sus manos, cerrando de igual manera sus ojos para sentir de forma mas intensas las caricias que su guerrero le daba, sin embargo de repente los ojos de Vegueta se abrieron, alejándose rápidamente de ella, a los pocos segundos de esto la puerta de la sala se abrió , entrando por esta Gohan y M. Trunks quienes observaron algo contrariados la escena que se les presentaba ante los ojos , pero ustedes se preguntara ¿Cuál es esa bendita escena, pues bien, Bulma tenía en su rostro una GRAN sonrisa rayando en lo nerviosa , un leve rubor en sus mejillas y estaba sentada perfectamente en una de las esquinas de un sillón de dos piezas mientras que por otro lado Vegueta estaba en otra esquina de otro sillón, bastante sonrojado mientras miraba a la pared que tenía a un lado como si esta tuviera la culpa de los males mas terrible del mismo príncipe o sea con su cara de asesino mal pagado.

Bulma: Hijo, Gohan, ¿Cómo están? –decía un poco nerviosa mientras conservaba su sonrisa, sin embargo la respuesta no llego, un gran y sepulcral silencio reino en la sala, poniendo a Bulma mas nerviosa, a Vegueta mas molesto y a M. Trunks y Gohan mas incómodos, ellos tenían la extraña impresión de haber interrumpido algo y ahora no sabían si lo mejor era hacer como que no se habían dado cuenta y seguir una platica o bien salir de ahí intentando hacer una retirada estratégica, pues la mirada de Vegueta y la creciente vena en su frente no podían ser para nada buenos augurios-

Vegueta: …¡¿QUÉ TANTO ES LO QUE NOS VEN MOCOSOS ESTUPIDOS! –estallo finalmente, harto de ver como la mirada de estos iban de él a Bulma y de ella a él, para después mirarse entre ellos de reojo, como si se pudiesen comunicar de forma telepática y estuviesen maquinando algún complot contra ellos dos o bien simplemente se estuviesen burlando de ellos, pero cualquier de estas dos opciones no le gustaban mucho al orgulloso príncipe-

Gohan: No, nada, nada jejeje –volteaba su mirada a Bulma- oh si Bulma disculpa, es que creo que andamos algo distraídos, pero no te preocupes que Trunks y yo estamos bien, muye bien verdad Trunks –volteaba a ver a M. Trunks quien simplemente asentía algo contrariado- ves estamos bien, gracias por preguntar

Bulma: Vegueta cálmate –dijo un poco mas tranquila mientras trataba de que Vegueta se tranquilizará un poco, pues era bien sabido por ella de que él era muy sensible, si se podría llamar así, a lo que se refería su intimidad y siempre se ponía un tanto violento si él suponía que sabían algo mas o si estaba nervioso-

Vegueta: grrrr …¡¿y se puede saber por que traen esas ropas? –decía un poco mas calmado (N. A: si como no ¬ ¬.) mientras les miraba, pues cuando llegaron no había tenido tiempo ni ganas de verles de forma directa-

Y es que el escándalo por parte de Vegueta era por la ropa que usaban, aunque esta no era nada escandalosa, lo ponía de cierta forma nervioso, por que no pensaba ir a otro dichoso campamento para ahora tranquilizar no solo a uno si no a dos mestizos sayajins con arranques extraños o como el los llamaba, estúpidos, pero se deben preguntar ¿Cómo iban vestidos Gohan y Mirai Trunks, pues es sencillo, M. Trunks traía puesto una playera de mangas cortas, color negra con un dragón azul rey en lo que era un costado de esta, la cual se le adhería al cuerpo como una segunda piel, unos jeans negros con una franja azul rey a cada lado de sus piernas, unos zapatos negros, unos lentes negros alargados de las esquinas, su cabello recogido en una coletta baja mientras unos mechones se escapaban y adornaban su rostro, su argolla plateada en su oído y una pulsera de cuero, mientras tanto Gohan vestía una playera negra de manga larga con caracteres japoneses de color rojo en las mangas, unos pantalones negros que incluían unas cadenas que conectaban el bolsillo delantero con el trasero y unos guantes de cuero sin la parte de los dedos, unas botas negras con varias hebillas y nos lentes negros del estilo de los de M. Trunks, con la única diferencia de que lo de Gohan eran menos alargados.

M. Trunks: le pedí a Gohan que en pago por acompañarme me aceptara esa ropa, decía mientras observaba cierto brillo en el cuello de su padre-

Bulma: Oh esta bien, lo que me sorprende es que esta vez si aceptara-decía sonriente- pues él ya me ah acompañado a mi y por mas que quiero que me acepte algo se niega lo mas que eh podido comprarle es un helado y eso fue por que se los compre a él y a los niños sin que me vieran –dijo de brazos cruzados- se ven muy bien chicos –dijo sonriente –

Gohan: …tuve que aceptar-decía después de exhalar un suspiro resignado – el chantaje es una de las mejores armas en él –dijo mientras M. Trunks le miraba de reojo con cara de ofendido- si tu exactamente, de no ser por …por…diablos

M. Trunks: jejejeje , no le hagan caso – decía con una sonrisa en sus labios ante lo cual Bulma se emociono, ya había visto que su hijo estaba feliz, estaba disfrutando de su estadía en esa época, lo cual provoco que corriera a abrazarle , mientras Vegueta solo esbozaba una leve sonrisa al ver esto- ¿pero que es lo que pasa madre? –dijo un poco consternado mientras sus mejillas se pigmentaban de color carmesí-

Vegueta: ya déjalo mujer – decía con un dejo de burla en su voz – tus sentimentalismos solo están abochornando al mocoso- decía mientras se levantaba de el sofá donde se encontraba- iré a entrenar

Bulma: bueno esta bien –dijo un poco mas tranquila mientras se acercaba a su hijo- ¿y ya han desayunado? –dijo mientras miraba a ambos jóvenes como toda madre lista a arrastrarlos a la mesa en caso de que fuese negativa la respuesta, ante lo cual de forma sincronizada ambos asintieron, lo siguiente que ellos vieron fue como Vegueta pasaba por un lado de ellos con una leve sonrisa- ¿Por qué no se sientan mientras yo voy por algo de tomar? El ambiente esta muy calido últimamente- dijo sonriente para después salir de la sala con dirección a la cocina-

M. Trunks: Muy bien, mi padre lo trae puesto, así que debemos cerciorarnos de que lo demás salga de acuerdo a lo planeado –decía mientras observaba como Gohan tomaba tranquilamente asiento en uno de los sillones- ¿Qué es lo que haces?

Gohan: Primero que anda olvida la opción "A", para eso necesitaríamos que el Sr. Vegueta trajera su ropa normal de entrenamiento, para que entrenara dentro de la cámara de Gravedad, sin embargo por la ropa que trae puesta debe haber ido a entrenar al patio –dijo tranquilo mientras recargaba sus brazos en el respaldo del sofá –

M. Trunks: eso no es seguro –sin embargo Gohan asintió levemente con la cabeza - ¿y como puedes estar tan seguro de eso? – pregunto mientras alzaba una de sus cejas, observando toda la serenidad que ahora parecía despedir Gohan-

Gohan: Ya lo veraz –dijo antes de que una sonrisa se asomara a sus labios, y acto seguido Bulma atravesó la puerta con dos bebidas heladas sobre una bandeja, la cual dejo sobre la mesita de centro cerca de donde estaba su propia limonada-

Bulma: Listo muchachos, sírvanse –dijo con su sonrisa habitual mientras volvía a tomar asiento en el sofá, quedando enfrente de Gohan y en medio de pie aun se encontraba M. Trunks –

Gohan: por cierto Bulma –dijo mientras tomaba uno de los vasos con limonada, llamando la atención de ella – cuando llegamos a la corporación sentí el Ki de Goten, él está aquí ¿o me equivoco?

Bulma: Si, él esta aquí, en sin él y Trunks están en la piscina –dijo mientras miraba como M. Trunks se acercaba a tomar su limonada- ¿Por qué no te sientas? – le dijo de forma directa mientras Gohan le daba un trago a su bebida- de cualquier forma no creo que puedas seguir creciendo mas, en si estoy segura de que Vegueta debe estar sorprendido de lo alto que eres, aunque claro mi papá cuando joven era muy alto –esto ultimo lo dijo sonriente-

Gohan: Yo creo que nos gustaría más ir y tomar esto allá, con los niños –dijo con una calida sonrisa que sorprendió al mismo M. Trunks- ¿o que es lo que opinas tu Trunks? –dijo volteando a verlo con la misma sonrisa, para M. Trunks era increíble, no podía dejar de pensar en que Gohan tenía algo así como un ángel, su maestro también tenía en ocasiones esos ojos, esa mirada, pero esas sonrisas tan calidas y despreocupadas solo las llego a ver tal vez en una o dos ocasiones, tal vez por eso cada que las veía se volvía a impactar-

M. Trunks:…- había guardado ya demasiado silencio, lo helado de su vaso fue lo que tal vez lo volvió a traer al mundo sacándolo de sus cavilaciones- oh si, claro creo que sería lo mejor, además de que ya me lo había dicho …hummmm-lo medito un poco, pero después decidió que era la mejor forma de llamarle, como había dicho el mismísimo Chibi- mi hermano

Bulma: pues entonces vamos a la piscina dijo mientras se levantaba – aunque…que les parece si ustedes se adelanta, yo debo hacer una llamada antes –dijo mientras tomaba su vaso – así que vallan, vallan…saben donde es verdad – ambos asintieron, Gohan de forma alegre y M. Trunks con cierto de recuerdo acerca de la dichoso piscina- ¿entonces que esperan?

Gohan; esta bien Bulma, nos vemos allá –decía mientras se levantaba con el vaso en la mano- bien Trunks es el momento de ir con los niños –dijo con una sonrisa mientras M. Trunks atinaba a asentir-

Y de este modo salieron con rumbo a la piscina y cuando entraron al patio que pudieron observar como Vegueta se encontraba ejercitándose al aire libre, sin embargo ninguno de los dos dijeron una sola palabra al respecto, mientras que Vegueta parecía simplemente ignorarlos de forma olímpica. Al llegar a la piscina pudieron ver como los dos niños pequeños se encontraban entretenidos jugando dentro de las cristalinas aguas de la piscina.

M. Trunks: Bien Gohan, demos comienzo al plan B – le dijo en susurro a Gohan mientras se dirigían y M. Trunks tomaba asiento en una mesa que tenía una sombrilla- ¡Trunks! –grito llamando la atención de ambos chiquillos que al voltear y verlos salieron corriendo de la piscina hasta llegar frente a ellos-

Ch. Trunks: ¡¡Hermano, Volviste! –decía alegre mientras le brillaban esas dos gemas oceánicas que tenía como ojos- ¡Sabia que vendrías, lo sabia! –dijo alegre mientras abrazaba a su "hermano mayor" pues Goten le había dicho que tal vez su hermano jamás volvería y que se había fugado con Gohan, lo cual en verdad les preocupaba a los dos niños, pues que harían con Milk y Bulma vueltas locas y peor aun si le anexaban a Videl que parecía una combinación mortal de ambas, pero ahora el pequeño Trunks estaba mas tranquilo –

M. Trunks: Si, claro que volví jejejejeje, y dime ¿Cómo estas? –dijo mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios y alzaba una ceja, pues bien sabía que su contraparte…o bueno su "hermano menor" era un niño muy vivo, muy alegre, pero se estaba comportando muy extraño, demasiado extraño, ¿acaso sabría algo que él no? ¿Acaso ya tendrían que mandarlo de vuelta a su línea de tiempo?-

Ch: Trunks: Bien –dijo separándose un poco notando que había empapado a su hermano- jejeje lo siento, pero que ropa mas bonita – poso sus ojos en Gohan también observando que para variar Gohan lucia un estilo parecido al de su hermano mayor- valla Gohan tu luces bien, jejeje que bueno que vinieran –dijo mientras miraba de reojo a Goten con cara de "te lo dije"- estaba tratando de convencer a ese tonto, pero creo que es imposible –decía con cara de lastima mientras alzaba los hombros y movía de forma negativa los hombros- no tiene salvación es un caso perdido –y ante tales palabras Gohan y M. Trunks se miraron como tratando de encontrar alguna respuesta a esa clase de contestación-

Goten: Hermano que bueno que has regresado –dijo alegre y por cierto ignorando lo que su amigo había dicho, pues a él nadie lo iba a engañar, el hermano de Trunks era raro y no importaba lo que dijera este para desmentirlo- yo ya creía que te habías fugado con el hermano rarito de Trunks –dijo finalmente en tono de burla, ya que aunque el joven de largos y negros cabellos fuera raro, no era eso en si lo que lo hacía molestar tanto a Trunks, si no el simple hecho de molestar a su amigo era suficiente, además su hermano ya era mayor y sabía la batalla campal que se le armaría de ser cierto, lo cual realmente a él no le importaba mucho, Gohan era su hermano y eso no cambiaria jamás, ni aunque este se casara con alguien como…hummm no se como la vieja bruja que tenía como maestra , eso si le daba miedo y bueno el hacer enojar a su hermano también era bastante disfrutable-

Ch: ¡¿Qué dijiste, ¡Mi hermano no es rarito! –dijo molesto mientras fruncía el entrecejo- ¡retira lo que dijiste Goten! –dijo mientras se daba la vuelta para enfrentarle, realmente le molestaba que insultaran, molestaran, blasfemaran, incomodaran, etc, etc, a su queridísimo hermano mayor y hasta la fecha Goten se había propuesto molestarlo con esa clase de comentarios-

Goten: Si, que lo , si que lo es, si que lo es – decía en tono claro e inequívoco de burla, mientras una gota surcaba la frente de M. Trunks y Gohan, quienes realmente tenían en mente otra cosa para pasar la tarde , aparte de oír las niñerías de esos dos niños –

Gohan: Ok, ya basta –dijo de forma seria mientras miraba fijamente a su hermano, realmente a veces se preguntaba de donde sacaba tantas artimañas para molestar a el pequeño Trunks, aparte de que no iba a permitir que esto siguiera así tenían cosas que hacer y el tiempo estaba contado y no podían desperdiciarlo discutiendo cosas que obviamente no tenían remedio- ahora tenemos cosas mas importantes que discutir si es o no es rarito ¿entienden? –dijo después de señalar a M. Trunks con su dedo, el cual tenía una gota mayor en su frente y los ojos entrecerrados, debía admitir Gohan una cosa, también adoraba molestar a su amigo, pero bueno eso sería después…tal vez, ahora mejor se ponían manos a la obra-

M. Trunks: ¿Qué fue lo que quisiste decir con eso? –dijo sin dejar de mirar a Gohan, es que realmente le crispaba ese comentario, ¿y por que ahora, la respuesta era lógica y la podía ver sin problemas, Gohan estaba tratando de molestarlo, y se la cobraría, claro, aun no sabía como pero se la cobraría, solo esperaba que tuviera tiempo de hacerlo- ¿Gohan? ¬ ¬U

Gohan: Pues eso, pero ya es suficiente, recuerda que no tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo- dijo en un tono normal e irritablemente sereno para el humor de M. Trunks, quien hubiera deseado aventarlo aunque sea a la piscina, pero bueno ya después vería que hacer-

M. Trunks: ok esta bien, - volteo su mirada a los mas chicos que se había quedado callados mientras ellos dos discutían o mas bien "aclaraban" los puntos , pero bueno sigamos con la historia- queríamos pedirles un favor a ustedes dos, por que creemos que no hay nadie mas en este universo que podía hacerlo mejor que ustedes –dijo mirando a ambos chiquillos, los cuales por cierto con solo oír que eran tan realmente necesarios, sonrieron de oreja a oreja mientras los miraban, aunque Goten se veía un poco mas desconfiado por alguna razón conocía esa artimaña mejor que nadie mas, ya que tanto su amigo como su hermano decían cosas parecidas cuando querían que él hiciera algo "altamente peligroso para su pequeña integridad"-

Gohan: Solo necesitamos que llamen la atención del Sr. Vegueta – completo al ver la mirada de su hermano, vamos creo que se había dado cuenta al fin después de algunos años de chantaje por parte del pequeño Trunks y unas cuantas ocasiones por su propia mano que eso no era tan fácil- y eso es para que él – volvió a señalar a M. Trunks – pueda tomar una cadena que el Sr. Vegueta carga –dijo mientras ponía su jovial sonrisa en su rostro tratando de ser mas convincente para ambos niños-

Ch: ¿A papá? –decía con una mezcla de intriga e incredulidad- ¿pero por que le quieren quitar esa cadena a mi papá? –decía mientras miraba fijamente a su hermano mayor y a Gohan, eso era raro, no muy difícil pero si peligroso, además debía recalcarlo, era una situación rara, era como si Gohan y su hermano trataran a su años de hacer una travesura y nada mas y nada menos que a su padre, el todo poderoso soberano de los sayajins (N. Amo: si ya saben, un hijo con el mismo arranque de su padre, solo que este es mas severo, aunque es cierto, pero bueno sigamos con la historia .)

Gohan: Bueno, digamos que es algo así como una investigación especial –dijo un tanto nervioso, ya que conocía bien a esos dos niños, nunca se sabe cuanta información sea la correcta para decirles, siempre terminaban en un lió – esta bien, ¿nos ayudarán? –dijo aun algo tenso y mas cuando vio ese destello en los ojos de el pequeño Trunks, rayos no le gustaba ese destello nunca era nada bueno-

Ch. Trunks: ¡¿Es la llave! –dijo mas alarmado- ¡¿piensan abrir el cajón prohibido de papá! – grito mientras los señalaba de forma amenazadora, mientras los dos jóvenes se tensaban y le pedían se calmara, Goten lo miraba con cara de ¿Cuál cajón? Y el pequeño no podía tener los ojos mas abiertos ni la quijada tan abierta, es que era increíbleç que se atrevieran al menos a pensar en hacer una travesura de aquella magnitud-

Goten: wow ¿en serio va a abrir un cajón que el mismísimo Sr. Vegueta le tiene prohibido al mundo? –decía después de procesar unas cuantas ideas las cuales eran "Vegueta" y "prohibido", a la vez que miraba de manera alternada a su hermano y a el hermano mayor de Trunks, a los cuales no les quedo de otra mas que asentir - ¿aun sabiendo que este los puede matar si se da cuenta? – decía de forma incrédula mientras estos no tenían otra cosa que hacer mas que asentir - ¿aun sabiendo que el puede hacerlos pedazos con una justa razón? – volvió a preguntar mientras aquellos dos volvieron a asentir de forma resignada- ¿aun sabiendo que el Sr. Vegueta tiene el humor mas feo y horrible de este mundo, mas bien de este universo? –dijo mientras volvieron asentir, creo que esas preguntas no los animaban mucho que digamos-

Gohan: Ok, Goten ya entendimos el concepto –dijo entrecerrando los ojos, después de suspirar largamente, ya suponía que esta clase de cosas podrían llegar a suceder pero la verdad no se encontraban con el tiempo como para gastarlo en esa clase de cosas-

Ch. Trunks: ¿y que obtendremos a cambio nosotros? –dijo finalmente el pequeño, ya que iba a arriesgarse ellos también, debían ofrecer algo bueno, y lo mismo pensaba Goten, quien asentía a lo que este había dicho, Gohan y M. Trunks ya se habían imaginado una escena así, por lo que esperaron a que estos pusieran las condiciones y no esperaron mucho, es mas esperaron menos de lo que Gohan había estimado- quiero saber que es lo que contiene ese cajón dijo serio, mientras Goten ponía cara de incredulidad, ya que a él sinceramente le importaba un soberano cacahuate lo que el Sr. Papa de Trunks escondiera, sin embargo Gohan tenía un as bajo la manga-

Gohan: ¿Qué les parece si a cambio les guardo el secreto a cerca del jarrón de mamá –dijo con su adorable sonrisa mientras M. Trunks levantaba una ceja ante tal respuesta, mas aun cuando los dos chiquillos abrieron los ojos y asintieron de forma inmediata, pues como iban a rehusarse ante eso, todo era mejor que sufrir ante las garras de Milk, la mujer mas loca e histérica del mundo, eso pensaba el pequeño Trunks y bueno Goten debía admitir que su mami era una mujer con un carácter..digamos que "especial"- muy bien ahora vallan y haganlo, solo necesitamos que hagan una confusión…

M: Trunks: ni se te ocurra hacerlo otra vez –dijo mirando con los ojos entrecerrados a Gohan, antes de dirigirse a los niños- para que él entre a la piscina con la guardia baja y yo pueda entrar también y así yo pueda quitarle la cadena- dijo antes de voltear a ver a Gohan y señalarlo – después él deberá encargarse de mantenerlo lo suficientemente ocupado como para que yo termine de hacer lo que quede pendiente –dijo serio mientras Gohan sonreía nuevamente, no entendía M. Trunks como Gohan mantenía su sonrisa por mas tiempo que él y claro menos que el Sr. Goku, eso si le hubiera crispado el alma-

Gohan: Bueno ya que aclaramos la situación…- guardo unos segundos su silencio para después mirar a todos- creo que será mejor que vallamos a otro lado y esperemos alguna señal por parte de ustedes –dijo serio mientras miraba a los niños- creo que esta sería una muy buen señal para evitar las confusiones –dijo mientras levantaba su pulgar, y los niños asentían, mientras M. Trunks solo los miraba, y poco después Ch. Trunks los corría con un ademán de sus manos, lo cual hicieron de forma casi inmediata, entrando a la casa mientras escondían sus ki's, dejando a los dos niños solos-

Ch. Trunks: Bien Goten ahora debemos seguir la estrategia 2 A para perder clases , ¿ok? –dijo sonriente mientras Goten asentía con su carita seria para después mostrar una sonrisita traviesa- muy bien entonces , 1…2…3 – inmediatamente se aventó al agua de la piscina cuidando caer en la parte mas profunda de esta a la vez que disminuía su ki, mientras tanto Goten corría como alma que lleva el diablo, hasta que llego a donde Vegueta se encontraba entrenando, el cual se detuvo al verlo sobre todo esas lagrimitas que amenazaban con correr de sus ojos-

Vegueta: ¿Qué es lo que te pasa mocoso? –dijo un tanto intranquilo, no le agradaba para nada esa situación, esa de estar así, solo sin su hijo cuando ellos siempre se la pasaban juntos, y sobre todo estaba el hecho de que lo había interrumpido a Él , cuando bien sabia que Goten no era tan tonto como para distraerlo por estupideces mientras se encontrara entrenando- responde –dijo de forma severa-

Goten: es…es ¡Trunks no puede salir del agua! – dijo antes de comenzar a llorar como un niño desvalido mientras Vegueta sentía que se le bajaba la presión y en efecto su rostro se había puesto completamente pálido- ¡Y yo tengo mucho miedo! –diantres eso era el colmo no podía ponerse a pensar mucho menos cuando al buscar el ki de su hijo lo sintió tan débil, asi que sin mas palabras Vegueta soltó las pesada mancuernas que tenía en las manos, las cuales al caer en el pasto hicieron un hueco y un sonido metálico, para así poder correr hasta la piscina donde podía ver en la parte mas profunda de esta, unas cuantas burbujas, para este entonces Goten ya había corrido hasta donde Gohan y M. Trunks lo vieran para poder hacer la señal que indicaba que debía moverse en ese mismo instante, y ni tardos ni perezosos salieron rápidamente hasta llegar a la piscina donde estaba Vegueta en el fondo y sin mas M. Trunks se aventó de igual forma a la piscina-

M. Trunks: ¿Qué pasa? –dijo nadando hasta donde Vegueta había emergidos segundos antes, observando de forma realmente preocupada como sacaba al chibi en brazos, el cual tenía un tono azul que no le agradaba para nada, ¿Qué clase de juego era este? –

Vegueta: ¡NO LO SE! ¡Gohan diantres has algo! –dijo de forma desesperada mientras el chibi abría un poco un ojo para indicarle a su hermano mayor que todo estaba bien y en que parte de la piscina se encontraba la cadena- ¡GOHAN POR TODOS LO DIABLOS MUEVETE! – grito mientras salía de la piscina con su pequeño hijo en brazos, mientras Gohan se quitaba la gabardina y le señalaba una cama para tomar el sol donde fue depositado el cuerpecito de el pequeño inocente (N. Amo: si claro, claro ¬ ¬.), mientras tanto M. Trunks alcanzo rápidamente el objeto que brillaba en el azulejo de el piso de la piscina, para después salir rápidamente-

M. Trunks: Le hablare a mi madre –dijo antes de salir corriendo rápidamente del lugar, pero no fue exactamente a buscar a Bulma si no que salio rumbo a la cápsula de entrenamiento, a la que entro rápidamente y corrió hasta el dichoso cajón, el cual abrió y extrajo algo de ese cajón, después corrió hasta su habitación y lo guardo, para después tomar una toalla y correr con su madre-

Vegueta: ¿Qué demonios tiene? –dijo después de que Gohan lo examino, el cual le hizo aun lado susurrando que necesitaba aire, para después intentar masajear el pecho del niño a la vez que pensaba ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo debajo del agua, lo cual al parecer hizo en voz alta por que Vegueta miro a el pequeño Goten quien negaba con la cabeza- ¿Qué? ¡¿Cómo QUE NO SABES!- grito molesto pero Goten no decía nada mas parecía presa del pánico mirando como su amigo del alma "se debatía entre la vida en muerte", después Vegueta observo como Gohan trataba de volverlo en si, parecía estar inconsciente, parecía que había tragado mucho agua, su pulso era demasiado débil y la verdad esto ya no le gustaba - ¡¿Por qué no lo sacaste mocoso del demonio! –dijo aun sin entender por que razón había pasado esto-

Goten: yo no me voy a lo hondo por que me da mucho miedo –dijo con voz lastimera mientras se abrazaba a si mismo, cosa que a Vegueta le pareció una increíble patraña, ya no estaban tan chicos como para tenerle miedo a las profundidades, y según Vegueta esos dos sabían nadar muy bien, simplemente no entendía pero antes de que este reclamara Gohan hablo-

Gohan: hace tiempo Goten se estaba ahogando en una de las lagunas cercanas a la montaña, al parecer sufrió un calambre, desde entonces no lo eh visto nadar donde no alcance a tocar con los pies – dijo serio sin interrumpir su trabajo, ya había pasado mucho tiempo, Trunks debía reaccionar y no recibían nada, ni una sola señal-

Vegueta: ¡Maldición! –grito mientras observaba la espalda de Gohan, quien seguía dando masaje cardiovascular pues de repente había sentido o mas bien ya no había sentido las palpitaciones de su corazón, sin embargo pocos segundo después vio como el cuerpo de Gohan se relajaba mientras el pequeño Trunks devolvía un poco de agua de la piscina, para poco después comenzar a abrir sus ojos-

Bulma: ¡Trunks mi niño! –dijo al llegar corriendo en compañía de su hermano mayor quien le coloco una toalla sobre sus hombros, quien a su vez miraba el rostro preocupado de Gohan, lo cual le hizo preguntarse que tan convincente había sido el acto que su pequeña contraparte había armado-

Vegueta : pedazo de…de…-sentía las palabras secas, que no podría salir de su garganta- maldito mocoso, diablos me largo, me largo a seguir entrenando dijo antes de acercar su mano a los húmedos cabellos de su hijo- y Bulma mejor quédate con ese par, no quiero que una cosa como esta vuelva suceder- dijo serio antes de irse mientras Bulma asentía a la vez que acunaba a su bebe-

M. Trunks: bueno nosotros…- había olvidado la coartada que Gohan le había explicado, como se le podía haber olvidado algo así, en un momento así, Bulma levanto una ceja mientras el chibi los miraba con cara de ya lárguense, todo pintaba mal, muy mal debía inventar algo, ¡¿pero que!-

Gohan: quiero que me ayude con algunas notas de la universidad, como son varias el me prometió ayudarme a pasarlas y con algunos esquemas que necesito para el próximo semestre Bulma – dijo mientras su semblante seguía serio, tratando de explicarse muchas cosas que no concordaban en su mente- no se si pudiéramos usar el estudio o algo así, necesito una computadora –dijo mientras Bulma miraba a los dos –

Bulma: Bueno pueden irse a tu cuarto Trunks –dijo mirando a su hijo mayor – ahí tienes una computadora que te deje hace unos días por si llegabas a necesitar algo – M. Trunks asintió antes de mirar a Gohan quien tomo su gabardina aun mirando preocupado a el pequeño Trunks- no te preocupes Gohan, si pasa algo ten la seguridad que te llamaremos inmediatamente- dicho esto se marcharon con dirección a la recamara de M. Trunks quien al entrar a su cuarto, obviamente después de Gohan, se encargo de asegurar la puerta, cerrar las cortinas y las ventanas de su alcoba –

M. Trunks: ¿crees que deberíamos hacer algo mas para así asegurarnos …¿Gohan? –cuando volteo a verlo Gohan seguía como en un estado ido- ¿Gohan pasa algo? –dijo algo preocupado, realmente había estado muy serio desde que llego con su madre a la piscina, por respuesta Gohan solo negó con la cabeza un poco dubitativo – vamos ¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo? -volvió a preguntar mientras buscaba donde había dejado las cosas- vamos Gohan lo de ellos fue una farsa, una muy buena debo aceptarlo, debes tranquilizarte, si no tu plan no va a salir como lo programaste –dijo mientras de la cápsula que había escondido sacaba una cajita plateada bastante hermosa y una llave junto a el collar , que traía otra llave- es listo, mi padre tenia una llave para abrir el cajón y dentro del cajón otra llave para abrir este cofre- dijo mientras le mostraba el cofre-

Gohan: si ok, ok ya despues vere como averiguo bien que fue lo que paso con esos dos, y si tienes razón el Sr. Vegueta es un hombre muy listo, asi que no me impresiona mucho que haya hecho esto si no que hasta ahora no sospeche nada –dijo serio mientras miraba M. Trunks Secarse el cabello – entonces ¿lo lograste cierto? – este asintio – y el cajon supongo que esta cerrado – M. Trunks volvio a asentir mientras le mostraba la llave que correspondia al pequeño cofre de plata, sin embargo cuando se acerco al cofre para abrirlo se quedo estatico, pensativo- ¿uh? –Gohan no pudo evitar arquear una de sus cejas al ver como M. Trunks se sentaba en la cama con el cofre en sus piernas- ¿Trunks? – se acerco a é hasta quedar sentado a su lado, y de forma lenta M. Trunks abrió el cofrecito, mientras sus hermosos ojos azules se clavaban en el interior de este-

M. Trunks: mira Gohan –dijo mientras señalaba el interior- son…varias cosas – Gohan observo como dentro del cofre se podían ver varias notas con una caligrafía realmente bella y sobre todo en un idioma que podían entender, las cuales tenían en ellas no solo frases cortas sino también un emblema rojo, también pudieron apreciar una sortija de oro , una fotografía y un sobre que aun estaba sellado pero tenía el mismo emblema que las notas-

Gohan: bien…creo que debemos empezar a buscar …- arqueaba una de sus cejas antes de ver a M. Trunks- puedes recordarme ¿Qué es lo que estamos buscando exactamente?- sin embargo M. Trunks lo miro por escasos segundos antes de volver a fijar su atención en el contenido de la caja de plata, metiendo la mano para tomar uno de los objetos-

M. Trunks: no estoy seguro Gohan- dijo mientras sacaba la fotografía que su padre celosamente guardaba- ¿Gohan podrías decirme esta foto de cuando es? –pregunto mientras la observaba, en esta se encontraba su madre con su contraparte de unos 2 años mas o menos, Bulma sonreía de forma maravillosa como si todo en el mundo fuera solo felicidad, mientras esta observaba como el pequeño Trunks lanzaba una patada al aire mientras fruncía el ceño-

Gohan: Pues, la verdad no estoy muy seguro de eso Trunks, lo único que puedo decirte es que desde muy chico se le vio el amor por la batalla , supongo que de tanto ver a el Sr. Vegueta- decía mientras observaba también la fotografía- pero Trunks tu bien sabes que este no es el momento, no venimos solo para ver esto –dijo de forma serena mientras M. Trunks asentía antes de dejar la foto en su lugar – y esas notas son demasiado cortas como para que nos digan algo, aunque supongo que ese emblema rojo es o bien de el planeta vejita o bien de la realiza, entonces M. Trunks levanto el sobre para que lo viera Gohan- humm…pues si, creo que si eso no nos resuelve lo que buscamos, que por cierto aun no sabemos bien que sea exactamente , nada mas dentro de esta caja lo hará, sin embargo aun no esta abierta, por lo tanto si la abrimos y queremos saber, eso que aun no sabemos bien que sea, arruinara nuestro plan de que el Sr. Vegueta jamás se entere de que alguien estuvo hurgando en sus cosas privadas –dijo de forma seria, M. Trunks lo miro después de asentir, ya estaban ahí, ya había hecho todo ese lió, ahora los dos sabían que debían seguir adelante con el plan original- bueeeeeeeeno, de cualquier forma creo que ya eh vivido lo suficiente –dijo mientras se recostaba en la cama – bien ábrela y léela Trunks- dijo mientras miraba el techo, sin embargo no oyó nada, ni un movimiento por parte de M. Trunks que indicara que había abierto el sobre- ¿ Trunks por que no lo abres? –dijo mientras dirigía su mirada azabache a su amigo quien aun sostenía el sobre en sus manos- ¿No será que te estas arrepintiendo? –dijo mientras se levantaba un poco, apoyando su peso en los codos, los cuales se apoyaban en la cama, ante esto M. Trunks comenzó a abrir el sobre con extremo cuidado de no romper nada de lo que contenía adentro, sin embargo un ruido lo detuvo y ambos dirigieron su mirada a uno de los extremos de la habitación, donde una figura se veía recargada en la pared-

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Y aquí termina el capitulo número 12, espero que lo hayan disfrutado mucho y después les subo el siguiente capitulo, creanme ya falta poco para concluir con este fic. Y pues jejeje quiero pedirles una ENORME disculpa por mi súbita desaparición, pero creanme que ya lo tenia desde hace tiempo en sucio solo que pues la escuela no mas no me daba tiempo de pasarlo a la compu y subirlo a la pagina de Internet, pero bueno perdí sus reviews pero como me llegan también a mi mail pues creo que estos son lo que me escribieron, asi que adelante:

Zieg Shiryu:

Oh pues si el pasado me salio corto,la verdad no lo recuerdo jejeje, aun así me alegra que veas como eh mejorado, yo así lo siento también y jajaja, claro que no será tan largo como LOR y creeme ya les di un adelanto, en si solo falta decir lo que dice el sobre, pero el cajón ya fue abierto .

Princess Mko:

Oh si? A mi también me gusto mucho es parte, disfrute mucho escribiéndola y si espero que en este cap. Se hayan resuelto unas poquitas dudas…hum bueno no tanto dudas pero si se ah revelado algo mas no crees?

Elena:

si verdad, la batalla estuvo muy divertida jejeje y sobre el estereo jaja no creo que se lo digan nn.U, aunque tu idea me agrada jajajajaja, pero debemos tomar en cuenta que Vegueta los perseguiría a donde fuera que estuvieran. Y por cierto a que te refieres con "pensar eso" .

Eli-chan1:

Me alegra que te gustara en capitulo anterior y en verdad lamento haberme tardado taaaaaaaaaanto en actualizar pero como se los prometí, aquí ya se abrió el cajón, ahora espero sus cometarios.

RunlineY:

Apocalipsis es el que parece que se les avecina a estos niños, quien crees que es quien este en la recamara con ellos?

Buffy:

gracias por tus comentarios, me dan ánimos de seguir y seguir y seguir y… bueno creo que ya me explique jejeje.

kayla-chan:

jejeje si bueno lo prometido es deuda y ya esta al descubierto casi todo lo que el principe de los sayajins tenía guardadito.

Kurayami K:

oh pues muchas gracias por ese comentario y creeme este fic, lo acabo por que lo acabo jeje espero que no te hayas desanimado por la graaaaaaaaaaaaaan espera que les hice para el siguente capitulo, o sea se este.

InuSherry:

Si creo que a ambos les hizo mucho bien hablar, vamos estaba solitos y pues la idea de ponerlos juntos en un fic no podía dejarla de lado.

Y si ya lo comente arriba, a mi también me agrada mucho la parte donde se mete a nadar al mar, y ahora tus preguntas, mira aun no se que hacer con Videl y Gohan yo tengo dos historias de ellos donde están juntos, son felices y bla, bla, bla, tal vez ahora lo someta a votación quien sabe y sobre el parentesco, es algo que no te puedo decir, no aun.

Lilyanita:

gracias por tu apoyo niña, ASI COMO EL DE TODOS AL SABER EL OTRO PROBLEMILLA. Y niña espero no te avientes de ningún precipicio, solo tenme paciencia jejejee.

#17:

bueno por gracias por leerla y tratare de ser lo mas fiel que pueda a como son ellos y si tienes razón yo tampoco creo que me pague por la publicidad, menos con ese adorable carácter nn.U


	13. La carta

Cap. 13 "La Carta"

Despues de un momento las sombras que cubrian aquella silueta se disiparon, dejando ver al dueño de aquel ki que ahora se mostraba en su totalidad, dejando parados en seco tanto a Gohan como Miria Trunks quienes ya sabian quien era el dueño de aquel poderoso ki, si exacto era él, el todo poderoso principe de los sayajins.

Vegueta: ¿Acaso no van a seguir? - decía secamente mientras seguia recargado en la pared con los brazos cruzados sin llegar a verlos, sus ojos estaban cerrados, sin embargo no se sentia en su voz nada de ira, lo cual era bastante raro y por no decir que era atemorizante, pues pese a que su voz se mostraba indiferente su ki se sentia bastante amenazante como para no preocuparse por ello-

Gohan: Sr...Sr. Vegueta -decía soprendido mientras miraba de reojo a Mirai Trunks de forma preocupada, el cual aun sostenia el sobre entre sus manos, sin embargo tal y como él, se habia quedado inmovil, ambos lo sabían, Vegueta estaba ahí, sabe Kamisame desde cuando y ahora ambos tenian problemas, serios problemas- ¿co...como pudo? -pregunto nervioso mientras observaba fijamente a el principe de los sayajins y se levantaba de su sitio al mismo tiempo Miria Trunks hacia lo mismo colocandose del otro lado, el ambiente ya estaba tenso, se sentia en el aire-

Vegueta: ¿que? ah si creo que hablas acerca de entrar ¿no? o tal vez te refieras a ¿darme cuenta de que ustedes dos estaban tramando algo? - decía sin llegar a mirarles aun, en cambio espero unos minutos a ver si alguno de ellos dos decía algo en su defensa, sin embargo ninguno de los dos emitio un solo sonido, parecia que repentinamente se habia desconetado del mundo, o simplemente se habia convertido en dos simples estatuas, pues tampoco se habian movido de donde estaban parados, eso lo podía saber por sus kis, los cuales no habian tenido ningun cambio de ubicación dentro de la recamara, en la que que no se oía un solo sonido, enfadado de encontrarse en ese silencio decidio dirigir su mirada hacia ellos dos, viendolos tal y como se los imaginaba, inmoviles con la vista fija en él, pudo observar como su hijo sostenía entre sus manos el sobre, aquel sobre que ni el mismo se habia atrevido a abrir, tambien pudo observar en su rostro preocupación, mientras Gohan parecia estar atento, alerta como cuando se preparaba para hacer lo mas adecuado en caso de alguna emergencía irremediable, aun asi podía sentirlo nervioso, podía observar como Gohan miraba alternadamente a su hijo y a él mismo, los estaba analizando, ese mocoso endemoniado sabelotodo estaba analizandolo a él, ¡al principe todo poderoso de los sayajins, sin embargo no iba a perder sus casillas,por eso, al menos no ahora-...supe que tramaban algo cuando no senti mi cadena sobre mi cuello, despues tu repentina desaparición y la tardanza al ir por Bulma- dijo mientras miraba fijamente a su hijo como si su mirada pudiera traspasarlo, quien no evadia su mirada, sin embargo eso no significa que no le preocupase la reacción de su padre- No soy tan estupido como para no notar cierto patron, ¿o como creen que eh podido sobrevivir a esos dos mocosos ? -dijo aun con su actitud seca pero ahora se veía un poco mas molesto, ademas era claro algo, Vegueta se referia completamente a Goten y a el chibi, entonces ambos vieron como Vegueta comenzaba a avanzar, avanzaba hacia Gohan con esa cara de pocos amigos que era tambien conocida por todos- aunque debo admitir que me sorprendio que esta vez tu participaras en algo asi-decía despues de haberse plantado frente a Gohan- entiendo un poco la "necesidad" de él -decía mientras miraba de reojo a su hijo quien estaba del lado opuesto al de Gohan- pero la tuya...-decía con enfado mientras clavaba sus ojos azabaches en los de Gohan- ¿a ti que mas te da que es lo que haya vivido en mi pasado? -decía severamente, sin dejar en duda que el hecho le molestaba de sobremanera-

M. Trunks: yo...yo le pedi que me ayu...-empezo a decir para poder escusar a Gohan, no le gustaba la forma en como su papá le miraba y por nada del mundo dejaría que solo Gohan pagara los platos rotos, cuando habia sido él quien había empezado con todo esto, sin embargo no pudo terminar de hablar puesto que Vegueta le interrumpio abruptamente-

Vegueta: No estoy hablando contigo -dijo de forma cortante sin llegar si quiera ver a su hijo- vamos, dime -dijo volviendo a hablarle a Gohan- ¿a ti que diablos te importa lo que me escribieron? ¿ que demonios tienes que estar metiendo tus narices en un asunto que no solo no te concierne por no pertecener a mi familia, si no por que aparte son asuntos de la realeza? -dijo mientras sus ojos eran peor que dos hielos, denotando en su voz como podría perder ese poco autocontrol que aun no sabían los dos jovenes, de donde habia sacado el principe de los sayajins-

Gohan: yo...lo siento Sr. Vegueta, es ...solo que- dijo en voz mediada mientras meditaba las palabras que habia de usar para contestarle a el principe de Vejitasei, ya que este habia planteado una excelente pregunta , a él que le importaba lo que le habian escrito al Sr. Vegueta, admitia que se habia preguntado como habia sido la vida en ese planeta y ciertas cosas sobre sus raices, pero eso jamas significo que alguna vez iba a recivir respuestas a sus preguntas y menos por la boca del mismisimo Vegueta-...quería saber un poco acerca de como era el planeta al cual de alguna manera pertencecemos- dijo seriamente pero sin verse agresivo, estamos deacuerdo que eso sería lo ultimo que él haría en este caso-

Vegueta: ¿Y pensaste que sería interesante meterse con los asuntos privados de la familia real? -dijo sarcastico despues de avanzar unos pasos mas hacia él, dejandolo arrinconado contra la pared, para asi tomarlo de la gabardina que traía - ¿Creiste que sería divertido saber mas sobre la niñez del principe de los sayajins?- decía antes de azotar la espalda de Gohan contra la pared sin llegar a soltar su agarre-

M. Trunks: Basta, dejalo, el de toda la idea fui yo, él solo me ayudo -decía preocupado por la forma en que Gohan estaba siendo tratado, mientras se acercaba hasta donde estaba su padre azotando aun el cuerpo contrariado de Gohan, quien no se sentía capaz de hacer algo aun, pues en realidad Vegueta tenía razón en molestarse, él se habia metido con su vida, con su pasado y eso bien sabia desde el principio que tendría que pagar caro, cuando este se enterara y ese momento había llegado mucho antes de lo que él había planeado-

Vegueta: ¡callate Trunks! -dijo molesto sin soltar a Gohan sin embargo habia mirado de reojo a su hijo- despues me encargare de ajustar cuentas contigo -decía con un claro rencor y enfado en sus azabaches ojos, para despues volver a dirigirlos a aquel que se habia atrevido a meterse en asuntos que no le concernian, aquel que parecía no querer defenderse- Y bien mocoso insolente ¿no tienes algo que decir a tu favor? ¿no piensas hacer algo insecto sabelotodo? -decía antes de azotarlo con mayor fuerza contra la pared, aunque claro no la suficiente para romperla, solo la necesaria para indicarle que eso que habia osado a hacer no se quedaría sin castigo por parte de el orgulloso principe-

Gohan: aghhh ...y...yo...- trataba de decir con suma dificultad ya que Vegueta ahora habia cambiado su mano a su garganta oprimiendola con fuerza, impidiendole respirar- lo...lo...aghhh sienghhto-lograba decir con suma dificultad, pues en verdad estaba oprimiendole la garganta con mucha fuerza, ahora Gohan solo podía pensar en que esto no iba terminar nada bien, esto no parecia para nada arreglarse, si no que al contrario parecia irse complicando cada vez mas, ahora él lo unico que atinaba a hacer era a cerrar los ojos con fuerza mientras trataba de llevar sus propias manos a las de Vegueta con la idea de poder respirar mejor-

M. Trunks: ¡Basta! ¡He dicho basta! ¡Dejalo ya!- dijo al tiempo que comenzaba a elevar su ki, en realidad no queria pelear nuevamente con su padre, mucho menos sabiendo que este podría tener mucha razón en enfadarse, sin embargo no iba a permitir que Gohan saliera mas lastimado o peor aun...no, no queria ni siquiera pensar en eso- ¡Maldita sea que lo sueltes te dije! - al momento de que Mirai Trunks grito esto, logro que Vegueta aflojara un poco, solo un poco el cuello de Gohan, a la vez que giraba su rostro para verle, habia logrado alcanzar su atención-

Vegueta: sabes bien que no puedes vencerme -dijo mirando a su hijo con desicion, el cual le respondia la mirada de igual forma, Vegueta no pudo evitar dejar de sonreir internamente, ya que su hijo no dejaba de enorgullecerlo, tenía el espiritu de un guerrero, salvo que era uno que se frenaba demasiado al actuar, mas aun asi a su parecer, su hijo era mucho mejor guerrero que el hijo de Kakarotto- ¿aun así piensas seguir enfrentandome Trunks? -dijo antes de sonreir de forma ladina, lo cual provoco que M. Trunks empuñara las manos-

M. Trunks: No me importa -dijo entredientes mientras observaba a Gohan, jamas, jamas volveria a provocar que este perdiese la vida, y el retar a su padre no importaba, despues de todo él era el verdadero culpable de esto- él no tiene la culpa de nada -dijo molesto mientras Gohan luchaba por llevar algo de oxigeno a sus pulmones, cosa que no estaba teniendo exito, pues Vegueta volvia a oprimir con fuerza su garganta logrando que el rostro de Gohan comenzara a adaquirir un tono azulado, los minutos ya no eran los importantes,ahora eran los segundos, Mirai Trunks lo sabia y estaba dispuesto a atacar a su padre,pero antes de que este lo hiciera Vegueta dijo algo que logro que se detuviera, mas no que bajase la guardia-

Vegueta: Si tanto le quieres -dijo con una cinica sonrisa mientras Gohan comenzaba a sentir que la vista se le nublaba, ya habia dejado de pelear por hacer que Vegueta lo soltara, diantres como era posible que en realidad acabara aqui, sin embargo Vegueta nuevamente los soprendio a ambos- pues tomalo -dijo antes de aventar el cuerpo de Gohan hacia Mirai Trunks, el cual tuvo que reaccionar de forma rapida para tomarlo con firmeza evitando que este lo golpeara o bien se hiciese mas daño, sin embargo no era suficiente tomarlo con firmeza ya que como Vegueta lo habia lanzado con fuerza habia provocado que Mirai Trunks callera con Gohan en sus brazos, mientras Vegueta comenzaba a reir abiertamente-

M. Trunks: ¡¿Acaso estas loco! -decía mientras se comenzaba a levantar, a al vez que Gohan comenzaba a respirar, solo que de forma dificultuosa aun, apoyando su cuerpo en el de Mirai Trunks, quien sin dudarlo dos veces le ayudaba a ponerse de pie- ¡contestame! -demando con los ojos fijos en la figura de su padre, mientras Gohan no podía creer ni entender las reacciones de el Sr. Vegueta-

Vegueta: bien, bien, ahora abran ese maldito sobre -dijo antes de curzarse de brazos y relajar un poco su cuerpo, al mismo tiempo que no dejaba de ver a Gohan quien ahora parecia estar recuperando el aliento, y quien ya podía mantenerse en pie por si solo, y en su hijo quien tenía una cara de asombro e incredulidad -

Gohan: ¿co..como dice Sr. Vegueta? -dijo sorprendido mientras enfocaba su vista en la figura de este, mientras se llevaba una mano a su cuello para sobarlo, le resultaba increible que hacia unos segundos se encontrara a punto de ser asfixiado por este a causa de haber abierto el sobre y usmeado entre sus cosas privadas y ahora el mismisimo Vegueta le pedía a Mirai Trunks que terminase de abrir el sobre, tal vez lo que le molestaba a Vegueta era que él, se metiera en su asuntos y tenía razón, pues era lógico que solo a su hijo o a Bulma les permitiese esa clase de cosas-

Vegueta: callate mocoso y tu -dijo mirando a su hijo quien seguía contrariado- ¿acaso estas sordo? -dijo visiblemenre fastidiado- eh dicho que saquen esa carta de ese maldito sobre, ¿acaso necesito decirlo en otro idioma mocosos? -dijo mientras se preguntaba que parte de lo que estaba diciendo era la que esos dos no entendian, ¿acaso les estaba hablando en otro idioma o en clave? no claro que no, él, el principe de los sayajins estaba siendo completamente claro y consiso en lo que estaba diciendoles, entonces ¿cual era el problema para que esos dos no se estuvieran moviendo?-

M. Trunks: ¿Que acaso no estabas molesto? -atino a decir el joven de cabellos largos mientras Gohan asentia levemente aun con la mano sobre su cuello, realmente le habian apretado con fuerza , de seguro que eso le iba a dejar marcas, lo bueno de todo eso es que estaba de vacaciones y no tendría que dar explicaciones en la universidad-

Vegueta: Estoy molesto -decia para despues hacer una pauta donde reino el silencio, Mirai Trunks con el sobre a medio abrir entre las manos miraba aun a su padre, mientras Gohan se mantenia quieto y atento a lo que pasaba esperando alguna otra reacción de Vegueta, mientras le pedía a Kamisama que esto no terminase de una forma no grata y que lo peor ya hubiese pasado, al tiempo que se preguntaba mentalmente a que se debia ese comportamiento por parte del principe de los sayajins, ¿acaso asi era siempre, sin embargo cuando Vegueta observo que los dos jovenes no decian ni hacian nada mas, decidio proseguir hablando- pero prefiero que esa carta sea leida frente a mi -dijo serio mientras su mirada se concentraba firmemente en ambos jovenes, sin dejar de denotarse severidad en esta- así que mas te vale que termines de hacer lo que estabas por hacer antes de que se dieran cuenta de mi presencia - dicho esto Mirai Trunks termino de abrir el sobre en silencio-

Gohan: Sr. Vegueta, creo que yo...-respiro profundamente, debia elegir correctamente las palabras, asi como lo hacia con su madre cuando tenía que decirle algo que bien sabia que no iba a tomar bien, solo que a diferencia de ella, a Vegueta no lo conocia tambien como para saber como y que decirle y sobre todo en que momento,para él, este era una verdadera bomba de tiempo- si a usted le molesta, creo que lo mejor sera que yo me retire -dijo de forma respetuosa y pensaba en darse la vuelta con direccion a la puerta-

Vegueta: callate y quedate donde estas-decía cortante mientras observaba como su hijo sacaba del sobre su contenido, aquella carta que se habia negado a ver desde hace años-y tu comienza a leer lo que dice -dijo antes de apoyarse sobre la pared para despues cerrar los ojos y cruzar sus brazos como era su sana costumbre- vamos comienza que no tenemos todo el dia -dijo antes de que Mirai Trunks asintiera y fijara sus ojos azules en la carta que habia desdoblado-

M. Trunks: si...-dicho esto tomo con firmeza la carta mientras el silencio seguia latente en la recamara, hasta que él lo rompio con el comienzo de la lectura- " Querido principe Vegueta: esta será la ultima nota que podra recivir de mi parte ya que hace unos dias eh renunciado al derecho de ser su madre...-leia Mirai Trunks mientras Vegueta al oirlo esbozaba una amarga sonrisa, pues eso que había escuchado era algo que él ya sabía- ...el rey Vegueta, su respetado padre, me hizo llegar un mensaje de su parte hace algunas lunas hasta donde mi escuadron y yo nos encontramos, me exigio mi renuncia como su madre mi principe, a cambio de mi libertad como mujer y de su infinito cuidado hacia su persona su majestad, prometiendome al mismo tiempo que él le convertiria en el legendario super sayajin de la leyenda y de que le entregaria jamas a alguien tan poco confiable como el gran Freezer..

Vegueta: Espera - dijo abriendo los ojos y tensando su cuerpo, ante lo cual Mirai Trunks dejo de leer, Vegueta no dejaba de repetirse mentalmente despues de haber oido esto, que algo no estaba bien, su hijo debía haber leido mal o bien él debio haber escuchado- eso es... mentira- susurro mas para si mismo que para los demas- debiste haber leido mal - dijo mientras miraba a su hijo, pero este negaba con la cabeza a la vez que se daba cuenta que estas ultimas palabras que habia leido le habian afectado mas de lo debido a su padre, pero el habia leido bien, eso era seguro- Gohan asegurate de eso -dijo severamente y al instante Gohan se acerco a Mirai Trunks para leer la carta pero estaba bien- ¿y bien? - sin embargo Gohan tambien le indico con la cabeza que Mirai Trunks habia leido correctamente cada palabra que Vegueta habia oido-...bien...continua Trunks -dijo sin perder de vista la figura de su hijo, aunque debia admitir que estaba mas concetrado en ese trozo viejo de papel que este sostenia entre sus manos-

M. Trunks: Ok proseguire -dijo antes de mirar de reojo a su amigo, para despues continuar su lectura- ...No dudo de la palabra de su padre, por lo tanto no medite mucho mi desicion, la cual para estas horas ya debíeron haberle comunicado a su Sr. padre y puede que hasta a usted mismo principe, sin embargo siento que es necesario que sepa algo mas, el que yo siempre y mientras viva , estare a su servicio y sobre todo que este enterado que su precencia jamas ah abandonado mi mente,sin embargo esto es algo que jamas debe saber nadie mas en el palacio, asi como tampoco debe dejar su entrenamiento mi principe. Tambien es importante que cuando llegue usted a su mayoria de edad le exija, como futuro soberano a el ahora rey Vegueta, su padre, saber sobre el secreto de la familia real, esto mas que nada para que este correctamente informado sobre los demas integrantes de la familia real, yo se lo diria, sin embargo no estoy autorizada a hacerlo, mucho menos ahora que se me ah otrogado mi libertad, el unico que podría y esta autorizado a hacerlo es su majestad, el rey Vegueta, su Sr. Padre ...- leía M. Trunks mientras Vegueta entendia cada vez menos- ...tambien le suplico mi principe que no trate de buscarme, al menos no hasta que el dia de su coronacion se haya dado, pues bien debe estar enterado que clase de castigos les esperan aquellos que desobedecen las indicaciones de su majestad el rey, y en esta clase de asuntos se les castigan como usted debe saber aunque se trate del mismisimo principe y eso no me lo perdonaria jamas. Si aun despues de haber sido proclamado el soberano de nuestro planeta, usted solicita de mi precencia, los sirvientes mas allegados a la familia real podran informarle de si sigo viva y de ser asi, donde esta mi localizacion exacta o bien si mis labores han cambiado. Y sin mas por añadir mas que desearle un longevo y fuerte reinado se despide de usted, si fiel subdita y antigua madre...Bura , P.d. Por usted mi principe, juro no volver a procrear hijo alguno" -leido esto Mirai Trunks y Gohan se habian quedado callados, mientras que por otro lado Vegueta no solo no habia dejado de estar en el planeta Tierra, sino que los colores de su rostro parecian haberlo abandonado mientras sus ojos seguian abiertos de par en par, y despues de unos largos minutos en silencio, se acerco a su hijo, quedando estatico frente a él-

Vegueta: Damela -dijo con una voz bastante cansada, ante lo cual este accedio sin decir una palabra mas, hecho esto Vegueta tomo la carta y procedio a examinarla en silencio mientras los otros dos se miraban de reojo mutamente a la vez que ambos sentian que debía de dejar a solas a Vegueta, ya que era obvio que la carta no era lo que el habia esperado, sin embargo ambos aun desconocian las reacciones de Vegueta y como lo habia visto ultimamente tal vez era mejor esperar un poco a que se les indicara que hacer o al menos a ver de que manera podian dejarlo solo para que terminase de examinarla en privado- si...es su letra - dijo en un tono como ido sin llegar verles- es la letra de mi madre

M. Trunks: Nosotros nos vamos -dijo finalmente de forma seria mientras miraba de reojo a Gohan quien asentia, aceptando la idea de su amigo, pues creyeron que lo mejor sería dejar solo al principe de los sayajins, Gohan por su parte ya veria como saber un poco mas de sus raices o bien podía seguir viviendo sin saberlo aunque admitia que su sed de conocer mas acerca del tema era mucho y Mirai Trunks por su parte aceptaba que ya habia invadido mucho la privacidad de su padre y consideraba que lo mejor era dejarlo momentaneamente tranquilo, ya despues trataria de averiguar un poco mas, cuando este no fuera un peligro en potencia, lo cual era un tanto dificil, pero definitivamente segun él, este era el momento menos indicado para darle respuestas a algunas preguntas que se le venian a la cabeza, sin embargo antes de que estos dos salieran de la habitación, Vegueta los volvia a asombrar-

Vegueta: ...esperen...-dijo serio mientras guardaba la carta en su sobre despues de volver a doblarla- ustedes tiene preguntas ¿o no? -dijo sin dirigir su mirada a la figura de estos dos quienes se habia vuelto a girar al oir esas palabras- ya que, de no ser asi, no habrian maquilado todo aquel alboroto -decía mientras Mirai Trunks miraba a Gohan y este hacia lo mismo, correspondiendole la mirada, ¿acaso él lo sabia todo? ¿desde cuando?- ...lo supuse -dijo al no oir nada por parte de ellos- así que no dejen que sus planes fracasen...diganme cuales son sus dudas-decía esto ultimo con aire severo mientras se encaminaba a la cama, para sentarse en el borde de esta cruzando sus brazos mientras esperaba que alguno de esos dos hiciera alguna pregunta-

M. Trunks:...Bueno...- dijo despues de meditar que una oportunidad como esta no la volveria a tener jamas en su vida y lo mejor sería aprovecharla, sin embargo antes de proseguir miro a su amigo quien estaba a su lado, y con la mirada le pregunto si estaba deacuerdo con que fuera él quien formulase la primera pregunta, ante lo que Gohan asintio levemente, pues estaba deacuerdo, con que quien tenía mas derecho era su amigo y no él- ¿Por que la reina de Vejitasei tenía que vivir en otro lado, lejos de la familia real? -pregunto mientras Gohan tomaba una silla para sentarse mientras Mirai Trunks habia decidido seguir de pie-

Vegueta: Vejitasei no tenía reinas, solo existian los principes, princesas, el rey y la o las mujeres del rey, ya que ni el rey ni los demas sayajins estaban amarrados a una sola mujer, podían tener varias, sobre todo el rey quien tenía una una obligación muy importante al escoger a su mujer, pues esta debía ser la indicada, debía ser la mejor para concevir hijos fuertes, ya que cuando un rey decidia procrear debia al menos escoger una mujer de alto nivel de poder para poder reproducirse, aunque claro debia tomar en cuenta el rango que esta mujer tenia, sus destrezas fisicas y de mando, cuando un principe pasaba a ser rey tenia 1 año para haber al menos escogido a la que se le denomira "Sra" , el cual era el titulo oficial de la madre del principe o princesa, esta debia ser tratada con respeto, ningun hombre podia tocarla o hacerle algun comentario irrespetuoso, ya fuera antes o despues de haber dado a luz al principe o princesa, la unica forma seria que el rey lo permitiera pero esos eran casos muy aislados o bien ocultos dentro de la realeza- decía con los ojos cerrados y el semblante rigido mientras Mirai Trunks se recargaba en el escritorio cerca de donde Gohan habia colocado la silla para sentarce con expresion seria- sin embargo despues de dar a luz, ellas debian seguir con su vida , esto es ir a misiones, cumplir con las ordenes del rey para conquistar otros planetas, la diferencia era que serian diferenciadas bajo el titulo de "Sra" al portar esto -dijo mientras sacaba del sobre una cadena de oro blanco con un emblema rojo como el que tenian las notas y el sobre- este es el emblema que usaba la familia real y debian portarlo las mujeres del rey, otro asunto sobre ellas, era que obviamente al ser las "Sras" no podian unirse ni fisica ni mental mente a ningun otro hombre sin el consentimiento previo del rey, ni mucho menos procrear hijos de otro que no fuese el rey, sin embargo ellas podian renunciar al derecho de el titulo de "Sra"- decía mientras empuñaba con una mano el dije, esto sin llegar a destruirlo- y aquella mujer que rechazaba a el privilegio de ser la madre del principe debería hacerse respetar por si sola, volviendo a ser libre de estar con cualquier hombre, tomando en cuenta que la mayoria de los hombres, en especial de los altos mandos la acosarian hasta lograr satisfaserce plenamente de esta y esto era por que tendian a querer aquello que habia sido elegido por el mismisimo rey- finalizo mientras seguia resguardando aquel dije entre su mano, sintiendo la fina cadena rozar su brazo-

Gohan: Bueno, pero ella podía acusar a cualquiera que intentara sobrepasarse con ella ¿no es asi?- pregunto serio , ya que sinceramente el oir se le daba muy bien, sin embargo no podía mantener al margen las preguntas, puesto que despues de la larga explicación por parte de el Sr. Vegueta, Gohan se habia quedado con ganas de participar dentro de la conversacion o bien preguntar y para él , la hora ya habia llegado, lo mas grave que podía pasarle es que lo matara, sin embargo Vegueta no parecio molestarse por su pregunta -

Vegueta: No, incluso si uno de ellos llegaba a satisfacerse en contra de la voluntad de esta, legalmente no se le podía hacer nada, sin embargo ella podía ejercer su propia venganza por su parte, ya que como les dije, ella debia cuidarse sola, ya el protocolo y la guardia real no se encargarian de esto, es mas el propio rey no meteria las manos para ayudarle de ninguna manera, a no ser que este le volviese a pedir que diera a luz otro hijo suyo y esta aceptara, sin embargo no creo que estos casos se dieran jamas en el planeta, aunque la verdad no tuve los registros de todo este asunto a detalle, pues se fueron junto la explosio del planeta, ya que si estaban los registros, bajo llave y bien resguardados pero si existian- dirigio su mirada a su hijo quien parecia querer preguntar algo pero se le veia que no sabia como preguntarselo, y aunque este no habia hablado, Vegueta ya suponia que era lo que él queria preguntarle- Mi madre era una buena guerrera segun tengo entendido su rango era el de lider de un escuadron de elite, por lo tanto era casi imposible que se aprovecharan de ella- dijo de forma seria e inexpresiva- mas de ella no se, ya que lo que ven ahi -señalo el cofresito- y algunos datos que pude sacarle a Nappa y otros sayajins, son los unicos datos que tengo de ella- dijo serio mientras sentia una extraña opresion en su pecho-ahora vallanse a algun otro lado lejos de mi, de preferencia fuera de la Corporación- dijo serio ante lo cual Gohan y Mirai Trunks decidieron no discutirle ni preguntar mas acerca de lo que pasaba, eso era algo asi como pedir a gritos que los mataran, asi que Gohan se levanto de la silla mientras Mirai Trunks se dirigia a la puerta para abrirla y esperar a su amigo- te regresas mañana en la tarde -dijo sin llegar a ver a su hijo, sin embargo era obvio que esas palabras iban dirigidas a él, asi que este solo asintio debilmente- asi que ...si piensas hacer algo en esta epoca, mas te vale que para entonces lo tengas hecho- dijo antes de que estos dos salieran de la habitación en silencio, dejando solo a Vegueta con el sobre entre sus manos, ya cuando oyo que la puerta se cerraba, volvio a sacar la carta para desdoblarla y releerla varias veces, despues de un largo tiempo de hacerlo cerro los ojos y se dejo caer en la cama, mientras que en su cabeza varias frases daban vueltas y hacian eco en su cerebro, tales como, "el rey Vegueta, su respetado padre, me hizo llegar un mensaje de su parte hace algunas lunas hasta donde mi escuadron hasta donde mi escuadron y yo nos encontramos, me exigio mi renuncia como su madre " o "exija, como futuro soberano a el ahora rey Vegueta, su padre, saber sobre el secreto de la familia real" y sobre todo "Por usted mi principe, juro no volver a procrear hijo alguno", estuvo pensando tanto en ellas que no se dio cuenta de como paso el tiempo sobre él, y finalmente una extraña emosion se apodero de su cuerpo, estremeciendo profundamente su corazon de solo pensarlo- ¿Acaso si me...amaste? - susurro al aire que tenía como unico testigo entre aquellas mudas paredes- Ella...- llevo una mano a la perfecta caligracia de su madre, cuando oyo como golpeaban la puerta de forma suave-

Y de esta forma dio por terminado el 13vo capitulo de este fic, ¿como la ven? ¿creen que me tarde mucho? bueno espero que no, ademas ya lo tenia listo solo que no tenia internet, pero bueno lo mejor sera pasar a los reviews.

Lilyanita :  
Bueno por ahi dicen que si, que me gusta hacerlos sufrir .U Y bueno sobre lo que dices de la situacion de Gohan y Videl, aun no la concreto, con esto solo quiero decir eso, que aun no se si dare un fin a su problema o bien lo dejare en pendiente. Y sobre Trunks, no se si te refieras al pequeño o al que vino del futuro, el chiste es que en el proximo capitulo sabras un poco mas, aunque ya en este di una resolucion, espero que sigas leyendo y te espero en el siguiente capitulo.

SuperBra1:  
Eh pues muchas gracias, y aqui esta la continuacion .

#17 :  
Una de las cosas que quise poner en este fic, fue esactamente eso, a esos dos niños interactuando como dos niños

InuSherry :  
Si cuesta mucho trabajo imaginar a esos niños haciendo travesuras.

IleanaBloom :  
Muchas gracias por tus palabras 0.

Aurora88:   
Oh muchas gracias por tus felicitaciones espero que este capitulo no me haya quedado muy chafa .

Runliney:   
Si en efecto, Vegueta tuvo un arranque pero bueno ese niño esta medio loco

HawkAngel XD:  
Si claro que les callo, jejejeje creo que Vegueta se vio muy paciente, hasta eso no creen?

shadirtaraza:  
Me alegra que te divirtieras con el pasado y bueno volvere jajaja cada que me los borren lo hare jkejeje.

Bulma: Si, él esta aquí, en sin él y Trunks están en la piscina (quise decir que Goten ya estaba en la corporacion y que tanto él como Chibi Trunks estaban en la picina)

Ch. Trunks: Si, que lo , si que lo es, si que lo es (si ahi es Goten , que error el mio, pero creo que lo acomode, segun yo ya quedo)  
Y muchas gracias por tus palabras en serio.

Y bueno sin mas por el momento me despido hasta el proximo capitulo! 0.


	14. La ultima noche juntos

Cap. 14 "La ultima noche juntos"

En el capitulo anterior...

Vegueta: ...ahora váyanse a algún otro lado lejos de mi, de preferencia fuera de la Corporación- dijo serio ante lo cual Gohan y Mirai Trunks decidieron no discutirle ni preguntar mas acerca de lo que pasaba, eso era algo así como pedir a gritos que los mataran, así que Gohan se levanto de la silla mientras Mirai Trunks se dirigía a la puerta para abrirla y esperar a su amigo- te regresas mañana en la tarde -dijo sin llegar a ver a su hijo, sin embargo era obvio que esas palabras iban dirigidas a él, así que este solo asintió débilmente- así que ...si piensas hacer algo en esta época, mas te vale que para entonces lo tengas hecho- dijo antes de que estos dos salieran de la habitación en silencio, dejando solo a Vegueta con el sobre entre sus manos, y cuando oyó que la puerta se cerraba, volvió a sacar la carta para desdoblarla y releerla varias veces, después de un largo tiempo de hacerlo cerro los ojos y se dejo caer en la cama, mientras que en su cabeza varias frases daban vueltas y hacían eco en su cerebro, tales como, "el rey Vegueta, su respetado padre, me hizo llegar un mensaje de su parte hace algunas lunas hasta donde mi escuadrón y yo nos encontramos, me exigió mi renuncia como su madre " o "exija, como futuro soberano a el ahora rey Vegueta, su padre, saber sobre el secreto de la familia real" y sobre todo "Por usted mi príncipe, juro no volver a procrear hijo alguno", estuvo pensando tanto en ellas que no se dio cuenta de como paso el tiempo sobre él, y finalmente una extraña emoción se apodero de su cuerpo, estremeciendo profundamente su corazón de solo pensarlo- ¿Acaso si me...amaste? - susurro al aire que tenía como único testigo entre aquellas mudas paredes- Ella...- llevo una mano a la perfecta caligrafía de su madre, cuando oyó como golpeaban la puerta de forma suave, no hacía falta preguntar de quien se trataba, él conocía a la perfección el ki de aquella persona que aguardaba tras la puerta- pasa ...-dijo suavemente lo suficientemente alto como para que ella apenas lo pudiese oír-

No paso mucho desde que hablo cuando la perilla de la puerta giro de forma suave, para abrirse la puerta y dar paso a ella, la figura de su mujer, su esposa.

¿Estas bien? –pregunto de forma suave mientras caminaba hacia él, pues ella bien sabía que el asunto era delicado, solo bastaba con verlo abatido, descolocado de forma impresionante- ¿Vegueta estas bien? –volvió a repetir al no obtener respuesta alguna, ni un solo movimiento, en verdad estaba preocupada, jamás le había visto de tal forma-

Entonces Vegueta, después de unos minutos y antes de que Bulma formulase una nueva pregunta, negó sin siguiera verla, su movimiento había sido tal que no dejaba ya duda alguna de que esto era grava, muy...demasiado importante como para pasarlo de largo, pues él no solía admitir fácilmente lo que le pasaba, lo que sentía casi siempre debía ser interpretado o sacado a la fuerza, y ahora lo había exteriorizado.  
Por lo tanto Bulma busco asiento en la cama aun lado de él, callada, esperando que saliera de él lo siguiente, ya fuese alguna palabra o alguna reacción que diera la pauta para opinar, y esta se dio cuando Vegueta abrió sus labios y de su boca no salió nada, cuando los ojos de este se vieron desesperados por expresar lo que sentía.

¿Qué paso Vegueta? –pregunto preocupada pero sin que la voz saliera del tono suave que le caracteriza a un mujer enamorada, mientras tanto colocaba una mano en el hombro de este, su pareja, su príncipe terco que ahora necesitaba algo mas que represalias por su inexpresividad-

los...ellos me hicieron abrirla –dijo mostrándole la carta que aun sostenía en sus manos- léela Bulma – fueron sus únicas palabras antes de que Bulma tomase la carta en sus manos y la leyera en silencio, por otro lado Vegueta solo observaba como los ojos azules de ella pasaban por las líneas de perfecta caligrafía, hasta que estos se detuvieron, indicando el fin de su lectura- ...¿crees que ella...- sin embargo no termino su pregunta, pues Bulma acaricio una de sus mejillas con el dorso de su mano-

Vegie –susurro antes de ver como este cerraba los ojos, dejándose acariciar- no te pongas así, no te encierres por favor –dijo antes de que sus brazos rodearan el cuello de Vegueta, abrazándolo- deja de torturarte

Es que es raro, la obligación de las mujeres del rey solo eran dar a luz hijos sanos y fuertes, varones de preferencia, pero no debían encariñarse con ellos, estaba prohibido –dijo Vegueta sin llegar a ver nada en si, solo parecía enfocar su vista en algo, algún punto inexistente de la habitación – Mi padre me lo dijo, era una tradición, el rey siquiera podía amar a la que eligiera como madre de sus hijos, solo debía ser su mujer, ¿por qué una guerrera de clase alta como ella se molestaría en pensar en su hijo después de renunciar a él? ¿por qué desobedecer una orden real? ¿por qué romper una tradición de siglos? ¿Por qué dejarme esa maldita carta? –pregunto con recelo en la voz antes de centrar su atención en su mujer-

Mira Vegueta, yo puedo no saber sobre las tradiciones de tu planeta pero si sé lo que es ser madre- dijo Bulma con voz suave mientras bajaba una de sus manos a tomar la de su esposo- y una madre ama a sus hijos, piensa en ellos, se preocupa por ellos, no importa donde están o quien lo impida, es un lazo muy especial que se crea durante el embarazo y se ve fortalecido durante este va avanzando- dijo en el mismo tono mientras clavaba sus azules ojos en los azabaches de su esposo- ellos Vegie, nos dan una gran fortaleza, en ellos nos refugiamos –continuo con su tono mientras Vegueta le veía con una mezcla extraña de impresión en su rostro, pues recordaba que al principio su mujer y su hijo no le tenían por entero, todo por su obstinación y sus numerosos entrenamientos- es muy difícil no amar a un hijo, de igual forma es prácticamente imposible ignorar su existencia- dicho esto llevo sus brazos al cuello de su esposo para abrazarle y hacer una pausa, un silencio que les cobijo por varios minutos, hasta que ella volvió a romperlo- vamos a nuestra habitación para que descanses un poco- dijo mientras se separaba un poco de él, dándole algo de espacio-

Prefiero ir a entrenar –dijo Vegueta sin evitar la mirada celeste de ella- además...creo que ya sé con quien puedo desahogarme perfectamente- añadió mientras Bulma arqueaba una de sus cejas- si, ahora mismo lo veras-y segundos después de que había hablado tocaron a la puerta- pasa –fue la escueta y seria voz de este y casi de inmediato la puerta se abrió apareciendo la figura del chibi Trunks, sin embargo este no pudo emitir un solo sonido pues su padre se le adelanto- basta de estúpidos jueguitos, los quiero a Goten y a ti en el patio en 2 minutos, vamos a entrenar –el chibi puso cara de hacer alguna replica pero al parecer Vegueta estaba completamente decidido a no dejar que este rechistara- además de que me deben una gran y extensa explicación- dijo con el rostro mas duro y severo mientras observaba como escapaban los colores del rostro de su hijo- vamos ve por el otro, que ya va 1 minuto y si nos los veo en el patio les provocare el color más grande de sus minúsculas vidas- dijo elevando su voz y frunciendo el ceño, logrando que Bulma tomase el brazo de sus esposo-

Esta bien papá, pero Gohan y mi hermano mayor se fueron hace unos minutos y no es justo que nos dejaran con todo el castigo-dijo molesto mientras se cruzaba de brazos- dijeron que tenia cosas que hablar- añadió haciendo un puchero pero al ver que su padre se levantaba de su lugar se apresuro a cerrar la puerta y correr en busca de su fiel compañero de travesuras-

Eso ya me lo imaginaba-dijo Vegueta después de que sentía que su pequeño retoño ya no podía escucharle, mientras tanto Bulma le había soltaba y simplemente le miraba de reojo volviendo a arquear una ceja- mañana es cuando vamos a regresarlo a su tiempo, así que le dije que arreglara todo lo que tuviese que arreglar, antes de que parta- dijo antes de acercarse a la puerta sin voltear a verle, bien sabia que su mujer le tenia gran cariño al joven que venia del futuro, pero Vegueta sabia también que la Bulma del futuro le necesitaba mas que ellos- debo decírselo también al otro-añadió refiriéndose al pequeño quien se había arraigado a su contraparte del futuro de forma aprensiva- y no te preocupes, sabré como decírselo –añadió de forma suave mientras tomaba la perilla de la puerta, para después girarla y salir de la habitación sin ser perdido por la mirada azulada de Bulma quien se había quedado de piedra ante tal noticia, pues no esperaba que el regreso de su hijo "mayor" llegara tan rápido-

Mientras tanto en otra parte del mundo, a varios kilómetros de la Corporación, donde se podía observar como un convertible negro se encontraba deambulando por una carretera que le tenia como únicos viajeros en su camino.

¿Adónde vamos Trunks? –pregunto Gohan quien nuevamente se encontraba al volante, observando de forma discreta a su compañero quien había guardado silencio desde que habían salido de la habitación-

A la mansión de tu novia- dijo el joven de ojos azules de forma seria y serena mientras enfocaba su mirada a un lado admirando la campiña que se encontraba verde y llena de vida, bañada por los rayos del sol, sin embargo no paso mucho tiempo para que Gohan empezara a orillarse, ya que las palabras de su amigo le habían provocado cierta molestia- continua Gohan –añadió el joven ojiazul de forma seria, sin embargo Gohan hizo caso omiso y termino apagando el motor del automóvil para que el silencio les adornase un momento-

...no Trunks, definitivamente no iremos a su casa –dijo finalmente Gohan después de voltear a verle de lleno- ¿me estas oyendo Trunks?- pregunto de forma seria mientras fruncía el ceño, realmente Trunks era muy parecido a Vegueta, ambos eran tercos y obstinados-

Tu oíste a mi padre Gohan- dijo de forma serena sin llegar a verle- mañana debo volver a mi tiempo y antes de hacerlo debo arreglar algunos pendientes- continuo mientras observaba como las espigas doradas del campo frente al cual se habían detenido, bailaban de forma suave al mismo compás de aquella fresca y agradable brisa que cobijaba el día-

Te dije que no era necesario Trunks- dijo Gohan frunciendo con mas fuerza su ceño mientras observaba como aquella brisa que bailaba con las espigas del campo provocaba que los mechones negros y lacios de su ahora mejor amigo bailaran de igual forma, dándole al joven de ojos azules un aura nostálgica y hasta mística-

Claro que lo es-dijo de Trunks aun sin voltear a verle- por mi culpa han tenido una discusión-añadió antes de respirar hondo, llenado sus pulmones con aquel suave aroma que desprendía el campo, el carro y su amigo- aunque no sea la chica más inteligente o hermosa- soltó manteniendo su tono serio – pero su encanto debe tener, pues de no ser así no la habrías escogido...aunque créeme Gohan que no se justo la forma en que te hablo, no comprendo como puede desconfiar de alguien como tu, sencillamente no logro comprenderlo- fue entonces después de esto cuando al fin giro su rostro para verlo de frente-

Y ahí estaba él con su rostro sereno, al parecer las ultimas palabras de Trunks pudieron arrancarle una sonrisa y suavizar un poco su rostro, en verdad era extraño como su amigo podía combinar la madurez obtenida en su tan dura vida con la inocencia y las ideas de un pequeño niño.

¿De que te ríes Gohan? –pregunto Mirai Trunks algo contrariado, no entendía la razón por la cual una sonrisa había aflorado en los labios de su amigo, de cómo había cambiado su expresión severa por una serena y suave, de hecho él mismo esperaba la reacción contraria a esta-

Nada, no es nada Trunks –dijo antes de ver en los ojos de su amigo a aquel niño dulce y travieso que solía jugar con su hermano menor- lo mejor será que desistas de esa idea, mejor aprovechemos el tiempo, vamos a otro sitio, hay tantas cosas que podríamos hacer –dijo con su sonrisa limpia y serena provocando que Trunks mantuviese sus ojos abiertos, pues sus palabras tenían demasiada veracidad, el tiempo que les quedaba era demasiado corto- por ejemplo podríamos ir a medir nuestras fuerzas o simplemente hablar, no se muy bien tus gustos, pero lo que mas se te antoje por mi estará perfecto –dijo mientras mantenía su serena sonrisa, aquella que cuando chico en su tiempo solo se le había mostrado incompleta, truncada por la vida misma- Dime Trunks, ¿qué es lo que te gustaría hacer?- pregunto de forma suave y tranquila sin perder de vista el rostro de su amigo, el cual termino esbozando una media sonrisa, la verdad no le quedaba de otra-

quisiera ir a la casa de tu novia a arreglar sus situación –dijo Mirai Trunks cruzándose de brazo y cerrando sus ojos, logrando que una gota oscilara en la frente de Gohan- es lo que más ansió hacer Gohan – añadió con su ahora sonrisa, no pensaba dejarse vencer, en realidad deseaba arreglar la situación entre esa chica y su buen amigo-

¿Por qué razón sigues terco con eso Trunks? –dijo apretando los labios mientras forzaba su sonrisa, pues ahora estaba indeciso, tal vez esa renuente terquedad era heredada por Bulma y no por Vegueta, aunque también estaba la idea de que fuese una combinación maquiavélica de sus genes la que había logrado el carácter de este-

Ya te lo dije, no quisiera irme y...-Mirai Trunks detuvo sus palabras y giro su rostro de nueva cuenta al campo, sin embargo sus ojos se clavaron en otro punto, uno inexistente en el horizonte- ...entiéndelo

Deja de preocuparte por mi – dijo Gohan antes de estirar su brazo a la cabeza de su amigo y mover frenéticamente sus cabellos logrando despeinarle, aquel gesto que solía hacer con el chibi y con su propio hermano- puedo arreglármelas yo solo Trunks –añadió con voz alegre y limpia, logrando que Mirai Trunks volteara su rostro con una renovada sonrisa-

Me despeinas –dijo fingiendo enojo antes de alejar con un solo movimiento la mano que seguía terca en despeinarle- ok, ok, no iremos con esa chiquilla-dijo con un hondo suspiro, pues le era difícil contradecir a su amigo, mas cuando se ponía en un plan como ese, tan alegre y tranquilo- entonces creo que lo mejor será...

¿Aja? –repitió Gohan al observar que después de sus palabras le había seguido una pausa larga, demasiado larga- ¿lo mejor será?- volvió a repetir al observar que Mirai Trunks no respondía, de hecho no se le veía ni con la idea de continuar su oración-

Se supone Gohan que debes terminar tú la oración –dijo con una leve sonrisa mientras Gohan alzaba una de sus cejas- tu sabes, como en la televisión...-otra gota volvió a cernirse sobre la frente de Gohan- ¿acaso no ves televisión?- dijo entrecerrando sus ojos mientras aquella Gota que estaba en la frente de su amigo se había hecho mayor-

Esas cosas no pasan en la realidad Trunks – dijo Gohan de forma incrédula mientras miraba el rostro ahora sonriente de su amigo, haciéndole pensar que obviamente era una broma- bueno si eso crees realmente, tendré que decirle a Bulma que supervise lo que ves en la televisión, de hecho creo que seria necesario tener un control de todo lo que ves y oyes en general- dijo con una sonrisa divertida en sus labios mientras Mirai Trunks rodaba los ojos sin que la leve sonrisa se esfumara de sus labios- ok, dejemos eso, de cualquier forma lo importante ahora es saber que haremos ahora – esto ultimo lo dijo de forma mas seria y un nuevo silencio se cernió sobre ambos, ya que otra vez quedaba a relucir el poco tiempo que les quedaba, tomando en cuenta que aun sentía que quedaban muchas cosas por hacer, aparte de que no sabían a ciencia cierto los gustos de cada uno, el tiempo, las eras y varias situaciones les dejaba una gran brecha de posibilidades de gustos, sin embargo algunos de estos podían suponerlos, después de todo se sentía identificados con ciertas actitudes y palabras expuestas anteriormente- ¿qué haces por las noches? –decidió preguntar finalmente-

¿Aparte de dormir? –dijo sarcástico mientras sonreía de lado, al tiempo que Gohan le miraba con cara de circunstancia- ok, ok, quita esa cara hombre- Mirai Trunks decidió cambiar su rostro, tornándolo, mas relajado al tiempo que recargaba su cuerpo contra el asiento, colocando sus brazos detrás de su nuca y cerrando sus ojos en un gesto suave y sereno- En mi tiempo Gohan, realmente no tenia algún pasatiempo, mas bien mi vida era un conjunto de rutinas, a veces cuando no me quedaba a contemplar el techo de mi habitación, salía de la casa, sin un rumbo fijo realmente, sin una meta precisa, aunque también tuve ocasiones en las que buscaba algún pleito, algo que me hiciera sentir que dejaba de sentir todo lo que sentía- dijo antes de que otra ráfaga de viento volviese a acariciar su rostro y a mecer sus cabellos, aquellas hebras azabaches que adquirían un movimiento insinuantes y delicada, un baile personal y seductor-...eso ultimo sonó bastante raro ¿verdad?- abrió sus ojos ligeramente y observo de reojo a su compañero, dejando que sus ojos marinos obtuviesen un brillo plateado por influencia de la Luna que hacia unos momento se había alzado en el cielo para coronarlo, acompañando al manto nocturno que tenia tejidas algunas estrellas, Gohan simplemente negó con suavidad ante las palabras que habían salido de con tono pasivo de sus labios, el rostro de Gohan estaba relajado, sereno y con un tinte de dulzura, sus ojos azabaches tenían pintados una intriga y su natural curiosidad, y aun así Gohan denotaba respeto, aquel que según el le debía la privacidad del otro-bueno, como has oído mi vida no era de lo mas agradable...aunque supongo que tu ya debes saberlo o al menos tener una idea de lo que era- la mirada azul se mantuvo firme en la de color azabache, y pudo observar como los labios de su compañero se separaba ligeramente en un intento fallido de formular alguna frase, sin embargo esta termino muriendo aun sin salir de sus labios-...adelante, pregunta y opina lo que te plazca- añadió de forma suave mientras le animaba con una media sonrisa adornando sus labios-

...Es solo que...- Gohan realizo una ligera pausa mientras rehuía de la mirada azulada, como buscando las palabras adecuadas en su propio regazo, pues no deseaba ser impertinente, ya que aunque fuesen cosas pasadas o aunque hubiese obtenido el permiso del ahora pelinegro, aun con todo esos sus palabras no dejaban de tener un sabor amargo que le impregnaba los labios-...¿tu llegaste a probar muchas cosas en tu búsqueda por dejar de sentir, no?- termino por formular la pregunta, aun inseguro, pues temía la respuesta, no por ser puritano, si que la idea de saberlo envuelto en algún tipo de secta, el drogas, alucinógenos o en los brazos de alguien que no viera mas allá de sus reluciente apariencia o su familia lo acongojaba-

No tantas en realidad Gohan, pues había muchas y varias de estas solo me inspiraban indiferencia- dijo con una sonrisa dulce en sus labios, pues notaba la preocupación y temor en los ojos azabaches- así que no te preocupes, ya que las sustancias mas adictivas que llegue a probar fue el alcohol, pero créeme que aun así fue algo deprimente, ya que no solo te deja una resaca de primera al día siguiente, si no que hace que tus reflejos se vean mas torpes y lentos –dijo de forma serena, aun recordaba esas noches en las que ahogaba su alma en diferentes tipos de bebidas, teniendo resultados completamente distintos a los que deseaba- y aun así yo siempre termine venciéndoles- llevo sus hermosas pupilas color zafiro al manto que les cobijaba mientras Gohan notaba un timbre melancólico impregnado en su voz- si eso es lo que provoca el alcohol en exceso...je...imagina lo ridículo que me debí haber visto o el que pude haber hecho si llegaba a probar algún otro tipo de "relajante"-termino esbozando una sonrisa melancólica en sus labios delgados-

Si...de hecho el daño a nivel orgánico en las personas que por diversas razones ingieren sustancias alucinógenas, puede ser muy dañino, mas de lo que muchos podrían imaginar- dijo con voz seria y con un tono profesional y científico que tanto le caracterizaba en la universidad, mientras que su rostro se alzaba un poco tornandose mas relajado, ya que aunque Mirai Trunks buscaba que le castigasen o el simple aislamiento, aun había guardado dentro de si el orgullo que su padre le había dejado de herencia, aquel orgullo digno de un guerrero sayajin, ya que de haberlo perdido se habría dejado morir desde un principio, dejando que su defensa fuese de 0, hubiese evitado levantar un solo dedo en aquellas peleas en las que decía haberse visto involucrado, obviamente muchas veces debió haberlas provocado el mismo, mas entonces una idea relució en su cabeza, una que provoco que el cómodo y tranquilo silencio que ahora les había envuelto se tornara incomodo y que el propio ambiente se sintiese tenso-

Gohan desvió los ojos de su amigo de forma inconsciente y meditabunda, concentrándolos en el volante que en ese preciso momento mantenía firmemente agarrado con ambas manos, tensando un poco sus brazos, mas para entonces Mirai Trunks había notado el extraño y esquivo comportamiento del otro y desde su punto de vista se apreciaba se apreciaba que estaba pensando algo, la pregunta era ¿qué pensaba? ¿por qué mantenía ese comportamiento si había según él, despejado esa duda, decidió ponerse en los zapatos del otro e intentar la razón y lo que tensaba al otro, sin embargo era algo un tanto difícil, aun no le conocía lo suficiente, solo podía intentarlo.

Ejem...¿Gohan?- pregunto suavemente tras girar su rostro para observar como el otro seguía de perfil, con la mirada anclada en el volante, aquel que mantenía con firmeza y que si se empeñaba podría destrozar con un simple gesto-...este... tampoco me uní a ningún grupo extraño o secta, realmente prefería mantenerme alejado de las personas, y esa clase de agrupaciones en verdad siento que me sofocarían o así pienso yo- dijo mientras buscaba alguna señal de relajación en su rostro, mas lo único que obtuvo, para su mayor turbación, fueron las mejillas encendidas de un tenue color carmín en el otro, ¿Gohan se había sonrojado? ¿por qué, no era algo intenso, si estaban hablando de sexo o ese tipo de cosas, no podrías apenarse de la nada ¿o sí?...y de ser así ¿por qué razón? ¿acaso Gohan conocía esos tipos de grupos? No eso era prácticamente imposible, definitivamente no podía ser eso, fue entonces cuando entendió lo que podía estar pasando por la cabeza del otro en ese preciso momento, como para haberlo sonrojado- tampoco busque sexo ni pague por este –dijo en un tono bajo, con las mejillas levemente teñidas de rojo, su mirada había cambiado a sus manos, las cuales repentinamente se habían colocado en su propio regazo y fue cuando un nuevo silencio les cobijo, dejándolos en ese estado por varios minutos-

Gohan se sentía apenado, se estaba metiendo demasiado en la vida del otro y lo peor del caso es que este había adivinado de forma increíble todas y cada una de sus preocupaciones, como si le leyese la mente, ¿y que había logrado?...saber, siempre era lo mismo, siempre igual, él quería saber, era como una sed obscena e insaciable que recorría su cuerpo, ¿pero a que precio obtenía sus respuestas?...ahora mismo tenia otro silencio que amenazaba con hacerse eterno. Desvió sus negros ojos del volante y observo de reojo a su amigo, viendo como sus mejillas pálidas ahora tenían el mismo tono de carmín que él había obtenido unos minutos antes.

...Discúlpame...-susurro Gohan aun apenado mientras se llevaba una mano de forma nerviosa a sus cabellos azabaches- no debías responder si tanto te avergonzaba-dijo mientras giraba por entero su rostro concentrándose por completo en su compañero aun cabizbajo-

¿Entonces quieres decir que si era eso lo que pensabas? –pregunto Mirai Trunks de forma tímida mientras Gohan asentía un tanto apenado aun- valla...pues no, en si no me paso por la cabeza esa idea- ahora fue él quien levanto el rostro y sintió una extraña curiosidad- ¿tu ya lo has hecho? –pregunto de forma cohibida mas después su sonrojo aumento al oír su propia voz- no quiero decir que tuvieses que pagar si no...lo otro mas bien –corrigió mas aun se sintió completamente estúpido, pues Gohan vivía en un tiempo de paz, una juventud normal, gozaba de buena salud, estudiaba como cualquier otro joven, era apuesto sin lugar a dudas y como todo guerrero sayajin poseía de un trabajado físico, eso anexándole que tenia una novia, tal vez no muy lista, pero la tenia, entonces ante todas estas pruebas, ¿cómo podía hacer una pregunta que tendría una respuesta TAN obvia?-

No, no, no Trunks ¿cómo se te ocurre? – dijo en voz alta completamente sonrojado logrando que Mirai Trunks se concentrara nuevamente en él, observándole asombrado ante lo que le había confesado-Videl y yo...no, no, jamás, jamás hemos llegado a tanto, jamás – volvió a oírse la voz extremadamente nerviosa de Gohan, mientras Mirai Trunks intentaba creer lo que sus oídos captaban, ahora si no lo entendía ¿cómo era que si se querían tanto, no habían llegado aun a expresarlo de tal forma?¿acaso esa chiquilla estaba TAN ciega como para no querer llegar a ese punto con un hombre como Gohan?¿O era Gohan quien prefería profundizar mas dicha relación, lo cual seria muy obvio e inteligente por su parte-

Esa si que fue impactante –susurro logrando que el nerviosismo de Gohan aumentase, ya que aunque hablaban de temas completamente normales, era su vida privada y no entendía por que su amigo se impactaba tanto por algo como eso, sobre todo cuando el otro se encontraba en el mismo estado que él- supongo que debe ser un acuerdo mutuo –dijo tratando de ser suave y de ir dejando el tema de forma tranquila, pues sentía que ya estaba invadiendo demasiado la vida personal e intima de su amigo-

Si, es mutuo el acuerdo- tartamudeo ligeramente antes de lograr formular una frase, aun se le hacia tonto e ilógico que siendo él un estudiante de medicina se escandalizara o se trabara y reaccionara de esta manera, sobre todo por que era un tema NATURAL y era algo bello, sobre todo si las personas implicadas se amaban, por que ¿el amaba a Videl no, además él era un chico maduro, siempre se lo habían dicho, no tenía ninguna razón lógica para comportarse así- es que ese es...un paso muy serio –dijo mientras iba tranquilizándose interiormente, sin embargo el color de sus mejillas aun conservaba un tono carmesí- además de que yo suelo estar muy ocupado y Videl también ah tenido poco tiempo, digamos que el que pasamos juntos últimamente es algo escaso, por lo que no hacemos nada mas allá de algunos besos y caricias ...las normales –finalizo mientras sentía como el ambiente había cambiado, la suave brisa de la tarde con la noche se había vuelto fresca y perfumada-

¿Normales?...-pregunto Mirai Trunks de forma inconsciente antes de buscar los ojos del otro- quieres decir que ella no...bueno ¿quieres decir que ella no te busca de esa manera? – pregunto aun con aire incrédulo, pues para él era completamente difícil el entender que aquello y sobre todo hablar del tema, sin embargo observo que Gohan ya un poco más sereno y menos ruborizado negaba con sutileza- ¿cómo es posible? –susurro mas para si mismo que para que lo oyera- si es una mujer normal, debería estar acosándote y seduciéndote en cada oportunidad que le diese la vida- dijo aun inconsciente de que Gohan le podía oír, pues por alguna razón creí que estaba solo pensando las cosas, no estaba conciente de que sus pensamientos escapaban a sus labios y estas llegaba a los oídos de su compañero- entiendo que no sienta nada de deseo por alguien como ella, pero ella...ella debería sentirlo hacia Gohan, debería haber dado algún indicio ya al menos –volvió a decir en suave susurro mientras Gohan le observaba callado intentando que sus mejillas no volviesen a aumentar de color, sin embargo las palabras inconscientes y hasta cierto punto inocentes de su buen amigo le turbaban, mas al darse cuenta de que este no era consciente de que le estaba oyendo, por lo cual decidió toser disimuladamente, atrayendo de nueva cuenta al mundo real a su acompañante, él cual al verse oído volvió a sonrojarse de forma escandalosa, mas decidió no detenerse, ya había pisado ese terreno y debía al menos sacar todo lo que pensaba- pasa que...eres joven, apuesto, inteligente y bastante...-cerro los ojos y volvió a abrirlos repitiéndose que debía calmarse, eran amigos por lo cual era natural tomar esos temas- ejem...yo...bueno...- sin embargo otra vez ese tema, ahora de forma mas directa y profunda, justo cuando Gohan parecía empezar a relajarse, él tenía que volver a incomodarlo con sus palabras-...discúlpame ahora tu a mi- dijo antes de volver a evadir su mirada- es solo que también eres alguien muy responsable y otras muchas cosas, pero creo que lo mejor será dejar ese tema por la paz –dijo mientras dejaba que sus ojos observaran a Gohan de forma furtiva, esperando que aquellas llamas desaparecieran de sus mejillas- y...¿tu que haces por las noches? – termino preguntando mientras sus propias mejillas iban abandonando aquel color-

...bueno...- Mirai Trunks le había halagado, demasiado, pues él ya sabia por otras personas, que era bien parecido, pero nunca lo había oído así, de esa forma- en las noches estudio, repaso lo que vi en las clases, a veces cuando ya eh terminado con esto, leo un poco o juego con los niños o salgo a ver las estrellas o bien me quedo en cama para poder dormir tranquilamente- dijo mientras nuevamente se tranquilizaba de forma interna, lográndolo cada vez con mayor rapidez y éxito- y extraña vez, muy, pero muy rara vez, salgo a alguna fiesta –finalizo antes de ver Mirai Trunks parecía mas relajado, sus mejillas estaba volviendo a su color- al parecer ...en verdad somos un par de aburridos antisociales- dijo con cierta gracia, mostrando en sus labios una de sus dulces y claras sonrisas-

si, eso parece –dijo Mirai Trunks después de volver sus ojos a Gohan, notando como el cielo oscuro con unas ligeras y escasa estrellas los cobijaba, arrancando una sonrisa de sus labios- oye Gohan...- volvió a cerrar sus ojos con suavidad y aunque no oyó una respuesta supo que tenia la atención de su amigo y que este esperaba que continuara hablando-...quiero que te lo quedes –dijo antes de que una de sus manos acariciase el espacio que les separaba- no pienso aceptar un no como respuesta, quiero que te quedes el auto, no habrá problemas con mi madre, ella me lo regalo y aparte de tener el derecho de hacer con el lo que se me de mi regalada gana, se que ella te aprecia, como si fueras también un hijo suyo- volvió a abrir los ojos para observar a su amigo y acompañante- quiero Gohan, que guardes un recuerdo de los días que tuvimos para convivir y conocernos mas- dijo con cierta melancolía en su voz y con un hermoso brillo en sus ojos color zafiro- no creo volver nunca mas y...la verdad quisiera que mantuviese un recuerdo, como una afirmación de que esto no fue una simple ilusión- su rostro era hermoso, muy tranquilo y sereno, Gohan simplemente no pudo hablar, cuando menos negarse , no ante semejante petición, no ante semejante verdad-

Esta bien- susurro Gohan después de exhalan un suspiro cansado, sin duda alguna Mirai Trunks era la contraparte de aquel pequeño que jugaba con su hermano menor, ya que pese a sus notables diferencias físicas y psicológicas, existían las indudables similitudes, como lo era el chantaje emocional, ya que el negarles algo a alguno de esos dos se convertía en una tarea demasiado difícil, mas aun cuando se le anexaban un par de sinceros ojos azules y palabras tan llenas de veracidad como las que había exhalado su amigo- ¿tu que te llevaras como recuerdo de estos días?- pregunto mientras fijaba sus ojos azabaches en los ojos color océano del otro-

El traje que tu me escogiste- dijo sin pensarlo por mucho tiempo mientras llevaba una de sus manos a su cabello- y toda la demás ropa que eh comprado, aunque siéndote sincero Gohan, no olvidaría estos días aunque no me llevase nada material conmigo- dijo aun con tono sereno mientras bajaba su mano y mantenía sus ojos en aquellos color negro- además tanto tu como mi padre me han dado ya demasiado y todo en tan poco tiempo- anexo al ver que como una frase posiblemente de replica se iba formar en los labios de su amigo- mi padre logro regresarme a la realidad y tu me has dado el estimulo para seguir en ella- una pequeña sonrisa se formo en sus delgados labios- al parecer estas destinado a ser un modelo a seguir para mi en todas la líneas del tiempo, pues después de esta larga charla me han entrado una repentino deseo por saber que es estar dentro de la universidad – dijo y vio como Gohan parpadeaba de forma infantil y dulcemente graciosa-

¿A la Universidad?- pregunto Gohan con una gran sonrisa y un brillo en sus ojos negros, mientras Mirai Trunks asentía de forma tranquila- pero ¿ya sabes que sería, digo ya debes tener al menos una idea de la carrera que quieres tomar, aunque es una decisión bastante difícil, hay tantas cosas en la universidad que valen la pena por lo cual es simplemente desastroso el ir descartando una por una varias de estas- dijo completamente emocionado mientras se sentaba de lado, para quedar mas de frente a su amigo, mientras que por la frente del otro resbalaba una pequeña gota al notar el cambio de actitud que había tenido su buen amigo-es genial Trunks, digo es una excelente decisión, de seguro que no te arrepientes, seguir estudiando te va atraer muchas cosas nuevas y buenas, aunque claro que el no hacerlo no cambiaria para nada la amistad que tenemos, eso tenlo por seguro jejejeje ¿hablo mucho? ¿crees que estoy atosigándote con todo esto?- llevo una de sus manos hacia su nuca de forma distraída- disculpa Trunks pero me eh emocionado y con justa razón, ah si espero estés conciente de una cosa, tu vida cambiara, por que créeme que tu vida poco sociable terminara en cuanto pongas un pie en la universidad, pues no dudo ni un segundo que serás el centro de atención en todas y cada una de tus clases, tienes todo el tipo de aquellos que suelen ser bienvenidos siempre en una reunión jejejeje, y que decir de todo lo que te espera por vi...

Gohan- interrumpió Mirai Trunks de forma seria capturando la atención de Gohan- cállate – puntualizo antes de colocar una de sus palmas en la boca de Gohan para evitar que alguna otra palabra saliese de esta- ya has empezado a desvariar y a decir cosas que sin lugar a dudas no tienen ningún sentido- dijo con una sonrisa ladina que podría haber derretido mil hielos perpetuos en un par de segundos- creo que eres algo hiperactivo en ocasiones, sin lugar a dudas eres hijo del Sr. Goku y hermano de sangre del pequeño Goten- dijo antes de retirar lentamente su palma de la boca del otro, él cual se había sonrojado ligeramente ante las ultimas palabras de este, pues nunca creyó que alguien llegase a decirle que tenia alguna similitud en el carácter alegre de sus padre o su hermano menor, tal vez después de todo no era un aburrido antisocial, como solía insinuar su novia en diversas ocasiones- ¿pasa algo Gohan?- pregunto un tanto preocupado al notar como otro silencio parecía amenazarles-

¿eh?...ah, no,no , todo esta bien Trunks, en serio que no es nada – dijo Gohan mientras negaba enérgicamente con sus manos- jejejeje tranquilo, es solo que estaba pensando, tu sabes jejeje en serio esta todo bien – dijo de forma ruidosa mientras observaba como su amigo arqueaba una de sus cejas- mejor dejemos eso donde estaba jejejeje – levanto el rostro al cielo y la brisa nocturna le acaricio, fue entonces que reparo en un fino y ligero detalle- por cierto Trunks ¿tienes idea de la hora que será? –pregunto de forma distraída antes de bajar su rostro a observarle de nueva cuenta, sin embargo el otro negó tranquilamente, levantando sus hombros momentáneamente en forma de que no era un dato que le importase mucho en ese momento- bueno lo comento por que repentinamente veo el cielo mas claro, cuando hace unos minutos se veía totalmente oscuro- puntualizo y fue entonces cuando Mirai Trunks volvió sus ojos al cielo para observar aquello que Gohan había descrito- creo que por lo visto no podremos hacer nada mas...lo siento, debí haber planeado todo con mayor exactitud y no ponerme a desvariar, aunque aun así creo que no la pasamos bien –dijo con cierta pena mientras Mirai Trunks volvía sus ojos a él para asentir suavemente regalándole un ligera sonrisa-

Estuvo muy bien Gohan, no debes de preocuparte tanto –dijo mientras le observaba, pues este sería el ultimo día que podría verle con vida, seria la ultima mañana que podría verle de forma material y no solo verle en su cabeza como lo hacia en su tiempo, aquel en el que ni él ni otros existían mas, entonces un nuevo silencio cayo en los hombros de los dos-

Antes de que Mirai Trunks tomara una decisión, una clara que venia a raíz de que no tendría otro momento para hacerlo y en verdad debía aprovechar el lugar y el momento, ahora cuando debía hacerlo, por lo cual dejo de pensar y acorto la distancia ente ambos para abalanzarse contra su cuerpo, estrechando aquel cuerpo entre sus brazos, de forma fuerte, de forma firme y decidida.

Estos han sido los mejores días de mi vida – susurro muy cerca de su oído mientras le mantenía abrazado, al tiempo que Gohan reaccionaba y le correspondía con cariño- en serio gracias Gohan, muchas gracias por todo- sintió que si no se separaba de este en ese momento terminaría dando una escena incomoda para los dos, pues no deseaba, no quería aceptar el hecho de que aquel lazo que habían formado en tan poco tiempo tendría que terminar en una separación, en una que era demasiado difícil de reunir, mas su mente gano a su corazón y poco a poco fue separándose de él, sintiendo un extraño vació al tiempo que lo hacia, mas al ver el rostro de su amigo no pudo suprimir que sus ojos se tornase vidriosos, Gohan mantenía una mueca de total ternura y fue con este con la que poso una mano la mejilla de este-

Esta bien Trunks, yo también me la eh pasado muy bien y también lo lamento –dijo con una suave sonrisa al ver como una ligera lagrima escapada por la mejilla de su buen amigo- jamás lo olvidare, y aunque no me dejara nada material lo haría, por que en verdad eh disfrutado al máximo el tiempo que estuvimos juntos –añadió antes de limpiar con sus dedos la lagrima que había cruzado de forma furtiva la mejilla de este- te esperan muchas cosas en tu tiempo, sonríe que es lo que mas te queda –dijo con la misma suavidad antes de volver a despeinar los cabellos de Mirai Trunks, logrando obtener una sonrisa clara del rostro de este- ahora lo mejor será regresar, no me gustaría que el Sr. Vegueta volviese a tener una de sus crisis y terminara pagándolas conmigo – dijo después de separar su mano de aquellos cabellos negros y largos- creo que debe ser la edad, pero por favor no se lo digas jajaja –dijo de forma animada mientras Mirai Trunks se soltaba el pelo y volvía a peinarlo de forma ordenada en una coletta baja-

Después de todo esto Mirai Trunks y Gohan se acomodaron como estaban al llegar y Gohan se encargo de encender el motor de aquel majestuoso automóvil, para comenzar ahora su retorno a la corporación, donde se despedirían de una buena vez y para siempre, sin embargo ambos estaba concientes de un hecho, y este era que sin importar la línea del tiempo en la que los dos se encontraran, siempre tendrían esos días en mente y claro estaba seguros que su amistad era sincera y que nada lo cambiaria.

---------------0------------------0-------------------0---------------------0-------------------------

Y aquí termina el capitulo numero catorce, espero que lo disfrutaran tanto como yo, en verdad me encanto este capitulo jejeje y si, sé que muchos deben estar apunto de matarme, pero es que me tarde en pasarlo a la computadora por que tengo otros fics atrasado y aparte mi compu ah estado algo rejega y para acabarla eh tenido varias cosas que hacer en la universidad, pero créanme que no se me olvidan las cosas, al menos no estas, ya que tengo una lista que me recuerda en que voy atrasada y bueno esta historia ya mero termina, esta en las ultimas jejeje.

Pero ahora lo mejor será pasar directo y sin escalas a los agradecimientos:

Azamy-Delacour :

Hola niña me alegra mucho tener una nueva lectora, jejeje de hecho me emociona, espero que te divirtieras en este nuevo capitulo y que no te desesperaras mucho jejeje.

#17 :

Hi, hi chica, asi ese el todo poderoso príncipe Vegueta tiene mucha pero mucha experiencia jejeje.

Y déjame decirte que el motivo por el cual no habia querido leer la carta era esencialmente por que queria olvidarse de ella, ya que consideraba que su madre habia hecho lo mismo con él.  
Y bueno creo que otras de tus dudas debieron aclararse ya con este capitulo, después subire el siguiente capitulo, el cual por cierto aun no termino en mi libreta.

Princess Mko:

¿Mas sobre los sayajins, pues no se que mas quieras saber, pero dejame decirte que tengo pensado hacer algo al respecto, digo seria interesante saber mas de cómo fue que la mama de Vegueta termino.

Son Vegetzu:

No se si ya leiste el capitulo 13, pero espero que para cuando lo termines estes contenta y que disfrutes este capitulo que acabo de subir.

Runliney :

Jajaja en verdad espero que disfrutes este nuevo capitulo, en verdad yo lo hice, aunque creo que ya dije eso, jejeje no me importa es que me gusto mucho a mi.

InuSherry :

Queria mas y Amo te trajo mas jejeje , y sobre la madre y la vida de Vegueta tya estoy pensando que hacer al respecto, solo no desesperes.

SuperBrave:

Gracias por tu comentario aquí tienes el siguiente capitulo.

HawkAngel XD

Madre mia, acaso sale muy junto el asunto, creo que debere checar que onda con eso, gracias por el comentario ya que todos ellos son siempre bienvenidos.

Kashu-chan:

En verdad gracias por los comentarios y espero sigas leyendo.

Elena :

Que linda otro comentario tuyo, me agrada que siempre tenga uno tuyo, al igual que otros jejeje.


	15. ¿El adios?

Cap 15 "¿El adiós?..."

El cielo comenzaba a iluminarse con tonos rojizos y lilas, el día empezaba sereno y fresco, se podían oír algunas aves que cantaban a lo lejos.

La Corporación Cápsula estaba tranquila, chibi Trunks dormía en su cama y el pequeño Goten a su lado en el mismo estado se abrazaba suavemente de una almohada mientras una de las piernas del chibi descansaba placidamente sobre el otro, seguro era que ellos ni dormidos dejaban de tener su infantil inquietud, en el cuarto principal Bulma dormía tranquilamente abrazada del cuerpo del legendario príncipe de los sayajins, su cabeza recargada sobre el pecho desnudo de este, sus facciones serenas y su pausado respirar eran una hermosa melodía para el príncipe quien con los ojos y sin moverse acariciaba las suaves hebras aguamarinas del cabello de ella; tenia ya rato despierto y es que aun no se reponia de todo lo que había sido movido desde la llegada de su hijo de aquel futuro que creyo arreglado y que regreso a cambiar nuevamente su vida, ahora moviendo las piedras que resguardaban su pasado, aquel que dejo atrás con dificultad, aquel que significo la primera decepcion de su vida, el primer grano de arena que empezo a formarle una mascara idéntica a el que se había hecho llamar su padre por el simple hecho de haberlo concebido, tal vez era por eso que al saber cosas nuevas de su pasado odiaba mas a aquel que le dejo en manos de Freezer, aun tenia varias imágenes en su cabeza, imágenes del pasado, del presente y aquellas descritas por otros acerca del futuro, de aquel futuro que pendía del hilo de otra línea del tiempo, tal vez todo eso se mezclaba con el sentimiento hacia su familia, aquello que le hacia repetirse una frase que termino en un suave pero firme murmullo.

-"No seré como el"- se dijo antes de llevar una de sus manos a sus ojos tapándolos parcialmente en un acto puro de compromiso interno-

-¿Qué pasa?- fueron las vagas y adormiladas palabras de Bulma quien aun con los ojos cerrados se resistía a abandonar el cobijo que le ofrecía el pecho de aquel que desde hacia años había cambiado su mala racha con los hombres-

-...-Vegueta no respondió al principio, solo destapo su rostro y llevo esa mano a los hombros de su mujer y con una suave caricia le dio a entender que todo estaba bien, un ligero silencio les cobijo mientras que el legendario guerrero intentaba mantenerse sereno en compañía de aquella que había logrado que su retraído y aislado corazón volviese a abrirse-

-Vegueta...- musito Bulma aun sin abrir sus párpados para oír como con un suave gruñido le indicaba que tenia su atención-...¿Estas seguro que ya debemos regresarlo?- pregunto intentando tener tacto en su voz, pues bien conocía el carácter belicoso que se cargaba aquel hombre- Creo que le haría mucho bien si le dejamos un poco mas en este tiempo, siento que apenas esta recuperándose y que aun debe convivir contigo y con los demás- Añadió en el mismo tono antes de abrir sus ojos azules para volverlos hacia los azabaches del otro- Esa clase de depresiones necesitan cuando menos un par de semanas.

-Para un humano común seria así, pero el es mas fuerte que esos- puntualizo mientras enfocaba sus ojos negros en algún punto del techo- además de que tu yo del futuro debe ansiar el verle, me extraña que le quieras retener mas aun después de que te explique lo que espero encomendarle para cuando este en su propia línea del tiempo- dijo de forma inexpresiva mientras ella meditaba sus palabras- tengo ya todo listo

-Escribe una nota- añadió ella logrando captar la mirada azabache de él en ella- para mi contraparte, explícale lo que planeas hacer, háblale de cómo puede recuperarte en su línea- dijo de forma seria-

- Hablas como si me estuvieses regalando- dijo el príncipe antes de arquear una ceja logrando que Bulma frunciese el entrecejo y en un rápido movimiento le pellizcara una costilla- ¡Hey mujer loca, ¿qué te sucede?!- dijo sobresaltado-

-Eres un tonto Vegueta, sabes de sobra que esas bromas no me agradan –dijo con un mojin en su rostro- no te estoy regalando a nadie, es mi yo del futuro quien tendrá a tu contraparte- dijo con voz severa mientras miraba al otro- aunque si te voy a ser sincera, no se como resulte todo eso- dijo de forma mas suave mientras Vegueta observaba su cambio de actitud- tu sabes que para que estuvieras conmigo tuvieron que suceder muchas cosas y eres conciente de que en el pasado tu mismo no consentías la idea de formar una familia y temo que en lugar de dar una solución estemos propiciando un mayor disgusto para nuestro hijo y para mi contraparte- termino antes de deslizar una mano bajo la sabana y acariciar el lugar que antes había pellizcado-

-Lo entiendo- fue la escueta voz de este quien cerro los ojos por unos segundos- pero no deberías preocuparte demasiado, se que tal vez al regresar a la vida a mi contraparte este siga siendo un completo idiota, pero créeme que se como abordarlo- añadió con una sonrisa afilada mientras ella le observaba con curiosidad- mujer yo no necesite que me dijeres de la dichosa nota, yo ya lo tenia estipulado y no solo para explicarle a tu contraparte si no también para la mía, créeme, si con lo que le escribí no reacciona será por que al estar muerto dejo de ser y de pensar como yo y de que no queda rastro alguno de mi- dijo frunciendo ligeramente el ceño- por otro lado no creo que tengan problemas, tus mapas estelares y ese aparato que le darás les ayudaran a encontrar aquel planeta- dijo antes de que Bulma asintiera- y no creo que tengan problemas con el tipo ese, aunque hay algo que en realidad me preocupa- dijo antes de cerrar los ojos y afilar una sonrisa lasciva-

-¿qué es y por que sonríes?- pregunto ella un tanto consternada por la forma en que sus palabras chocaban con las acciones de este-

-Trunks se molesto cuando le dije que regresaríamos al otro y tuve que dejarles completamente agotados y adoloridos, todo con tal de que no pensara demasiado en el tema –dijo el príncipe y Bulma entrecerró los ojos antes de levantarse del pecho del guerrero para sentarse con mala cara- quita esa cara mujer que aun no termino de confesarte mi "otro plan"- dijo con un acento completamente seductor, mas en las ultimas palabras, aun sin dejar escapar esa mueca que tanto le inquietaba a ella- pero me preocupa que esos mocosos se despierten y vengan a interrumpir mi otro plan- la cara de Bulma era de total consternación, algo sencillamente no le cuadraba, pero no podía dejar de admitir que el verlo así le resultaba realmente atrayente, esa faceta suya estratega y organizada- pero ya he gastado mucho tiempo en dar vueltas y explicaciones- dijo antes de acomodar a Bulma en la cama, con el colchón en su espalda y colocarse sobre ella con un rápido movimiento, con cuidado, claro, de no lastimarle, era su mujer, la elegida y aparte...la amaba- Debemos darle un hermano – susurro cerca de su oído con su voz varonil provocando que la mujer bajo él se estremeciera- dejemos esa basura de " cuidarnos"- añadió antes de posar una de sus manos en la cadera de esta y acariciarla sobre la delgada y fina tela de la ya de por si pequeña bata de ella- ¿no estas deacuerdo mujer? -pregunto con voz ronca y seductora mientras las mejillas de Bulma adquirían un matiz carmín-

- Todo sea por la felicidad de nuestro pequeño-dijo con una voz resignada y una fina sonrisa adornando sus labios- pero..tengan dos cuidado, nos pueden oír- dijo antes de que Vegueta tomase con ferocidad sus labios sintiendo como casi instantáneamente ella le respondía con la misma intensidad, no era nada del otro mundo, no para ellos-

Algunos rayos se mezclaban entre las cortinas mientras Vegueta posaba ambas manos en las caderas de su mujer para levantar un poco y con total sensualidad la bata de esta, dejando a cada segundo mas piel descubierta mientras ella seguía contestando aquel feroz y extasiante beso, acariciando desde el interior de su boca la tersa y húmeda lengua del otro con la propia.

- Vegie...-susurro contra su boca después de sentir que sus pulmones estallarían por la falta de oxigeno-...no, espera...-no termino la frase cuando sintió los labios del príncipe sayajin apoderarse de uno de sus voluptuosos senos aun sobre la bata de esta que prácticamente era ya lo único que le tapaba- espera...Ve...-intento coordinar mas unos salvajes y seductores dientes hicieron su trabajo entrando a la escena, al tiempo que Vegueta apoyaba su cadera contra la de ella para dejarle sentir un poco de aquello que comenzaba a mostrar lo "serio" que era su plan-

- Calla mujer -dijo el guerrero después de separar sus labios de la fina tela para que fuesen sus manos ahora los que trabajaran en prodigarle caricias a las anchas caderas y los suaves y delicados muslos de su mujer- sé bien, que esto te gusta- dijo antes de que su boca volviese a tomar presa los labios de ella-

Ambos eran fuego y tormenta cada vez que estaban así, se conocían y se entendían a la perfección en un lenguaje donde las palabras terminaban sobrando, Bulma amaba a aquel terco hombre que a solas era mas que un tigre al acecho y que en publico mostraba un control inhumano y una vergüenza que dejaría mudo a cualquiera, aquel que poseía el don oculto de hacerle sentirse lo mas importante, la única mujer sobre el universo para él, sumado al espectacular físico que se cargaba, aquellos brazos fuertes y firmes, aquel vientre plano perfectamente trabajado que podría escandalizar al mundo, y él la adoraba por salvar su alma, por darle sentido a su vida, por ser tan lista, abnegada en su trabajo, por su carácter fuerte, por su hermosura y por saberse poseedor De un cuerpo tan exquisito prodigado de curvas y de sonidos placenteros en el momento justo.

La pasión con que se devoraban solo se podría comparar con el cariño de cada gesto y caricia llevaba oculta, ambos estaban deleitados el uno con el otro; Vegueta ya había dejado en segundo plano la delicada bata de su mujer y su propia ropa interior que era con lo único que este dormía, dejando como único limite la de ella.

- Vegiiie – fue el seductor suspiro de ella mientras observaba como su príncipe se colocaba hincado entre sus piernas que había separado delicadamente para tomar su posición, para así poder acariciar con una sensualidad que solo podía prodigarse con esas manos firmes y fuertes, en sus muslos suaves, sin embargo lo mas atrayente era el rostro de él, fuerte y directo, aquellos ojos que le miraban como un depredador mira a su próxima presa, esa agudeza natural que poseía el príncipe todo poderoso -

Toc Toc Toc

El tiempo se detuvo, así como las acciones del sayajin y Bulma prácticamente dejo de respirar, segundos después volvieron a tocar, logrando que Vegueta se levantara de la cama y se colocara una bata azul para tapar su total desnudez y así atender a la puerta, abriéndola parcialmente y observar con aquella dulce mirada de asesino frustrado la imagen mas pertinente, claro, aquellos dos niños que en pijamas y con rostros adormilados le observaron como si nada.

- ¡LARGO!- fue el grito del guerrero antes de cerrar la puerta con un firme portazo y dejar aturdidos a los chiquillos que no entendían como podía estar de malas si apenas acababa de iniciar el día- mocosos malcriados – gruño antes de darse la vuelta y ver con frustración como su mujer había abandonado el lecho para vestirse, colocándose otra bata mas larga sobre si - ¿que se supone que haces mujer? -pregunto molesto mientras se acercaba a ella-

- Ya tendremos mas tiempo Vegueta- dijo antes de acariciar el rostro de este y sonreírle ligeramente- no, no podemos seguir, ya sabes lo insistentes que suelen ser sobre todo estando los dos juntos y sobre todo lo curiosos que se han vuelto- dijo antes de que el sayajin replicara-

- ¡¿Y me vas a dejar ASI?! -gruño ruborizado mientras Bulma se deleitaba con el rostro de este, logrando enfurecer y avergonzar mas al guerrero- ¡Bien, como gustes mujer! -rugió antes de pasarla de lado para así dirigirse al cuarto de baño que tenían dentro de la habitación- ¡Soy el legendario príncipe de los sayajins y no pienso rogarte, tu vendrás a mi y entonces YO seré quien rechace y créeme que me rogaras mucho!- rugió con superioridad antes de entrar a darse una ducha de agua helada y así poder bajarse esa temperatura corporal- esos. . .mocosos del demonio- añadió mientras las gruesas gotas de agua golpeaban su rostro y empapaban su cuerpo, resbalando por cada músculo de su ancha espalda-

Mientras tanto Bulma se dirigió a la puerta para abrirla, ya después se las ingeniaría para que su bélico príncipe cayese en sus manos, pero primero lo primero y eso era ver a los niños, después de todo no les quedaba mucho de aquella infancia.

- ¿pasa algo mamá? - pregunta el chibi mientras ella suspiraba con un ligero toque de frustración, no podría regañarlos, le pedirían respuestas y no se sentía con ganas de dar explicaciones, además esa platica le correspondía a Vegueta, aunque aun no sabía que tan bueno podría ser eso-

- El Sr. Vegueta se levanto de malas otra vez ¿verdad? - pregunto Goten se tallaba un ojo con una manga de la pijama que le habían prestado y que le quedaba grande pues su amigo se había estirado últimamente-

- Déjenlo así- dijo ella antes de llevar una de sus manos a su cabello para arreglarlo con un ligero movimiento- mejor díganme que se les ofrece, aunque supongo que deben tener hambre ¿me equivoco acaso? - pregunto y vio como estos negaron a manera de respuesta-me lo imaginaba- dijo antes de volver a suspirar con frustración, ya que realmente le habría encantado seguir con su terco guerrero, sobre todo cuando estaba en aquel plan tan . . - ejem . . .vamos – dijo antes de reprenderse mentalmente pues ahora lo importante era su hijo y su pequeño acompañante que era también como su hijo-

Bulma llevo a los niños al comedor para después irse a la cocina a preparar el desayuno con ayuda de algunas maquinas que le ahorraban mucho tiempo, el licuado y los hot cakes era preparados por las maquinas mientras ella se encargaba de freír huevos y salchichas, mientras su cabeza divagaba en ese día, su "hijo mayor" se marcharía, regresando a su hogar, realmente había mejorado en poco tiempo, realmente Vegueta era muy bueno cuando se trataba de hacer reaccionar a la gente, aunque este no lo admitiera seguido, ella sentía que su separación era un tanto injusta ya que creía que su hijo aun tenía varias cosas por experimentar que aun con el plan de Vegueta no podría lograr, al menos no como lo podría hacer en la época de ellos.

Paso el tiempo hasta que Gohan y Mirai Trunks llegaron, logrando acompañarles en el desayuno junto a Vegueta que estaba demasiado serio y miraba de reojo a todos, admitiendo interiormente que la escena no era del todo mala; así el desayuno termino con muy pocas palabras cruzadas y Vegueta observo como su hijo y Gohan se reian juntos de lo que parecia haber ocurrido en los ultimos dias, y vio un brillo extraño en los ojos azules de su primogenito, ya había visto esa mirada antes, sin embargo no recordaba exactamente en que situación, solo estaba seguro que debía haber sido en Bulma o en él mismo, aun así algo lo hacía sentirse alarmado sin saber exactamente la razón.

- Es hora -musito el príncipe antes de ver a su mujer quien poso sus ojos en los niños y después en los dos jóvenes- Trunks es hora, vamos afuera – dijo de forma seria en voz alta antes de levantarse de su silla y encaminarse a la salida de la casa, rumbo al jardín trasero, seguido por Mirai Trunks que había sido atrapado por su "pequeño hermano", atrás de ellos Bulma los observaba con dulzura y mas atrás Gohan y Goten caminaban en silencio, hasta que llegaron al enorme jardín trasero donde ya se encontraba la maquina del tiempo-

- Gracias – le dijo Mirai Trunks a su padre cuando llego a su lado, ambos frente a la maquina y vio como este sacaba un sobre del bolsillo de su pantalón- ¿qué es eso? -pregunto antes de verle a los ojos-

- Pensé que eras mas listo – dijo con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro mientras Bulma llegaba al lado de este y le extendía ahora ella una cajita plateada que tenía el logo de la corporación- el sobre tiene dos cartas, una es para tu madre, quien seguro terminara leyéndotela, la otra es para se la entregues a alguien que conozco y que deberás buscar, esta caja que te da tu madre contiene utensilios que te ayudaran en eso y otro encargo que cito dentro de la carta que va dirigida a tu madre- dijo de forma seria antes de que el pelinegro de ojos azules se los guardara, acto seguido Bulma se le hecho encima para besar su frente y arreglar aquellos largos cabellos mientras le sonreía- cuídate mucho hijo- susurro después de dejarle bien acomodado aquellos flequillos oscuros- espero pronto encuentres la felicidad, me encanto volverte a ver- añadió y miro de reojo al pequeño quien se acerco para abrazarle- en verdad te vamos a extrañar hijo- acto seguido el pequeño Trunks le soltó y corrió tomando de paso el brazo de su amigo de travesuras para salir corriendo dejando a Mirai Trunks con un rostro preocupado, en verdad se había acostumbrado a aquellos revoltosos- no te preocupes, ya se les pasara – entonces Bulma observo como los ojos de su hijo buscaban la figura de Gohan quien se mantenía callado y sereno, entonces fue cuando se hizo aun lado para que este se pudiera acercar-

- Me alegró verte -dijo de forma serena el chico de ojos y cabellos negros antes de extender su mano – cuídate mucho- añadió antes de jalarle suavemente y así poder abrazarle- estudia mucho y nunca olvides que tienes un amigo en esta línea del tiempo- dijo serenamente antes de separarse de él y ver como este asentía con una triste sonrisa- adiós Trunks- susurro antes de alejarse y ser testigo de como Vegueta iba y abrazaba al que era su hijo, en otra línea del tiempo, con gran fuerza, casi sofocante, este decidió no decir nada, sin embargo el joven viajero sintió una alegría extraña ya que jamás había recibido tal muestra de afecto de su padre, de hecho ni siquiera lo había concebido en su cabeza, además sabía que este sería el único abrazo y por esta razón le atesoraría mas, pues aunque su padre fuese otro en esta línea del tiempo, no dejaba de ser el orgulloso príncipe de una raza prácticamente extinta-

-Gracias- susurro el joven viajero antes de que su padre le soltara, el chico se alejo dando un paso y vio a los que estaba presentes, sin lugar a dudas esta venida le había devuelto no solo las ganas de vivir si no también las de seguir, aunque en su época muchos de los presentes no existían mas- adiós – dijo antes de darse la vuelta y subir a la nave con las cápsulas y la carta bien resguardada-

Entro a la maquina del tiempo ante los ojos de los demás y encendió la maquina, aquella que aun tenía grabada en uno de sus costados la palabra "Hope", Mirai Trunks dio un ultimo vistazo a lo que dejaría atrás, les sonrió y levanto una mano a manera de despedida, aquella señal que nació en su frente y moría en el aire dentro de la cabina, segundos después la maquina desapareció dejando una ligera nube de polvo.

- se fue – susurro Bulma con una ligera sonrisa y Vegueta solo asintió y se dio la media vuelta, tenía cosas que hacer, como ponerles actividades a esos mocosos para que se relajaran, mas que nada su hijo-

- le ira bien – dijo el orgulloso príncipe antes de comenzar a caminar con paso firme, lo había meditado un poco primero iría a su cápsula de entrenamiento, seguros era su forma de demostrarse preocupado o tal vez solo era que él también iba a extrañar a aquel que se había ido, además su mujer se llevaba bien con Gohan, de hecho los hijos de Goku sin lugar a dudas eran como hijos para su mujer-

- Bulma – dijo Gohan después de ver como el padre de su mejor amigo se alejaba, logrando la atención de la mujer de ojos azules al llamarla- tal vez no sea el momento pero pasa que . . .- sintió nerviosismo en sus manos, le era difícil admitir y confesar que había aceptado un obsequio tan caro por parte de aquel que jamás volvería a ver – es sobre el carro . . .Trunks

- No necesitas decirlo -dijo con una sonrisa – él seguro lo hizo de corazón, pues supongo que te lo dejo, yo se lo di para que se moviera aquí, era suyo y si él te lo dio no creo que sea algo malo, de hecho se que lo cuidaras mucho mejor que varios que lo han comprado, si él se lo hubiera regalado a un completo desconocido me molestaría, pero fuiste tu Gohan, eres como el hermano mayor de mi pequeño Trunks y pude ver que con el mayor tuviste un vinculo mucho mas fuerte, así que . . .- llevo una de sus manos al hombro de Gohan- no te preocupes ¿ok?- le guiño un ojo poco antes de que un sonido llegase a sus oídos, era el tono de un celular, una canción que solo indicaba una cosa y Bulma lo sabía por que ya lo conocía, le resto importancia y le dejo solo para que pudiese contestar su celular-

- ¿ Videl? - fue la voz seria de Gohan al contestar el celular- ¿eh? No, no estoy con él . . .-dijo con cierta molestia- si, aun estoy molesto . . .no, no se si pueda, tal vez necesitas pensar las cosas, no puedes ponerte así cada vez que . . .Videl jamás de he dado motivos – añadió con voz cansada - ¿Ángela?, claro que no ya te explique que eso fue antes de que tu y yo comenzáramos a salir, si así es . . .además fue un truco, recuérdalo . . .por todos los cielos Videl esa rubia que dices es como mi . . .no, claro que no, ella jamás. . .ella esta casada con uno de los amigos de mi padre Videl, ¿recuerdas? . . .exacto . . yo estoy tranquilo, tu eres quien esta viendo cosas donde no . . ¿mentiroso yo? ¡Videl él y yo somos como hermanos no seas paranoica! . . .no, no sirven tus argumentos, no te dire quien es, ahora con menos razón, solo . . . escúchame Videl, escucha antes de que empieces . . .él . . .él ya no volverá, hace unos minutos se regreso y no creo que le vuelvas a ver alguna vez . . .si . . .así es . . .Videl creo que debemos darnos un receso - dijo finalmente con voz firme sin sonar autoritario- si, yo también lo creo . . .si, nos vemos -dicho esto colgó el teléfono y se lo guardo en el bolsillo del pantalón-

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Y de esta forma doy por terminado este capitulo esperando que no quieran matarme je je je, ya tengo alguien apuntada para eso je je, ya mero termina ¿o tal vez no? Jajaja mente maquiavélica, bueno el chiste es que digamos que este es el penúltimo capitulo je je si claro.

Bueno bueno muchas gracias a los que aun me leen y me tienen esa ENORME paciencia je je je.

Besos, se cuidan y espero subir el siguiente antes de navidad y año nuevo y si no es así que pasen felices fiestas.

Ahora pasemos a contestar los reviews, nyaaa mi favorita por cierto je je je:

misa;

Bien bien mira lo continuo je je je espero no te desesperaras demasiado je je je

sad:

Oh muchas gracias por el cumplido, no es que los abandone por completo es que hago una cosa y despues otra y otra jajaja y dejo unas en fila, aun tengo continuaciones pendientes de otros fics y de fan arts tambien je je je que cosas, pero bueno espero que sigas por aquí.

Chicanet:

No es que no me caigas bien je je , ya vez como se me juntan las cosas y luego mi maquina otra vez murio je je je ya esta mas decente pero andaba malita nyaa.

Espero que te guste este capitulo en lo personal lo senti lindo je je nyaaa y algo comico y sensual.

Princess Mko:

Bueno ya viste lo que hizo el principe, nyaaa fue lindo a su forma de ser, digo no todos los dias el principe orgullozo abraza a alguien, ¿se estara ablandando?

Lilyanita:

Muchas gracias por los aplausos nyaa, creeme ya despues pondre algunos por que de algunas cosas que han pasado, si tal vez je je.

De hecho senti a Gohan muy capaz de esperarse hasta estar bien seguro de una relación solida y no te preocupes ya nos veremos en linea para ponernos al tanto niña, cuidate mucho.

Melikav

Wow que cosas, y si ya esta por terminarse, y entiendo el punto que tratas en cuanto me dices sobre lo dificil que te fue ver a un M. Trunks como el que inicio en este fic.  
Creo que la forma como Vegueta lo desbloqueo, al menos como lo plantie es algo que haria el gran principe je je y si a mi tambien me encanto eso de la picina.  
Oh cierto el parentesco jojojo bueno bueno eso ya se vera jajaja y no te preocupes por extenderte realmente me gusta tomarme mi tiempo para leer estas retroalimentaciones ademas tomemos en cuenta que es una retroalimentacion de 14 capitulos, en verdad creo que esta bien, y saludos desde Mexico!

Lauchrist:

Muchas gracias por tus palabras espero te agradara este capìtulo.

Maryzam:

Gracias por tus palabras, realmente el que lo llames algo original significa mucho ya que es una palabra que me gusta oir je je je, ahora espero sigas leyendo je je.

Schala S:

Oh si creo que DBZ nos marco a toda una generacion, por lo mismo que me mencionas agradesco tus cumplidos trato de hacerlo lo mas fielmente posible a las reacciones de los personajes, por cierto ¿leiste los 14 cap en una noche? Wow, mis respetos mujer y espero continues tu fic je jeje nunca es tarde, mirame a mi.

InuSherry:

Y ahora te presente a un Vegueta sexy, wow en verdad hasta yo me traume cuando los interrumpieron nyaaa y si je je Gohan y M. Trunks se volvieron muyyyyyyy intimos, y si no quieres que termine entiendo, de hecho aun si te fijas quedan cosas al aire.

Sobre lo de Gohan y videl pues aun no termina hay que esperar

HawkAngel XD:

Muchas gracias espero te guste este caputulos nyaa.

Kashu:

esta vez no te he visto asi que espero te enteres de este capitulo, en verdad espero no te desesperaras demasiado , ademas siento que valio la pena la espera ¿no? nn.

Elena:

Si, sorry es que se me fue, de hecho cuando lei este comentario creo lo acomode, realmente espero eso y espero ansiosa tu comentario sobre este capitulo.


	16. Una Oportunidad

En el capitulo anterior . . .

- ¿ Videl? - fue la voz seria de Gohan al contestar el celular- ¿eh? No, no estoy con él . . .-dijo con cierta molestia- si, aun estoy molesto . . .no, no se si pueda, tal vez necesitas pensar las cosas, no puedes ponerte así cada vez que . . .Videl jamás de he dado motivos – añadió con voz cansada - ¿Ángela?, claro que no ya te explique que eso fue antes de que tu y yo comenzáramos a salir, si así es . . .además fue un truco, recuérdalo . . .por todos los cielos Videl esa rubia que dices es como mi . . .no, claro que no, ella jamás. . .ella esta casada con uno de los amigos de mi padre Videl, ¿recuerdas? . . .exacto . . yo estoy tranquilo, tú eres quien esta viendo cosas donde no . . ¿mentiroso yo? ¡Videl él y yo somos como hermanos no seas paranoica! . . .no, no sirven tus argumentos, no te diré quien es, ahora con menos razón, solo . . . escúchame Videl, escucha antes de que empieces . . .él . . .él ya no volverá, hace unos minutos se regreso y no creo que le vuelvas a ver alguna vez . . .si . . .así es . . .Videl creo que debemos darnos un receso - dijo finalmente con voz firme sin sonar autoritario- si, yo también lo creo . . .si, nos vemos -dicho esto colgó el teléfono y se lo guardo en el bolsillo del pantalón-

Cáp. 16 "Una oportunidad"

Mientras tanto en otra línea del tiempo, el viajero había regresado a su lugar de origen, a su era , su tiempo, la mujer que estaba en el lugar parecía acabar de despedirse de él mismo, sin lugar a dudas su madre había planeado todo para que ella no lo extrañase demasiado, para que volviese apenas haberse ido aparentemente sin importar cuanto tiempo hubiese pasado realmente en la otra línea.

- Trunks -fue el llamado de Bulma quien al verlo salir de la nave, con el rostro tranquilo y sobre todo son ese deprimente maquillaje, supuso que al menos algo había mejorado, aun así decidió que lo descubriría de la boca de su hijo, ansiaba saber que había pasado- ¿como te fue? - pregunto con su usual sonrisa cansada, aquella que usaba cuando estaba mas tranquila, y observo como su hijo guardaba la nave en su cápsula y se la regresaba a ella-

- Ahora te cuento, pero me gustaría entrar primero a la casa- dijo antes de abrazarla con cariño sintiendo como su madre respondía al abrazo con sutileza – además mi padre mando algo para que lo leyeras, aunque claro antes de que yo dijera algo me dio su "permiso" para leerla también, supongo que es en respuesta a aquella que le mandaste cuando me regresaste a su tiempo – dijo mientras miraba de forma acusadora a su madre quien sonrió ligeramente y tomo el brazo de su hijo para guiarlo al interior de la casa- de ahora en adelante tendré mas cuidado con lo que me das – dijo con aire burlón antes de oír la fragante y cansada risa de su madre, tal vez esta risa no era para nada igual de alegre y llena de vida que la que su "otra madre" solía tener en la otra línea del tiempo, sin embargo aun así atesoraría ese sonido, cansado con un ligero toque de vida-

- vamos, anda -dijo antes de guiarlo a la sala donde hizo aun lado algunos papeles que tenia de la corporación que estaba levantándose para después sentarse a su lado- abre aquella nota, anda -dijo la mujer de ojos azules mientras le miraba un tanto nerviosa- admito que me preocupa, después de todo Vegueta jamás tuvo esos detalles conmigo y no se que sería capaz de escribirme, ese hombre siempre fue un caso perdido- dijo mientras Trunks buscaba en su bolsillo mientras ella se tomaba las manos en signo de nerviosismo- créeme que de no ser que mi yo de esa era no dejaría que Vegueta hiciese una tontería estaría mas preocupada, además no se por que siento que ella fue la que tuvo la idea de todo, realmente no veo a Vegueta con esa iniciativa, no es por malo, solo . . .era él- dijo antes de ver como su hijo tomaba un cojín para colocárselo en la espalda para estar más cómodo con el sobre entre las manos- pero no importa realmente, creo que ya es momento de que abras ese sobre o si no terminaré volviéndome loca -dijo antes de ver como su hijo le miraba con una sonrisa en los labios para después abrir el sobre que tanto tenia preocupada a su madre, y para que mentir, también a él mismo-

- Muy bien . .. veamos- del sobre saco dos cartas, la primera llevaba el nombre de su madre, bueno mas bien decía- "Mujer" -dijo en voz alta el chico de cabellos aun negros mientras Bulma sentía prácticamente un escalofrió, aquella era la forma como solía llamarla él, su príncipe fallecido- "Primero que nada quiero comentarte que no me parece nada correcto y sin embargo propio de ti, haber drogado a tu propio hijo" -dijo antes de ver de reojo a su madre como preguntando por que lo decía ante lo cual Bulma solo se sonrojo y le indico con un ademán de su mano que continuara y no entrase en detalles- "yo creí que nada te asustaba, realmente me sorprendió que no tuvieses la fuerza para tratar con tu hijo, después de todo siempre creí que eras la mujer mas fuerte de la tierra, que podrías un día levantarte con ganas de dominar el mundo y que lo habrías logrado con una inquietante facilidad, sin embargo, me equivoque . . ." - Trunks volvió sus ojos a su madre quien sonrió de forma triste, debía ser muy difícil saber que las primeras palabras escritas de tu ser querido denotaban decepción- " . . .debiste estar muy atemorizada, realmente asustada para habérmelo mandado, eso es lo que he meditado desde que descubrí que él era Trunks, sin embargo realmente aquel que me mandaste no era totalmente él, mas bien era un replica de mi mismo mucho antes de conocerte, su mirada y sus palabras hirientes y resentidas no eran mas que un espejo de las mías, eso me extraño mucho mas, ya que tu pudiste conmigo, me era realmente ilógico que no pudieras con tu hijo" - volvió a hacer una pausa y noto como su madre baja la vista hasta sus propias manos enlazadas, tal vez su padre no dejaría jamás de ser un idiota engreído- " ahora quiero decirte que no debes preocuparte mujer, Trunks es un chico fuerte y al parecer ha entendido y he respondido lo que mas le daba esa actitud estúpida, solo necesitaba a alguien con quien compartir y con esto no me refiero a la forma como puede compartir contigo, si no a alguien con la sangre guerrera como la que lleva en sus venas, como la mía y la de los otros que aun tiene vida en esta línea del tiempo"- una pequeña pausa para tomar aire y proseguir con aire lento y asimilando cada palabra que decía en aquel papel- " y tu lo sabias, eres brillante, por eso mismo me lo mandaste y por esa misma inteligencia tu yo de mi era entendió todo y se puso a trabajar bajo mis instrucciones, Trunks tiene consigo una cajita que contiene unas cápsulas, las cuales tienen en su interior unos planos espaciales, una nave y un radar del dragón que puede localizar las esferas en todo el universo, a su vez la maquina tiene los mismo planos en su computadora, pero nunca esta demás tenerlos en físico, esto es por que pese a que esa lagartija verde no se encuentra en tu era aun queda el planeta del nuevo Nameku, me extraña que lo olvidaras. . ." -dijo antes de volver los ojos a su madre quien había levantado el rostro y parecía que le habían revelado el secreto de la misma vida- ¿es eso cierto? -pregunto el chico antes de ver como su madre seguía en un estado de shock- madre, mama ¿estas bien?

- si, si, continua por favor Trunks -dijo de forma distraída mientras salía del sopor de aquella revelación que ella misma había ignorado-

" donde como primer deseo deberán revivir a la lagartija esa para que las esferas del dragón de la tierra vuelvan a la vida, como segundo deseo deberán revivir al estúpido de Kakarotto pues el dragón de la tierra no puede revivir a aquellos idiotas que murieron por razones naturales y como tercer deseo deberán pedir que revivían a todos aquellos que han fallecido siempre y cuando no sean de los villanos, ya cada quien levantara el planeta tierra a su manera y poco poco volverá a su estado normal, en caso de que no reviva mi yo de tu era deberás revivirme con las esferas de la tierra, es importante que antes tengas el cuidado de desear que el alma y la memoria de los que revivan queda intacta y sea devuelta a cada cuerpo, después si hay mas deseo hagan con ellos lo que gusten, lo que me importa realmente es que después vallan, o más bien valla Trunks y busque a mi yo de esa era y pese a lo que diga o haga deberá entregarle la segunda carta que va dirigido a este, claro deberá explicarle quien lo manda y quien es el que lo manda, léase que Trunks deberá revelarle que es su hijo, aunque esto no creo que se lo tome demasiado bien si es que no supo que tuvo un hijo, en caso de no entender, lo cual es muy probable solo es cosa de retarme a un duelo de poder, el cual Trunks no tendrá el mas mínimo problema de ganar, ya que es fuerte, además de que cuando mueres tu cuerpo te es retirado y llega a enfriarse, sobre todo los músculos, en resumen se hace mas lento, lo siguiente dependerá que la conciencia de mí mismo y veo un alto grado de posibilidad que entienda las cosas y así ustedes dos podrán tener la oportunidad de empezar una nueva vida, una mejor de la que llevan ahora mismo, así Trunks podrá tener con quien desquitar esa energía que puede llegar a agolparse y a destruirle si la sigue dejando encerrada"- dijo antes de dar otra pausa para tomar aire y asimilar lo que su padre de la otra era estaba planteando, ahora entendía que es lo que tenían en común él y su madre, ambos eran inteligentes, cada uno en sus áreas especificas- "Ahora no se si mi yo de esa época admita alguna vez lo que siente yo mismo aun no puedo hacerlo como se debe, por eso esta es la parte más difícil para mi, no soy muy dado a escribir, eso bien lo sabes mujer, aun así quiero que sepas que jamás he creído que el toparme contigo fuese algún tipo de error, de hecho he aprendido cosas nuevas, en todos los campos que pudiese imaginarme" -dijo antes de ver a su madre y notar como sus ojos azules usualmente opados tenían un brillo acuoso- " por otro lado cuando vi a Trunks, a ese que ahora regresa a tu lado, sentí orgullo, ya que era un combinación perfecta de ambos, sin embargo no me toca a mi decirles que mi educación me enseño cosas que en la tierra no se usan, ni siquiera se ven o se saben, solo puedo decirles que si mi yo de esa línea no se comporta, no le detengan ,ni le rueguen, ni lo busquen, él conforme pase el tiempo se dará cuenta de la realidad, mas vale que así lo haga, antes de que no se pueda arreglar" - hizo otra pausa antes de resoplar, realmente era difícil de creer que aquello había sido escrito por el puño y letra de su padre- "por ahora debe ser todo, aunque se que no volveremos a vernos, al menos no mi yo de esta era con el ustedes de aquella en la que están, sin embargo de alguna manera estaremos ahí, por que son parte mía y de alguna forma yo soy parte de ustedes, ya sea sanguínea o no, después de todo somos la familia real, la mujer y el hijo del príncipe de los sayajins. . . .Vegueta"

En el rostro de Bulma se dibujo un par de lagrimas y Trunks le abrazo con fuerza mientras esta le quitaba la carta de sus manos y la llevaba a su pecho donde la estrujaba a su vez Trunks sostenía en una de sus manos aquella otra carta que él debía entregar a su padre, ¡a su padre!, y lo haría, tenía la fuerza física y espiritual para hacerlo, deseaba darle esa oportunidad a su madre, deseaba regalarle a su madre la esperanza de encontrarse con aquel hombre del cual se había enamorado, una oportunidad para su madre y una para él mismo, esa de vivir un poco de aquella felicidad que parecía rebosar en el rostro de su propia contraparte, no solo por su padre si no también por que su maestro volvería a la vida, por que los otros guerreros volverían a pisar la tierra y por que su futuro, el de su madre y el propio realmente tenia que mejorar, debía mejorar, sentía que ambos se lo merecían, sobre todo ella, esa mujer que ahora lloraba en silencian cobijada de sus brazos, aquella que estaba enternecida por esas palabras que su padre de otra era había dedicado para ella, para ellos.

Mantuvo abrazada a su madre un tiempo mas, dejaría que se quedase escondida en sus brazos el tiempo que ella quisiera, después le platicaría todo lo que vivió en la otra era, aquella forma como su padre le había hecho reaccionar, la forma como le había quitado el maquillaje, como había vivido con su contraparte y como había hecho el lazo mas grande de su vida con aquel que seria su amigo para siempre, el Gohan de aquella era, y claro después le contaría sus nuevas inquietudes, seguramente su madre seria feliz al oír que deseaba ir a la universidad y que quería conocer mas gente, dejar de ser huraño y convivir mas tiempo con ella y con todos lo que pudiera, mas ahora solo deseaba estar así, en ese contacto en el cual podría cobijar a su madre, lo que no había podido hacer en muchos años, ahora . . .ahora todo pintaba mejor, todo debía ser mejor.

Y de esta forma termina el 16mo capitulo de esta historia, realmente es un capitulo pequeño, sin embargo creamen que me gusto, pese a ser tan corto.

Se que muchos deben preguntarse cosas como ¿Que paso con Trunks después de eso? ¿Que relación tienen Goku y Vegueta? ¿Que diantres pasara con la relación de Gohan y de Videl? ¿Que quiere estudiar Trunks en su época? Y se también que muchs estarán pidiendo mi cabeza je je, sin embargo créanme que aclarare estos puntos en otro anexo, mas bien en un epilogo donde contare lo que pase, y antes de pasar a cualquier cosa mas quiero agradecer a aquells que han estado pendiente de mis actualizaciones y me han tenido paciencia, realmente disfruto haciendo esto, aunque me tarde créame que hago todo por no dejar colgada una historia y esta en particular me gusta mucho.

Ahora los agradecimientos personalizados:

melikav:

Jejeje uno nunca sabe, pero mira esta vez no me tarde demasiado, y me alegra que te gustara el capitulo anterior y espero que te gustara este capitulo.  
Créeme yo era una fanática de Videl y bueno ahora di toda una vuelta pero créeme tengo un proyecto con todo esto, aunque no se si les guste a todos, pero mas adelante lo haré y tomare lo que pase en este fic como antecedente.

Y después me daré una vuelta por tus fanfincs

Sad:

Muchas gracias, y créeme que seguiré, todo lo que empiezo trato de terminarlo y gracias nuevamente por ese 10 nyaa

Misa;

Ves, no les deje por tanto tiempo jeje y pronto vendrá el epilogo y después otro proyecto que tengo entre manos, pero aun no arruinare la sorpresa.

.cRiStii

Jejeje pues ahora me tarde menos je je je.

Elena

Es la idea, la esperanza para Mirai Trunks y parece que todo ira bien ¿o no? Y como comente anteriormente lo de Videl y Gohan servirá para un proyecto que tengo en mis manos. aquí tienes el siguiente capitulo, chiquito pero con mucho sentimiento je je.

HawkAngel XD

Pues aquí ya se revelo una de las cartas, y bueno el contenido de la siguiente vendra en el prologo sin lugar a dudas


	17. Epilogo

Epilogo "La oportunidad aprovechada"

El tiempo es un lapso contable, que pese a ser invariable resulta ser a su vez relativo, para cada persona, para cada lugar, para cada momento que vivimos en la vida.

Hace tiempo Trunks volvió de una línea que no era la propia, un joven que creció con un estilo de vida complicado, hijo de un príncipe guerrero y orgulloso de otro planeta y una inteligente y alegre humana, creció rodeado de muerte, destrucción y sobre todo, miedo, vivió y creció entre líneas del tiempo, para que en algún punto de las otras líneas, la vida de su contraparte y la de su madre fuese mejor, lográndolo con éxito.

En algún punto, en otra línea del tiempo, sus contrapartes fueron felices y se suponía que eso debería haberle bastado, sin embargo no basto, y poco a poco en su propia línea se volvió huraño, frío, casi un ser sin alma, perdió el brillo de sus ojos azules y el color de su piel, lo cubrió con ropas que demostraban su interior, así fue como este chico realizo su ultimo viaje a la otra línea del tiempo, cuando la desesperación de su madre al verlo en crisis, la hizo mandarlo con su otro yo, este último viaje que logro ayudarlo y que lo mando con una nueva sonrisa en sus labios, con una nueva sed de vivir, todo lo que vivió en el otro tiempo lo ayudo como nada lo había ayudado antes.

Pasaron dos semanas en las cuales Bulma y Trunks estuvieron viajando por el universo, en busca del planeta del Nuevo Namekusei, con ayuda de los planos espaciales que les habían proporcionado en la otra era, cuando finalmente llegaron no tardaron en encontrarse con unas aldeas de Namekuseins y entre ellos un joven que en cuanto puso sus ojos en la mujer de cabellos aguamarina corrió a saludarle, sin lugar a dudas una de las grandes virtudes de ese chico, aparte de su nobleza, era su memoria.

Dende era el líder de la aldea y como tal, ayudo a que los aldeanos buscasen también las esferas del dragón de ese planeta, lo cual les hizo el trabajo más fácil y lograron reunir las 7 esferas antes de que el sol desapareciera, tal y como Vegueta lo indico en la carta, primero revivieron a Piccoro cuidando que su memoria quedase intacta y que el cuerpo fuese el mismo, este cuando volvió a la vida miro al cielo y después busco algún indicio, estaba desubicado, había aparecido en el lugar de su muerte y veía que las cosas estaban cambiadas, había algunas ruinas pero parecían diferentes, podía ver algunas personas que no le prestaban mayor atención pues se veían muy ocupadas en sus asuntos dentro de las casas, de las ruinas, después pidieron que Goku volviese a la vida y este apareció en la misma cama que había muerto, infartando prácticamente a Milk quien se encontraba recostada con un álbum en sus manos, sin lugar a dudas la reacción era válida, mas al ver y asegurarse de que no era un sueño y de que ese que estaba en la cama mirándose las manos como si no entendiese que pasaba, era su esposo, se echó en sus brazos, deseaba sentir que aquel que estaba ahí era aquel que le había dejado hace años, lloro, lloro desconsolada y Goku se prometió preguntarle qué pasaba y donde estaba su hijo, claro después de que su mujer se tranquilizara, como tercer deseo Trunks tembló ligeramente aquello significaría que no solo su maestro había regresado a la vida si no que muy posiblemente también su padre, su padre de esa era había regresado a la vida, en la tierra sin lugar a dudas los que habían fallecido aparecieron en el lugar de su muerte, estaban contrariados, no sabían lo que estaba pasando y cada quien actuaba de la forma más lógica, correr, correr en búsqueda de aquello que habían perdido, no sabían por que estaban vivos y no les importaba, solo les importaba el hecho de estar vivos, por otro lado los guerreros que había perdido la vida en la cruel batalla de los androides se vieron más tranquilos y decidieron buscar la razón de su regreso, Gohan por su lado cuando regreso apareció a mitad de un parque de diversiones que habían reconstruido no hace mucho, en primer instancia miro a su alrededor buscando peligro, pero no había rastro alguno de los asesinos que habían vuelto su vida un infierno, tampoco había señales de Trunks pero al notar los otros ki y ver como todo parecía normal camino, camino entre la gente que disfrutaba de aquel parque y al salir de este elevo su cuerpo para volar, quería ver con sus ojos si aquella energía realmente pertenecía a su padre, su maestro y sus amigos, Vegueta volvió pero lo primero que él hizo fue maldecir su suerte, no entendía por que debía depender de otros para vivir, no sabía quienes habían muerto y quienes habían vivido pero supuso que había revivido por pura casualidad y le molestaba, le molestaban muchas cosas, entre ellas el hecho de que el mundo pareciera seguir girando como si él realmente no importara, su orgullo se frustro mas cuando sintió las energías de todo, sobre todo la de un joven que no reconoció pero que sabía era de un guerrero más fuerte que el propio Goku, si, había otro súper sayajin, así que se interno en el paraje de un bosque deshabitado, no sabía si debía largarse pero si sabía que debía pasar un tiempo a solas.

Así fueron cumplidos los 3 deseos sin necesidad de usar las esferas de la tierra, 3 que al volver a su planeta azul desencadenaría varios oportunidades para mejorar sus vidas, esas que habían sido desencadenadas por un gran estratega de otra línea del tiempo, aquel hombre que tenía como contraparte en esta línea, a uno altamente resentido y consternado.

Después de que todos volviesen a la vida, las cosas se pusieron tensas en la Corporación Capsula, ya que el gran Vegueta no aparecía por ningún lado, era como si la Tierra se lo hubiera devorado, ya sabían que había revivido, Goku podía comunicarse con Enamdahiosama, cosas que había ganando en el otro mundo era una acérrima amistad con los dioses que vigilaban a los muertos y sus almas, Enma le había dicho a Goku que Vegueta había sido revivido, con todo y sus memorias como se había pedido al dragón de las siete esferas de Nameku. Ante esto Trunks y su maestro, Gohan, fueron a buscarle, durante días enteros, usando a su vez estas salidas en busca del príncipe de los Sayajins para hablar, sobre todo para que Trunks le contara todo lo que había pasado después de su muerte a mano de los Androides, eso les hacia un poco más cercanos, Gohan parecía realmente asombrado y orgulloso por el poder que ahora Trunks tenía y más tranquilo de saber que otra línea del tiempo las cosas eran mucho mejor y más relajadas, sin embargo también estaba el lado negativo, el lado de estas búsqueda que hacía pensar a Trunks en simplemente no haber revivido jamás a su padre, y esto era que, cada día su madre esperaba ansiosa, con el corazón en la mano y sus mejores ropas cuando oía que su hijo regresaba a casa, con la esperanza y el miedo de ver o saber algo de Vegueta, Trunks sentía que esas pequeñas desilusiones terminarían con los nervios de su madre y eso le preocupaba, el que ella siguiera tragándose todo eso y emitiera falsas sonrisas para tranquilizarle.

Un día después de comer decidió hablar con su madre, dejaría de buscar a su padre y se dedicaría a retomar sus estudios, sintiendo que ya era hora de avanzar y dejar a su padre de lado si este no quería ser encontrado, claro en caso de que siguiera en el planeta Tierra, a si Trunks ya más preparado podría tomar como era debido su lugar dentro de la Corporación y ayudar correctamente a su madre; ese día Bulma, ese día ella sonrió tristemente y se retiro de la mesa para ir a su laboratorio y arreglar unos nuevos aparatos que ayudarían a cosas triviales en la vida humana, sin embargo mientras trabajaba las lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos, lloro y lloro en un silencio que le provocaba dolor en la garganta y en corazón porque ella aun quería a su terco y egoísta príncipe, ese que algún día le hizo creer que ella lo merecía realmente todo, un verdadero príncipe había entrado a su vida, uno fuera de lo común y lleno de secretos que ella al principio juro descubrir, uno que no pudo convivir con su hijo por una estúpida discusión, por un horrible mal entendido, por sentirse traicionado, por sentirse ella dolida por su duda, por haber perdido el aliento de la vida mucho antes de haber hablado o gritado las cosas y eso dolía, Trunks no era tonto, se había colocado afuera del laboratorio y al oír uno que otro sollozo supo que su madre realmente la estaba pasando mal, ni siquiera le había pedido que siguiera buscando a su padre, nada, solo se había retirado creyendo que aun era un niño que podía engañar con tan escuetas y tristes sonrisas que ocultaban la amargura de su ser, eso fue suficiente para salir de la casa, no aviso de esto a su maestro, ya el día anterior le había dicho que no seguiría con la búsqueda, pero iría una última vez, una última vez, se repetía para sí mismo no sabiendo si realmente sería tan buena idea encontrarle, cuando el mismo no había ido siquiera para insultarles o burlarse de ellos, de nadie, buscaría a ese que a comparación del padre que le había tocado a su contraparte, era un simple bastardo malnacido, sin una pisca aparente de sentimientos.

Trunks voló a través de desiertos, ríos, montañas, bosques, parajes, lagos y ciudades, pero no encontró un solo indicio de su padre; ya había hablado un par de días antes, con el Sr. Goku y este le había dicho que tal vez Vegueta estaba escondido entrenando su mente o bien existía la posibilidad de que hubiese encontrado la forma de marcharse de la Tierra, pero no quería pensar en cómo reaccionaría su madre si esta sospecha terminaba siendo cierta, el hecho de haber perdido a su padre otra vez y esta por su propia elección, su padre les había abandonado otra vez.

Siguió volando hasta cansarse justo cuando el sol comenzaba a ocultarse en el horizonte, entonces descendió en medio de un tupido bosque y se sentó en una roca cercana de donde había terminado de descender, quería tranquilizarse antes de volver a donde su madre debía esperar, tal vez con la misma esperanza ya casi marchita en sus pupilas azules sin brillo, observo la vegetación y la fauna a su alrededor, el enojo en su pecho aun era palpable, de cualquier forma se repetía ya saber, desde que leyeron aquella carta que su otro padre les había escrito, que sería difícil todo lo que pedía con respecto a su revivida contraparte, mas no creyó que fuera imposible localizarlo, ¿como odiar tanto a alguien que ni siquiera es consciente de lo que está perdiendo, de lo que está abandonando?¿como perdonar al hombre que aun en la ausencia hace llorar a su madre?, una disyuntiva de pensamientos se encerraba en su persona, anidándose en su pecho sin poder calmarme por completo.

Respiro profundamente sintiendo la frescura del aire puro en sus pulmones mientras cerraba suavemente sus ojos, debía serenarse para hablar con su madre, y evitar en lo posible que se deprimiera mas, pensar en la forma de ayudarle a salir adelante, era su momento para apoyarla, una fresca brisa acaricio sus cabellos, ahora nuevamente lilas como debía de ser y a sus oídos llegaron los murmullos del bosque, los grillos y algunos animales que debían rondar; entonces sintió una energía familiar llego a ser captada, provocando que abriese los ojos y saltara de la roca al suelo, para correr entre los árboles, haciendo a un lado las ramas y arbustos que se cruzaban en su camino, pasando por la hierba alta que se alzaba verde y con olor tierno en sus retoños, hasta llegar a lo que era la entrada de una enorme cueva, que tenía en su interior una ligera luz que danzaba, si el sol había terminado de ocultarse y la noche refrescaba un poco, había alguien en el interior; Trunks no necesito entrar, ni siquiera decir una sola palabra, tan solo jadeaba ligeramente por correr estando ya cansado desde antes de descender en el bosque, no lo necesito ya que de la cueva salió "él", su padre con rostro huraño y el traje azul desgarrado de una de las piernas y maltrecho de varias partes, algo sucio por lo que el supuso era tierra y algo de vegetación.

¿Quien demonios eres? -dijo el príncipe colocando sus ojos azabaches en los azules del chico que le miraba como si fuera una aparición del mas allá, aunque siendo realistas eso en parte era cierto-

Te he estado buscando- fueron las palabras del peli claro antes de sacar del bolsillo de su chamarra el sobre que debía ser entregado a ese hombre de ojos fríos y actitud huraña-

Valla, veo que eres de la Corporación Capsula- dijo con acidez en sus palabras al notar el logo de dicha corporación en la chamarra del joven- será que vienes de parte de "esa mujer"-dijo notando como el chico ni se inmutaba solo le extendía aquel sobre, su actitud irrespetuosa y desdeñosa comenzaba a crisparle los nervios, era como si le estuviera ordenando a él, el príncipe todo poderoso de los legendarios súper sayajins-

Vengo de parte de mi padre- dijo el ojiazul antes de que el sayajin notase la similitud de la letra que tenía escrito su nombre en el sobre con la propia, lo cual le pareció realmente extraño y bizarro, como resultado, Vegueta termino arrebatándole el sobre de la mano, casi cual zarpazo-

Bien, has hecho tu encargo ahora lárgate, no me agrada tener frente a mí los nuevos juguetes de esa mujer- dijo imaginando que tal vez aquel chico era el nuevo amante de su mujer, después de todo cumplía con muchos requisitos que esa podía tener, era un joven atractivo, de carácter y se podría deducir por su ki, que el chico era fuerte, aunque demasiado joven para su gusto, esa idea , el ser cambiado por un joven le calo en el alma, su mente no pensaba con demasiada coherencia, solo podía ver la traición en cualquier acto que viniese de aquella insana y libertina mujer-

Bulma Brief es mi madre -dijo con firmeza y pudo notar como aquel hombre de cabellos y ojos oscuros apretaba los puños, arrugando a su vez el sobre que tenía en una de sus manos, no entendía muy bien lo que pasaba o por que el nuevo amante de su mujer le mandaba una carta a él, quien ya había desaparecido de su vida-

Con menos razón leeré esta porquería- dijo antes de que su cerebro comenzara a trabajar a cien, esta humillación la pagaría caro- no sé qué es lo que esté planeando la zorra de tu madre, posiblemente embauco a tu padre para obtener algo de placer -dijo con lasividad- entonces tu padre debe notar que nadie se puede comparar con alguien como yo, en todo hay niveles mocoso y créeme que nadie me quita mi lugar y me olvida fácilmente-dijo suponiendo que esa era la razón y que el hombre debía querer mantenerle alejado por miedo a que le dejara, sí, eso era lo que el gran príncipe pensaba- pero dile que no se preocupe, en cuanto pueda me largo de este mugroso planeta- dijo mientras se debatía entre la delicia que debía ser maltratar a ese maldito gusano que le había robado a su mujer o simplemente largarse del lugar aventándole el sobre en la cara, entonces observo detenidamente al chico que estaba frente a él y se reprendió por no recordar aquel "fino detalle", que había provocado la ira, y si Bulma había dicho la verdad en ese tiempo. . .tal vez, si , una nueva teoría se formaba en el cerebro del príncipe y una sonrisa ladina apareció en sus labios- sabes, tú podrías ser mi hijo, tu madre era mi mujer hace mucho, y por la edad que debo suponer tienes, puedo decir que el que seas hijo de otro que no sea yo, es altamente difícil-dijo queriendo dañar al chico con su teoría, no sabía qué era lo que realmente le agradaba, el que fuese cierto o el placer de destrozar a esa mujer- supongo que en cuanto morí tu madre quiso llenar el espacio deje con otro, porque sabes, yo nunca creí que fueras mi hijo, después de todo tu madre siempre fue una zorra, sin embargo no es fácil llenar el espacio que alguien como yo deja-dijo mas no vio ninguna reacción en el chico, era como si no le importara o no le oyera, pero de cualquier forma la reacción de un mocoso como no le importaba o almenas eso quería creer él-

yo ya sé quien es mi padre, así que por favor lea la carta-dijo antes de meter sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su chamarra, no sabiendo de donde estaba tomando la serenidad y el control para no caerle a golpes a ese bastardo, ciego idiota engreído, que estaba insultando, tal vez a la única mujer que podría aguantarle-tengo instrucciones de esperar hasta que la lea y después si usted desea que me marche lo hare, pero no antes

El sayajin sonrió de lado y termino aventándole el sobre en la cara al ojiazul, quien lo atajo antes, sin siquiera mostrar dificultad al hacerlo, entonces un incomodo silencio reino entre ellos, la mirada de Vegueta podría haber fulminado a quien sea, pero Trunks ni siquiera se inmutaba, ya conocía sus reacciones, había pasado tiempo y este podía ser un poco mas terco que su otro padre, pero aun así no dejaban de ser en esencia los mismos, con las mismas actitudes y podría jurar que hacía todo aquello para fastidiarle, esa era su naturaleza, la de herir a los demás con sus palabras y con sus acciones sin escrúpulos, ese era el padre que había caído de recién a la tierra y que solo su madre con mucho tiempo, había calmado y civilizado, ahora solo debía esperar y no inmutarse ante sus arranques.

Vete mocoso, si yo quisiera saber de alguien o sobre algo, yo mismo lo buscaría-dijo antes de mover sus pies y girarse con la clara idea de que ese planeta ya había caído enteramente de su gracia, sin embargo antes de que terminase de girarse sintió una mano firme en uno de sus hombros que le detenía, esto según el sayajin era una clara provocación- quita tus asquerosas y mundanas manos de mi-siseo mirándole de reojo, hacia mucho que no mata por esas cosas, tal vez este asqueroso planeta y la maldita de su mujer debían tener toda la culpa y eso debía cambiar otra vez-

No me iré si no lee la carta-dijo el peli claro con una voz firme, casi autoritaria, de no ser porque lo había hecho en voz baja, aun así nada de eso terminaba de agradarle al orgulloso príncipe, quien seguía fulminándolo con la mirada, si tan solo las miradas mataran Trunks ya había muerto hace bastante tiempo- después de eso, como ya le dije, si gusta me marchare y no volverá a saber de mi o de mi madre

El sayajin se deshizo del agarre de Trunks y tomo el sobre que le volvía a ofrecer el chico, después de todo no tenía de otra y debía admitir que tenía un amago de curiosidad, se alejo un poco del mismo y camino de regreso a la cueva.

Quédate aquí, no te quiero cerca -dijo Vegueta, quien sin siquiera decirlo dejo la promesa en el aire de que volvería, después de todo solo tenía que leerla-

Ya dentro de la cueva, el príncipe de los legendarios sayajins, se sentó cerca de la fogata que había hecho y que apenas daba algo de luz, lo suficiente para leer, así que sin demasiada ceremonia tomo el sobre en sus manos para después abrirlo y sacar aquella carta, no sin antes volver a apreciar la similitud de aquella letra con la propia, pero la primer línea que leyó casi provoca que arrojara aquel papel al fuego.

- ..."Idiota:..."-frunció el ceño y se aguanto las ganas de ir a matar al bastardo que se atrevía a insultarle, ¡y por medio de un papel!, pero prefirió terminar, al menos seguir un poco aquello tal vez si encontraba mas palabras ofensivas podía ir y hacer que se las tragara, una a una- "...si, te digo idiota, porque yo soy el único que podría decírtelo con los argumentos exactos para que tu también notes lo IDIOTA que eres, ese que te entrego el sobre es mi hijo ¿y adivina qué?...también el tuyo, quita esa cara de estúpido que seguro debes tener en este momento, es completamente posible, porque después de que moriste o morí, como se diga, los androides acabaron con todos, excepto Gohan y Trunks, el primero instruyo a Trunks, así se llama tu hijo por si lo has olvidado, y después de que el hijo de Kakarotto fue asesinado también por los androides, Trunks viajo en una máquina del tiempo inventada por Bulma, todo para regresar al pasado y evitar el infierno en el que creció, esa línea del tiempo en la cual has revivido, después de resolver todo, volvió a esa línea del tiempo y se supone que todo estaría mejor, pero Trunks cayó en una depresión, quita esa cara de incredulidad, no puedes negar que eso existe ¿o has olvidado los años bajo la tutela de Freezer?¿o la época antes de que Bulma, la legítima mujer del príncipe de los sayajins?"...-hizo una pausa y observo el crepitar de las llamas que emanaban de la fogata, pensando que si todo aquello era realmente serio, habían esperado demasiados años para volverlo a la vida, solo tenía que recordar al chico que debía esperar aun afuera de la cueva- "Bulma se desespero y lo mando de regreso a la línea del tiempo donde yo me encontraba aun con vida, aquí le trate con mano firme, como se debe tratar a un sayajin y le tuve que patear el trasero para que entendiera las cosas, y no sabes cuánta razón le daría a Trunks si te lo patea a ti, es capaz, tiene la fuerza y los argumentos para hacerlo, no creas que hago esto por ti que bien merecer morir solo y sufrir en un barranco olvidado del mismo infierno, si no mas bien por Bulma quien ya debió haber sufrido bastante y también por Trunks, quien no te necesita, por que en esa línea del tiempo si existe un verdadero príncipe de los sayajins, es él, no tu, ya que tu pasaste a quedar tan solo como el príncipe de todos los idiotas, no voy a rogarte, en mi vida he rogado por algo, tu bien lo sabes y no empezare haciéndolo, menos a mi mismo cuando no has hecho nada para merecer un gramo de mi respeto, ¿sabes lo difícil que es decirme a mi mismo que no me tengo respeto? …desquiseante.

En fin si piensas ir a ver a Bulma y a Trunks hazlo por que dejaste de ser un idiota, ve sin una maldita duda, pues mas te vale que sea para bien y que des lo mejor de ti, de mi, para hacerles tan felices como te sea posible, después de todo no podemos negar que ella ha sido y será la única que ha podido entendernos, la única que no salió corriendo, aparte de Kakarotto, cuando regresamos de Nameku y sabemos que tenia razones de sobra para aborrecernos, aunque el idiota de Yamcha nunca la haya merecido realmente, pero al final de todo ¿tu la mereces? Ahora mismo gusano ¿mereces a una mujer como Bulma? Yo creo que no.

Una cosa mas antes de dejarte con tu inmunda vida, debes ser consiente de que Trunks sabe algo de la reina, si aun tienes las cartas en algún lado sería bueno que las leyeras, la ultima en especial, después de todo Trunks me demostró aun a mi, que tiene mas agallas que yo, y por consiguiente que tu"…- termino de leer y se quedo callado, en ese momento no sabía que decir, que pensar, después de todo no le quedaba duda por el léxico, la letra y la formación de las palabras que definitivamente había sido escrito por si mismo, claro…en otra era, en otro puto tiempo, ni siquiera era capaz de moverse del sitio donde estaba, ese desde el cual sentía el tibio calor de la fogata que usaba para mantenerse cálido, para comer, para ver en la penumbra de aquella cueva, al final, no existía duda de su autenticidad-

Unos minutos mas y pudo levantarse de donde estaba sentado para caminar con aire aun pesado hacia la entrada, no sabía si realmente el otro le estaría o no esperando, sin embargo ahí estaba, en el mismo sitio donde lo había dejado antes de entrar a la cueva para tener algo de privacidad, entonces al llegar frente a él, se cruzo de brazos y le observo atentamente, fijamente , hurgando cada mínimo detalle del otro, no con los mismos ojos con los que lo había visto cuando este llego, no ahora lo analizaba.

-…no te pareces a mi en lo absoluto –fue su escueta respuesta mientras fruncía ligeramente el entre cejo-…y sinceramente no creo eso de que tu pudieras con los androides –y sin mas comentarios al respecto se dio media vuelta caminando de regreso a ese refugio temporal que estaba usando para vivir- ven mañana…y demuéstrame lo contrario-dijo sin siquiera volver a verle, entrando de nueva cuenta a la cueva, dejando en el aire una clara invitación de combate-

Al día siguiente Trunks volvió, aun cuando su madre le decía que no tenía caso, que no debía hacerse ilusiones, aunque ella misma había sentido que el corazón se le detenía cuando se había enterado de las reacciones de Vegueta antes y después de haber recibido la carta.

La batalla que siguió fue un espectáculo difícil de observar y seguir, tal vez no lo era tanto desde el punto de vista físico, Trunks cuidaba muy bien su fuerza, sin embargo Vegueta fue destruido mentalmente, pudo ver en su hijo algunos de sus propios arranques y movimientos, cada que arremetía contra su cara, brazos, torso y piernas, mientras tanto por otro lado Trunks se dio cuenta de todo lo que su padre, ese sayajin que intentaba demostrar su valía, se guardaba, de lo diferente que era ese príncipe del que había conocido en la otra línea de tiempo, de la frustración y el coraje que parecía estar consumiendo su alma desde hacía saber cuánto tiempo, el resultado aplasto el orgullo del príncipe y sin mas corrió al otro, no quería saber de su derrota.

Sin embargo unos días mas tarde sin que nadie lo viera venir, Vegueta volvió a la alzada Corporación Capsula, aceptando una invitación jamás dicha pero siempre latente, no se quedo a dormir, estuvo yendo a comer varias veces y un buen día Bulma recobro el coraje que tenía para hablarle claro al príncipe, o se quedaba con ella o los dejaba en paz, estaba cansada de esperar que el otro se ofreciera por si mismo a quedarse , fue entonces que el orgulloso príncipe acepto la férrea invitación para convertirse en un integrante de aquella fragmentada y pequeña familia.

El tiempo siguió pasando, días y meses, hasta que una buena tarde Trunks decidió anuncia a sus padres algo que definitivamente lleno de alegría a su madre y fastidio a su padre, quien comenzaba a adaptarse a la vida sedentaria y ligeramente tranquila al lado de su mujer, Trunks ingresaría a la universidad, cursando la carrera de Diseño Integral, la cual sería completamente útil tanto para los modelos de maquinas como para la misma imagen de la corporación, aunque Vegueta seguía diciendo que aquello era una completa pérdida de tiempo, que debía solo seguir entrenando, aunque claro Bulma no tardo ni medio segundo en decir que ese tiempo era importante que su hijo tuviera educación, mas si este así lo quería.

Por otro lado, Gohan su maestro, al volver a la vida , tomo opciones algo diferentes a las que su contraparte tomaría en la otra línea de tiempo, no solo termino sus estudios si no que se volvió inmediatamente maestro en la universidad, dando clases de Literatura e Historia, comprometiéndose un buen día con una joven chica, cabello largo, rizado en color negro, ojos color miel casi ambarinos y piel ligeramente bronceada, quien por cierto había sido de hecho su alumna, para entonces él y Trunks tenían un lazo fraternal, confiaban mutuamente uno en el otro, incluso Trunks recibió la oferta de ser el padrino cuando casara el de cabello negro, sin embargo pese a todo ese, Trunks no sentía que fuese el mismo lazo que había logrado hacer con la contraparte de su maestro, en la otra línea del tiempo, aun así su vida se había convertido en algo que para él, era prácticamente perfecto.

Otra noticia, muy cercana al compromiso de Gohan fue el embarazo de su madre, que coincidió con el embarazo de Milk, al parecer la combinación cambiaria un poco pero esperaba que el niño o niña que esperaba su mama se llevara tan bien como se llevaba su contraparte con la contraparte del niño que nacería de Milk.

Trunks llego a los 22 años, con un maestro que estaba comprometido, un padre que cada día se hacía mas presente en sus vidas, una madre que cargaba en su vientre la prueba de su regreso con su padre y lo reiteraba la sonrisa en sus labios, sin embargo había algo que le faltaba, al principio no sabía que era, pero había cosas que aun estaban pendientes, detalles pequeños pero que hacían eco en su cabeza, uno de ellos, el mas impresionante, el que nunca creyo que le pasara, había encontrado el amor y lo había ignorado, dejando que solo su conciencia albergara su nombre, que sus ojos encontraran los suyos en los de otras personas, buscando su rostro en los cuencos de la luna, pero guardando sus sueños y anhelos amorosos del conocimiento humano, a los ojos cerrados del mundo, fue entonces que se dedico al 100% a su familia, a su carrera y al trabajo en la corporación capsula.

En la otra línea del tiempo las cosas siguieron su curso normal, Gohan termino arreglando sus problemas con Videl, todo gracias a la intervención de Milk y Mr. Satán, a su vez, no tardo en adaptarse anteojos, su vista se deterioraba cada que su sed de conocimiento lo arrastraba aun libro, ensayo, tesis o documento escrito que prometiera con satisfacerlo.

Vegueta por otro lado decidió pasar mas tiempo con el pequeño Trunks, a quien se le notaba como poco a poco perdía el interés en las peleas para tomar mas atención en las bellezas y sin sabores de la pubertad, aparte de eso el orgulloso príncipe tomo cartas en el asunto con respecto a la seguridad de su 2do cajón, el cual termino con mas llaves y cerrojos que la bóveda que resguardaba el dinero de la misma familia, después de todo no quería que su vástago el de Kakarotto volvieran a amotinarse contra su privacidad, por que el MERCIA su privacidad.

Por eso ahora lo que importaba realmente se encontraba resuelto o al menos parecía ir tomando el curso al éxito, las oportunidades que se presentaban en la vida eran tomadas, todo parecía fluir sin mayores problemas o contratiempos, sin embargo…así es…había un sin embargo…¿Qué era lo que Trunks había pensado hacer para agradecer a su padre de la otra línea del tiempo y como lo haría si ya no pensaba en volver? ¿Qué sería del amor secreto que Trunks había decidido encerrar en su pecho?¿que sería los pequeños Trunks y Goten cuando la adolescencia les drenara el deseo de pelear? ¿Qué sería de Gohan al lado de una mujer que parecía no confiar del todo en él?...sobre todo…¿Cuál era el secreto de la familia real de Vejita-sei?...después de todo tal vez no había respuestas claras o siquiera respuestas para muchas de esas preguntas.

Muy bien así es como da por terminado al fin esta historia, de hecho ya la tenía terminada pero perdí la libreta donde la tenía, terribles detalles cuando eres una desorganizada , pero bueno, tengo planeada una secuela, sin embargo tal vez no sea del agrado de mucho, tal vez si, tal vez no, el tiempo lo dirá, al fin y al cabo agradezco a todos y cada uno de los que me siguieron a los a lo largo de estos años, Merlín, fueron años, ya termine mi carrera jajaja y pues pronto sabrán mas de mi, palabra de Diseñadora Gráfica, jajaja.


End file.
